Friends Forever, Maybe Not Year 6
by Krstna
Summary: How do you move on when someone you love is murdered? Death reaches inside Hogwarts for the first time and the students realise that maybe they aren't as safe as they once thought
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JKR and this is all done out of fun. I don't own anything and I make nothing out of this.**

Year 6:- Chapter 1

The sound of traffic bounced through the air. The smell of burning ripening in the nostrils of passer-by's. London wasn't a city for those who wanted space and fresh air. It was a city for those willing to work. It was the capital of both the wizarding and muggle world.

"Let's try in here."

Amanda Dixon followed the man into the café. The smell of eggs and bacon lingered as they found a table together. Looking around they would seem to fit in perfectly with those around them nobody would guess they were different.

"Take these."

"What are they?"

"Copies of all Kenneth Andrews medical notes. Dumbledore needs to see them. I can't get to Hogwarts but you go back tomorrow."

"Don't remind me John. I want to stay here."

"What with me?"

She laughed at the man sitting opposite her.

"Yes that's right. I want to stay with a guy who has been pulling my hair all summer, prodding me in the back and making fun of the way I walk. No thank you. I think I'll enjoy not having to put up with that anymore."

"Why is Sirius not going back then?"

John smiled at her as a woman came over to the table. He ordered two teas and watched her walk away. Amanda used the silence to study the man. Her option on him had changed dramatically in the eight weeks she'd been working with him.

John Warren was a healer in St. Mungos hospital. At the mere age of twenty two he was already a qualified medic and quickly climbing the ladder of success in his department. When Amanda had arrived she had been put to work under him. Her first impressions had been of arrogance and the belief he knew everything, she couldn't have been more wrong. He was one of the most caring and thoughtful individuals she had ever met. She had also discovered he had a role within the fight against Voldemort and had become quite close to one Dyfan Ddraig.

A thunderous bang sounded outside the café and they both turned ready to defend themselves. The pair were on edge as the summer slipped away. It was no surprise really. In eleven weeks there had been a hundred and thirty six attacks on wizards and sixty eight on muggles. The Death Eaters were more active now than they had ever been. Every person felt that they might be the next target.

Amanda's heart slowed as she watched a muggle get out of his carriage, well no not carriage it was something stupid but she didn't know what. He was looking at the front of it which he had parked in the back of the one in front. She shared a look with John and smiled.

"I think we need to take a calming draught."

"The entire population needs one."

She laughed as the woman placed a cup in front of her. She thanked the lady as she walked away. Outside the sky was beginning to get darker. It was strange since it was only six in the evening. But then there was the smell of a storm in the night air. It felt like it was going to be a rough night.

"You got everything packed ready for tomorrow then?"

Her attention moved to the man with her and a smile came to her lips.

"Almost. Branwen's picking up my copy of Advanced Potion-Making because they didn't have a copy in. But apart from that I'm all done."

"Why is Branwen picking it up?"

"She had to stop off on her way back anyway. Besides I wasn't going to ask Sirius I'd probably end up with a book on Quidditch, not that I'd really complain about that."

John laughed softly.

"You must be excited though. I'd love to get to go back to Hogwarts as a student."

Amanda thought about it for a moment before speaking up.

"Spend all day with my friends; get to play Quidditch what's not to like. It's just after this summer I've got a taste for Healing. I so want to continue."

"And you will. You've got a knack for it. In two years when you graduate I'll have you back on my team."

"Thanks John."

"I think its time we got you home now."

He stood up placing some muggle change on the table. Amanda downed the last of her tea before standing and taking his arm. Together they stepped out into the cooling air. Looking around she felt like something big was coming, something she couldn't put her finger on. Pulling the collar higher on her jacket she looked ahead wondering what was to come.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! I'm back from New Zealand. And I know this chapter is really short as an opener, but I'm planning the next update to be on Wednesday (if jet lag hasn't caught up with me) otherwise on Thursday. There should be regular posts from now on. So I hope you like the start, it gets better I promise.

Kris xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you nearly ready?"

Branwen looked over her shoulder at the boy sat on the chair. Sirius looked fed up. His grey eyes were staring ahead of him in an unseeing manner. Madam Malkin made a tutting noise under her breath as she put the last touches to Branwen's school robes.

"All done dear. You can take them off now."

Branwen lifted her long curling hair up onto her head as she pulled the robes off. Looking at Sirius he finally smiled as she got down from the stool. She grinned gently at him as she waited to pay for the robes. Madam Malkin placed the robes into a bag and smiled happily at her.

"You might want to leave your boyfriend at home next time."

"What? Oh he's not my –"

"Come on honey lets go get our books and head home."

Sirius was grinning at her. With a nod goodbye to the owner Branwen exited the shop. Sirius was whistling happily to himself as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what honey?"

His grin widened so she slugged him gently in the stomach as they entered the book shop. Branwen went straight up to the cashier to get Amanda's book. The man by the till smiled at her as she approached.

"Good evening Miss. Welcome to Flourish and Blotts can I be of any service today?"

"I'm here to collect a book under the name Dixon."

He turned to the shelf behind the counter and she could hear him muttering Dixon. His finger travelled along the books until he stopped and looked a second time at one in particular.

"Dixon you said."

"Yes."

"Is it 'Hexes of the Forgotten Past' or 'Advanced Potion-Making'?"

Branwen could feel her face stiffen at the sound of the first title but forced a smile.

"The second one."

"That's nine galleons then."

She handed the money over and waited. The man turned back to her a strange look on his face.

"Anything else Miss?"

"Yes I also want to pick a book up under the name of Ddraig."

He turned around and looked through the titles again. He turned back with a smile.

"Advanced Rune Translator."

"Yes please."

"Six galleons."

Branwen handed the money over and went to find Sirius. He was looking through the mass of Quidditch books with interest.

"Let's go Sirius."

"But I want to get one of these."

"Sirius!"

"Fine."

They walked back out into the street and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. A shift had taken place in the weather and clouds sat overhead. The smell of rain lingered in Branwen's noise as they ran through the pub and out into the muggle world.

Now that they were alone she felt exposed. It wasn't that far to Sirius' home but it felt far enough. They walked in silence towards the place. Branwen couldn't help but feel slightly lifted that this would be the last time she made this walk. For the entire summer she had stayed with Sirius and Amanda for convenience. Honestly she felt better being there with them since they had experienced the same thing.

Life in the ministry was very different to life at Hogwarts. It felt odd to her. Maybe it was the fact that nothing felt interconnected there. Everyone stood apart, each for their own. She hadn't liked being there at all. Spending so much time within the Ministers office had made her realise for the first time how corrupt he was. The whole office was filled with Death Eaters or sympathisers of Voldemort. She had felt quite out of the loop.

She had the feeling that she was being used to feed false information to Dumbledore. They wanted him to hear what she did. Most of the things she had kept to herself. But on occasions she had come across information that could be important. She felt exposed in that position and knew one thing. The minister's office was not for her.

What had surprised her though was that Sirius had reacted the exact opposite way. After two week in the sports department he had claimed to have found his calling. He couldn't wait now to finish Hogwarts and get into that department. Maybe it was the fact that from his contacts there he had been to a number of Quidditch games along with James. He had loved the experience.

As they got closer to the house Branwen began to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to be inside where she was safe from the troubles of the outside world. They passed Acol Crescent and Branwen felt the hairs on her neck rise. Only three weeks earlier three muggles had been killed in this street by Death Eaters.

It took them just over five minutes to get to Manor Gardens. Looking down the street Branwen could just make out the stoop that led to the front door. A small smile came to her face as she noticed two people stood on it talking lightly.

As they got nearer she could see that John Warren had again walked Amanda home from the hospital. This had to be the third time that week that she knew of. She had to admit that she liked John. He had joined them for dinner once or twice over the last eight weeks. There was something about him, and her Tad loved him.

As they reached the bottom step he turned and smiled. She noted how white and straight his teeth were, they gave him the perfect smile. His blue eyes sparkled behind his rimmed glasses and his sandy hair sat neatly. He was gorgeous! Amanda really knew how to find them.

"Evening Branwen, Sirius."

"Night Johnny."

Sirius had walked up the steps opened the door and stormed inside.

"What's wrong with him?"

John looked from Amanda to Branwen. The two girls knew what the problem was although it had never been spoken aloud. Sirius didn't like John because of the attention he paid to Amanda. Branwen walked up the steps stopping next to John.

"He's in a foul mood tonight because I took him to Madam Malkin's. Just ignore him."

With a final smile she headed inside leaving the two to finish talking. Heading into the living room she could hear voices. She thought that strange because the others weren't due to arrive until eight that evening. Everyone had planned on staying the night in Manor Garden and going to Kings Cross together.

She walked into the room and found Sirius talking happily to a familiar face. Ginny Dunn one of their school friends had obviously just stepped out of the fireplace. Her garnet hair fell in a loose ponytail midway down her back and her green eyes sparkled as she spoke to him. Branwen's movement must have caught her eye as she spun to look at her.

"Bran!"

In three swift movements the pair were hugging. Stepping back Ginny just grinned at her.

"You look great Bran."

"You too Gin."

"Is Mand about?"

Branwen nodded but before she could answer Sirius had spoken up.

"She's by the front door with her boyfriend."

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she headed towards the door. Branwen though just shot Sirius a look.

"He isn't her boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me."

He dropped onto the sofa and with a small sigh Branwen followed suit.

* * *

I was asked about John Warren, so here's the deal. He's going to be important to the story. They've only got one year left in Hogwarts and then new people are going to be introduced. John was originally going to be introduced then, but he's impatient and wanted to meet everyone early. He's a friend of Tad and that will be an important little side story, and he is a member of the Order.

Hope that answers the question.

As for the delay I want to say sorry. But I'm ill ... and worse than that most of the shop is on the sick so I've worked every day since Tuesday and not due a day off until the 8th October. So not sure when the next post will be. But I shall try to put another chapter up in the week. Sorry again

Kris xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello is anybody there?"

"Who is it?"

Ginny saw Sirius step into the room and smiled. He waved as she took a step out of the fireplace.

"You're early Gin."

"Sorry I just really needed to speak to Mand."

"Everything okay."

"Sort of baby problems."

"Wait your not …?"

"Merlin no! I meant Molly."

"Oh."

The boy brushed a hand through his lengthening dark hair. Ginny couldn't help but notice the way it was beginning to fall into his eyes again. She was about to ask where Amanda was when she caught sight of Branwen. Turning quickly she smiled at her friend.

"Bran!"

In three quick motions they were embracing. Stepping slightly back she couldn't help but notice the glow that was coming from Branwen. Her hair for the first time sat in soft curls and there was an air of assurance around her that Ginny had never felt before.

"You look great Bran."

"You too Gin."

"Is Mand about?"

Ginny had expected Branwen to answer but the voice that sounded came from over her shoulder. There was a tough tone to it and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if it was jealousy that she could hear.

"She's by the front door with her boyfriend."

Ginny couldn't help the rising of her brow as she shared a look with Branwen. Something about the other girl told her this might be an overstatement. But her curiosity was increasing and she wanted to check this out.

Quickly she left the room and found the front door. Opening it she saw Amanda kiss the cheek of a man who looked in his early twenties. Ginny had to admit he was attractive in a very unsubtle way. He was on the scrawny side but not too much so. His hair was the exact shade of Remus' and his eyes a crystal blue below rim glasses. He seemed to notice her staring and smiled kindly as Amanda stepped backwards.

"Good evening miss."

"Evening sir."

At her voice Amanda had turned around and squealed. Before she could react they were hugging happily. Pulling apart she noticed a glow on her best friend's cheeks. Amanda turned to look once more at the man.

"John this is my best friend Ginny Dunn. Ginny this is my friend John Warren."

He nodded before looking at his watch.

"I best be off. Megan's new boyfriend is coming round for tea. Don't want to be late. Have a good term and remember what I told you."

"Sure will John. Catch up soon."

He waved as he left down the street. Amanda though took Ginny's hand and led her back inside. As the door shut Ginny got a good look at her friend. Not much had changed about her except that her hair had been cut up to her chin and fell in a straight line.

"You're really early Gin. We weren't expecting anybody until eight."

"That's why I'm here now. I'm not staying."

"What? But we're all spending the night here and going to Kings Cross together."

"That's the thing… I'm not going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"What?"

Amanda's eyes had widened at this statement. Ginny took her hand and led her back into the living area. Sirius and Branwen were both on the sofa looking relaxed. Ginny pushed Amanda down next to Branwen and stood in front of the three of them.

"Okay so here's the deal. I'm not going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

Three voices sounded as one. But Ginny just smiled at them.

"You see Molly still hasn't had the baby."

"Wasn't she due three weeks ago?"

"Yeah Mand. She's cranky and everything. Well the hospital has decided that their going to induce the baby tomorrow."

"Induce?"

Sirius wore a confused expression. Ginny couldn't blame him for that though. What did he know about child birth?

"Their going to make her have the baby tomorrow. So since tomorrow is just travelling up to Hogwarts I'm not going. Instead I'll stay and look after Bill and Charlie and then on Tuesday I'll floo to Dumbledore's office by seven o'clock so I'm there in time for the first lesson."

"So you are coming back to Hogwarts then?"

"Of course I am Sirius. Just a day later than everyone else."

She smiled gently looking at her watch. She really needed to get back. She had to give Charlie his bath and put him to bed. Then convince Gideon to make Bill go to bed. It was going to be a long night.

"I've really got to head back. But I'll see you all on Tuesday right."

The three stood up and she hugged Branwen and Sirius. Lastly she found herself holding Amanda. They hugged each other as though it would be a lifetime before they saw each other again.

"Have a safe trip okay."

"Yeah and you stay safe too okay Gin."

Her best friend was smiling lightly. Ginny just nodded as she stepped back into the fireplace.

"Bye."

Then with a twirl of flames she left her friends behind.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is going to be a little bit choppy. Basically I want to get them back to Hogwarts as quickly as I possibly can. So this chapter is going to be lots of little short bits. Showing them at Sirius', the going to the station, being on the train and arriving at Hogwarts. Then next chapter will be back to normal.

Chapter 4

Sirius opened the front door and laughed happily as Alice and Lily dragged their trunks into the hallway. It was twenty past eight and they were the last to arrive. The two girls looked up slowly and he couldn't help but laugh more.

"What happened?"

"We got lost."

Lily looked really annoyed. Her nose had twitched slightly giving her the appearance of a rabbit for a moment. She moved her left hand and ran it through her red hair that fell to her shoulders. With a look around she disappeared and he guessed she was searching for Branwen.

Alice though didn't move from the spot. Sirius watched as she pulled on her green top making it sit properly over her jeans. Then she too ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Sirius noted that like Amanda's it only fell to her chin.

"You look great Alice."

She smiled coyly at him before following him into the living area. Sirius stopped in the doorway and watched how Joe stood up to hug Alice. She kissed his cheek before rumpling his brown hair, which he now wore like curtains. Frank just waved to her and she sat next to him. His hand went to his own short black hair as they spoke lightly.

Sirius just smiled lightly.

"Who you watching?"

"Frank and Alice."

He turned and smiled at Remus. The boy looked rather pale and tired and Sirius couldn't help but wonder why. The full moon had been ten days ago so he couldn't still be recovering from that. Remus' eyes were covered by pieces of hair falling into his face. Sirius couldn't believe that he had grown his hair out it looked strange on the boy.

"Have you seen Ginny lately?"

The boy had a guilty look on his face as he smiled.

"Spent most of the summer with her."

"Like that was it."

Remus blushed slightly making Sirius laugh once more. He didn't realise how loud he was until he noticed Peter and James stop playing chess to watch him. At that moment Amanda came in from the kitchen laden with trays of sandwiches.

"Sorry it's nothing more. I just can't cook."

"Never had to that's why aint it Mandy? Bet your missing Libby now."

She shot Sirius a look and he grinned. He was really enjoying this summer. He didn't realise how much fun he had when he was with Amanda. The pair of them were just so similar. Leaning over he took a sandwich happily munching away as around him everyone began to talk. To him it seemed like it was going to be the perfect evening.

* * *

"Come on Si we have to leave!"

Amanda bounced on her heels as she looked over her shoulder. Everyone was waiting outside for Sirius. He was running late again. Branwen made a tutting noise as she ran back up the steps to the front door.

"What's he doing?"

"I've got no idea. He's worse this morning than normal."

Branwen looked over her shoulder at the group. Amanda followed suit. Lily was looking at her watch every couple of seconds as if an eternity was passing her by. Alice and Joe were laughing teasing each other. The other four boys, James Remus Peter and Frank, were looking around the street. Amanda couldn't blame them. Something didn't feel right.

It had been like it all summer. There was an uneasy feel to living in Manor Garden. It was almost like somebody was constantly watching them. The fact that the muggles had been killed only a couple of streets over increased that feeling.

"Si come on!"

"I'll be two minutes Mandy!"

Amanda turned her attention back to Branwen before looking once more at the house. They couldn't stay out in the street like this any longer, something could happen.

"Bran you lot go on ahead. We'll meet you at the station."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go on. He's probably going to be ages."

* * *

Frank dropped behind the group as they walked towards the station. He didn't like this neighbourhood. He wanted to say what it was but he couldn't. He felt like there was somebody close by watching him. But where that person was he couldn't figure out.

Focusing his attention back on the group he watched them walk further ahead of him. When Branwen had informed them that they were going on ahead of Sirius and Amanda he had kicked up a fuss. Nobody else seemed to know why he had done so. But a shared look with Branwen had said a lot. She felt the same thing he did.

So he had gone back into the house to see Amanda told her how he had felt. It seemed that she had felt it too. That was her reason for sending them on. But what bothered him was the fact that both Sirius and Amanda were sixteen, too young to use magic outside of school. But Amanda had fussed about how the others were more likely a target because there were more of them so he had left them there.

Everyone felt he was overreacting but his gut was telling him to be careful. There had been too many attacks over the summer not to think that they could be a target. And why not? Between them they had to be a group that Voldemort would want to destroy.

He looked at each person there. Joe was leading them keeping an eye out for 'the enemy'. He wasn't taking it seriously but Frank thought that he should. Joe was well connected throughout the wizarding world. His father had been killed by Death Eaters; there was no denying the fact that he too could be a target.

Next to him was Alice. Frank thought she looked gorgeous. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the threat she could bring. She was a Scott. That was all that mattered really. Although Frank had no idea of the resistance that was being formed he knew that her father wasn't siding with the Death Eaters. That meant she could be a target for them.

Then there was Peter behind them. Now there was a target if ever he had seen one. The only son of the minister, who stood against everything that his father stood for. Peter wasn't a Slytherin, wasn't a purity fanatic and that was a problem for the boy. The Death Eaters would surely go for him.

Then James, again like Joe he could easily be a target. His father too had been killed. Alright his father had been done in by a dragon but something about it didn't feel right to Frank. No something told him that there was more to it than that, and that James was very much his father's son.

Remus well there was something else about him that Voldemort would want. Maybe he wouldn't attack him like he would the others. The paper had been reporting for most of the summer that giants, vampires and werewolves were going over to Voldemort's side. Maybe the evil leader would think that Remus would join him.

Then Frank looked at the two girls in front of him. Branwen and Lily. One a muggleborn the other a Ddraig. Frank knew that in the scale of things he knew very little about what was going on in the war. But he knew that both of those girls would be a target.

A cat ran out from behind a car causing him to stiffen. He wanted to be in King's Cross and he wanted to be there soon. They were exposed out here and something or someone was watching them.

"Joe walk faster!"

The boy turned a fraction to look at Frank. Something must have been written over his face because the boy quickened his pace. Dark times were about now and the longer they were outside the more likely they could be attacked.

As the reached the entrance Frank looked over his shoulder. They had made it now hopefully Amanda and Sirius would too.

* * *

"Si come on!"

Sirius closed the front door making sure it was locked. Amanda was tapping her foot on the pavement but he took no notice. He had rummaged around the house to make sure that nothing had been forgotten. He didn't want to get to Hogwarts and realise that he had left his books behind.

"Si!"

"I'm coming."

As he moved to the pavement Amanda started walking. He hurried to keep up with her. Something about the way she was looking around didn't seem right to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel it"?

"Feel what?"

"Eyes."

As soon as she said it he felt the sensation of being watched. He quickened his own pace sharing a look with her.

"Who'd want to watch us though?"

"How long a list do you want?"

He laughed nervously knowing full well who could be watching them. It could be a Death Eater, one of their families or maybe if they were lucky a member of the resistance making sure they got to the station. But something told him that it was probably the first one.

* * *

Alice sat down in the compartment feeling happy now. They were safe inside the train and heading back to Hogwarts nothing could go wrong now. Beside her Peter opened up a magazine about some new group that had just popped up from nowhere while James picked up a Quidditch magazine.

Alice though focused her attention out the window. Frank was stood close to the entrance of the platform looking back and fore at his watch. Joe was speaking to him pointing to the train but Frank was shrugging.

"What you watching?"

Alice turned as Branwen entered the compartment. Lily and Remus had already headed to the perfect rooms to wait for Frank and the Head Girl to arrive.

"Frank's behaving strangely."

"He's just worried because Amanda and Sirius aren't here yet."

"They'll be here."

The two turned to look at James. His eyes though were still scanning the magazine. Branwen pulled at her sleeve looking at her own watch. Alice noticed that Branwen had the same look on her face as Frank.

"Bran what's going on?"

She looked out the window at Frank before looking at Alice. She looked a little pained as she spoke.

"We were being watched when we came here. Ever since we left the house actually. That's why Amanda sent us on ahead because we were a target standing there like that. They should be here by now."

Alice's stomach did a flip. They had been in danger all that time. Peter made a small squeal dropping his magazine as James lowered his to look at them.

"Oh come on Bran who'd want to watch us."

"Death Eaters."

"Oh because we're such a threat."

"James use your brain! Sirius and I have been in the ministry all summer gathering information on their activities for Dumbledore. Then Mand has been in the hospital doing the same. Only she's actually carrying materials that he needs to see. The Death Eaters probably know that we were doing that so they're watching us to try and stop us getting to Hogwarts."

"What?"

Alice was as confused as James. The two had spoken up at the same time. But Peter had just turned white. Branwen sighed softly looking at them.

"Remember at the end of last term we promised to fill you in come September. Well Dumbledore asked the three of us to go undercover and try and discover what the Death Eaters were up to. But we think we might have been discovered."

Alice's stomach did another flip. She wanted to be sick. But at that moment Peter jumped up.

"They're here! Look Sirius and Amanda just came through the gate."

They all looked out the window. Frank and Joe were helping them drag their trunks. Both looked pale as they turned to look behind them. Alice could see that they were scared of something. That was probably the reason that they had invited them all down last night. They hadn't wanted to come to the station on their own.

As they climbed into the train Alice was just thankful that they were returning to Hogwarts once more.

* * *

Okay I did try to post 3 days ago but my internet has been down (the plug came out and I've only just noticed! Lol) Anyway today is my birthday and I've decided to give all you lovely readers a present. So here is a double post just for you all. So please reply

Kris xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And now for the start of term announcements. I would like to inform the first years and remind some of our returning students that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all. Mr Orge our caretaker wishes me to remind you all that no magic is to be used in the corridor and that fanged Frisbees are banned."

Amanda smiled at Alice across the table as James moaned quietly. It was the same every year. Dumbledore would give his speech and one of the boys would start moaning about something that was now banned. But then by the second day in they would be using them anyway.

"I have been informed that there are some positions open on our Quidditch teams. You will find that tryouts will be held in the second week and those wanting to participate should sign up on their notice board."

Amanda just smiled as she thought about Quidditch. It was going to be perfect. They already had their team even though Ted Tonks had left at the end of the last year. They had been training up Katherine Woods and she was good. They were ready for the season now.

"Finally some of you older students might have noticed that Professor Ddraig is not here. I'm afraid that it is my duty to tell you that he has stepped down from his position. So this year we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Allow me to introduce Professor Ddraig."

People had groaned at the news that Ddraig had left but when Dumbledore had announced Tad mumbling arose. It was clear that people were confused. Especially the first years. Amanda and her friends though shared looks before jumping to their feet.

"Way hay Tad!"

"Ddraig! Ddraig!"

Sirius and James had started chanting. Around them people laughed as they continued to jump up and down happily.

"Yes, yes we are all happy to have Dyfan join us. But now it is time for you all to find your ways up to bed. Let the dreams of the night take over and refresh you for the morn."

The groans of the benches echoed through the hall as everyone stood up to head up to their dorm rooms. Amanda couldn't wait to get back up to the room and find her bed again. It was so strange to have to leave it for two months it didn't feel right.

As pushing took place around them she felt eyes on her again. However she didn't feel alarmed as she had that morning in London. Turning she saw Dumbledore nod his head. She understood that as a message. Pushing her way through the crowd she found Sirius messing around with James trying to get out.

"Si over here!"

"Mandy come on I want to go to bed."

"Not yet I want to show you something."

"Can't you show me later?"

"Si!"

Heads were turning to look at them and he just grinned. He moved over to her and they walked towards the Entrance Hall. Branwen was waiting in there with Lily and Alice. The three girls grinned and Amanda knew they had waited for her.

"Bran we've got something to do before bed."

"Oh now?"

"Yeah."

Branwen nodded whispering something to Lily. She nodded and directed Alice up the marble stairs. Amanda with Sirius and Branwen followed behind them. But instead of heading up to the Gryffindor common room they made their way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

They had to wait only a matter of minutes before he arrived. In no time they were gathered around his desk just as they had at the end of the last term. However there was a difference this time they didn't feel the fear as before.

"It is good to see all three of you back and well. Now I know that we have kept in contact over the summer but I wish to know if you have learnt any new information in the last week?"

"Adam Thomas is leaving the Cannons to join the Wasps."

Dumbledore laughed gently and Amanda just groaned. Sirius though looked like the cat that got the cream. Their headmaster nodded gently lowering his eyes on them.

"Very good information Sirius, but I was thinking more along the Death Eater kind."

"Oh well then Sir, no nothing new to report from the sports department."

Amanda felt her stomach startle slightly. She pulled out the papers that she had shrunk and got ready to hand them over as Branwen said that she had nothing to add. All attention fell onto Amanda and she smiled gently.

"John asked me to deliver these to you sir."

Dumbledore took them from her. But he didn't study them. His focus was still on her.

"They're Andrews' medical notes sir. He's not getting better at all and I think I've found out why. The impostor is Malfoy."

"And when you say Malfoy I assume that you mean –"

"Aunt Victoria yes sir. She has the knowledge of potions that you need for Healing. She's poisoning him."

"Is there anything else then?"

Amanda shook her head and Dumbledore smiled gently.

"I would like to thank the three of you. You have done something that was very dangerous but it's over now. So head off to bed and be ready for the early start in the morning. I believe the password you will need to get in is 'Knight bus'."

The three friends got up and headed to the dorm rooms. Each one was silent as they made their way up to bed. They knew that the dangers they had faced had been real but there was something in the air. Something told them that the worse was to come.

As Amanda crawled into bed she looked sideways at the empty bed beside hers. Her stomach flipped and sleep was slow to come to her. But when it finally did she was plagued by the strangest of dreams. Dreams that would soon haunt her every moment, waken and sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you start to read this chapter I want to say that for the last two years this has been the opening chapter for year 6. And yes this chapter has been written for two whole years and everything from fourth year onwards was written with this in mind. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 6

The moon shone brightly through the pale curtains causing shadows to form on the walls. The moon wasn't at its fullest yet its light was still strong. The girl sat on the windowsill looking up at it. She remembered the stories she had been told when she was younger about the mad wizard that had flown to the moon and was unable to get back.

She smiled at the thought. She had always loved the night it was when she felt free. She loved the empty feeling of the night, the feeling that she alone saw the night sky. She felt the smile widen on her face.

The moon disappeared behind a large cloud causing the room to darken. She heard a noise from downstairs; she thought that it was Mid-Knight bringing her another letter from Alice. She noticed the stars shone brighter now the moon was hidden.

Quickly she grabbed her pencil and pad and drew the shape it formed, she saw the hunter standing holding his shield and sword. She loved this part. The moon crept out and a beam played across her features.

The moon, her moon, belonged to no one and yet everyone at the same time. Her mind wandered from the sky to Remus. He would be sleeping now nestled up in his dorm room in the safety that only Hogwarts could bring. She understood him better now than before, understood his hatred of the moon and yet it still puzzled her.

The sound of feet on the stairs was heard. She shrugged; it would only be her father going to fetch a drink of water. She felt a shiver run up her back as she pulled Remus' old cloak tighter.

The moon caught on a ring she wore on her right hand. She loved this ring it was one of her prised possessions. The red of the ruby changed the beams colour. She smiled it was a sign of who she was it was a sign that she was Ginny, a Lioness.

A creak sounded from the other side of her door causing her to jump. She leaned over to the desk and pulled the wand into her hand. A mummer told her this was not family. She listened hard to the words

"Pettigrew you take Parkinson, get Alexander and Magnolia. Black you and Christian go and check no one else is here. I'll get the girl."

"You sure you can handle her."

"She's only a kid, no match for me."

She heard four sets of footfalls head away. She quickly moved from her position it was too open she'd be seen. She stood next to her dresser as the door opened.

She saw the figure dressed in black move towards the bed, she wondered how he knew she was home everyone else was in Hogwarts. Then she remembered the name Pettigrew. He had access to all files. He had probably found out through his position in the ministry that she was due to floo to Hogwarts the next morning.

She gasped as he sent the worse curse at her bed. Her noise drew his attention and their eyes meet. His eyes were the colour of night, so dark that they seemed black, a small amount of blue showed within.

"Trying to hide, that won't work."

She heard him yell the fatal curse as she fell to the ground. Quickly she raised her arm and yelled the curse to stop him in his tracks. It hit him in the chest. She saw the look of horror on his face as he tried to move his leg.

She walked over to him and removed the mask from his face. She saw a person she had hated for years. Alistair Dixon stood in front of her loathing in his eyes. Shaking her head she said the one thing she thought of

"How could people like you have such kind children?"

He laughed at her statement as a pair of arms flew around her middle. She gasped as the air left her lungs

"Only a kid I can handle her. Looks that way too Dixon!"

"Black shut the hell up and free me."

She watched as the man, Sirius' father she guessed, nodded to another man, Christian. He muttered the counter curse all the while staring at her. She saw Dixon smile in a way that a fox smiles at a rabbit before pouncing.

"My daughter shall be so upset when she realises she had the power to stop this happening don't you agree Bootés?"

"Amanda will be devastated maybe she'll kill herself save us the job."

"You're wrong." Ginny whispered through a dry mouth.

"What was that?"

Ginny saw the glint in Dixon's eye just waiting for her to challenge him.

"Mand won't kill herself, she'll kill you instead."

She heard a laugh from her side. She listened hard she knew that laugh. It belonged to somebody who had been in Gryffindor only two years before.

"Thomas Christian?!"

She saw the look of horror on his face at having been discovered, she knew she was right. From the door she saw two more figures; they smiled at the scene within. She heard the voice of the Minister speak

"They are dead."

Ginny screamed, she screamed so loud she was sure somebody would hear her. She looked around the room praying for somebody to appear and save her. She lost hope quickly knowing that she was dead. She did the only thing she could think of. She muttered the words of a spell that she had learnt with her friend. A spell that would allow another to see what she saw.

"Demoendo Amanda"

She yelled the name ensuring they heard. She saw the confusion of the group as she stared hard at her ring, she moved her hand slightly and a bracelet that sat on her wrist was exposed. In the light of the moon one word could be seen Ginny.

She then looked Dixon in the eyes and spoke very carefully.

"You bastard! How can you live with yourself?"

"Easily. Your brothers think that they can stand in the way of the Great Dark Lord. This will show them a lesson."

"You won't get away with this any of you. I know who you are."

"That won't matter if you're dead."

"Alistair Dixon, Bootés Black, Simon Pettigrew, Paul Parkinson and Thomas Christian. See I know who you are and soon so will Dumbledore. You'll pay for killing my family my friends will make sure of that."

"They'll never know girl."

Dixon had spat the words at her. She didn't care though her eyes were locked on his. She felt only hatred for him but she didn't want to feel that. There was nothing she could do she knew that. She was surrounded and any spell she could cast wouldn't be enough to save her. If only she could disparate but she was too young.

For a second she thought about Hogwarts and how if things were as they were suppose to be she'd be curled up in her bed. But she knew that she would never see the school again. Never laugh with her friends or tell Remus that she loved him.

Her focus shifted back to the room and she looked at each man in turn. She knew what was going to come and she'd face it. A small smile came to her face, she was ready to die. But that didn't mean she was going to go easily.

Without a seconds pause she threw her head back feeling it connect with Bootés Black. She managed to send a small jinx that hit Christian before she heard the last words that would ever be spoken to her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

She felt the spell hit her in the chest. Pain shot through her body for the briefest of moments. But as the life in her slipped away tiny pictures played through her mind. She saw the smile on her parent's faces the day that her Hogwarts letter had arrived. She could see Molly and Arthur sat at a table while Bill and Charlie ran around them with toy broomsticks, Fabian and Gideon right behind them. A tiny new born baby, Percy, asleep in a cot. Then lastly her friends in Hogwarts sitting in front of the fire playing cards and laughing.

There was a flash of light and then darkness surrounded her as she fell. She hit the floor hard and laughter echoed through the room. Four pops were heard as a mummer of a curse unbeknown to most rang through the house. With the final pop Ginny was left to stare forever at her moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The baby cooed as she tickled her under the chin. She felt relaxed now that the labour was over. Tears threatened to flee her eyes as she looked at her baby, as she looked at Gwyneth. She was prefect in every way, the dark hair that ran on her father's family, her mother's eyes, her father's nose and her own cheeky smile. She smiled as Gwyneth yawned closing her small eyes falling into a peaceful sleep under her mother's ever-watchful gaze.

The scene around changed and the bright hospital room became dark. She blinked a few times and saw the red of a ruby ring. Her right arm moved slightly and the moonlight caught a bit of exposed skin. Resting gently upon the skin was a golden bracelet inscribed with the word Ginny.

She felt dizzy as if this wasn't right, she knew she didn't belong here and then she realised something, she was in Ginny's present, seeing what Ginny was seeing, feeling what Ginny felt.

She looked around and saw the face of her father, Alistair Dixon, staring down at her, he looked confused, she guessed it was because Ginny had just yelled her name. She began to wonder why Ginny was with her father, felt herself panic.

She heard clearly the sound of Ginny's voice as she yelled and then the reply of her own father.

"Easily. Your brothers think that they can stand in the way of the Great Dark Lord. This will show them a lesson."

"You won't get away with this any of you. I know who you are."

"That won't matter if you're dead."

"Alistair Dixon, Bootés Black, Simon Pettigrew, Paul Parkinson and Thomas Christian. See I know who you are and soon so will Dumbledore. You'll pay for killing my family my friends will make sure of that."

"They'll never know girl."

Amanda felt herself pale, the Death Eaters were after them, they were with Ginny. She felt helpless she had to do something, she had to help but there was nothing she could do. This was a shared moment sharing what was being lived.

She felt the back of Ginny's head connect with the person behind her. Felt the pain rush through her head and the adrenaline through her stomach. She felt the anger over the murder of her parents, and the want of these men to be dead. Ginny's voice rang through the silence as she fired a jinx at one of the Death Eaters. She could feel all of Ginny's fear and pain run through her.

Then the voice of her father sounded over everything. Amanda screamed from within Ginny knowing that she couldn't do anything.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

As the spell hit Ginny's chest she felt it herself. It was almost as though she had been hit with the Bludger right in the chest. She wanted to cry but didn't as she felt Ginny surrender to the spell. She couldn't fight it nobody could.

Suddenly she knew that Ginny had been waiting for this. That was the reason that her dream had been interrupted. She wanted to show her what was happening. Amanda fought with the next part refusing to see Ginny's last memories, she fought it off but some made it through. She saw a baby asleep in someone's arms and then the common room filled with people.

The room went dark and she felt herself leave the place. The memory of that night going with her, destined to haunt her until her dying breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A piercing scream rang through the sleeping room, as one the room awoke each girl jerking up into a sitting position. Three pulled open the curtains to their beds looking around. The fourth continued to scream as tears fled her eyes and pain travelled her body.

Amanda wanted to sit there and cry, Ginny was gone she was dead and nobody else knew it. How would she tell the others, Remus. She had to see Dumbledore. Sweat ran over her body as she tried to reach the curtains. Someone beat her to it.

Her screams became louder as a red head stuck her face into her space.

"Mand, it's me Lily. Its okay you just had a bad dream come here."

She felt the warm touch of Lily's fingers reach to her face pulling her into a hug. From her position she yelled at Branwen

"Branwen go get somebody something's wrong with Amanda."

Amanda saw Branwen pull a cloak over her covering her pink T-shirt and sweat pants. She quickly left the room heading to find somebody with authority. Amanda guessed that she would come back with Tad.

Alice edged over onto the bed and joined the hug. Amanda couldn't breath she felt pain emit her body. She had to get everyone together, had to show them the memory. Without much breath she managed to whisper to Alice.

"Alice get boys, common room."

Alice looked a little lost by this but saw the determination on Amanda's face. She nodded and left the room. Amanda smiled thinking of the reaction Alice would get from the boys when they saw her in nothing but one of Frank's old over sized T-shirts.

Amanda pulled away from Lily wiping her forehead with her hand. She looked down at herself. She didn't look different although the tight T-shirt she was wearing clung tighter to her than before, and even Sirius' old boxers seemed clinger.

Carefully she pushed herself off the bed falling to the floor. It seemed all her strength had left her body in the events that had taken place earlier. She felt Lily place her arm around her waist and the two silently made their way down the stairs.

They found a small group pacing the bottom of the stairs as Alice tried to convince them to wait. Amanda smiled at the looks worn by Sirius and James they looked even more alike now they had just woken.

Both of them had hair flying in each and every direction, their bodies were well built and both wore identical boxers. Remus on the other hand was standing to one side a smirk on his face watching the way Alice was trying to stop Sirius and James without touching either.

Amanda noticed that like the other two Remus was well built, something he had always hidden under loose cloths, however now he was standing in just sweat pants it was impossible to hide.

As Amanda's foot touched the last step she noticed how both Sirius and James stopped moving and stared with mouths open just to her left. She followed their gaze and laughed for what felt like the last time in her life.

Lily looking confused stared back at her as Amanda leaned towards her pinning the thigh high nightie tight against Lily's legs, both boys looked disappointed until a loud snore disrupted their perverted thoughts.

Sitting on the sofa were Peter and Frank both in flannel pyjamas and Joe in sweat pants sleeping soundly as if never woken from their sweet dreams. Amanda opened her mouth to say something when all strength left and she fell.

She felt her body connect with Alice's as they both hit the ground. Her body began to shake and she couldn't move, she felt herself slip further away as if she too would leave her body. She fought it and was relieved when she felt able to move.

She saw Sirius leaning over her, felt his hands under her body as he lifted her. She found that Peter, Joe and Frank were awake and had moved from the seat as she was placed where they had been sat.

The group sat around her, no one said a word. Amanda leaned her head onto Sirius' shoulder as he placed an arm around her. She could see Alice had dropped to sit on Frank's lap as if nothing had happened between them. She could tell that Alice was petrified by her behaviour for the moment and that she needed Frank for some reason.

The portrait flew open and voices were heard. Branwen ran in and saw the group; she headed straight for them and without thinking jumped onto James' lap next to Lily. Amanda couldn't see who was with her and managed one word

"Dumbledore?"

"I am here child, let Poppy see to you."

"NO"

Amanda moved slightly and found herself looking into the glinting eyes of Dumbledore. She could see just behind him stood McGonagall with Tad and Pomfrey.

"Mand please let Madam Pomfrey see you."

Amanda could hear the pleading in Sirius' voice; she knew he was giving her puppy dog eyes even though she couldn't see them. She ignored him and looking straight at Dumbledore said the simple spell to bring the events from earlier back to life.

"Demoago Ginny"

Amanda felt pain emit her body as a scream followed, it died seconds later. She knew what was coming even if no one else did, She let the pain leave her, let it flow over her. She heard the gasps of the others as the image flashed from her eyes.

She had done this before with Ginny, they had learnt this was the best way to be there if a witness was needed. They had never told anyone of this spell, not Lily, Branwen, Alice, Sirius, James or Remus. This was something they alone had shared.

Amanda felt the hatred build up as Ginny screamed at her father. She felt the fear grow until she herself was shaking. Then the pain came. Her father's voice echoed through the room as the spell hit Ginny's chest. Just like before the pain shot through her and she arched her back screaming.

Darkness was beginning to creep into her eyes. But she fought it. Something told her that she had to. The images of Ginny's life crept over her eyes again as still she screamed in pain. Her body felt like it was going to break in two.

The pain increased as the seconds passed and then she felt her eyes close, she felt herself blink and her eyes water. Still she screamed in pain but the image of Ginny's room was fading from her eyes. She could feel Sirius' chest against her back again but she didn't feel safe.

Through her screams she managed to look at Dumbledore. Something in his eyes told her that she had done something stupid. In that instant she knew that it was the spell. She had witnessed Ginny's death and from the pain running through her she knew that the spell was capable of killing her.

"Help."

The pain was too much. Her breath was failing. Slowly she blacked out not knowing if she would awaken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With Amanda's last word came action. Madam Pomfrey jumped at her ordering Sirius to carry her to the hospital wing. The two left as the others sat in silence.

Remus looked around the room slowly. He felt the tears leave his eyes, this had to be a joke that Ginny and Amanda had designed. This was them getting the group back for the pranks last year. Remus tried to convince himself but in his heart he knew it to be untrue.

He heard Dumbledore as he turned to the others

"Dyfan go see Alastor Moody now, and get a team over to the Dunn's. Try and get it to be kept quiet until someone has spoken to Molly and the boys."

Remus saw Ddraig nod; he made to leave before turning back and walking towards Branwen. The old man held her in a tight hug and whispered something. She nodded and watched him go. The others remained where they were as she turned to Dumbledore

"I have to go and see nhad; he's in Tad's room."

She didn't wait for a response she was already out of the door. Remus watched as Lily leaned into James and began to weep. Alice did the same leaning into Frank while Joe moved to Alice's other side rubbing her back. The boys tried to comfort the girls but didn't know what to say.

Mummers sounded from the stairs. People were coming down to see what the noise had been. Yet as they saw the Headmaster stood there with McGonagall they turned around. It seemed that each person knew something had happened, but they had no idea what.

"Back to bed everyone. Nothing to see."

Dumbledore looked at them and silently they headed back up to their dorm. Then he turned his attention to each person sat around the fire and Remus noted his usual smile had left he looked old and tired.

"Boys why don't you all go up to your dorms, go on."

Remus looked closer at them unable to move. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and took charge.

"Potter, Longbottom come on pick those two up and follow me, you to Pettigrew, Wild."

They did as she said and all headed up the boys dorms.

Remus was left alone with Dumbledore neither said anything only looked. After a while Dumbledore sighed.

"Come with me Remus"

* * *

"Remus there is a lot I feel we need to discuss."

The boy focused his attention from the window in Albus' office. The night sky danced happily not echoing the turmoil of the world below. Albus could see the sorrow etched on the boy. He didn't want to discuss this; truth be told. But he couldn't deny the linger of love that seemed to have followed the young couple. He needed to understand to move on.

"Why her?"

"Remus there could be a thousand reasons –"

"Tell me the reasons that you suspect."

There was age in the boy that was beyond his youth. His troubled life had forced him to mature. With a tiny nod Albus closed his eyes thinking. Why would Voldemort target the Dunn's? Well he had his theories.

"This is all speculation but there are clues littered through Miss Dunn's life which could explain this. Now first we shall consider her closet friend."

"Amanda. This is because of her?"

His voice was even. It was clear that he was trying to remain level headed although that was difficult.

"No. We cannot blame the innocent. However Ginny may have been targeted by Alistair Dixon to send his daughter a message."

The boy sniffed suddenly. Albus offered a handkerchief to him. He was grieving. Now was probably not the best time for this but…

"I need you to understand this. Alistair Dixon was there to send a message to his daughter. But he wouldn't have decided the target on his own. This brings us to a second reasoning…"

"Which is?"

"You."

"Me! Why me?"

"Remus not you as I see you now, you at the full moon."

"You mean she was killed because I'm a werewolf?"

"Possibly so. This school has eyes that we believe do not exist. Voldemort has people here that see things that we would never consider to be dangerous information. However love is more dangerous than anyone who has felt it can contemplate."

"What?"

"Each of us fears the loss of the thing we love most. People in this school knew that you had a close relationship with Ginny. They would have seen the two of you around the school. So what you might say. But that's where Voldemort gains his strength. He considers love to be a weakness. Through Pettigrew and other ministry officials he has records of all those bitten. I am assuming that he wishes werewolves to join him; that he is offering them something that most wizards do not."

"Which would be?"

"Acceptance. You Remus know more than most that friendship is one of the strongest things in the world. That having people see you as equal is a strength. But most werewolves don't have that. So Voldemort by offering it to them will get their support. However he also knows that you have been accepted. So it is my guess that he is trying to force you to leave the people you care about. He is trying to make you think that by being close to someone they will end up dead. Then when you are alone he will target you to join him."

"So she is dead because I love her. No."

"Remus you are innocent in this. She is not dead because of you she is dead because of who she was. She could look past faults in people and love them. Voldemort didn't want that. He wanted you to feel alone. But Remus this is as I have said speculation. There is a more plausible explanation for her death, to which you play no part."

Tears were running down the boys cheeks. He made no move to wipe them away as he looked at the headmaster carefully.

"So why?"

"I believe that the most likely reason for her death is my fault."

"Yours!"

"Yes although I do not claim sole responsibility. No the Dunn's were a strong and popular family. They had made enemies of Voldemort themselves, even if they were unaware of it. I believe that it would only have been time until Alex was targeted to join them. He would have refused and then they would have been targeted."

Remus looked confused as his eyes met with Albus'.

"But I don't understand how that would then be your fault."

"No you wouldn't yet. You see Remus I have a connection with the Prewett brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Now for you to comprehend my part you need to realise that the ministry is failing us. It is filled with corruption from the lowest point up to and including the Minster himself. The traitors are sabotaging the system of government from the inside out. Because of this I along with others have felt the need to by-pass the ministry completely."

"I still don't understand."

"Remus I have set up a small organisation that runs outside of the control of the ministry and its officials. This organisations goal is to root out the supporters of Voldemort and to try and stop him from destroying our world. Now I do not wish to go into details about this group but I will tell you that I approached the Prewett brothers and that they have become members of it."

"So Ginny is dead because her brothers work with you."

"Indeed. You see only last week were they cornered by supporters of Voldemort. They were given the option to join him or to face horrors that they could not even contemplate. In response they made their position in the war known. I believe this is why the Dunn's were targeted. It is my belief that the main motive in the attack was to teach the boys a lesson. It was just unfortunate that Ginny had yet to return to the school."

"UNFORTUNATE! That's all you can say! A family have been murdered! The woman I love is dead and it's just unfortunate!"

Albus let the boy rant. He watched silently as he threw objects around the room. Behind him the portraits of past heads mumbled their disapproval but he silenced them. He let Remus work off his anger. He remembered that feeling of helplessness. He himself had felt it once before, so many years ago.

As the boy screamed his own eyes lost focus. His mind dragged him backwards through time to a memory that he had long tried to forget.

"_More tea?"_

_Albus nodded as Perenelle poured him another cup. Nicolas beamed as his wife headed back towards the kitchen._

"_You do realise Al that you have placed yourself in a dangerous position."_

"_Come on Nick. Grindelwald is evil. We must do all that we can to stop him."_

"_The young are always quick to make rash judgements."_

"_I'm not that young Nick."_

"_Talk to me when you're five hundred!"_

_Albus laughed as Nicolas Flamel stroked his lengthening beard. As the creator of the Philosopher's Stone he was both blessed and cursed with eternal life._

"_Al I have seen situations like this more often than you've had home cooked meals. In every generation a witch or wizard comes along and starts trouble. Some are worse than others, but they all have similar plans."_

"_Yes Nick but that means you should understand. The only way to prevent a terrible outcome is to stop the wizard in question, in this case Grindelwald, as quickly as possible."_

"_Indeed. However I have learnt that whoever attempts to finish it always ends up losing the most precious thing to them. Grindelwald is dangerous Al. He has powers that I haven't seen in someone like him since Philinus and we both know how that played out."_

"_I'm not Luke though."_

"_No but Luke wasn't that different to you. I remember it like it was just yesterday. The year was 1593 and I was still a young man back then. Philinus was a terror to the French system. He could have completely destroyed us. Then Luke stood up to him. He made it clear that we the French wouldn't allow him to obliterate our way of life. So in response he went on to kill Luke's entire family. Then of course Luke made it his mission to defeat the man and look at what it turned him into."_

"_Nick Grindelwald may be the new Philinus but I am not the new Luke. I don't have it in me to murder people. I couldn't kill innocent people because I had lost everything. Besides it's not as if I'm going to be a target. I'm not going to go out there and try to defeat Grindelwald. I was just making a point that it is time we stand up to him and show him that we won't give into his demands."_

"_That may be but you need to be careful. If not for yourself Al at least do it for Karen. She is much too young to be a widow yet."_

_Perenelle came running into the room at that very moment._

"_Albus you need to come quick! I've got Armando Dippet in the fire. He's calling for you."_

_Albus got to his feet and followed Perenelle into the kitchen. Armando looked alarmed as his head floated among the flames._

"_Albus you need to go home. I've just had Antonio Galen here from the ministry. There's been an attack at your home. I'm afraid Karen is –"_

_Albus didn't let him finish the sentence. His anger boiled up suddenly from nowhere and he threw one of the chairs to the floor. Cursing he left his friends standing there as he went home. On entering the house he could hear the voices of the ministry workers. Then on the kitchen floor he found Karen…_

As Albus focused his attention back to the present he found himself impressed with the damage that had been done. It looked about the same as his home had on that day all those years before.

"Remus I don't think there is anything left to break."

As his words faded the boy fell to the ground. His body shook violently as sobs left him. Albus just stood there watching. The grief of the boy was too much. Things needed to be done, they needed to end this war and soon.

* * *

Okay so Dumbledore is gay. I can live with that, I have no problems about it. Except that I think it third year I introduced the fact that Albus was married to Karen. Well maybe it was a sham marriage. Okay she was pregnant when she died, but who's to say she wasn't having an affair! Ha no I'm just kidding (don't yell at me Karen!) No umm ... I'm going to keep going with it and you probably won't hear of his marriage again. Although I'm trying to right minor mistakes as I go along (the Prewett connection to Molly Weasley, adding Tonks in, and even Half-Blood Snape - that's still to come) this is a mistake that will have to be kept.

Kris xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sirius looked at the clock. Eight o'clock. He hadn't slept since Alice's panicked wake-up call. For six hours he had sat stiffly in that chair. Madam Pomfrey had tried to make him leave but he was too stubborn on this matter. In the end she had given in and gone back to bed. He didn't care though. He would sit there for all eternity waiting if he had to.

Amanda was still unconscious. He didn't know why but whatever the cause it was bad. Professor McGonagall had spent twenty minutes whispering with the matron in a corner. Both had looked flustered as they snuck looks towards him. As she had left McGonagall had tried to get Sirius to go to bed. But with only a look he had silenced her.

As dawn pushed its way through the large room Sirius became aware of just how ill Amanda really was. She looked so pale that he was frightened for her. Unlike her siblings she had inherited much more of her mothers looks. While both Anastasia and Adrian had the Dixon English look about them, Amanda had the Herchicero Spanish blood in her. She usually glowed with the tanned look that those of the Mediterranean carry. However she was so pale now that one would never have guessed that she ever had colour.

As the silence continued to engulf him Sirius held tightly onto her hand. It felt so small in his. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her close and protect her. He couldn't help but be reminded of those awful nights back in the summer before their third year. How he had felt like this then. From nowhere Amanda began to shake. He tightened his grip as her body flung around on the bed. As quickly as it started it stopped. Her body fell back into a gentle slumber as if no movement had ever occurred.

With his free hand he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He couldn't help but worry looking at her. His stomach was in knots thinking about last night. When she had fallen hitting Alice he had pushed James away so that he could get to her. He had needed to be the one to hold her then. Needed to be able to feel that she was still there, to see her eyes open and a small smile on her face as their eyes met.

When she hadn't smiled he knew that something terrible had happened. He would never have guessed what but his gut had told him. He had wanted to bring her here then but something in her face had stopped him. There was a look of determination that made him put her on the sofa.

But when her head had gone to his shoulder he had felt how cold she was. Her body felt like a corpse to him. The colour had left her and the linger of death had hidden itself in her eyes. He had been petrified for her. He had had to hold her to convince himself she was still there. He knew too that his pleas had been his attempt to keep her safe. But when she started that spell…

Shivers ran through his body just thinking about it. The sound of her scream would haunt him for a long time. It had come and gone so quickly that everyone had jumped. It was a scream of pain though, of death hitting. He had not known at the time how true that description was but that was what he had felt.

As the vision had shown for them all to see though his eyes had stayed on her. Amanda's body had been rigid. He could tell that she had been in pain the entire time. Her eyes were blank staring ahead but behind them was a ghost of what she had suddenly lost in that moment.

As the vision had progressed he witnessed the anger build in her eyes, the sorrow and guilt. Then the fear. His stomach had jumped to his throat as he realised that behind the show of the spell Amanda could see and feel everything. She had been afraid. Then the murder had appeared.

The gasps had sounded as the spell had left the mouth of the Death Eaters. Everyone gathered knew that in that very moment Ginny was going to be killed. But Sirius watched as the affects of the spell seemed to hit Amanda. The way she had arched her back as the spell hit Ginny in the chest. She had felt it. The screams had echoed from both Ginny and Amanda at the same time.

He had grabbed her hand tightly then too. He had been scared that in that very moment Amanda would be killed too. Her screams continued as the image faded and he had pulled her against his chest. He held her as tightly as he could as still she screamed. He couldn't help but worry that the entire house would awake but he didn't care.

As she had called out for help he felt sick. Something about that spell hadn't felt at all right. He hadn't needed Pomfrey to yell at him to pick her up. He would have ran all the way to London to get her to the hospital if that had been needed. But the more he thought back on it now the more he felt the spell was to blame for this. Something about it didn't sit right with him. It gave out a vibe that wasn't natural, a vibe that made him think that it had been Dark magic.

He rubbed his free hand over his face looking back at his friend. Her hair fell in knotted tangles around her face like a lions main. Her eyes fluttered although never opening. It was almost as though she was conscious underneath the sleep. She still felt too cold to his touch though. Blankets covered her body and yet she was still cold. It frustrated him to no end.

A creaking noise at the door stole his attention. It echoed too loudly in the silence of the room. After it came the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Turning his head slightly Sirius shared a look with James. His friend too looked pale; there were black circles under his eyes. Something about it told Sirius that he had not been the only one with a sleepless night.

Without making a sound Sirius turned back in time to see Amanda begin to shake again. James made a small gasp but Sirius didn't move. He squeezed Amanda's hand to try and indicate that he was still there. His heart though had jumped to his throat. What if she was dying?

As she again fell into motionless slumber James spoke up.

"Does Pomfrey know she's doing that?"

Without taking his eyes from her Sirius nodded.

"Has she woken up at all?"

This time he just shook his head.

"Has Pomfrey said anything?"

Again he shook his head. He wasn't trying to be ignorant. It was just his attention was focused on Amanda. He was trying to will her to wake up. He didn't want to speak to anyone, not even James. He needed to remain silent. If he opened his mouth, well he didn't know what would happen.

"I've brought your timetable up. We've got charms first thing at nine."

Sirius turned to look at the clock. Eight thirty. James' hand came into his view as he placed the parchment onto the small moveable table. The boy silently looked at Amanda. Sirius could see that James was as scared by all this as he was. They had lost a friend last night and if things didn't improve they might even lose a second one.

Silently James and Sirius shared another look. Sirius squeezed Amanda's hand again as James turned and made his way to the exit. But the footsteps stopped short of the door.

"You're not the only worried Sirius. None of us want to see anything happen to Mand. But you can't help her now. Pomfrey needs to take care of her and well it's the first day of classes and McGonagall isn't going to be happy if you miss them."

He didn't wait for a response. The echo of shoe falls bounced off the wall just before the dragging of a heavy door. Then silence took over once more. Sirius closed his eyes slowly taking in a deep breath. He didn't care what McGonagall or anybody else thought he wasn't leaving Amanda's side. He'd sit there until she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lily couldn't stop shaking as she sat down for the first lesson. Her mind wandered thinking about what had happened in the last twelve hours. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Things were suppose to be good. It was their first day back in Hogwarts. They were suppose to be giggling and talking about crushes. They would be discussing how Jamie Thomas had lost all the excess weight and looked cute. How Martina State was looking like a desperate wannabe. But instead they were all lost in thoughts of their friend.

Her mind wasn't focused on being in lessons. It was the last place she wanted to be. It didn't matter that this class was charms, her favourite. It didn't matter that she was sat between Branwen and Alice. It didn't even matter that James had come to sit by them. She didn't care. If she had been observant she would have noticed that as well as Amanda being absent so were Remus and Sirius. She would have commented on the fact that Peter hadn't taken the subject. But no she was too busy thinking about how unfair life was turning out to be.

The four classmates sat in silence as around them their peers laughed cheerfully. Lily could see Lisa Kennedy from Hufflepuff happily laughing with one of the girls in her house. Across from them Snape sat stiffly next to Nott. Everyone else was behaving normally. It seemed unreal to her that the world could go on as though nothing had happened.

It was so suddenly that the class became silent that Lily wondered if her hearing had packed in. But then she watched as Professor Flitwick climbed on top of a pile of pillows and looked over his desk.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see so many of you have decided to continue with the study of charms into your NEWT years. This I must say is a good choice, not that I am being biased in any way."

Laughter sounded around them. But Lily felt stiff. Her lips couldn't smile. It was almost as though she would never be able to grin again. It was at that point that their professor started to call the register. He began with the Hufflepuffs followed by Gryffindor, Slytherin and lastly Ravenclaw. It was at this point that Lily realised that they were three students down, not counting Ginny.

As the last Ravenclaw was called he looked back at his register.

"Does anyone know where Sirius Black is?"

Hospital wing. Lily thought it was so obvious. That really was the silliest question she had ever heard Flitwick ask. But his eyes scanned the room waiting for an answer.

"Anybody?"

"He's in the hospital wing sir."

Everyone else in the class turned to look at James. Whispering broke out in that second. But Lily looked straight down at her book. She could tell from the position that the girls were sitting in that they two were looking away from the class.

"The hospital wing. I didn't realise that he was injured too in last night's activities."

Activities! What choice of word that was. It sounded like last night had been a game. It had been more like a nightmare.

"No sir just Amanda."

"Then Mr Potter can you explain to me why Mr Black has chosen not to attend my lesson?"

"He's worried. We all are. Can't you cut him some slack?"

Lily looked up. She couldn't believe that James had said that. But the professor looked down at his list again.

"Remus Lupin then. Where is he?"

"I don't know sir."

James had shrugged but Lily now decided to speak up.

"He won't leave the dorm room sir. I took his timetable up and he wouldn't even look at me."

"Well if the four of you can make my lessons I expect him to be able to."

"His girlfriend has just been murdered sir! He's spent all night with the Headmaster does it really matter if he misses the first lesson. I mean it's not as if he's the only one."

Lily shot James a look that spoke depth. But he had his eyes on the professor.

"I understand that you are all upset. A loss of a friend is a terrible thing. However we have now entered NEWT level studies. I expect you all to be here unless dead or unconscious."

The room fell silent. Lily looked sideways at her friends. Branwen and Alice still kept their gaze on their books. But James was shooting daggers from his eyes. He must have felt Lily looking at him because he turned. With a small nod he looked down at his own book.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and looked at the rest of the class.

"Alright so today we will look at the practical use of the silent charm. Now this is important because –"

Lily tuned out the man. She understood what he meant about the importance of this year in their studies. But she hadn't slept since Amanda had awoken screaming. Her head ached and she needed to rest. She couldn't focus on what he was talking about today. Not that it really mattered. She'd be able to catch up easily enough.

Something else though unexpectedly caught Lily's attention. A small note had appeared from nowhere in front of her. The handwriting was alien to her. It was small and quite messy. It reminded her of the saying that a spider had walked through ink. Slowly she opened the fold and looked at the small sentence.

_What's happened? SS_

SS? Who was SS? Lily looked around the room. Her eyes lingered on the faces as she gave each a name. Then from opposite her eyes connected with Snapes. SS of course. Looking back down she scribbled a reply.

_Death Eater attack at the Dunn house. Ginny and her parents have been killed. Why would you care? LE_

_Amanda isn't here that's why. But I don't understand why she isn't. SS_

_She collapsed last night. James said she still hasn't come round. LE_

_She fainted from the news. Doesn't sound like her. SS_

_No. There was some sort of spell. It's hard to explain. But Amanda said this word and we all saw Ginny being murdered, from Ginny's view point. Was well freaky. LE_

_Sounds like a transference spell. But it couldn't be could it? SS_

_Maybe why? LE_

_Because if it is she was stupid to use it. SS_

_Why would it be stupid? I mean she got the news of the murder to Dumbledore quicker. LE_

_Oh I forgot I'm having a conversation with a Mudblood! A transference spell is illegal. SS_

_Don't call me Mudblood you prejudice jerk. But why is it illegal? LE_

_I'll call you whatever I want Mudblood. And use your head you are suppose to be smart. A transference spell is illegal because it transfers everything that one person sees, feels and hears to another. SS_

_So what you're saying is that during the spell the killing curse could have been transferred to Amanda. LE_

_Finally catching on! Yes. If she hasn't woken up it could be because she's been hit by a weak form of the spell. But depending on the transfer spell it shouldn't be fatal. Just lengthy. She'll wake up soon enough, I hope. SS_

"What is this?"

Lily watched as the parchment she had been using was summoned across the room by their professor. His eyes scanned the conversation before he looked between Lily and Snape. She could feel everyone else looking between the pair of them.

"Passing notes in class. Miss Evans, Mr Snape I thought you were beyond this. Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now try and pay attention."

Lily just looked ahead. It was going to be a very long day. Somehow she felt sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Albus closed the door behind himself looking at the rows of almost empty beds. The first day back was always suppose to be a quiet day, a day where there was no trouble and everyone got on with things. But of course like the rest of the wizarding world the evil was penetrating and forcing its way inside.

From the office door he could see the matron of the ward. She nodded gently at him walking out into the room. She passed the bed which held the sick girl and Albus noticed that Sirius had chosen to skip his first day's lessons, although he was probably not the only one.

"Poppy how is she?"

"Very sick Albus. There's really nothing more I can do for her. I think we might have to transfer her to St. Mungos."

"Indeed I thought as much. I have already put in the request and someone will be here to collect her in a few hours."

The woman nodded looking over her shoulder.

"I think that maybe you need to have a word with the boy."

Albus looked back at the boy and sighed lightly. He slowly made his way to sit beside the bed and looked at the girl for the first time. She was extremely pale, too pale for her Spanish roots. He noted that her eyes flickered behind the closed lids and that brought him some, if not much relief.

"Aren't you suppose to be in lessons Sirius?"

"Probably."

"I believe that the sixth year Herbology class is meeting right about now."

"Good for them."

The boy hadn't turned to look at him yet. His attention was fixed solely on the girl.

"Have you eaten today Sirius?"

"Nope."

"It's two o'clock surely you're hungry."

"Not really."

Albus released the breath he had been holding. He watched silently as Sirius squeezed the girl's hand, then suddenly she began to shake. It started off lightly and quickly became violent. The boy never let go of her hand though and Albus standing called for the matron.

Poppy came hurrying towards the bed. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the scene, it was clear she had no idea of what to do. But the boy squeezed Amanda's hand again his eyes on her. Albus could hear him talking in a low almost whispered voice. Then the girl stopped moving. Sirius finally broke contact with her to look up at him.

"They're getting better. That one wasn't as bad as the one she had earlier."

"Black she's been fitting like that before?"

"Every couple of hours yes. But that was better than before."

Albus looked at the woman; it was obvious that she had no knowledge of this. But the boy was looking back at his friend. Albus closed his own eyes taking in a deep breath. This was worse than he had thought. The girl was still very close to death. Her body was fighting with the effects of the spell that had hit Ginny Dunn.

Slowly he lowered himself onto the bed next to the one she was in.

"Sirius I need to speak to you."

"Yes Professor."

"Amanda is in great danger. That spell that she and Ginny used is very dark and dangerous magic."

"I guessed as much when she started screaming in pain sir."

"Indeed but what that spell does is something that obviously the pair of them didn't consider. You see that spell was a transfer spell. It was both stupid and dangerous for them to use it."

"Yes sir."

"Sirius do you understand what is happening to Amanda."

"She's unconscious because of the spell."

"Well yes but there's more to it than that."

"What?"

"The killing curse was transferred to her through the spell."

"Is that why she's so cold sir?"

He said it in an even tone that seemed to Albus as though he was forcing himself not to take in the last bit of information. Albus though leaned over and took hold of the same hand that he was holding. He was right her hand was stone cold. An even worse sign for her.

"Poppy contact the hospital now. Get hold of John Warren and tell him it's an emergency, he needs to be here now."

The woman rushed into the office and finally Sirius looked up at him.

"Is she going to die sir?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"If she makes it through this, I'll kill her!"

"I hope that is just an expression Sirius."

The boy gave him a weak smile as Poppy emerged from the office. Following behind her was the figure of John Warren. He nodded at Albus as he moved to the end of the bed.

"Sirius?"

"Hello Johnny."

"What's happening here? Wait is that Amanda?"

"Wow Johnny you're clever aren't you."

"Sirius!"

Albus shot him a look and the boy fell silent. He then turned his attention to the healer.

"It is indeed Amanda. Last night she invoked a transfer spell which allowed the killing curse to hit her body. I believe she felt the effect twice."

"Twice why?"

"Her friend Ginny Dunn was killed last night –"

"That pretty red head. No."

"Yes. They used the spell so that Amanda could get the identity of the killers to me. She is in a grave condition I am afraid. She has fitted a number of times, is very cold and well the colour on her is lacking."

"I'll take her back to the hospital now sir. I promise I shall take good care of her."

"Good. But please do whatever is necessary to keep Routledge away from her. You are as aware as I am of the identity of that woman. She will do whatever she can to keep Amanda from waking up."

"Don't worry sir I'll take good care of her."

Albus nodded as the man moved to pick the girl up. Sirius stood with her and looked at the man.

"Listen here Johnny I don't care what happens but you need to keep her alive."

"Don't worry Sirius I will."

He nodded and watched as the man left. Then he turned to look at Albus carefully.

"Do I have to go to Herbology sir? Or can I just skip it and start lessons tomorrow."

"I think in this case you need to take a trip to the kitchens and then head off to bed. Lessons can wait for another day."

The boy nodded and walked slowly from the room. Albus though turned and walked into the office. He needed to take a trip to London now and ensure the safety of his student.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice sat down and looked at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. She felt sick in the stomach but just couldn't force herself to look anywhere but at her hands. Then one clear sole voice sounded through the silence.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our sister Ginevra. She was tragically ripped from this world long before her time. But the life that she was permitted to live was one of love and happiness. We do not wish to remember the sad times but the times of laughter. So to help us remember these times we shall speak of the goodness that she brought to the world."

Tears were already forming in Alice's eyes. From nowhere a strong hand took hers and squeezed. She managed to look up at Frank. He wore an expression of strength as he stared straight ahead towards the front of the small church.

The funeral had been arranged in a very short amount of time. It was only three days since the attack and already they were laying their friend to eternal rest. It felt really strange thinking that it was only three days. It felt like a lifetime already. Things were so different for them.

School was turning into a nightmare. Everywhere they went whispers followed behind them. The details of the murder had been kept quiet and yet it seemed everyone knew that somehow they knew the exact details. Alice was finding it extremely difficult for the time being in the school.

Their group had somewhere along the lines come to a mutual agreement where no-one was left to walk the corridors on their own. Alice was spending most of her hours with Lily and Branwen walking between classes, and in the few she attended and they didn't she was with one of the boys. They were all trying to do their best.

Of course in some areas their best was nowhere near good enough. Remus was lost to them all. Alice thought it was understandable. The boy had lost the girl he was besotted with, maybe even loved. The worse thing though was that none of them understood that feeling, and she secretly hope they never would.

There was one other aspect in which they were failing, and that was to hope. Amanda had been in St. Mungos for two days without change. Everyone kept well clear of talking about that. Alice herself was still a little sketchy about the details. But from what Sirius had told them when he had returned alone from the hospital wing was that the curse had been transformed by the spell so that it was attacking Amanda too. From the look on the boy she was clear about one thing, this might only be the first funeral of many.

Alice felt her fingers being squeezed as Frank nodded towards someone. Looking up she saw for the first time the wood texture that made up the coffin. It seemed so small laid there for all to see. It felt wrong as though it wasn't right for Ginny, but then death wasn't right for her.

At the front of the church stood a man with the same red hair as Ginny. It fell in loose strands around his face covering crystal blue eyes. The man looked to be in his twenties but Alice couldn't be sure. His face bore the look of age where really there should still have been youth. As he cleared his throat she couldn't help but wonder who he was.

"Saying goodbye seems like the last thing that I should have to do now. Ginny was a kid, sixteen. Her whole life was still before her and in one heartbeat it was taken. It isn't right to target the innocent. Our family is suppose to be celebrating with the birth of a new baby, but how can we celebrate life when we're having it stolen from us?"

"Ginny wasn't a perfect person, she had her faults. But as the baby of the family she got away with so much. But I will always remember her for her smile, her laugh and her never ending sense of humour. I not only lost a sister on that day but a friend and she will be eternally missed."

The man looked towards a pew where a small group of people were gathered. Alice could see that there was the Weasley family, mother, father and three sons. But with them was a second man who looked so much like the first. Alice realised slowly that they had to be Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Ginny's brothers, although she couldn't tell them apart.

As the man headed back down she felt eyes turn to her. Frank squeezed her hand again as slowly she got to her feet and made her way to the front. She avoided looking at the coffin she didn't want to see it close up. The image of her friend lying inside sent shivers down her spine.

"There's so much to say about Ginny that it's difficult to know where to begin. As her brother just said she wasn't perfect, in fact she was far from it. When I started Hogwarts I couldn't imagine meeting somebody that could have such a wicked mind, but Ginny did. You really didn't want to cross her because she could make your life hell."

Alice couldn't help a small laugh slipping through her lips.

"The trouble that she caused was enormous. She could pull a prank with the best of them and a few people along the way will back me on that. But the thing with Ginny was that it was all meant in fun. It was never spiteful like with some other people. I think I shall forever remember the look on Peter's face when she turned him blue."

Again she laughed gently almost to herself.

"Yet the thing that I will never forget is the kindness that shone through. Whenever one of her friends needed her Ginny was there. Last year we had a massive fight over nothing and didn't speak to each other for at least two months. Yet when my world turned upside down she was the one who was there for me. She was the one that held me while I cried and made me feel that the world hadn't ended. She was truly an amazing person. And now wherever she is I hope she will find peace. That she'll have comfort in not having to fear anymore and even more importantly I hope that when it's time to leave this world I'll find myself reunited with her. Because the thought that I won't see her on our next adventure is too much to bear."

Alice gave a little nod and headed back to her seat. She hoped that she had said the right things, that Ginny's family wouldn't be upset with her choices. She really hadn't wanted to say anything at all. She had felt that there had to be somebody better to speak. So the group had sat around and in the end pulled straws. They had all known that if circumstances had been different it would have been Amanda to speak, but she hoped that she had done justice to it.

Branwen took her hand as she slide passed and sat again by Frank. He took her other hand and she felt small comfort in the fact that they were all still together. A small mummer broke out as Professor Dumbledore moved to stand at the front of the church. He smiled gently at them all and Alice noted that his eyes had lost their twinkle.

"First I wish to express my sorrow to you all; we have all lost someone special to us. Miss Dunn, Ginny, was a wonderful girl who was brimming full of life. I doubt anyone of us will ever know the extent to which she lived, although I feel she probably lived to her fullest."

A small twinkle was seen in the old man's eyes as he smiled at them all

"She was a clever girl, extremely clever, I remember the time when she convinced a certain professor that she had a lobster on her head, but it was invisible so only she could see it."

His laughter ran through the sombre building.

"Remember this; nobody truly leaves us they stay in our hearts and our memories. Ginny has gone, but she's not alone and she will never be, and I am reminded of the words of my grandfather on his own death bed, to the well organised mind death is but the next great adventure."

For the first time in the presence of others the man let a tear drop from his eye

"It's sad how the innocent are always the first victims."

He nodded towards the grieving family and walked back to his seat. As he took his seat once more the final speaker stood from the crowd. Alice felt the tears brimming already as she placed her head onto Frank's shoulder. It didn't matter that they weren't together for this she needed all the strength she could get, and Frank was full of strength.

Remus had reached the front now and Alice watched soundlessly as he turned and looked at the coffin. Once more she kept her eyes off it instead focusing on him. He was pale standing there as though he had never seen sunlight. His mouth moved slowly but no words were emitted. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"No, this isn't right. This shouldn't happen."

The boy turned sorrow written all over his face as he looked at the crowd.

"I love this girl, I love her and I never got to tell her because she was taken from me. Ginny I love you, please come back, you can't leave me, please just come back."

He was openly crying, unable to control himself. Alice knew that although he had been going through the motions in the last couple of days he hadn't really believed it to be true. He had convinced himself that Ginny was fine just hiding somewhere. This though was reality for him. There was no denying it anymore.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I am. I love you more than life, I can't cope Ginny, I need you I really do need you."

He had bowed his head almost in shame. This wasn't a speech for everyone to hear, this was his goodbye. This was private. Alice felt like she was spying on two lovers torn apart. Sniffs echoed throughout the room evidence that all were moved by his words. Slowly he turned to the coffin and she watched as he placed his hand on top of it and spoke so softly that his words would have been lost if there had been any noise.

"Ginny I love you with all my heart, you mean more to me than anyone knows; when most people would be disgusted by me you loved me. When I was injured you cared for me. From the moment I first saw you on that first train ride I knew I loved you. Please wait for me; I will come to you my love."

Alice watched horrified as he then lifted his hand and blew a single kiss in the direction of Ginny. Then he turned and without looking at anybody left the church. Silence followed him and then four men moved forward to pick up the coffin. It was over; it was time for the burial and the final goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Remus sat under the oak tree in complete silence. The chill of night ran through his bones but he didn't care. He needed to be alone, he couldn't function anymore. The thought that it had been nearly two weeks since the start of term frightened him.

Two weeks it felt like a life time. How could this have happened? Why was it allowed to happen? His brain wasn't functioning as the thoughts twirled around inside him. Was he to blame for all this? No nobody was to blame except the Death Eaters.

But why did it have to be her? He loved her so why her? Part of him told him it was because of that reason. He was a filthy half breed. That was the word that that Umbridge woman was sprouting off in the ministry. He wasn't meant to love anybody. Werewolves weren't allowed to love.

But he had. She had let him in, and look at what had happened. Maybe love was too overrated. Maybe you didn't need to love to get by in this world. Maybe there were perfectly happy bachelors out there that would never consider love.

But his heart thumped hard in his chest thinking of that. How could he not love after Ginny? She had shown him what it was like. He couldn't ignore that for the world. But would he want to love again? No, he had found the perfect woman for him and lost her too. He didn't need nor want anyone else.

Ginny, even her name sounded perfect. But that moment seeing what had happened it had killed him as well as her. He wished more than anything that it had been him instead. He wished that he could have been there to protect her, to spend her last moments with her.

They had taken that away from him. She was suppose to die in her bed when she was old. Surrounded by their children and grandchildren. Not on her own knowing that there was no escape. Oh how he wanted to hunt down those men and kill them. But then what would be the point, she'd still be dead.

His hand found another bottle as he put it to his lips. The liquid burnt his throat but he didn't care. It would soon take his pain away. How he hated this pain. It would be better if he were dead; there was no pain when you were dead. Or was there?

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter but the truth is I had trouble with this one because (a) I've never resorted to alcohol to try and solve my problems, (b) I've never really lost somebody I love, I mean my gran died when I was like eleven and she was ill so it was better for her and (c) I've never been in love and lost that person. So this was a lot harder to write. Maybe I'm not in the right frame of mind, or maybe it's the fact that I'm writing the scenes in I Need You where Carly is dying, and having to put Remus through the motions twice, at the same time.

Whatever the reasons I don't feel that this chapter is the best. But I think it shows where Remus is being led. I think we can see that his mind is now on death as a whole, his own as well as in general. Plus the alcohol. But I assure you that as the chapters go on this emotion is going to get better and I'll get it to a point I like. I just think that at the moment it's subtle and I'm not too good with that range of emotions.

Kris xx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The busy sounds of London were lost within the magical halls of the hospital of St. Mungos. It was strange really that they were so close to the hubbub of the muggle capital. Most of the wizarding folks within the walls never really knew it.

The doors to the Hipworth ward slammed shut but the occupants of the room didn't even notice. It would have been quite surprising really if they had since all of them were in states of unconsciousness. It was a sad reality of the war that was taking place outside the walls.

John Warren looked at the white faces in the beds. There were only six beds being occupied but that was really six too many in this case. The five closest to the door were Aurors all of whom had been injured in Death Eater attacks. They had been doing their best to try and cure them but whatever spell was being used was strong and hard to counter.

Yet John thought things were looking up two Aurors had been transferred to another ward within the last three days. Whatever the spell was it wasn't permanent. However when he looked at his sixth patent he couldn't feel the same relief.

Next to the window was the bed containing his last patient. Leaning over he pushed the dark hair away from the girl's eyes. Amanda Dixon still looked very sick. He was really worried about the girl actually, it had been three weeks since the night she had been injured and so far there was no sign of her waking up. Admittedly he was slightly relieved that she hadn't fitted in five days but still she hadn't woken up.

The door sounded again and he turned to see a man enter the room. John nodded as he made his way over to the window to take his seat again. Taliesin Ddraig had hardly left the room in the last three weeks. John had had to force him on several occasions even calling Dumbledore in to make him go and get food.

The man looked the worse for wear that was sure. He was sporting a small messy brown beard and had large black bags forming under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled as he'd sat in them for more days than he should have. It was lucky really that they were wizards and that there were cleaning spells. Although it never left you feeling as good as after a shower.

As he lowered himself once more into the seat he looked up at John.

"Any change?"

"I don't think so. It's hard to tell really."

The older man took a sip of his coffee and nodded at the healer.

"She looks better though. Not so white."

John looked at the girl again and nodded slowly.

"You're right. And her eyelids are beginning to flutter which is a good sign. Its more like she's asleep now rather than unconscious."

"Well I hope she wakes up soon. Sirius has taken to sending me three owls a day now and my Branwen she's sending me one a day. It'll be good when she can answer them herself."

"Sirius is sending me three a day too!"

The two men shared a glance filled with amusement. John knew that the boy was worried but six owls a day there had to be something there. A small murmur caught his attention and he looked back down at the small girl. Her eyes were shut tight but her face was screwed up. He shot his hand out and grabbed Taliesin's arm. They watched in amazement as her lips parted and then….

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Amanda, Amanda open your eyes."

John watched as she shook her head still screaming. Then as suddenly as it started she went silent. Minutes passed and then she was blinking into the sunlight.

"John? Professor Ddraig?"

"Amanda how do you feel?"

"Where am I?"

"Amanda answer my questions first."

John was relieved when she squinted at him shooting him one of the looks he'd grown accustomed to over the summer.

"My bones ache."

"Anything else?"

"The light hurts my eyes and my stomach thinks my throats been cut."

Taliesin laughed from beside him looking as relieved as he felt.

"So normal then Amanda."

"My head aches and my legs and arms fell numb. You know like when you've sat on them for too long."

John nodded writing it down. Then he smiled kindly at the girl.

"Sounds like you'll be fine. How about I send in someone to take you to have a bath and then you can have some food."

"Am I in St. Mungos?"

John shared a look with his once Defence professor and Ddraig nodded at Amanda.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't really know. Everything is mixed up. But I remember going to Hogwarts and having dinner."

"Anything after that caried?"

"Umm… I went to bed and –"

John watched in silence as she closed her eyes.

"Ginny."

John watched as she looked up and her eyes had gone wide with small tears forming in them. He sat gently on the bed and hugged her as Taliesin nodded.

"Yes Amanda."

She began to sob and he held her tighter. The two men watched as after only moments she pulled herself back together and looked back at them.

"What's today's date?"

John remained silent just holding the girl gently. Taliesin though looked at her gently.

"The twenty third of September."

"Three weeks!"

"You almost died caried."

"When can I go back?"

"What?"

John pulled her a little way back from him looking her straight in the eyes.

"I said when can I go back to Hogwarts?"

"You've been unconscious for three weeks Amanda! You can't expect to be discharged any time before October."

"John I've already missed three weeks of school."

"You can catch it up."

"What about the fact the Death Eaters are in the hospital. They might come to kill me."

"Caried they haven't attacked you yet so why think they will now?"

"Because now I'm awake and I'm a threat. I mean I can produce the evidence to send the minister plus leading men to Azkaban on Death Eater charges."

"You will not be doing that spell again Amanda."

"But professor."

"Amanda."

John watched closely and looked back at his board.

"Amanda I could discharge you into the care of Pomfrey up in Hogwarts."

"How soon."

"A couple of weeks. Look Amanda I'm not being funny with you but you almost died. Do you have any idea what you did?"

"A transference spell."

"Yes and that was dangerous."

"Well I never thought that Ginny was going to use it to show me her death now did I! It was suppose to be a bit of fun. We learnt the spell in case something bad ever happened but we've never used it before. I don't think we ever would have used it, I know I wouldn't. And I really don't think Ginny was thinking straight."

Taliesin cleared his throat loudly and the pair looked at him. He seemed slightly amused by their antics. John smiled and nodded at him before turning back to Amanda.

"Now isn't the time to argue. You've been awake for less than five minutes. Now I know you like a good argument but why don't you have a bath first."

"Fine."

She folded her arms in front of her chest and John headed into the hallway. He called Sasha one of the first year students and watched as she took Amanda away to wash up. When she was out of the room John turned back to Taliesin looking slightly worried.

"She's right you know."

"About?"

"The Death Eaters. We have spies here and they're preventing certain people from recovering. She would be much safer in Hogwarts."

"But she's not well enough."

"She can't stay in this ward though Taliesin. I might be able to arrange another day or so under my supervision in here. But then they'll move her to another ward, maybe the Erasistratus one where they can treat her better."

The Welsh man ran his fingers through his hair before looking out of the window.

"How bad do you think she is?"

"Well she's weak but that's to be expected. She'll need to take a strengthening potion for the next two weeks or so. But aside from that I don't know. I've never had to deal with a transference spell in this way. There might be lasting muscle damage but then there might not be. I'm more worried about physiological problems. She witnessed the murder of her friend and saw her father do it. That can't be good. She's missed the funeral which would have been a chance for closer and well anything could happen."

"She might be better off in Hogwarts then so that Branwen and the others could help her."

"Possibly, or that could make it worse because she'll be weighed down with the guilt that her friend isn't there anymore."

John watched as the older man sighed dropping back into the chair. He positioned himself on the bed and they sat just looking at each other for a while. Finally Taliesin spoke up.

"So what if you make her remain here? What will be the danger then?"

"It's like she already said. She saw the murder first hand and from what I've been told about it she can point the finger at the minister himself along with other leading aristocratic men. They're not going to want to have her about telling people."

"She couldn't prove it though."

"A pensive could. Taliesin you know as well as I do that Dumbledore would be able to extract the memory from her in that fashion without incident. I'm sure that Crouch would accept that. We both know how much he wants to catch Death Eaters. Plus if he removes the minister he might believe he's in for a chance at the position."

The Welsh man nodded gently.

"But we could protect her here. You will be able to check in on her and I could remain seated by her bed. We know that Dumbledore would check in and I'm sure other's like us would come and visit."

"But the problem lies on the ward that she would be placed in. I don't know who the spies are. I've got a general idea of one of two of them but that's all. Then there could be the added problem if she's put onto the Gunhilda ward."

"Why?"

"Well first it's a closed ward where only the healers who work on it have access. So you wouldn't be able to get in and neither would I. Secondly we know for a fact that the head healer on that ward Routledge –"

John paused and looked around the room before continuing.

"– is an impostor. It's Victoria Malfoy. But that stays between us."

The look that came over the other mans face was mixed with emotion. He finally nodded and looked at him.

"We need to get her back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible then. There's a rumour circulating that her father knows that the transfer spell was used. If Routledge finds that she is awake well then we'll be in trouble."

John couldn't reply as Sasha brought Amanda back into the room. The girl looked pained as she was helped back onto the bed.

"Umm where did these clothes come from guys?"

Taliesin chuckled as John grinned. It was the older man that replied.

"Sirius has been sending regular letters. He seemed to think that when you woke up you'd like to get out of his boxers."

John couldn't help but laugh as her cheeks turned red. But she was saved from speaking when Hannah walked in with a tray of food.

"Thank you Hannah."

She smiled at John before leaving the room.

"She thinks you're sexy."

"Pardon!"

Taliesin was chocking on his laughs as Amanda grinned at the man.

"She fancies you. It's so obvious. She was looking at you from under her lashes. Girls only do that if they like you."

John could feel that his own face was flashing slightly.

"Glad to see you don't let a little thing like near death faze you. Now shut up and eat the chicken soup."

"Is this all I get? It has been three weeks!"

"And your stomach will have shrunk. It will be a number of weeks before you can go back to eating like you use to."

She silently sipped her soup. The two men watched just as the door opened. A woman with curled grey hair walked in. She smiled at the scene in front of her walking over to them.

"Miss Dixon you're awake."

"Yep."

John saw the girl gave a soft smile but her eyes didn't shine. In fact they were cold, he hadn't noticed that. He wondered if it was because of this woman or the crack in her armour showing that she was silently battling already with what had happened.

"Well Mr Warren in that case I shall start the paperwork to get her transferred into Gunhilda ward. That's going to be the best place for her; we can get her well again in no time."

"No thank you. I am not going to that ward! I'd rather poke myself in the eye with a sharp stick."

"Miss Dixon don't be silly it's the best place for you."

"No its not! Hogwarts is. Please John I want to go back to Hogwarts."

Routledge shot John a look. He turned slowly and looked at Taliesin in passing. He hoped the man would push what he wanted.

"Amanda Healer Routledge is right. It's going to be the best place for you."

"No its not. And if you make me I'll just… I'll just leave!"

She pushed the blankets off of her legs and swung them over the edge. Luckily Taliesin grabbed her as she lost balance to prevent her hitting the floor.

"Amanda please stay."

"No John."

He looked once more at Taliesin and the man nodded slowly.

"John I think Amanda is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to discharge herself that's her prerogative. If you'd like to get the forms she'll need to sign."

"I'm sorry sir but I won't allow it. She's sixteen years old, a minor. She has no rights."

"Ahh but I think you'll find that if a young person has been estranged from their family for two years or more they are by law expected to make their own decisions."

"What?"

"Miss Dixon is in her sixth year at Hogwarts School. The last time she returned home to her parents was the summer before the third year I believe. That means she has been estranged for three years and has her own say over her choices. Now John the papers please."

John called for the papers and they were brought in. He placed them on the small table and pointed to where Amanda should sign. Her hand wobbled and both he and Taliesin had to hold her up.

"Look at her. Miss Dixon you are simply too ill to leave. You can't even stand up."

"Well then it's a good thing that Hogwarts has a hospital wing. Professor do you think you can take me back to school now? I would really like to get back there and see my friends. Maybe even catch up on some school work."

She smiled gently and John had to hold back his own grin. Taliesin picked the girl up and carried her towards one of the fires. John stood next to Routledge aware of the small mutterings she was making. Now he would just have to find a way to get up to Hogwarts without her knowing. When had things gotten so complicated?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A fire erupted in the grate and Albus turned to look at it. The orange flames changed to green and then a figure was stood there. One look at the man and Albus waved his hand in a clockwise fashion and he was free to step out of the fire.

"Taliesin what's happening?"

"She's discharged herself Albus."

There was the tiniest hint of amusement in the mans voice as he shifted the girl slightly in his arms. Albus though turned his attention to her. She looked very pale and her dark eyes stood out in her face. Her usually perfect hair was matted and she clung tightly to the man.

"Miss Dixon it is good to see you awake."

"Thank you sir."

"Get back to that hospital."

Her head turned and she looked at the man holding her. Something in his face softened and he moved to a chair sitting her in it. Albus wondered what look she had shot at him to make him react in such a way.

"Albus perhaps we can have a word in private."

He nodded as Fawkes took off from his perch and landed on the girls lap. He watched for a few seconds as she raised her hand and began to stroke his head. She looked better than the last time he had seen her, but she was in no fit condition to be out of the hospital.

"Why did you bring her here Taliesin? She's sick and needs to be at the hospital to recover."

"It is too dangerous there for her now that she's awake Albus. John told me about the Death Eaters there and Amanda brought them up almost instantly. She wants to be here. I think she feels safer here."

"That might be Taliesin but we're not equipped for a girl in such bad health. Poppy is a great Healer but she is alone. She can't be expected to take care of the girl at all hours."

"Albus you don't understand. They wanted to put her on Gunhilda ward. She kicked up a fuss as soon as that was mentioned. I think if it had been any other ward she would have stayed. But you sent her in there over the summer Albus. She knows what's going on and there is no way she was going to let her aunt have any chance at getting to her."

"Her aunt?"

Albus raised an eyebrow at the man. He hadn't disclosed such information to anybody. Taliesin though seemed to know what was being thought and gave him the tiniest hint of a smile.

"I insisted that she was to stay in the hospital. I agreed with you that it's the best place for her, at least until she gets her strength back. But John wasn't too sure. Something about witnessing a murder involving the minister. Now I told him that she'd be fine that I would stay with her in the hospital. Then he brought up the possibility of the Gunhilda ward. When he said it was closed off and ran by an impostor who just happened to be related to the girl well I knew we had to get her out of there."

"Taliesin I appreciate that but really she wouldn't have been in trouble. They would have probably used it to try and get her onside but not kill her."

"Albus this morning I met with an associate. He's low level in the Death Eater circle but he did tell me that Alistair Dixon is aware that Ginny used a transference spell and that it was his daughter that the images were sent too. Now while she was unconscious they thought nothing of it, but they've been keeping watch and apparently they have planned that if she was to wake up they'd make it so she couldn't tell anybody."

Albus closed his eyes and placed his hand to his temple. Complicated matters always seemed to leave him with a headache lately. Slowly he looked up at the man and gave the slightest nod. Turning back he walked over to his desk. The girl was talking in a very low whisper to Fawkes who was listening fondly.

Albus loved having a phoenix for a pet. People didn't understand how special those creatures could be. Yes the properties of a phoenix was a good reason to keep one around but it was their intellect that got Albus. He loved the fact that he could speak for hours and Fawkes would listen and seem to take it in. Right now he was letting the girl talk about something and gave the impression of listening, although knowing Fawkes he probably was.

It seemed that the girl could sense eyes on her as she looked up at him. She looked tired sat there, almost aged in a way. But her eyes spoke to Albus in a way that she never would. They were filled with emotions. He could see that she feared something but there was a relaxing tint coming over them, almost covering the grief. Oh this girl was good at masking her feelings that was sure, that was what happened to those raised with wealth.

"Professor I know that I'm sick. Really sick and that what Ginny and I did was stupid. But please let me stay. I'll go straight to the hospital wing and remain there. I'll do exactly what I'm told and won't get out of bed without Madam Pomfrey's permission. But please just don't send me back. They know. They know what's happened sir and I'm scared."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and a few escaped her. Her eyes snapped shut and he could see her breathing deepen. It was a moment before she opened them again and looked at him.

"Miss Dixon you did something very stupid but that is in the past and can't be changed. Your fate if I send you back is uncertain. News has reached me that your father is aware of what took place that night and your involvement. Therefore for your own safety you will stay at Hogwarts. But you must stay in bed and do whatever it is that Poppy instructs."

"Yes professor. But –"

"Yes Miss Dixon."

"Do you think that I can get my school books so that I can try to catch up?"

"I don't think Poppy will like you doing school work in your state."

"Please sir. Unless you want me to sit in the hospital wing and cry over what has happened. I want to keep busy. My mind needs to be active. I've only been awake, what an hour? And I can't take my mind off the image of … please sir I'm sure it will help me in the long run."

Albus shared a look with Taliesin and smiled gently.

"I will get one of your classmates to bring some work up for you. But make sure you take it easy. Otherwise Poppy may want to send you back."

The girl nodded trying to stop a yawn that crept to her lips. Albus nodded to Taliesin and he moved over to the chair and picked the girl up once more. Fawkes circled above them before landing back on his perch. Silently the two men headed to the hospital wing. Albus was going to have to explain some things to the matron.

* * *

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to post this. So much has been happening. But I have been working on some new chapters for this. And its starting to take on some kind of shape. So I really hope that you like where this is going. I had hoped to get up to Christmas here now but that's not going to happen. But I hope to post another chapter this week. But I'm not making any promises on that

Kris xx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Branwen closed her Arithmancy book with a sigh. The essay had been tough and it had taken her the best part of two days to get it just right. Sure it wasn't due in until Thursday and she'd already had a lesson that morning. But still she wanted to make sure that the whole thing was right now.

Oh she hated Tuesday's so much. In lessons from nine in the morning through until three it just wasn't fair. She had to be the only one to have chosen to do both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, well except for Remus. But the state on him lately it didn't really matter.

She was finding it difficult at the moment that was sure. Amanda was suppose to be in the class with them and until she turned up again it was just the two of them from Gryffindor. And Remus wasn't the most punctual person anymore. In fact he was more likely to miss the lesson than attend.

She pulled the essay towards her again and started to read through it.

"Caried mind if I join you?"

"Nhad!"

Branwen smiled as her father took the seat next to her in the library. A mass of Hufflepuff third years sat at the table over started to whisper.

"What are you doing here nhad?"

"What don't you want to see me?"

"No nhad that's not what I meant! I thought you were staying at the hospital with Mand."

"I was, but she's here now."

Branwen sat up straighter and looked at her father. The look of excitement and joy must have been all over her face because he shook his head.

"No caried its not good news. She's very sick but stubborn."

"But she's awake now then?"

"Yes, she woke up about three hours ago. Started complaining instantly too mind."

"What do you mean?"

"She kicked up a fuss and discharged herself. So now she's back here and bored out of her mind already."

"So can I go see her?"

"That's why I'm here. I need you to go up to your dorm room and fetch her school work."

"Why?"

"She's demanding to be allowed to catch up. Something about wanting to show them that she's one of the better students."

"She just wants to beat Sirius at being able to do a silent charm."

Her father laughed rumpling her hair.

"Sounds about right doesn't it."

She nodded and looked at him closer.

"How are you doing nhad?"

"I could do with a proper nights sleep in a bed. But apart from that fine."

"Really?"

"Yes caried don't worry."

"But I do. It's dangerous out there."

Branwen watched her father smile gently at her.

"Come on now I'm an expert at defence, no need to worry about me."

She laughed hugging him tightly.

"How about you?"

"It's strange nhad. You know with just the three of us in the dorm room, having people missing for lessons all the time. But we're getting on with things. That's all we can do really isn't it."

"That's my girl."

She stood up putting her book and essay in her bag.

"Are you going back to the hospital wing?"

"Not tonight. I'm going to sit with Tad. Maybe crash on his bed for a few hours."

"Can I come and say goodnight to you later."

"I'd love that."

"Good I'm going to take Mand her books now then. I'll see you in a bit nhad."

He stood up and walked with her out of the library. She gently leaned up and kissed his cheek before running towards the Gryffindor common room. Amanda was back that had to be good news. Sure it sounded like she was still sick but if they let her out things had to be looking good. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Sirius!

The common room was practically empty. Most students were still in lessons, since this was one of her free periods. But she couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. The sixth years had this period free. They should all have been in the common room. But then maybe Sirius and James had taken Peter and Remus to the Quidditch pitch. They had mentioned trying to get Remus to smile someway. As for the girls they were sitting by the lake taking in the last of the season's warm weather.

Quickly she took the stairs two at a time and skidded into the dorm room. Amanda's trunk sat at the end of her bed unopened since the first night of term. Taking a breath she opened it and looked inside. Everything was still neatly placed. Sure the house elves had already put her clothes in the cupboards and wardrobe but her books sat there with parchment, ink, quills and even her wand.

Branwen lifted the wand out and looked at it. Quickly she pulled Amanda's schoolbag out and pulled out books. One for Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Arithmancy. In one movement they were in her bag along with some parchment, her quill and the ink. Lastly Branwen tucked the wand on top and shouldered the bag. Still carrying her own she turned and left the room.

It took her five minutes to get to the hospital wing what with being weighed down by the bags. On opening the door she could see that one of the beds was occupied. The room though was silent. Creeping inside she made her way over to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned to see the matron walk out of her office. She wore a look of suspicion as Branwen took the bag off.

"Nhad asked me to bring Amanda her school books."

"She needs rest not studying. But if the Headmaster wants her to study then she'll study."

Branwen just nodded slowly at the woman.

"Can I go see her?"

"She's resting."

Branwen gave a weak smile and handed the bag over. As she turned to leave she heard her friend's voice.

"I'm not sleeping you know Madam Pomfrey. You haven't given me that dreamless potion yet. And I'm sorry but I refuse to close my eyes otherwise."

"The headmaster assured me you'd promised to do whatever you were told."

"Yes but I can't sleep. Can't I see Branwen for five minutes?"

Branwen watched as the woman made a face before stepping aside. She headed into the office where Branwen guessed she was getting the potion for the girl. Branwen walked over to the bed and looked at her friend. She was pale, too pale for her naturally tanned skin. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that she had obviously done in a hurry. The only colour on her was her eyes, which looked strangely wrong on her at the moment.

They didn't say anything as Branwen leaned over her and took her into a hug. They clung to each other as though if they were to let go they'd never see each other again. Finally Amanda spoke gently.

"You don't know how great it is to see you."

"Yes I do. We were really scared for you Mand."

"I was scared for myself."

Branwen pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember anything?"

"It's all come back to me now. I remember being in bed and seeing the murder. Then showing everyone else, and the pain. I thought Ginny was taking me with her."

She laughed softly but Branwen could tell it was forced.

"How do you feel now?"

"Achy and numb. It's so strange. My bones ache but all my muscles are numb. Did your nhad tell you that I can't even walk?"

"No."

She laughed again, this time sounding more genuine.

"He had to carry me."

Branwen laughed gently too. The matron was making her way back over now with a potion.

"Ddraig its time you left. Dixon drink this."

"One more minute."

"Now."

"Just, where are we page wise in the books?"

"Drink!"

Amanda pulled a little face before taking the potion. She downed it in one before starting to yawn instantly. Then her eyelids fluttered and she was asleep.

"Ddraig are you still here?"

"Umm can I have the book bag a minute please?"

The matron shot her a look of contempt before handing it over. Branwen took the books out and a piece of parchment. She labelled the pages for her friend then put them in the bag. With a tiny smile she left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sirius sat silently at the table. His elbows were rested on it as he held his head. Frank was tapping the table gently looking at his watch.

"Does anybody know where Branwen is?"

He looked pointedly at James and Sirius. Like they knew where the girl was. She was probably in the library worrying about her next essay already. She was dependable in that sense. But he remained silent as James shrugged.

This was their latest Quidditch meeting. They had started back training at the end of the second week. Frank thought it was good to get their minds off the trouble in the wizarding world. Really Sirius suspected it was his way of coping with Ginny's death. However now they were at crisis point. Things weren't looking good for the Gryffindors.

They had not lost a game in four years now, but things looked to change this year. Their team was weaker than ever. At the end of last year Ted Tonks who had been their beater had graduated and left a spot on the team. They had trained up a player last year Katherine Wood who was good and gaining confidence. They had thought that would resolve a crisis before it started. But then there was Amanda.

Sirius was worried he hadn't heard from John or Ddraig since the morning before. Amanda was more than just the team's third chaser but his best friend. Well his best female friend anyway. But Quidditch wise she was a chaser and with her missing from Hogwarts it looked like they would now need to replace her.

Frank cleared his throat drawing his attention.

"This is stupid. We can't wait for Branwen forever, so let's start this meeting now."

He fell silent looking at them all. Then he seemed to gain the courage.

"I've spoken to Prewett and the opening game of the season is to take place on the fifteenth of November. Now that gives us over a month yet to practice but we need to think seriously. Everyone on this team knows what the situation is with Amanda. Now I don't want to do this but we must consider replacing her."

"Oh come on Frank she's one of the best on this team and you know it. We can't just replace her."

"But James she's not here. She's not even in Hogwarts! She's still unconscious even isn't she Sirius?"

"She was yesterday. I haven't heard anything today."

"Okay so this is a team vote. Jaclyn, Katherine, James, and Sirius we need to make a decision. We can't play without a third chaser in the first game. So we have to consider if she'll be back by then."

Sirius didn't want to make this decision. He looked at Frank and shrugged just as the portrait opened and Branwen came in smiling. She looked over at the table and make a grimace.

"Sorry I forgot about the meeting."

"Where were you?"

She looked at Frank and smiled gently.

"Solving all our Quidditch problems."

"What?"

Her attention turned to Sirius and he could see her smile was growing.

"Nhad's here. He's staying the night."

"But he's supposed to be looking out for Amanda in case any of the … turn up."

"Sirius she's awake."

He felt his mouth drop as he looked at her. She just nodded at him and turned to look at everyone else.

"Nhad reckons that she might be able to play by November. They've put her on a strengthening potion to help rebuild her muscles. But from the tests that they've run this afternoon it doesn't look like its permanent damage. So give her a few weeks and she could be back on her broom."

"That's fantastic!"

James was grinning but Sirius had felt his smile slip. He looked at the rest of the team already celebrating. But he couldn't. Why was Ddraig here? Now that she was awake wasn't she in even more danger?

"Branwen why is your dad here? He should still be at the hospital with Mand."

"Oh didn't I say. She's in the hospital wing. Got here this afternoon apparently."

"She's here and you left that until last!"

Sirius jumped up and started to head towards the portrait hole. But Branwen's voice stopped him.

"She's asleep. Pomfrey gave her a potion to make her sleep without dreams. You'll be better going tomorrow, she's already thrown me out."

"You went to visit her and didn't tell me!"

"She wanted her schoolbooks so I took them up to her."

Sirius looked at his friend and nodded. He went back and sat in the chair as they discussed more Quidditch related stuff. But for the first time in his life he wasn't interested in Quidditch. His mind was elsewhere.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amanda turned over sleepily. She felt as though she could happily sleep for another three weeks but something was bothering her. She could feel someone watching her and that was freaky. So slowly she forced herself to open one of her eyes. The tiniest of smiles fled to her lips as she moved to try and sit up.

"You're awake."

She nodded to the whisper. Without thinking she pushed the hair back from her eyes and heard the boy's intake of breath.

"You look terrible."

"I'm still alive."

He didn't laugh. She had expected him to at least grin. But no he looked grim instead. She fidgeted a little trying to get the dull ache in her shoulders to go. Aching bones really wasn't that much fun. She was sick of it already.

"Are you in pain?"

"No my shoulders just ache is all."

Silently he moved to the side of the bed and rubbed at her shoulders. She relaxed into his hands resting her head against him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just positioning myself closer to your neck so I can strangle you!"

Turning she looked into his eyes and saw that they held mixed emotions.

"Sorry Si."

"I should say. I've never been so scared in all my life."

"What about summer before third year?"

"Okay fine I've only been that scared once in my life and that was once too much! What were you thinking Mand?"

"I didn't. I mean there I was in bed dreaming something nice and then everything changed and I was Ginny. I watched the attack and when I woke up I just knew I had to show somebody. I didn't think about it I just did it."

"That's dangerous Mand!"

"I know that now. And if it makes you feel better I will never let anybody use that spell again. So don't even think about it. Transference spells aren't fun."

"Nor Mand. How stupid can you be? They're dangerous at the best of times. Without adding the killing curse to them."

"Sorry."

He stopped rubbing her shoulders and she turned and hugged him. She suddenly felt safe, as if what she had been missing was in this hug. He squeezed her tightly and she winced.

"Are you alright?"

"You squeezed a little too tight."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Si its fine. I'm just apparently fragile is all."

"You Ha!"

"Yes. There's even talk that I won't be allowed to play Quidditch this year."

The door to the office opened and Madam Pomfrey was stood there.

"What is going on? Miss Dixon I told you no visitors!"

"This isn't my doing. I woke up and he was sat there looking at me."

"Black?"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Branwen said that she was back and I just wanted to see for myself. I managed to wait until seven this morning though. Branwen wouldn't let me come down at nine last night."

He'd said the last part in a whisper so only Amanda could hear. The matron looked at the pair of them and handed Amanda a potion.

"Drink that."

She did so without complaint. The matron nodded and looked around. Sirius stood up as if about to leave but Amanda spoke up quickly.

"I want you to bring me essay titles for Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Herbology mister. And tell Alice one for Potions and Branwen better get back here with Arithmancy. Remind her for me."

"You're crazy. You've got a real good excuse not to do schoolwork and you're asking for more. Relax take time off and heal."

"And while I'm doing that I'll sit here and think about the last thing that happened to me before I got ill."

"Mand."

"I want to be occupied. Please."

"Lily is going to go mad."

"That's why I want you to ask Alice for the potion title and not Lily. Or you could go straight to Slughorn for me."

"He won't give you an essay title."

"Tell him I demand one!"

Sirius laughed as Madam Pomfrey headed back into her office. Amanda patted her bed and Sirius sat back down.

"Distracting Madam P. from helping you, sneaky Mand."

"I just don't want to be on my own is all."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How come they released you from St. Mungos?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"They did release you did they?"

"Not exactly. I discharged myself."

"Mand! How stupid can one girl be in a single month!"

"Oh thanks. And for the record I've only done two stupid things."

"You were unconscious for twenty two days of this month Mand. Two decisions are too much."

"Well Sirius. For your information Sirius. Discharging myself from the hospital Sirius. Wasn't a stupid idea Sirius. It was for my own safety Sirius."

"Stop saying my name like that! And what do you mean for your safety."

"Malfoy slash Routledge wanted to move me onto her department. Well I wasn't going to let that happen now was I? Merlin only knows what she would have done to me."

"So you discharged yourself."

"Yes. And I think that's what Ddraig and John wanted me to do. They had these looks on their faces."

"So how long are you going to be in here?"

"Black I thought you'd left."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Just leaving. I'll see you later Mand."

She watched as the boy ran out of the room and couldn't help but smile. She didn't care what was coming next. She was back in Hogwarts that's all that really mattered.

* * *

3 chapters at once. Am I spoiling you or what. Plus the 1 from yesterday! No the truth is that I only have one day off between now and Christmas day (and I'm back in on Boxing Day) so for the next week or so I'm going to be very very busy. And I'm just not sure if I'll get a chance to post again this side of Christmas. I will try to get a post up maybe Monday, or possibly Wednesday afternoon. And again I will try on Christmas Eve. But I can't promise you that. So I figured to make up for that I'd post the Amanda and Sirius chapter. So I hope you like the three chapters. And ...

Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

Which translated out of Welsh means Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And for those not celebrating Christmas enjoy whatever it is that you do celebrate!

Kris xx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

September ended quickly and October showed itself. Things within the school were changing. The atmosphere was getting lighter at the prospect of Halloween so close. The Gryffindors were slowly getting on with things. Everything seemed to be looking up.

To the surprise of the school on the third of October there was an addition to the Gryffindor table. Lily looked from the Prophet when she heard Alice's exclamation. Sirius had just entered the room and he was with Amanda. Lily grinned folding the paper and watched as they walked over.

The noise in the hall dropped to a whisper as people started looking and pointing. Lily could hear people on the table muttering about the fact Amanda was back. Although she had been in the hospital wing for two weeks most people were unaware of the fact. A lot of their house had thought she'd been killed. Lily had heard that rumour on numerous occasions.

Her mind was torn to the present as Sirius helped Amanda lower herself onto the bench.

"Morning guys."

"Breakfast today Amanda. What did you do torture Pomfrey?"

Amanda just stuck her tongue out at Joe as she reached forward and took a single piece of toast and started munching on it. People were still watching her. Lily wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"It's great to see you out of bed."

"It feels even better to be out of the bed."

"Can you fly yet?"

They all turned to look at Frank but he just smiled kindly at them.

"No. But I've got to spend all day tomorrow walking around the hospital wing. If I can convince Pomfrey and John that I'm strong enough they'll let me back to the dormitory. And you know what that means."

They were shaking their heads when James spoke up.

"You'll be flying within two days!"

They all broke into light laughter. But it was interpreted as McGonagall came up to the table.

"Miss Dixon what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm sick of porridge professor so I thought I'd come down and get something different to eat."

"Back to the hospital wing now."

"I'm not allowed."

"What?"

Lily could see Amanda wanted to laugh and was biting her lip. It was Sirius that finally spoke up.

"John Warren that healer from London wanted a private conversation with Madam Pomfrey. He told me to bring Mand down her and get her out of his hair. Apparently she asks a lot of questions."

McGonagall made a face as though she didn't quite believe it but headed back to the head table nonetheless. Lily gave Amanda a soft smile.

"Did you finish you're potions essay by any chance."

"Yep and it's ready to hand in."

"Hand it over then."

"Well I wanted to go and hand it in myself."

Lily shared a look with Sirius but his eyes were on Amanda.

"You're not allowed to go to lessons."

"Actually John said I'm not allowed to go to lessons where I have to wave my wand about. He didn't say anything about a lesson where I have to chop things up and put them into potions."

"I'm having no part in this Mandy. Pomfrey is mad enough with me for just giving you essay titles."

Lily silently got to her feet catching Alice's eye. They were about to head off when Amanda called to them.

"Either you wait for me or I'll find somebody else to help me down there."

With a sigh Lily and Alice helped Amanda up and with James following behind them they headed down to potions. It took a bit longer than normal what with Amanda struggling on the stairs. But Lily had to admit that for someone who had been in a bed for more than a month she had gained her strength.

"Mand aren't you tired?"

The girl turned around slightly to look at James.

"Nope. That strengthening potion that John has been feeding me twice a day has taken affect."

He grinned shaking his head a little as they made it to the corridor that the potions room was stationed on. As soon as they had Amanda pulled herself free of the two girls and happily walked up and down it.

"Mand you'll tire yourself out."

"Oh come on Alice I've got energy to burn. Plus John's not going to let me out of his sight when he finds out I've done this. Let me have some fun."

Alice and Lily shared a look but remained silent. Mutterings of conversations floated behind them and Katie Hobbins and Alison Lockhart showed up. The two Ravenclaws smiled gently towards them and seemed to dive into a whispered conversation as James and Amanda started throwing a book to each other.

"James stop encouraging her!"

"I'm just checking that she still has her Quidditch reflexes Lily. Calm down!"

Lily shook her head as Malcolm Jenkins rounded the corner with Robert Dickenson. Lily shared a look with Alice as she stepped slightly behind the other girl. However Lily was slightly taller than her so she was unable to hide. Malcolm gave her a cheeky grin as he stopped next to Katie. The two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff students started talking quietly.

With the eight of them already there it meant that only three students remained to turn up. The only Slytherins taking the course, Nott, Lestrange and Snape. Almost as though that was their cue the three came around the corner and stopped dead. Lily could follow their eyes straight back to Amanda.

"Oh what a pity looks like she didn't die. I believe that means I owe you money Snape."

Everyone turned to look at Lestrange. But Lily was amazed to see Amanda smile at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lestrange but it takes more than that to finish me off."

Lily grinned and watched as Amanda tossed the book back at James again. The Slytherin looked annoyed by this but remained silent. Lily could see Snape moving over to the girl though. He shot James a filthy look and gripped her arm in a tight embrace. James turned and moved over to her and Alice looking disgusted.

"I hate that creep."

"He's her cousin and she likes him."

"She has bad taste."

"Explains you then."

James looked up at Lily completely shocked. She just shot him a look as the door to the room opened and she marched inside. The usual three tables were set up and Lily threw her bag onto the one closest to the board. In a matter of seconds James and Alice had joined her. The two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff students took the one next to them and then Lestrange and Nott took the last two.

Slughorn closed the door and looked around.

"And where is Mr Snape this morning?"

Everyone looked at him and finally Nott spoke up.

"Still outside."

Slughorn's left eye squinted in a strange and abnormal way as he opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Severus class has started – What is this?"

He stepped aside as Amanda pushed her way into the classroom. Her face told Lily that she was annoyed as she slammed her bag down on the desk between Alice and James. Snape shot her a seething look as he moved over to the Slytherin table.

"Amanda aren't you suppose to be in the hospital wing?"

"They sent me out for asking too many questions!"

He laughed shaking his head.

"Maybe you should head back up."

"Professor they told me that I couldn't go to any class where I had to wave my wand. Last time I checked it was pointless to wave a wand in potions. After all it is a talent of the mind not of the wand that makes a potion master."

"Indeed. Alright then class. Please get your essays out for me then."

Lily reached into her bag and pulled out her parchment and happily gave it to Slughorn with a smile. Once he had collected them all in he put them on his desk and turned to look at them.

"So today we are going to look at Draught of the Living Death. Now this is a very complicated potion. Malcolm can you tell the class what the desired affect it?"

The Hufflepuff boy looked startled and then made a stab at it.

"To make you look like you're dead?"

Slughorn chuckled and shook his head.

"Not quite. Amanda how about you?"

"It puts the taker into a deep sleep."

"Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor. Timothy can you name one of the ingredients?"

Nott opened his mouth and closed it again.

"No, Rabastan?"

The boy shook his head in disgust.

"I asked at the end of the last lesson for you all to look this potion up. Severus come on you must know one of them."

"Aspodel."

"Correct ten points. Robert another one."

"Moonstone."

"Good guess but that's in Draught of Peace. Katie."

"Wormwood"

"Correct ten points. Alison."

"Syrup of hellebore."

"Again Draught of Peace. Lily."

"Valerian roots."

"Ten points. James."

"Sopophorous bean."

"And another ten points. Alice finally what colour should it end up?"

Lily could hear her mutter under her breath for a moment.

"Clear."

"Correct ten points. Now if you'll all open you're text books to page ten and you can start preparing the potion."

Lily got up and headed to the cupboard for supplies. Unluckily for her it was the exact moment that Malcolm chose to go there.

"Lily how are you today?"

"Fine."

"You know a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to –"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you Malcolm. Now move out of the way."

She pushed him slightly. He seemed to lose his balance and went flying into Snape. There was a loud bang as Snape landed on top of James. Screaming broke out almost instantly. Then sparks came from Slughorn's wand as he pushed his way through.

"What happened?"

"Lily pushed me into Snape!"

"You fell!"

"Enough. Everyone up and back to your stations. I'll hand out the ingredients."

Lily was fuming as she took her seat. Alice was looking at her in an uneasy manner.

"What?"

"Attitude check Lily."

"You try putting up with Malcolm. He keeps asking me out. He's more annoying than James is!"

"Hey."

Lily smiled as Slughorn put some ingredients on the table.

"Lily you better learn to control that temper of yours. Otherwise I might be forced to put you in detention."

Lily looked over at Malcolm giving him her worse look. Boys!

* * *

So I thought that this was going to be posted tomorrow but I changed my mind as I'm probably going to be busy. So everyone have a great Christmas. And here's hoping that Santa brings you everything that you want. And lets hope most of us don't get too drunk ;D

Kris xx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The second week of October showed a marked improvement in spirits for the Gryffindors. Amanda was released from the hospital wing and much to her pleasure was allowed to attend all her lessons. That news made the rest of the house excited as it meant that they had their Quidditch team back together.

It was assumed by everyone that since she was well enough to be released from Pomfrey's care she was fine to fly. That wasn't quite the case but it was a good stepping stone. So with that in mind a Quidditch practice had been called. It was clear that she was able to fly, although she wasn't quite strong enough to last long.

So with that Frank had called a Quidditch meeting to discuss their progress. Joe sat in the armchair by the fire with his Astronomy work on his lap. He had to label a couple of diagrams before his lecture later that night. But he wasn't in that frame of mind. Instead he sat there watching the Quidditch team. For the first time since he had been a student there were more female members than male on the team.

Shaking his head he turned back to his work. He was tired. Nobody had warned him how much work would be piled on him in his seventh year. Logically he had known it would be the year with the most work but still. No wonder Ted and Andi had gone mad last year.

Laughter erupted from the other side of the room and he saw a bunch of third years in a corner whispering. Oh how he wished he could be a third year again. Those were the days, ignorant to the troubles of the world around you. But it was really pointless to think about going back.

He was startled slightly when Alice came and sat next to him.

"Hey Joe."

"Alright."

"Umm… sorry to interrupt your non-stop gazing at the third years but do you have the figures for the mass of the planets somewhere. I've lost my notes for Astronomy and we've got an essay on the relationship of the mass and distance from the sun."

He smiled and dug through his sheets and produced a book on the planets.

"My mum got me this. You can borrow it if you like. It's got all those details in there. Plus there's a good section about the mass and density and how they play a similar role. When I wrote about that it blew Sinistra out of the water."

"Thanks Joe."

He smiled as she took the book and opened it flipping through some pages.

"So Alice how is sixth year treating you?"

"Too much work and too little time."

He laughed as she smiled up at him.

"Joe how do you cope?"

"Well I'm not the most organised of people but I just do the work when it needs doing."

"That's not what I mean. I've watched everyone and nobody is speaking about it but none of us are coping with Gin being gone. How do you keep going?"

"Umm I don't know."

"Does it get easier?"

"How would I know? Ally I'm sorry but it's been the exact same length of time for me as it has been for you."

He watched the girl close her eyes a moment before she spoke again.

"My grandparents were dead before I was born and since then I haven't lost anybody. I wanted to ask Lily but she keeps falling apart. Every time she goes into the dorm room tears come to her eyes. Then James refuses to speak about it and well you're the only other person I can think of who's lost someone."

"My dad you mean."

She nodded. Joe sighed slowly and thought about it.

"Well it was horrible to start with. And when we have those big celebrations it's still hard. My seventeenth thinking about what he would have said or done, Christmas when he isn't there opening presents and graduation is going to suck. But it has gotten easier on the whole. I still have my memories of him. And I can speak to Anton and Kyle about what they remember. It's all about remembering the good and forgetting the bad."

"So with Ginny although we're all still cut up it's going to get easier. Maybe Christmas will be hard and her birthday. But as long as we remember the good it should be alright. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah that's about right."

Alice nodded and Joe closed the book in his hands.

"So how are you all coping?"

"Well I feel sick every time I walk pass her bed. Or when I sit down in a class that I know she was going to take. Then Lily is prone to tears. Although she hides it really well. Branwen has a sort of silent determination if Ginny's name is mentioned she sets her jaw in a strange way. Then Amanda won't speak about her. She cries in her sleep though, I think she dreams about it."

Joe nodded looking at the table filled with the Quidditch team.

"We're all really quiet about it. Frank and I spoke about it to begin with but now it's kind of like we're silently getting on with things. I don't think I've heard Sirius mention it at all, although he was more panicked about Amanda. From what I've noticed of James he's been more sombre but I think that might be out of respect for Remus and Peter well he seems as lost as Remus."

"It's strange Joe. I think we're still trying to wrap our minds around the fact that suddenly she isn't here anymore. I mean I'm sure sometimes that she's just going to come running in laughing as though nothing has changed."

"Ally have you spoken to Remus?"

"I can't. I wouldn't know what to say. Not that he'd give me a chance to say anything anyway. He just keeps running out on everyone. He only turns up to lessons when he feels like it. And Joe I'm worried because I'm sure I smell alcohol on his breath most of the time."

Joe nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Life had really gotten complicated and he didn't even know when it had happened. Maybe it had been put into motion at the beginning of the year or maybe things had been destined to be this way for him. Alice had become silent as she flipped through the pages once more.

They didn't say another word as time started to run away. Joe was only mildly surprised when he looked up to see that it was eleven o'clock. All of the younger students had already headed up to bed. Lily, Branwen and Alice were sat in a corner talking in low voices. Just over from him Frank, Sirius, James and Peter were lost in a game of exploding snap.

Joe ran a hand over his face and stood up stretching. He had to get to his Astronomy lesson. He looked around the room. Only two other seventh year Gryffindors were taking the class. Sara was sat at a table her head in her hands with Shane, one of the John twins opposite her. The others all seemed to have headed up to bed. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Joe."

"Shane."

The boy nodded as he closed the book and looked closely at him.

"Did you finish that essay for Sinistra?"

"Practically. I mean I got the length that she asked but I'm sure that I've missed stuff out. You finish it Shane?"

"Nope. Mines six inches too short. But I've put in everything I could think of. So tough luck. And Sara here is trying like mad to put the finishing touches to it."

"Well if you'd shut up long enough Shane I might get it done."

Joe laughed giving Shane one of their shared looks. Sara always did brilliantly in her subjects although Astronomy seemed to be her weakest. It seemed to really annoy her that Shane was really good at it. But Joe wasn't surprised. Both Shane and Philip were smart, they just brought out the worse in each other. In Transfiguration and Herbology (the only subjects they had together) they egged each other on doing very little work. But they had always been top students.

A scream pierced the silent room and everyone turned to look at the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. The scream continued as Alice climbed to her feet and ran up the stairs. Joe could hear doors opening and people calling and then there was silence again. The small group in the common room shared looks but said nothing. Everyone was use to Amanda's nightmares by now.

"Come on Sara we need to get off if we want to be on time for the lesson."

As the three seventh years stood up the portrait hole opened. Joe thought that maybe it was Remus slinking back from wherever he was hiding. However he was shocked to see his oldest brother Kyle stood there.

Something was off straight away. Kyle looked rumpled his robes looked like he's been in them for days instead of more likely hours. His blonde hair stood on ends showing that his fingers had been run through it too many times. He walked right passed Joe and dropped onto the old sofa. His grey eyes looking into the embers.

"Kyle?"

He turned slightly and hit the patch next to him.

"Kyle you're twenty eight years old. You're not a student so what you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come to visit his kid brother?"

"At twenty past eleven in the night. No. Spit it out now Kyle I have Astronomy in forty minutes."

He didn't reply as the portrait hole opened again. This time Sara muttered something as Anton came strolling in. Like Kyle the man's clothes were rumpled but also covered in mud (they were Quidditch robes!).

"Anton?"

The man waved Joe away as he dropped down next to the oldest of the Wild boys. Anton placed his face in his hands for a moment before he ran his fingers through his lengthening brown locks. He turned his light grey eyes to Joe and patted the seat.

"Joe mate we need to talk to you."

"Like I've told Kyle I have a lesson –"

"It's mum Joe."

Something in Anton's voice told Joe it was serious. He moved and sat on the armchair opposite them. He was very much aware of the fact that not only was Frank watching them but so were James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Branwen, Shane and Sara. Anton's eyes closed and he indicated to Kyle to speak up.

"Joe you know how dad always said that there's a right way and a wrong way to live."

"Yeah."

"Well there's some evidence that he was developing something within the ministry that he thought could help Dumbledore against You-Know-Who. But when he died the ministry destroyed all records of it and stopped whatever it was"

His voice failed and Joe looked at them both.

"What's happened?"

Kyle looked at Anton and it was the Quidditch star that spoke up.

"We think that dad might have taken some of the notes home with him. Mum was clearing out and it seems that she may have come across them."

"And?"

Joe's two older brothers shared a look and spoke at the same time.

"She's gone."

"What? Where can she have gone?"

Kyle sighed before continuing.

"The house was broken into and the Dark Mark was found over it. There's evidence of a struggle and she's gone. You-Know-Who has taken mum…"

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

I hope everyone had a good night. I know that I did.

So chapter wise. Getting a bit darker this year isn't it. For those that may ask (and I know some will) I wanted something bad to happen to Joe to help to shape him for something I have planned for later in the school year. And I've already killed his father so I thought about doing something to his mother. And from the books we learn that a lot of people vanished and were never found so I figured that this could a good way to bring that in as well.

Also I want to know what you think of the characters Kyle and Anton. There is a reason for this. There is a major plot line set over Christmas and just after and somehow they've invited themselves along. And I don't know why but Anton is doing what I like to call a Joe and refusing to leave the story (Joe was only suppose to be in one chapter for year 2 and he just wouldn't leave) so there's a good chance that since Joe and Frank finish Hogwarts at the end of Year 6 those two boys will be staying around.

Lastly. I am trying to post as often as I can. I have 47 chapters written in sequence for this year and another 5 which I've written in advance because they are very important things that I wanted to get right and so wrote them as soon as they came into my head. Now the reason for me telling you this is because I've made a new years res. I've started writing two original stories which I want to complete and maybe try to get published (if they are at all good enough). So my res. is that I'm going to finish writing at least one of my novels. Which means that the writing of fanfiction might take a hit (although I'm hoping it won't) so the posting may go down a little. I hope that you understand.

Enjoy 2008 everyone!

Kris xx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Frank put his quill down and looked out of the window. Three days had passed since Joe's brothers had turned up to speak to him. Since then his life in Hogwarts had taken a sharp and horrible turn.

Joe hadn't believed a word of what had been said. He had demanded to go and see the house himself. It seemed that they had expected that. So quietly the three brothers had left. He hadn't seen Joe since.

The morning though had arrived and everyone had gone to breakfast in silence. Apart from those in the common room that night nobody had known at that point. They had all sworn to keep it a secret between themselves. Even Shane had agreed and promised not even to tell Philip. But breakfast had put an end to that promise. Frank could see the report in his mind.

_Exclusively we can reveal that the widow of murdered Unspeakable Jacob Wild, Martha Wild, has vanished from her family home in Surrey. The mother of three has been living alone since her husband's murder three years ago. However at midnight all three sons could be found outside the family home._

_Kyle Wild 28 an Unspeakable for the Ministry, Anton Wild 26 famous Quidditch star who has recently been signed to the Arrows, and the youngest Joseph Wild 17 a final year student at Hogwarts were spotted together taking in the damage. All three sons refused to speak to us but rumours are already afloat._

_A source who wished to remain anonymous spoke about the decreased Jacob as the catalyst for this attack. "He was killed for a reason other than the fact that he was head of the department he worked in. A friend of mine worked under him and claims he was working on something top secret and I bet she knew about it. She's been taken to help You-Know-Who."_

_All this is speculation. However we must question what this disappearance will do to the Quidditch star. He is due to play his first game for the Arrows on Saturday against the Cannons. However will he be in the right state of mind? We must hope that he can put this to the side and help his side win. Otherwise the fans will demand to know why they spent so much on a transfer who can't fly._

_Rita Skeeter_

Frank had thought it was disgusting the way that Skeeter had written. Because of course Quidditch was going to be the most important thing on Anton's mind. Frank was worried himself though. The Wilds were like a second family to him. He felt it hit him in the chest as though it was his mother that had gone missing.

Of course he couldn't speak to Joe about this. His friend it seemed was staying with Kyle for a few days. Their movement was being reported on by the prophet as though they were all Quidditch stars.

"Longbottom are you even listening?"

"Sorry Professor."

McGonagall's lips thinned but she didn't say anything else. The bell sounded and he headed out of the class and headed down to dinner. As he reached the hall he found Joe sat at the table. A large circle had formed leaving him on his own. Frank dropped down next to him and put mash onto his plate.

"Any leads?"

"Perkins, you know that muggle neighbour, saw her take the milk in at seven thirty that morning but nobody saw her after that. He also claimed that the green smoke thing appeared around about twelve lunch time."

"Probably not dead though. If she was why take her body?"

"Yeah or maybe they took her and then killed her."

"You can't think like that."

"I can't stop though."

Frank put his fork into the fillet of cod and thought hard. Was Mrs Wild alive? Probably not was his gut feeling. He had wanted her for information. Either way she would outlive her purpose. The only thing to hope for was that they would dump her body somewhere. But something in his mind told him that they had all seen the last of Martha Wild.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everything felt wrong. Things were suppose to be different. Alice looked at her friends smiling gently. Where had it gone wrong? She knew the answer but still forced smiles were spread over features as they sat silently at the table.

Hogsmeade had lost its fun. Or maybe they had lost theirs. Students had happily left laughing for the town. Except them. Maybe their grief was still too raw. Or maybe it was the other problems weighing them down.

It had been five days since Joe's mother had disappeared. He had only returned to the school on the Thursday. However with all the glares that he was receiving they figured that it would be a good idea to get him out of the school. So since a Hogsmeade trip had been arranged Alice and Frank had brought him down to the village and into Carina's café.

When she had seen him she had hugged him terribly tight. Alice thought that it looked like she would never let him go. She understood though. Frank thought of Joe as a brother and that meant that Carina saw him as a second son.

She had put them on a table and gone and gotten them drinks "on the house" and again hugged Joe as she put them down. She had then gone back to the kitchen. Alice had to admit that it had been a good idea going there since no students attended. The local book club that were nattering didn't look at them once.

They had finished their drinks when they heard voices behind them. Sirius and Amanda walked in slowly lost in conversation. Alice smiled. It was good to see Amanda out and about. She needed out of that school as much as Joe did. Students thought her return was fishy and Alice had heard a lot of rumours.

They joined the three of them and looked around as though never having been there before. Alice smiled at them and spoke softly.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lily and Branwen are working on some major essay that apparently can't wait."

Amanda laughed gently. She didn't say anymore and Sirius picking up a cupcake continued.

"James and Peter are banned from this trip. They're in Slughorn's office serving detention. He caught them cursing ink pellets to hit a third year Hufflepuff. As for Remus well your guess is as good as mine."

He fell quiet as a waitress headed over to them. The sound of the book club laughing seemed to send them all into lost little worlds. It was surreal to think that they were there enjoying themselves.

"Smile it might never happen."

All five looked up at the new waitress. She instantly seemed to know she had said something wrong. She turned and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Remus."

They all looked at Sirius. It was true they needed to worry about him.

"He'll come around."

"Like you did Mand!"

Alice just smiled sadly at the pair. Their bickering had increased over the last month. She had a suspicion that they were hiding something, likely even from themselves.

"I can't imagine losing the girl I love like that. It must be horrible."

Alice could see Frank glance at her from the corner of his eye. Joe though coughed breaking the contact.

"It's horrible but there's got to be worse things."

As Joe said it though he had a look in his eyes that said he didn't quite believe it.

"There is something worse. Seeing it happen."

"Ouch."

As Sirius had said it he pinched Amanda's upper arm. She was rubbing it slowly while sending him her worse look. Alice could tell just from watching them that they were communicating silently. They knew each other so well they could do that. But her curiosity was growing as she watched them. She just had to ask what was going on.

"Alice wants to know what's going on Mand. I think it's about time you told her. I mean it has been three whole years."

"It's nothing Alice, honestly."

"Tell her."

"I don't want to tell her."

"Fine I will. Mandy tried to kill herself."

"SIRIUS!"

Silence followed Amanda's cry of her friend's name. Alice could feel her eyes widen as she turned to look at Frank and Joe. Both looked equally shocked. Slowly though Alice found her voice again.

"YOU WHAT?"

Everything fell silent as the nattering book club turned to look at them. Amanda shot them a look which turned them sour as they went back to their books.

"Al honestly it's nothing."

"You tried to kill yourself why?"

"Because I wanted to end my life."

Joe made a strange noise drawing their attention.

"Well that was obvious. Come on what was the reason."

"The reason isn't at all important. I was thirteen and going through a tough patch that I didn't think I could cope with. So I tried to kill myself. But Sirius here had to come in didn't he."

"You owe me your life missy be nice."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Alice's brain though couldn't take any of this in. It didn't seem right. But she was saved from having to think about it as Frank spoke up.

"Professor Ddraig!"

They all turned to see Taliesin Ddraig stood in the doorway of the shop. He looked worn out and as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His hair was mucky and his face unshaven. His clothes had a number of holes in them and if they hadn't have known better they would have thought him a tramp.

He slowly made his way into the café. The book club stopped talking again and made loud sniffing sounds. Alice had to admit he wasn't as fresh as she was use to seeing him but he was nowhere near as bad as they were making out.

"Professor is everything alright?"

He didn't respond to Frank as he continued towards them. There was something about him that was off putting. When he was close enough he reached forward and pulled Alice to her feet.

"Hey leave her go!"

His trance seemed to break as he looked at Amanda. He smiled slightly before making eye contact with Alice.

"I've been looking for you all over Hogsmeade. I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"It's important. Come on."

Alice tried to shrug his hand from her shoulder. Something about this didn't seem right. Frank was watching her closely and stood up walking over to them. He put his hand on her other shoulder looking the man straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor but she's not going anywhere with you on her own."

"Longbottom I need to speak to her on her own."

"Sir she can't go with you."

Ddraig turned once more to look at Amanda. Alice could see that a small smile was about to come to his face.

"And why is that?"

"You might be a Death Eater."

"Do I look like one?"

"Well no. But you could be using Polyjuice potion. Or even be under the Imperius curse. I mean the way you walked in here you were like a zombie."

The smile did flutter to his lips for a moment.

"Very good Amanda. I'm glad that you take your safety so seriously. But I assure you I am who I say I am."

"But then if you were a Death Eater pretending to be you, you'd say that."

Alice shot Sirius a confused look. But it was clear he understood what he had just said.

"Very well then. What do you suggest we do then?"

They all looked at each other for a moment. Finally Frank spoke up.

"We have two choices. Either we all go up to the school together and see Professor Dumbledore and the other Professor Ddraig, or you tell Alice whatever it is here in front of us."

He nodded looking at them all.

"Which one is it then?"

Everyone turned to Alice. She looked at Frank closely before speaking up.

"Tell us here."

Ddraig nodded slowly. His hand pushed Alice back into the chair and she was confused. He took the one that Frank had vacated leaving her ex-boyfriend stood behind her. His eyes closed for a moment before he looked at her again.

"I didn't intend to be the one to tell you, or to tell you like this. However you are old enough now to make your own decisions…"

His voice failed him as he covered his mouth with his hand. He sighed loudly before looking Alice in the eyes.

"This morning there was another Death Eater attack. I'm afraid that he went after your family."

"What?"

Tears were already forming in Alice's eyes. Frank's arms wrapped around her shoulders in a sign of support and comfort. From the corner of her eye she noted that Sirius had automatically moved his hand on top of Amanda's while Joe ran his fingers through his spiked hair.

"Alice look at me please."

She forced her attention onto her once Defence professor. His eyes were wide and just looking at him she knew what was to come.

"Alice I'm really sorry. I got there as soon as I could but I was too late. Your parents and Aaron, well they're dead."

Silence engulfed her. It surrounded her so quickly that it scared her. It was almost as though she had gone deaf, or her ears had been hexed away. Tears quickly fell from her eyes as Frank's hold of her increased.

As suddenly as the silence had started it ended. Her sobs shook her body but she didn't care. The book club had gone quiet again but who cared about them. She looked around at her friends sat there. Amanda had tears falling from her own eyes as Sirius leaned in holding her close. Joe was between standing and sitting. It was clear he didn't know what to do.

Ddraig was watching her closely but it was Frank that stole the moment. He pulled her up from her seat spinning her around into his arms. Her face rested against his chest as he held her as tightly as he could. His hand ran through her hair as his chin rested on top of her head.

Alice didn't know it then but that was the start of her end. The choices she was about to make would shape her life. But what she would forever remember of that moment, even in her worse times, would be Frank. She would never be able to forget the way he held her close, how he comforted her in that moment. It was then that she discovered that as long as she had Frank with her she felt safe as if nothing and nobody would ever be able to harm her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alice had no idea how she managed to get through the week. Her brain was fuzzy and she felt almost like she was on another planet. Jacqueline was fantastic with her. Following Taliesin's announcement she was rushed up to the school by Frank and the man. Twenty minutes later she had been stood inside the front room of the Potter's home.

Jacqueline was so kind to her. She had hugged her tightly when she had first arrived and told her that things would be alright. How Alice had no idea. The only thing that she was sure of was that she wasn't alone. No matter what happened she knew that she would be taken care of.

She was slightly surprised by how relaxed she was about that. Maybe if things were different she would have been more worried. But for the last three years she had seen her friends stand up and take in both Amanda and Sirius. It seemed that she was just another one of them now.

Her stomach though had knotted when she had been asked by a ministry official to identify the bodies. But luckily Jacqueline came to her rescue and insisted on doing the identification. Alice had been horrified by the idea. The last memory she wanted of her family was seeing them dead.

However after that had been sorted she had found that a funeral needed to be arranged. She had come down to breakfast on the Tuesday to find that Taliesin had joined them. She had eaten very little since it had happened and that day was no different. She listened as the two adults spoke about funeral arrangements. She didn't want to think about it. However she listened as they came up with the plan. The only thing she commented on was the fact that she wanted it that week.

So it had been agreed that the Friday would be the funeral. October 17th had never been a date that she had dreaded before. In years passed it just meant to her that Sirius' birthday was coming up along with Halloween and then Branwen's birthday. This year though it was something completely different.

Before she realised it the Friday had arrived though. She sat at the breakfast table with Jacqueline and Taliesin feeling like she was going to be sick. She didn't understand why her family had been targeted. Something told her that maybe it was their connection to Dumbledore but maybe that was wrong. She had heard mutterings around the school through the paper and family letters that Dumbledore was standing against Voldemort. That much was known. But rumours surfaced that he had people fighting with him.

Were her family part of that? Maybe. Her father had always been a strong man, a fighter. But wouldn't Aaron be too young? No of course not. Branwen had told her all about her summer job. Was her family a threat to Voldemort? Were they killed because he feared what they could do to him?

Her head was spinning with questions like that. However she didn't have time to think about it. She found herself dressed in black standing with Jacqueline waiting to head off to the ceremony. Taliesin produced a Port Key and they were gone. Her feet hit the ground and the man caught her pulling her up.

A tent had been set up for the ceremony. They weren't having anything grand. Just a few words spoken over the gravesite. She was aware that people would be returning to the Potter's house following the burial but she was hoping to be left to her own devices.

She looked ahead at the coffins of her family stood next to three holes in the ground. Tears were already forming in her eyes. A lot of people were seated around them in three tents. She was slightly surprised by the numbers but then her family had been well liked. Her mother had once been a dress maker whose name was well known in that circle. Judging by some of the robes among the black other designers were present.

Then her father had been a member of the Regulation and Control of Dangerous Animals. She knew that he was well liked there. After all she remembered Mr Potter's funeral and all the people from the department that had spoken to him. It looked like most of them had turned out.

Then there was her brother, not long out of Hogwarts. He had been a low ranking member of the department of Magical Transportation. Yet she knew that he had a lot of friends from Hogwarts and it was probably that many had turned out. Then maybe if her family had been involved in some sort of secret organisation then maybe people from that were there.

She was ready to walk forward when she saw someone from among the crowds walk towards her. It was instinct that made her run forward and throw her arms around him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he held her close. Her tears once more falling onto his shoulder. When she stepped backwards Frank took her hand and refused to let go.

With Jacqueline and Taliesin beside them they walked forward into one of the tents. A few seats towards the front had been left empty. Alice sat on one with Frank on her left. Jacqueline and Taliesin sat next to him. She held tightly onto his hand as the ministry official stepped forward.

He spoke loudly so that everyone could hear what he was saying. Alice though fazed him out. She couldn't listen to the words he spoke of her family. Of the tragic loss, of the injustice of it all. She refused to take any of it in.

All too soon the coffins were being lowered into the ground. She felt her stomach jump as the tears she thought had all fled began again. This was her goodbye. This was the final. No more would she see them. She'd never argue with Aaron again. She'd never hug her parents. She felt sick.

This was Voldemort again. He was destroying the wizarding world. He had already caused her grief in the last month. She had lost one of her closest friends and now she was lowering her family into the ground. It suddenly struck her that she was the only remaining member of the Scott family. The name would die with her. She wouldn't be able to pass it on to her children.

She could hear people around her standing and muttering. But it all felt alien to her. She didn't move just stared into space. Then after a while she felt Frank squeeze her fingers.

"Come on Alice."

She looked up. They were alone just the two of them left. It shocked her a moment.

"How? We're alone."

"I'm seventeen Alice. I can use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah."

Her voice sounded strange to her after so long saying very little. She hugged him as he took her hand.

"Ddraig left this. We can use it."

She touched the Port Key and felt it pull on her. She arrived once more outside the Potter home. The doors were open and many voices sounded from within. Together they walked inside. People instantly started to come over and tell her how wonderful her family had been.

She nodded just glad that Frank was by her side. It felt like an age before she spotted Joe. People were watching and someone named Walsh was in the middle of telling her a story about her father. However she didn't care. She stepped away without excusing herself and ran straight into Joe's arms. He hugged her tightly and she clung to him.

She felt that he was the only one who understood her in that moment. His mother was missing probably dead. Her family was gone. They had both lost their parents to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"How you doing?"

"Ask me when my brain is back working."

Joe nodded. People were watching them but it seemed that they were remaining quiet. Alice was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder and was drawn into a motherly type hug. Carina had never hugged her like this. In fact she had only seen her hug Joe and Frank in any manner similar to this.

She pulled away and didn't say anything just walked over to speak to an old witch in the corner. It took Alice a further few minutes to notice that James, Lily and Branwen were also there. She hugged them all. Then in silence they walked out towards the garden.

Rain attacked them but they remained silent for a moment. Then James clearing his throat spoke gently.

"Sirius and Peter wanted to come but thought it might be inappropriate."

"Why?"

They all looked at Alice seeming to be at a loss. Finally Frank spoke gently.

"They have a lead. They think that those responsible for the Dunn murders went after your family. The press are reporting that it is the work of Alistair Dixon. But of course anyone with any knowledge knows that Bootés Black and the Minister are also involved. So they thought it best if they didn't come."

She looked a little lost before nodding. Finding her voice again she spoke up.

"Is that why Amanda isn't here?"

Lily was shaking her head.

"Nope. Pomfrey said that she hasn't the strength for a funeral. She was fuming that she went to Hogsmeade. So she was forced to stay. And as for Remus we couldn't find him."

Alice smiled gently looking at them all.

"Thanks for coming though. I really appreciate it."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Remus tapped the knot on the willow tree and watched as it silently became still. Slowly he stepped under the branches and slid between the roots into the secret tunnel unknown by most. He walked gently along the dirt path humming to himself. The pull of the moon was beginning to take affect but he didn't care.

The steps that led to the shack were in front of him. He placed a leg on the bottom step and fell forward. A chuckle left his lips as he crawled up into the room. It was a mess but then he didn't care. He hadn't cared for the last couple of weeks.

He picked up a piece of parchment and looked at it. The letters swum in and out of his focus. He had thrown it there weeks ago though. The truth was that the shack had become his hang out. It was the only place where he felt secure. Nobody knew about it, well almost nobody. Those that did though would never expect him to be hiding out there.

He wasn't coping with what had happened at the start of term. He knew that the others were worried but what did he care? He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to be dead. He knew that sounded selfish, there were people who were dead that wanted to live. But he had lost everything that he had ever wanted.

Ginny. That's what it always came down to these days. He missed her more than anybody could understand. He could see that they were trying to understand. Everyone had lost a friend but she was more than just his friend. She had been his lover, his soul mate, the woman he had been determined to spend the rest of his life with.

The others made him feel sick in many ways. They didn't understand him. So why did they feel it was their business how he was reacting? Slowly he picked up a bottle and took a swig. The whiskey stung his throat but he didn't care. The moon pulled harder on him but so what.

He hiccoughed as he took yet anther swig. He knew that he was drinking a lot of alcohol but it made him feel good. Well maybe good was the wrong word but it made him forget his troubles. It was almost like nothing else existed. It was the best feeling he had had in a long time.

Suddenly he lurched forward. The moon had grabbed him. The smash of the bottle resounded through the room as a scream fled his lips. He felt his clothes begin to tear as the wolf began to take control. Remus closed his eyes as he felt his face change shape. He became taller as the wolf grew.

A snarl left his lips and then a hiccough. The wolf fell over as another hiccough fled his lips. Then soundlessly for the first time ever the Hogwarts Werewolf curled into a ball and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Wormtail quick hit the knot!"

The tree froze and James and Sirius under the invisibility cloak crept down into the tunnel. James pulled the cloak off them and placed it just inside the entrance. Peter changed back and the three friends strolled down the tunnel.

"Do you really think he'll be in here?"

"Pete it's the full moon for crying out loud! Of course he'll be in here."

James remained silent as Peter and Sirius fought between themselves. He was worried about their friend. It had been nearly two months since Ginny's murder and he seemed to making very little progress. It had to be hard, James was sure but he was scared for his friend.

The arguing grew quieter as they got closer to the steps. James stopped just short and looked at the other two. They didn't speak as they turned into their alter egos. Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs edged closer to the stairs.

Prongs was in the lead he used his antlers to push open the trap door. As he stepped inside he was met by the strangest sight ever. Moony was curled up in a ball snoring. But in between the snores came the unmistakable sounds of hiccoughing.

James suddenly appeared where Prongs had been stood only moments before. Padfoot edged over towards Moony and sniffed him. James however picked up one of many bottles in the room and turned to look at the label.

"I don't believe it!"

Padfoot turned to look at him and James turned the bottle for the dog to look at. Moments later Sirius was stood next to James.

"Firewhisky!"

The two shared a look as the third in their party changed shape and stood beside them.

"Does that mean Moony's drunk?"

"Yeah Pete I think it does."

As Sirius spoke he looked at James. Things were more serious than they had first thought.

* * *

I know its really short but I don't want to focus too much on this aspect. Plus there's only so much you can do with a werewolf that's asleep and won't wake up!

Kris xx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sirius dropped into his seat in Defence. He felt old and tired all of a sudden. His stomach lurched with the knowledge that today he was a man! That was so funny. A man him, never. But he was seventeen and that made him an adult. That was a scary thought. Although deep down he knew he'd been living like one for quite some time.

The door was closed and Sirius watched as Tad walked towards the front of the room. He pulled out his register and Sirius noticed how he longer listened for Ginny's name. It was strange how life moved on. The old man missed out Remus' name as he came to it without even looking up. Then he smiled looking at them all.

"So today I thought that we'd move on from silent charms. Today I want to talk about the three most dangerous spells there are. Now some of you I'm sure have already come into contact with them, but we need to know. So can anybody tell me what they are?"

Hands shoot up around the room but Sirius noticed that Amanda had pushed herself lower in the chair in front. His friend was sat on the end of the row next to Branwen. He watched as silently she looked down the table, at the other end next to Lily sat Alice. Now he understood.

"Sirius, any ideas."

"What?"

The man gave him a look and Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Cruciatus curse."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Indeed one of the three forbidden spells is the Cruciatus curse. Now does anybody know why?"

Sirius put his head in his hands. Nobody was answering. Tad though was looking around the room.

"Aaron do you know?"

"No Sir."

"Lisa?"

"The spell causes intolerable pain Sir."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. As Lisa has correctly pointed out the Cruciatus curse causes pain. Now this is not like pain that you suffer on a daily bases, take it from someone who knows. This is pain that is focused on a point. It is so painful in fact that most people break and will tell their torturer anything that they want to know. That is why this spell has become a favourite for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There is a side affect though that is just too horrible. Branwen do you want to tell us what that is?"

"Not really."

"Branwen!"

Sirius laughed quietly under his breath sharing a look with James.

"Excessive use of the spell can lead to permanent damage. Usually people who have been under the curse for too long end up insane."

"That's right. Take ten points. Now over exposure of the curse can lead to damaging affects to the brain. However there hasn't been a recorded case since 1768 when Ingvar Reichs annoyed his wife so much that she over used the spell."

Tad laughed gently and Sirius was sure that he was lost in a thought somewhere.

"Now there is no protection against this curse. One just has to be smart and keep an eye out. It is possible that if you can put up a strong enough shield charm that you may be able to block some of the effects. But the truth is that you must be ready to calm yourself and not let the pain affect you too badly. After all pain is a friend, it is a reminder that we are still alive."

Sirius shared a look with James as the professor asked for another example.

"Alice?"

"The killing curse."

Her voice was very low. As she said it Sirius heard an intake of breath. The Hufflepuff students sharing their lesson looked around at them. Alice though to her strength kept her eyes forward. From beside him Peter lowered himself into his chair just as Amanda had done. Tad's eyes sparkled with sadness as he looked at Alice.

"Indeed. The worse of all the curses ever invented. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the killing curse, also known by its incantation Avada Kedavra is the most serious and deadly curse known to wizarding kind. There is absolutely no defence to it and nobody has ever survived. The only kind thing about this spell is that it seems to be painless, although that does not make it good. There is nothing more serious than taking another person's life. I wish I could teach you how to protect yourselves from this but that is something nobody can do."

The class was silent as Tad called out once more. Nobody attempted to answer and Sirius watched as Tad looked at the girl in front.

"Amanda the last one please."

"Imperius curse."

"Ten points. Doug please tell us what the affects are."

"The victim falls under complete control of the caster."

"Ten points. Correct. Imperius is the last of the forbidden curses. This in the scale of the others seems the less offensive however having complete control is dangerous. If I was to control you I could make you do anything and everything that I want."

"Now there is a way to fight this one but you need to be strong of mind. You need to try and think through the instructions. So for instance if I put the curse on Peter and told him to jump off the highest tower he would need to ask why. He would need to see that it's a stupid thing to do. If he was able to do that he would be able to break the spell."

A bell sounded from outside the room and everyone jumped. Sirius was unaware that so much time has passed. The class stood up and left the room. They had Transfiguration next. Sirius watched as Branwen, Alice and Lily marched ahead of everyone out of the room. Sirius watched Amanda slowly put her book away.

"You coming Sirius?"

"I'll meet the pair of you in class."

James shot him a look but said nothing. He and Peter left the room. Sirius followed and waited outside. Everyone had left by the time Amanda emerged.

"Taking your time aren't you?"

"What can I say? Maybe I'm trying to wait until most people are in their next lessons."

"Mand stop worrying."

"Si everyone is talking about how my dad murdered Alice's family. The Hufflepuffs have a vendetta against me."

"Like hell they do!"

She gave him a funny look. It was true. They remembered Aaron Scott as one of their best in years. He had led them into second place in the Quidditch. He had been popular and well liked. He threw his arm over Amanda's shoulder as they walked down the corridor.

"Fancy sneaking down to the kitchens later. I'm going to steal some cake."

"Oh yummy. Count me in."

He laughed at the way she licked her lips. They walked together through a secret door in the wall and headed down the floor to Transfiguration. However half way down the stairs Amanda stopped and looked around.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

He was taken by surprise as she went onto tiptoes and kissed him gently. As she pulled away he felt a parcel in his hand.

"Happy Birthday Sirius."

She turned and carried on down the stairs as if she hadn't done anything.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The torch on the wall flickered as he walked passed. A cold breeze was running through the building causing his cloak to flare up behind him. Casting a look to his right he kept going towards the door at the end of the corridor. He took the handle and pulled it open stepping inside. A single candle was lit and sitting on his desk.

"You're late Simon."

Alistair's face appeared in the light. His eyes danced with malice as Simon took the visitor seat next to his desk.

"Well it's hard to sneak into the ministry when you're the minister Alistair."

"I had no problem."

Bootés emerged from the shadows. Simon merely nodded his head at the man. But Alistair spoke up very suddenly.

"You're not the minister Bootés of course you have no problem."

There was a snickering noise as the mans brother Cepheus moved into the light. On the other side of the office another candlelight appeared and Charles Snape and William Malfoy became visible.

Simon merely knotted his fingers together resting his elbows on the desk. He lowered his chin onto his hands and looked at his oldest friends. He sometimes found it unnerving with these men. Yes he was the minister and yet these were the men that had put him there. They had more power than he ever had. They were the ones with the money and wealth.

"Voldemort wants us to conduct some more attacks."

Simon raised an eyebrow at Alistair as the others moved to surround the desk. He was a little surprised that they were being trusted with another death after the last two that they had taken part in. Things hadn't been going all that well for them.

At the start of September he, Alistair and Bootés had taken lead and attacked the Dunn family. They had taken two young Death Eaters with them to show them what to do. Paul Parkinson Alistair's son in law and Thomas Christian a Quidditch player. Everything had seemed to be going fine until they had gotten to the girls room.

Yes she had surprised them with a transference spell. How she had learnt it was beyond him it was serious dark magic unlike anything they taught at Hogwarts. But the transference spell had landed them into trouble. Alistair's youngest daughter had received the memories. Simon was positive that she would have shown them to Dumbledore.

Things had looked slightly up with the fact she had ended up in a coma and almost dead. But Victoria Malfoy had informed them that she was back to health and hidden safely once more in that school. He knew that she held information that could topple him from power.

If that hadn't been bad enough Cepheus and William had almost ruined things for them. The six stood in the office had only two weeks earlier been sent to kill the Scott family. Simon and Bootés had killed the son. However when Charles and Alistair had gone to kill the other two Cepheus had tripped and fallen down the stairs pulling William with him. The noise had awoken Thomas and Lora and although the woman had been easy to deal with the man had put up a tough fight. People had arrived before they had left. They killed the man and Alistair had stayed to place the mark.

When he had returned to the house his mask was torn and a good portion of his face was on show. He had been spotted by another one of Dumbledore's men. Although nobody knew which one. The chances were though that he would soon be arrested and put on trial. But Simon wasn't too worried about that. They knew that while he was in power he could protect them all.

"Alistair who does he want dead now?"

There was a hint of amusement to William's voice as he spoke. Alistair's grin however told Simon more than any name ever would. It wasn't just one person. No he could tell it was going to be mass murder.

"Nobody of importance will be killed this time William. Well not to the wizarding world in general. I have a list of muggle families that need to be taken care of."

A twisted smile came to his face. Simon knew that he wore one very similar. Muggle baiting was one of their favourite hobbies. It had been a while actually since Simon had tortured a muggle, maybe six months. A good muggle killing was just what he needed. Alistair pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Six families in six different places. One family for each of us."

The man moved to look at Malfoy.

"William you're going to go after the Bradley family in Kenilworth they are related to Vince Bradley the Auror. This will show him why nobody says no to Voldemort. Charles you've got Sara Colbert's family they're in Newquay. She wants to stand against us lets show her what happens. Cepheus you're going to go after Kenneth Doyle's family he wrote a nice piece in the prophet about why we should accept muggles. You should find them in Torquay"

The three men nodded and Alistair looked next at Bootés.

"You're going to track down the family of the Unspeakable Genevieve Fraser in Glastonbury. We've asked her on a number of occasions to get us access and she won't. Well we'll show her why you do what you're told. Simon I want you to go after Francesca Gupta's lot up in Bangor. She released some information which gave away one of our attacks."

"What about you then?"

Alistair gave Simon a funny look before smiling.

"I intend to go after the family of your most trusted work colleague Robert Highfield. He's been seen corresponding with Dumbledore. We need to show him why nobody crosses us."

Simon couldn't help but grin. This was going to be excellent. He would show the Gupta family what it was they had allowed when they sent their daughter to Hogwarts. Yes Muggle baiting was by far the most entertaining thing in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lily lowered herself onto the bench and looked around. Laughter floated through the room and she couldn't help but smile. She loved Halloween more than she could really explain. It was something to do with the old familiarity of it. It was the fact that it was one of the only things within the wizarding world that she could relate to the muggle world.

"I'm starving, how long do you reckon until the food?"

"How should I know?"

"Attitude Lily!"

Joe wiggled a finger at her and she laughed. It felt strange to be laughing. A lot had happened to them in such a short time that they had almost lost the laughter. Joe grinned widely and she felt relieved. He hadn't been his bubbly self since his mother had disappeared. It was good to see him somewhat back to his old self.

"Where's Branwen then? I thought you two always came down to dinner together?"

"She has Arithmancy on a Friday afternoon, and I don't take it. So I came down on my own."

He nodded as he placed his elbows on the table looking around.

"Think there'll be any entertainment tonight?"

"Other than you and James trying to race each other to finish all the plates around you?"

Joe raised his arms slightly.

"Its tradition!"

Again she laughed as Branwen walked into the hall. Lily was slightly surprised to find that she was on her own. Amanda took Arithmancy as well. Lily waved and Branwen ran down the tables and sat with them.

"Couldn't see you then!"

"Where's Mand?"

"Not coming down."

"What? But it's the Halloween feast. Proper fattening food, all of it junk and an excuse to mess around at the table. She loves Halloween!"

They both looked at Joe. He looked almost as though he had been slapped in the face. Branwen though cleared her throat slightly and spoke up.

"She's still trying to keep a low profile. Kelly Shepard that seventh year Hufflepuff prefect hit her with a conjunctivitis curse on our way to Arithmancy. I had to take her to the hospital wing. Said she'll meet us in the common room later."

"Why'd she do that?"

Lily gave Joe a look before answering his question.

"Come on Joe everyone knows that Mand's father was involved in the murder of the Scotts. The Hufflepuffs are unhappy because they all liked Aaron."

"Yes but Mand didn't kill him."

"But someone in her family did. All the Hufflepuff students are being funny with her."

Joe was obviously going to say something else when Frank and Alice seemed to appear from nowhere. They sat down next to Joe and Lily watched them. Frank was really taking care of Alice. She wasn't going anywhere on her own anymore.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Yes Stubins that includes you! I just have a few words before the feast starts. Trick and Treat!"

Dumbledore sat down as food appeared on the table. Lily couldn't help but laugh as she put some chicken onto her plate. Joe was looking around the hall searching for someone.

"Who you looking for Joe?"

"You haven't seen James have you Frank? He's suppose to be having a race with me!"

They all laughed as the door opened and James walked in. He was on his own and looked agitated. He made his way towards them throwing himself down next to Joe and looking at them all.

"I'm getting sick of this."

"What?"

He gave Branwen a look before answering.

"Peter and Sirius are refusing to come down here. A third year Hufflepuff hit Peter with a jelly finger curse and a fifth year got Sirius with a sponge-knees curse. They've been in the hospital wing all afternoon and now they've decided to miss the feast. This is stupid!"

"I don't get why people are attacking them."

They all looked at Alice as she licked some sauce off her fingers.

"Maybe I should say something to the Hufflepuffs. I mean it's nice that they care so much about my brother. But I do wish they'd leave my friends alone."

They all fell silent looking at the food on their plates. Several minutes passed before Joe and James started to race each other with their food. It livened them up and they started calling them on. As the meal vanished to be replaced with desert Lily noticed something else.

"Has anybody seen Remus today?"

Silence met her question. He was absent again. The looks that they all wore spoke depths. Everyone was worried about the boy. His head wasn't working anymore. They understood that he had lost somebody he had loved. But things were getting desperate. As Lily picked up a sponge cake she wondered if there was anything that any of them could do to make things better.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Wake up Branwen!"

Frank zoomed passed her his face lined with annoyance. Branwen shook herself and flew in the opposite direction. Pulling her bat back she pelted the Bludger towards James and knocked the Quaffle out of his hands.

"That's better keep your head in the game."

Frank was heading now in the other direction still looking for the snitch. Branwen just shrugged as she turned her attention to where the others were. Quidditch practice was the last thing that she wanted know. They had had a rather late night celebrating Halloween and she had wanted to sleep in late. That choice had been taken from her though when Amanda had shaken her awake at nine with the news of the practice.

A bludger came towards her and she swung her bat back and heard the scream of pain as it connected with somebody. She knocked the bludger away and turned to find that Jaclyn Owen was clutching her nose.

"Jackie sorry, I didn't see you."

"What's happened?"

Frank had flown down to them a stern expression on his face.

"I hit her with my bat, it was an accident."

"Great we'll have to stop practice then!"

He blew his whistle and everybody headed down to the ground. Branwen was silent as he pulled Jackie over towards him and looked at her face closely.

"I suppose there's no hoping that it isn't broken. You better head up to Pomfrey.

"Hang on a minute."

Branwen watched as Amanda pulled out her wand and moved towards Jackie.

"Ibs fine."

Branwen couldn't help but laugh at the way the younger girl was trying to push Amanda away. It was obvious that she wanted to go up to the hospital wing. However Amanda managed to grab her face and hold her still. They all watched as Amanda waved her wand.

"Episkey."

Everybody watched silently as Jackie touched her nose and then stared hard at Amanda.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"St. Mungos. Now can we get back up there and finish practicing?"

"It's fixed?"

Branwen had already climbed onto her broom when Frank had asked the question. She noticed how she wasn't the only one both James and Sirius had kicked off as soon as Amanda had spoken the incantation.

Whatever Amanda's reply was Branwen didn't hear as she flew higher. She couldn't complain it was a nice day. The sky was blue but there was a crisp bitterness. But as the cold hit her Branwen felt more awake than she had in weeks. She loved flying and knew that any other day and she would happily have spent all day up there. But this day was different.

The first of November marked a special day in Branwen's calendar. It was the anniversary of her mother's death. Most of her friends were unaware of that though, she had never told them. Why would she? They all thought that it was a special day for another reason, especially this year. For the first of November also marked Branwen's birthday, and this year she was seventeen.

A shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature ran through her. She was now officially an adult. How freaky was that? But she felt no different to what she had the day before. How could she? She was hoping to slip down and see Tad after the practice. She had had a tradition in Hogwarts that she always had breakfast with her father on her birthday. Looked like this year it would be dinner.

"BRANWEN!"

She turned just in time for the Bludger to miss her head. She heard Frank swear before blowing his whistle.

"That's it. Nobody seems to be in the particular mind to play today. Our opening game is just fourteen days away but what do I care?"

"Frank –"

He ignored James as he landed on the ground. He didn't even seem to think about the fact that it was his responsibility to collect the balls up as he turned and left. Katherine and Jaclyn landed and followed the path he had taken.

Branwen turned and saw that Sirius was holding the Quaffle as he tried to land while James had gone into a step climb with his hand outstretched. She watched as he caught the Snitch and headed back down to the ground. Amanda was already there with her wand out. Branwen joined her and pulled her own out. Without thinking she used a summoning spell on one of the Bludgers.

The first one hit Amanda in the gut causing her to bend over and the second one came flying at Brawnen's head. She ducked throwing her arms into the air. She felt her fingers bend as she caught the ball and put it back in the trunk.

The two boys placed the balls they had away as well and between them carried the box towards the changing rooms.

"Got anything planned for today then Bran?"

"Going to see Tad now."

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah."

They stopped outside the changing rooms to wait. Amanda was twisting her hair absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head suddenly as if clearing it.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just …"

Amanda smiled and nodded as the two boys came out of the room. They walked in almost silence up towards the castle. As they reached the steps Amanda spoke up again.

"Bran be back in the common room by eight tonight alright."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell you but Lily's organised a surprise slumber party or something. I don't know. She just said that none of us were to give you presents until tonight."

"Right I'll make sure I escape Tad before then."

The girl just nodded as Branwen turned to walk in a different direction to her three friends. She hadn't expected to celebrate her birthday with them this year. Sirius had had a quiet day where they played chess and cards late into the night. She had expected something similar. With everything that had happened it just didn't feel right to have a big party.

But as she knocked on Tad's door she smiled to herself. After all you only turn seventeen once.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Whispered conversations broke the silence. Eyes pierced into the back of her neck. Yet Amanda was determined not to look up from her book. She wasn't taking anything in but she just couldn't move. The rumours of the Scott's murders were hounding her.

Part of her was overjoyed that her father had been linked to the murders. He had publicly lost face. But the Aurors had yet to arrest him. That was probably down to Pettigrew. It hadn't really surprised her that the minister was protecting her father, after all Death Eaters would stick together. What surprised her however was the hostility being directed towards her. It was as though she had played a part in the murders herself.

It wasn't like she had been involved though. They hadn't targeted them because they had been nice to her. It was because they were part of the fight against the Death Eaters. They had been killed just like Henry Potter for doing what was right.

The school though didn't seem to see that. They had taken the murders to heart. Amanda thought it had to be because most of the students still remembered Aaron. He had been one of those people that was well liked and well known. As captain of the Hufflepuff team everyone had known his name. He hadn't left Hogwarts long so he was still in the memory of most.

There was obviously another reason that it was such a popular conversation and that was Alice. She had lost her entire family in one blow and everyone felt for her. Plus the fact that her best friends father was the culprit just seemed to make it that much juicer for the students.

While the general population of the school was happy to lay a large amount of blame on the entire Dixon family Alice wasn't. The girl hadn't once blamed anything on Amanda. She knew too well what the Dixon's were to say anything to Amanda. But more importantly she knew what her own family stood for. They had been killed because they were powerful, because they could hurt Voldemort and his cause.

Although this was the case Alice was finding it difficult to be around Amanda for the moment. It was still too fresh in her mind. Plus Amanda knew that she had a number of her father's features, such as his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Alice saw traces of him when looking at her.

Shaking her head Amanda forced her eyes back down onto her potion book. She really needed to concentrate on what she was reading. But as she tried the noise suddenly increased inside the room. Great her brother must have just come in, that's all she needed now. The attention she was getting on her own was bad enough, but if Adrian was in the room too it became worse.

However a scrapping sound came from the chair next to her. That meant it couldn't be Adrian he wouldn't sit anywhere near her. She slowly looked up and a tiny smile crept over her features as Sirius placed a book onto the desk.

The whispering took on a new speed as Madam Pince hovered around the tables. Her loud 'shh'-ing noise not helping matters. Sirius moved his left hand putting it to rest over Amanda's right. This caused her to look up at him. His eyes though stayed on his book but he squeezed her fingers in a reassuring manner.

Again she tried to focus on the book but couldn't. This time though it wasn't the whispering that was bothering her. The warmth of Sirius' hand was sending tingling sensations through her. She shifted slightly and caught sight of a Hufflepuff sat on the opposite table. If looks could kill Amanda thought that she'd be reunited with Ginny in no time.

"You want to get out of here?"

Sirius' voice was low. He hadn't looked up from his book but it seemed that he was taking in as much as she was.

"No I really need to study."

She turned the page and looked at Amortentia. The potion looked extremely difficult and she couldn't help but wonder what could go wrong with it. She tried to memorise the ingredients but it was no real use. With a small sigh she closed the book and looked at Sirius'. There was a picture of a sink with a man under it. Muggles studies again! Those people were just strange.

"Let's go for a walk."

Sirius had closed his book as he said it. She couldn't help but wonder what he was playing at. This wasn't like him in the least. Alright yes he looked out for her but well this one was new. He kept hold of her hand as he stood and took both his own book and hers. Then he surprised her by pulling her close wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He directed them out of the library and into the corridors.

"You okay Mand?"

All she could do was nod as they headed off down one of the corridors. As they passed groups of people whispering would pick up. That's when it hit her. Sirius was playing them at their own game. So she lifted her hand and intertwined her fingers with the hand he had placed around her shoulder. The whispering quickly got louder. As they rounded the corner she pushed Sirius into an empty classroom laughing.

"Very good I'll give you that."

"What?"

"Drawing everyone's attention off my murderous family like that."

His eyes danced around the room before he started grinning.

"Yes well you know I am fantastic like that."

Something about his movement gave him away to her. He hadn't planned anything like that.

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry Sirius. You were being nice and comforting me, not playing them up."

"Well I did both!"

She couldn't help herself. Going onto tiptoes she kissed Sirius gently.

"What have I done to deserve a friend like you?"

All she could do was hug the boy to her. The last two months had been tough. Her father and the other Death Eaters were killing her friends and their families. Yet here right at the centre of everything was someone who really cared for her. In that moment she didn't care about any of the gossip. Let people talk. She didn't care she still had her friends.

* * *

I want to say sorry that its taken me so long to update. I'm working six days a week at the moment and on my week off I went to London to see Joseph in the West End (amazing) plus I've been caught up in Nelson Mandela's book 'long walk to freedom'. I'm not sure when my next update will be but I'm hoping next Sunday at the latest since its Easter Sunday and I have the day off work 

Kris xx


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Simon pulled his cloak over his shirt and turned to look at Chloe. His wife was asleep at the kitchen table again. A bottle of fire whiskey lay empty next to a tumbler. The smell lingered around the kitchen. A scowl came to his face as he took in the scene. His wife needed to learn her place. 

With a twirl his cloak flew up into the air and he arrived at the ministry. It was still busy which surprised him. Usually he was among one of the last arriving. A luxury that he could afford due to his high ranking position. He pushed through the crowds and found himself in front of one of the lifts.

It opened and he stepped inside. Unfortunately he was surrounded by the other employees as they moved up the floors. The last of the people crammed in stepped out on the second floor. The grates closed and the lift went up one more floor. When it opened he stepped outside and found himself facing flashing cameras. 

Making sure his face was shifted to neutral he walked down the corridor. He could hear his name being called but he just walked straight on into his office. As the door closed he sighed. What the hell was happening?

The door burst open again and he looked up at Bootés.

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't seen the paper this morning then."

"What?"

"Look."

_**Night of Murders**_

_During the slumbering hours of last night six muggle families were targeted by a group of individuals calling themselves Death Eaters. We have received information that indicates that these people are the followers of a wizard who has been linked to a number of deaths over the last three years. We can exclusively reveal that the terror of his actions is so wide spread now that people are refusing to speak his name and henceforth we shall refer to him as You-Know-Who._

_The Death Eaters attacked the muggle families of six well known wizarding members. There seem to be no links between these people except that all have announced that they were approached by masked figures demanding them to aid You-Know-Who in someway. Of all those attacked last night only one has survived and is currently in St. Mungos under the careful watch of trained Healers and guarded by Aurors._

_Those affected are the families of Auror Vince Bradley, Sara Colbert from the Regulation department, Unspeakable Genevieve Fraser, Francesca Gupta of the transportation department. The fifth family to be attacked is that of one of our own Kenneth Doyle and the last was an attack on the family of the assistant to the Minister Robert Highfield. _

_For security reasons we are unable to reveal the name of the only surviving muggle. However our source from within St. Mungos has revealed that the muggle is still in an unstable state. This is what our source told us 'the muggle is lucky to have made it through the night. If the wizarding member of the family had not arrived home when they did the story would be very different.'_

_As for the attackers the identities are for the best part unknown. Aurors believe it to be the work of multiple conspirators as the attacks occurred at more or less the same time. However for the best part there is no idea of who murdered the muggles. There is one exception though. The Auror department have announced that they have arrested Alistair Dixon a high ranking official within the ministry._

_To most this seems to be a surprise move as he is one of the Ministers trusted friends. Dixon has for a long time been in charge of applications and as recently as June took over as head of the Department of Mysteries. However evidence has reached us that this is not the first Death Eater attack that he has been linked to._

_Three weeks ago the Scott family were murdered. The bodies of Thomas, Lora and their son Aaron were discovered by a member of the public whose identity is being kept from us. However that witness claims to be able to place Dixon at the scene. This is a worrying thought if true._

_There is also further evidence for his involvement in the murders of Alexander and Magnolia Dunn plus their daughter Ginevra back in September. A source has told us that through unclassified means the attack was witnessed. This unknown witness has produced evidence that Dixon murdered the daughter._

_It seems that all this has been enough to have him arrested. However there is worse still. From the evidence of the Dunn's murder further high ranking officials have been thrown into the equation. A member of the Auror department that wishes to remain anonymous told us the following exclusively._

'_On the night of the first September an unclassified spell was used which resulted in the memories of the young girl being transferred to another. From this we have discovered at least three ministry members who have links to You-Know-Who. I didn't tell you this but we are questioning the loyalties of not only Alistair Dixon, but also Bootés Black and Simon Pettigrew.'_

_Black along with his brother is head of the ministry security. Within his powers actually fall the Aurors and as we are all aware Pettigrew is the minister. If the corruption of the ministry runs as high we must question whether it is time to replace the Minster and start afresh._

_Jeffery Feltham_

"See we have trouble Simon. What are you going to do?"

"Me! You're head of the Auror department have him released."

The two men just exchanged looks. They knew that the truth was that they were unable to help their friend. They had been accused publicly. If they stepped in there would be more trouble than they already had.

"We need to deny this Simon. Now."

"I'll set up a press conference. Do you know who is in St. Mungos?"

"Its Highfields father. I received an owl early this morning telling me of the arrest so I travelled to Azkaban where they are already keeping Alistair. He told me that the boy, your assistant walked in and caught him by surprise. He had been torturing the muggle when that mudblood walked in and stunned him. He was caught on the premises and its all against him. There is nothing that I can do."

Simon dropped into his seat and looked at his friend.

"Voldemort isn't going to like this. He trusts Alistair more than any of the rest of us."

"No he trusts Alistair to organise the attacks Simon. We both know that Alistair was always the best when it came to planning things out and not getting caught. It seems that age has slowed his reflexes."

"Or maybe he just needs to clean his ears!"

Once they would have laughed at this comment. Not anymore. They were in serious trouble and both knew that the foundations to their success were beginning to crack. Everything could soon be falling around them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Hey I was going to eat that!"

Sirius grinned as Amanda stabbed the bacon with her fork and put it back onto her plate. He loved winding her up like this it was so much fun. Around them the table was emptying as students headed off to classes. He loved Wednesdays so much because the first lesson was a free period. That meant that he could come down to breakfast late and not do much until charms.

Most of the table had already cleared including the rest of the sixth years. James and Peter had gone to try and finish essays while Alice was going down to visit Hagrid. Then Lily and Branwen had muttered something about work before running away from the table. As for Remus he had yet to surface from bed.

"You've tipped egg down your tie Si."

He looked up and gave a small grin as he pulled his tie off. Amanda was shaking her head as she cut her bacon up and chewed it slowly. She gazed at the wall opposite them as if in a trance for a moment.

"Do you think we're ready for the game Sirius?"

"It's still a week away. No need to worry."

"Yes but we've had some terrible practices so far."

"But we're better than the Slytherin team. Crabbe and Avery can just about hold their beater bats. Then my brother always leans too far to the left when he holds the Quaffle so looks ready to fall off with a decent hit. Your brother doesn't pass so gets the ball snatched all the time. Lestrange is well Lestrange. Too arrogant to be a good player. Then Snodgrass well he only seems to see balls from his right so that's easy. Then Nott has nothing on Frank. No worries."

He smiled as he went to take a sip of pumpkin juice. However it somehow missed his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Amanda started to chock as she laughed. He tried to make a hurt face but instead grinned.

"You're like a baby Sirius!"

"You're just jealous because you can't make as much mess and still look cute!"

Amanda snorted her juice out and back into her cup as she started to chock and laugh at the same time. He raised his goblet at her grinning widely.

"Told you!"

He watched as she picked up a discarded paper and went to hit him with it. However as she lowered it her eyes went wide and the paper landed on her plate.

"Mand what's wrong?"

"Listen to this!"

"_**Night of Murders"**_

"_During the slumbering hours of last night six muggle families were targeted by a group of individuals calling themselves Death Eaters. We have received information that indicates that these people are the followers of a wizard who has been linked to a number of deaths over the last three years. We can exclusively reveal that the terror of his actions is so wide spread now that people are refusing to speak his name and henceforth we shall refer to him as You-Know-Who."_

"_The Death Eaters attacked the muggle families of six well known wizarding members. There seem to be no links between these people except that all have announced that they were approached by masked figures demanding them to aid You-Know-Who in someway. Of all those attacked last night only one has survived and is currently in St. Mungos under the careful watch of trained Aurors."_

"_Those affected are the families of Auror Vince Bradley, Sara Colbert from the Regulation department, Unspeakable Genevieve Fraser, Francesca Gupta of the transportation department. The fifth family to be attack is that of one of our own Kenneth Doyle and the last was an attack on the family of the assistant to the Minister Robert Highfield."_

"_For security reasons we are unable to reveal the name of the only surviving muggle. However our source from within St. Mungos has revealed that the muggle is still in an unstable state. This is what our source told us 'the muggle is lucky to have made it through the night. If the wizarding member of the family had not arrived home when they did the story would be very different.'"_

"_As for the attackers the identities are for the best part unknown. Aurors believe it to be the work of multiple conspirators as the attacks occurred at more or less the same time. However for the best part there is no idea of who murdered the muggles. There is one exception though. The Auror department have announced that they have arrested Alistair Dixon a high ranking official within the ministry."_

"_To most this seems to be a surprise move as he is one of the Ministers trusted friends. Dixon has for a long time been in charge of applications and as recently as June took over as head of the Department of Mysteries. However evidence has reached us that this is not the first Death Eater attack that he has been linked to."_

"_Three weeks ago the Scott family were murdered. The bodies of Thomas, Lora and their son Aaron were discovered by a member of the public whose identity is being kept from us. However that witness claims to be able to place Dixon at the scene. This is a worrying thought if true."_

"_There is also further evidence for his involvement in the murders of Alexander and Magnolia Dunn plus their daughter Ginevra back in September. A source has told us that through unclassified means the attack was witnessed. This unknown witness has produced evidence that Dixon murdered the daughter."_

"_It seems that all this has been enough to have him arrested. However there is worse still. From the evidence of the Dunn's murder further high ranking officials have been thrown into the equation. A member of the Auror department that wishes to remain anonymous told us the following exclusively."_

"'_On the night of the first September an unclassified spell was used which resulted in the memories of the young girl being transferred to another. From this we have discovered at least three ministry members who have links to Voldemort. I didn't tell you this but we are questioning the loyalties of not only Alistair Dixon, but also Bootés Black and Simon Pettigrew.'"_

"_Black along with his brother is head of the ministry security. Within his powers actually fall the Aurors and as we are all aware Pettigrew is the minister. If the corruption of the ministry runs as high we must question whether it is time to replace the Minster and start afresh."_

Sirius looked at Amanda closely, her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He could see the paper shaking so gently took her hand to try and stop it.

"He's been arrested Sirius."

"Sounds like it."

The two sat silently looking at each other. Both their fathers had been linked to murders and they both knew that they had been involved. However it suddenly now seemed real to them. Sirius looked back at his plate feeling full for the first time.

"Sirius…"

"What?"

Amanda had turned white as she looked at her friend.

"Do you think they'll have a trial?"

"Probably. I don't see Pettigrew allowing them not to."

"What if they call on me? I'm the witness that they're talking about!"

Her voice was a little higher than normal. Sirius leaned over and took her into a hug. It looked like their lives were taking yet another twist.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Alice! Alice wait up!"

Alice turned to see Frank running through the corridors. He stopped slightly out of breath. She couldn't help the small grin that filtered to her lips as she watched him bend over holding his chest.

"Are you really that unfit Frank?"

"You should try running up three floors in less than five minutes. Having to dodge first years and Peeves. It's not that easy Al!"

"Yeah, yeah. So why the hurry?"

"I wanted to know if you've heard the good news."

"What?"

"Did you read the paper this morning?"

She scrunched up her face in a manner that said that she never read the papers. Frank looped an arm around her as they walked slowly among the students towards the stairs that would lead up to the Gryffindor common room. They both had the period after lunch on a Wednesday free and had recently started spending it together.

"Frank what's going on?"

"They arrested him early this morning."

"Who?"

"Alistair Dixon."

"What?"

Alice felt her jaw drop as she turned slightly to look at him. He was nodding happily.

"He was involved in muggle murders last night. They caught him in the attack. But the Prophet has also reported that he was one of the men to kill your family and Ginny. They've mentioned witnesses for both crimes. It looks like he's going to Azkaban."

Alice's mind was swimming with information as they walked up to the common room together. Alistair Dixon arrested. That had to be good news. So what if technically it wasn't for her family's murder there was evidence. But what witness? It seemed that Frank was watching her closely.

"Bet its Ddraig."

"What? Why?"

"Well he came to you and if you remember he said 'I got there as soon as I could but I was too late.' To me that indicates that he was the first on the scene. And of course he would speak up against Dixon, he wouldn't be afraid."

She nodded slowly looking at him. Her mind was all over the shop. How was she suppose to react? It explained the looks that she had received over lunch. Not many people took the Prophet daily but those that did had now had time to get the news across.

"Password."

"Hippogriffs."

The portrait opened on Frank's words and they stepped inside. It was almost empty what with the fact that most students had lessons. In fact only two other people were in the room, Sirius and Amanda. Alice looked at the other girl her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Without thinking she headed over.

"Mand are you okay?"

The girl only nodded biting her lip. Sirius was rubbing her back in a supportive manner as he looked once more at a paper in front of them. Alice though was a little confused.

"You're not upset that he's been arrested are you?"

The girl shook her head as another tear slipped from her eyes. Frank lowered himself onto a chair opposite and looked at the two of them.

"What's going on?"

"Mand's worried that there's going to be a trial and that she'll be called up."

Alice made a small face and looked at her friend.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing? You'd be able to have a hand in putting him away."

"Well what if they use Veritaserum?"

There was a worried note at the end of the question and Alice shared a look with Frank, and he spoke up slowly.

"That would prove you're not lying."

"What if they ask why I left? I'd have to tell them the truth. Please don't let it go to trail."

Alice shared a look with Frank a little confused. But then she had learnt a long time ago that families were complicated things.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Rubbish! Complete and utter rubbish! Have you read this article that the Prophet thinks is news?"

Adrian tossed the paper at Regulus and the young Black boy caught it. He didn't need to read the article since Adrian had just practically screamed it out for everyone in the common room to hear.

"Dixon shut up!"

"Shut up yourself Lestrange."

The older boy shot a look at him but Adrian didn't care as he paced up and down the common room.

"What I want to know is who these witnesses are? Not the muggle bastard nothing can be done about that but the one for the Scott and Dunn family. Maybe we can silence them."

He was muttering but so loudly the entire common room could still hear every word that he was saying. Regulus exchanged a look with Sasha and Kimberly as Adrian dropped down next to them. It seemed almost subconscious the way he moved his arm around Sasha.

"There's nothing you can do Adrian so why not concentrate on your schoolwork instead. Or have you forgotten that you're failing Transfiguration?"

Serveus Snape hadn't even looked up from the chess set that he was sitting by. He moved his knight and waited for Nott to make his move.

"There's got to be something that we can do. Maybe if I write to Lucius he'll be able to figure out who witnessed these murders and we can set in motion something to prevent the witnesses from going to trial."

"Wouldn't help the information has already been passed on."

"And how do you know that Severus?"

Adrian watched as his cousin moved his bishop and Nott's king was taken. The loser stood and stormed over to where Avery was sitting playing with a pack of cards. Adrian though kept his eyes on his cousin as he stood up and looked at him.

"It was in the paper Adrian, it came from an Auror. How the hell do you think that they know? They've already interviewed the witnesses, they've gathered information. Obviously they didn't have enough to arrest Black and Pettigrew but they'll be being watched now. As likely are my father and certain other individuals. Do you really think that by getting involved you're going to help your father's case?"

Sasha made a small squeal noise as Adrian squeezed her in his anger to get to his feet. His girlfriend quickly moved around to sit by her friend. Regulus though was watching Snape carefully. There was something about him that was off. Adrian was yelling something but his mind was working over time.

"You know who the witness is! Don't you?"

The sixth year student looked at him his eyes piercing. The screaming of Adrian faltered as he stared between the two of them.

"Keep your noise out Black."

"But you know! Look at your come back that was prepared. You thought carefully about what you said. You always do. Something though something tells me you know who it is."

"Dixon of course!"

They all turned to look at Lestrange lounging on the chair. He had a book in his hand which he closed gently looking at them.

"What?"

"Adrian even you can't be thick enough not to work that one out."

"Don't you even…"

"Shut up Dixon! Your sister was out of school for the first month back. Why? Well she was suffering with the after affects of a certain illegal spell."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

Lestrange smirked at Adrian raising an eyebrow.

"Question is how don't you?"

"What?"

"I asked Slughorn of course! She is one of his favourite students. Told him that I was worried because I hadn't seen her around school for ages and that there was a rumour that she was dead. Old Slughorn put a sad look on his face and said that she was a victim of a cruel crime but that there was no need to worry."

"She witnessed the Dunn murder!"

Adrian picked up the paper again and looked at it again.

"'… an unclassified spell was used which resulted in the memories of the young girl being transferred to another.' Amanda had the memories transferred to her. She's the witness! And you knew!"

Adrian jabbed his finger into his cousin's chest. The older boy smacked it away from him though.

"If I knew or not doesn't concern you. But Dumbledore will have seen the memories. So you try and stop Amanda go on Adrian it won't matter. You think Dumbledore will let her go through what she did that night? It almost killed her. He'll have found another way to access that memory; he may even have taken it from her. That wouldn't surprise me."

Adrian spun and stormed towards the door that headed to the boys dorms. They all heard the door slam. Regulus watched as Snape spun and looked at Lestrange.

"Was that necessary?"

"No but it was fun."

"You leave my family alone Lestrange."

"Is that a threat Snape?"

"More like a promise."

Something was passing between the two boys that Regulus was ignorant too. But that wasn't uncommon in the Slytherin household. There were so many secrets floating around that nobody was privy to them all. He dropped himself back down onto the sofa next to Kimberly and watched as she tried to memorise some sort of charm. His mind was elsewhere though. Secretly he agreed with Adrian that they needed to do something. After all his father was under suspicion too. And there was no way he wanted his father in Azkaban.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"And the Quaffle has been released and the two teams are off!"

Joe had to shout to be heard over the screaming. It was always the same with the first Quidditch match of the season. Oh how he loved Quidditch days. Being the commentator was the next best thing to being on the team. Besides he couldn't fly not like the team.

"Adrian Dixon has the Quaffle. He passes Potter, Ddraig sends a Bludger he dodges it. He's still in possession as he flies passed Amanda Dixon. Wood aims a bludger and dislodges it from his hands. But Regulus Black has caught it. The only thing between him and a goal is his brother Gryffindor Keeper Sirius Black. Regulus takes aim and it's in."

Joe clicked the button and ten points went up against the Slytherin name as screams of joy went up around the stadium. He hated it when people scored against Gryffindor; he hated having to commentate on it. This was his team and already they were losing.

* * *

"Owen has the ball for Gryffindor. She's passed Lestrange, gone under Black and Dixon has been passed the ball. She's gone passed her brother, but Avery hits a Bludger at it. Nice roll Amanda! The ball is in Potter's hands and he shots and Snodgrass catches it. He passes it back out to Lestrange who skims off to the other end…"

Sirius dived to his left and caught the ball with his finger tips. He was annoyed, very annoyed. Twenty minutes in and he'd already let in five goals. Worse James had only managed to get one passed Snodgrass. What was wrong with them?

He threw the ball to Amanda and was amazed to see that she didn't catch it. She tried to right her mistake but Adrian had the ball. He took aim and Sirius saved it easily. A whistle was blown and Sirius could see Frank waving them upwards.

The Gryffindors went up and hovered around their captain.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"We're losing Frank."

"I did happen to notice that James. Amanda head in the game is it?"

"Sorry I don't know what's wrong."

"Look we're losing. And I for one don't want to lose this game. So how's about you three get the Quaffle through the hoops over there that Snodgrass is guarding."

Sirius watched as Frank prodded Amanda, James and Jackie in the arms. He then turned his attention to him.

"And you! Don't let your brother score anymore goals."

He had hit the sour part. Regulus had scored four goals and the fifth had been by Lestrange. Sirius was determined not to allow anymore goals in.

* * *

"Longbottom seems to be jabbing his Chasers as he tells them what needs to be done. That's a sign of frustration people. Trust me, Frank only jabs when I steal the last piece of apple pie from under his nose. When he gets like that you have to react quickly. And now he's jabbing the keeper. This is a sure sign that the Gryffindor captain is unhappy with his team."

"As for the Slytherins they seem to be making the most of this time out. In fact Nott is looking for the Snitch while Lestrange and Black seem to be arguing. Yes a typical Slytherin meeting then."

Joe watched as the teams filed back into position.

"Okay and the timeout is over and the game continues. A reminder to you all that Slytherin lead fifty to ten."

* * *

"Three hours, sixteen minutes and thirty six seconds have passed since the start of this game. Slytherin lead the game on ninety to forty. There is some confusion from the Gryffindor team. Not to make excuses but this is the first time that they have lasted more than twenty minutes since the start of term. So the question on my mind now is how much longer can they hold up? Some of the players are beginning to look tired."

Joe looked ahead and felt a pang in his chest. The team were looking ragged but there was only one player looking tired and that was Amanda. He spared a glance over his shoulder and could see that McGonagall wasn't looking happy. Joe couldn't help but think that maybe they thought it too soon for the girl to be flying.

Turning back to the game he continued with his commentary.

"Amanda Dixon is passed the ball and she can't seem to keep hold of it. She's passed quickly to Potter who heads towards Snodgrass. But wait! Nott has gone into a step dive. Longbottom is close behind but… Avery sends a Bludger and blocks the way. Nott has pulled up and … I don't believe it Slytherin has the Snitch. The game is over, Slytherin win."

I just want to say a **HUGE **thank you to shetlandlace for pointing out the mistake of trail instead of trial in the last two chapters. I must say I'm a real idiot. I went through the next load of chapters and I would have trial written in the first line and then the one below I had trail. I really must proof read these more carefully than I have been in the past. So thank you again for that. If you hadn't pointed that out we would have had some fun in the later chapters ;D

Kris xx


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Alice stepped out into the cooling night air and glanced around the grounds. Nobody had seen Frank since he had landed after the game and stormed off. She was worried about him. He had never failed to catch the Snitch before and she couldn't help but wonder what mood he was now in.

She personally didn't understand the attitudes her friends had towards Quidditch. It was only a sport, so what if they had lost their opening game. Of course she had been unable to say anything like that in the common room. It was filled with a tense atmosphere as the house had filled up. The supporters had muttered among themselves as the players had finally turned up.

Alice had watched from beside Joe and Peter as they had trooped in Jaclyn Owen had headed straight over to her friends without lifting her head up. Katherine Wood had winced as she meet some eyes before moving to watch two friends play chess.

Then there were her friends. Amanda had come in silently with her eyes directed straight at the floor. She didn't say a word as she headed straight up to the dorm room. Branwen had shrugged following her up there only to return moments later to say Amanda had crawled into bed.

Sirius and James though had thrown things around in annoyance. They had angrily yelled slurs about the Slytherin team and how they had played dirty. The truth though to Alice's mind was that on the day the Slytherin's were the better team. She would however never say that to anyone.

What had surprised her though was that Frank hadn't returned with the rest of them. In the past the team had always returned together after games. Well almost always, depending if anyone had ended up in the hospital wing! But this wasn't typical of Frank in the least.

So when everyone had started to chat among themselves Alice had slipped out of the common room. It was early afternoon and the bleak sun was just being swallowed by dark clouds. It looked almost like a thunder storm was about to start. The air held that smell anyway.

Looking out at the grounds she could just make out a lump pressed against the oak tree near the lake. Without hesitation she made her way down towards it. As she got closer it became clear that it was indeed Frank. He was sitting with his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked like a little lost boy to her.

"You alright?"

He didn't look up or say a word as he shrugged. Alice dropped down next to him and tried to get him to look at her.

"Frank it's only a game."

"A game! A game! We've won the cup for the last six years in a row. Alright last year we had a rocky go at it. But we've never lost to the Slytherins in the entire time I've been in the school. Now this is my final year and I'm going to lead the team to their first defeat in six years! I'm pathetic."

"But it's just a game!"

Frank slowly picked his head up and shot Alice a look. She almost felt like she should shake under the stare but she gave him a coy smile.

"I'm right Frank. It is a game."

"Yes technically it is. But Quidditch is also life! I mean it's the best thing about this school. Forget learning magic its learning the techniques to make you a great flyer. Quidditch teaches you how to work in a small team with people different to yourself. It also creates competition which is key to life."

"It causes seven people to pout when someone wearing different coloured robes than themselves catches a stupid little Snitch."

"Stupid! The Snitch isn't stupid!"

Alice gave a small chuckle and looked around.

"You sound just like Aaron. He use to get like that whenever I made a comment against Quidditch. He use to tell me that if I didn't have anything nice to say about the sport I should just shut up."

"Your brother was smart then."

Alice made a funny sort of tutting noise in her throat as she slugged Frank in the arm.

"You should all get perspective on it. Nobody died so why act like babies?"

"You don't understand Alice!"

Frank ran his fingers through his hair as he finally looked at her.

"Explain it to me then Frank."

"Everything is changing! People are dying and going missing all the time. Everyone is worried and we just want one thing to remain the same. Quidditch could have been that. It was a way for us to forget everything that's happened for a few hours. And we thought that if we won everything would be fine. But we didn't."

"But it's not the end of the world. You can still beat the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. And if the Slytherins lose or something Gryffindor could still win."

"That's not the point. We wanted to win."

"You always win. It's time you give someone else the chance."

Frank spluttered a laugh and Alice couldn't help but grin. A clasp of thunder sounded over head and seconds later a sheet of lightening brightened the sky. Alice jumped and grabbed Frank burying her head into his shoulder.

"It's only lightening."

"Shut up!"

Frank was grinning as she pulled up. Without really thinking about it she leaned in and took his lips with hers. They were as soft as she remembered them to be. As she began to deepen it enjoying the sensation of Frank's lips another clasp of thunder sounded and she jumped backwards.

A blush flew to her cheeks as she looked around. Raindrops slowly began to fall and she turned to the castle.

"I think we better go back in."

Frank just nodded as he watched her stand up. Alice smiled coyly as she waited for Frank to stand up. Then in silence they began to walk back to the castle. Alice's mind was working over time. She had just kissed Frank. What was she thinking? But she knew the answer, she knew what her heart wanted.

* * *

Okay so this is basically a filler chapter. I needed to get Alice and Frank moving closer together. So I thought a pouty Frank after losing Quidditch would be a good opertunity. Umm... but things should be moving along again after this chapter. Got some nice long shocking chapters coming up for you soon.

Kris xx


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Wormtail hit the knot and the tree stopped swaying. He jumped down into the tunnel and changed back. Peter waited while Sirius and James crawled down into the space. Silently the three boys headed up the tunnel.

They hadn't spoken about their experience the month before with Moony. They had been hoping that it was to be a one off. Yet Peter's insides squirmed thinking about it. He hated alcohol. He had never mentioned it to anybody before but his mother was an alcoholic. He had seen first hand the damage that could be done if you resorted to it as a cure.

Sure Remus was different. He was drinking because Ginny was dead. But Peter wished that he would get over it. Sure the boy thought he had been in love but surely there were better ways of coping. Mind his mother was no better. She had turned to alcohol due to a loveless marriage. Peter knew that. But he would never comment.

They reached the entrance and opened the trap door walking inside. The smell hit their senses straight away. Silently they walked into the room and Peter groaned.

"He's drunk."

Sirius moved over to Remus and shook his shoulder. He made a loud snoring noise but apart from that no movement.

"He's not going to wake up Sirius."

"And how do you know Pete?"

"Because my mum never does."

Sirius gave him a small look but didn't comment. Behind them James picked up another bottle.

"How does he keep getting hold of more whisky? Surely Rosmerta isn't selling it to him."

Peter picked up an empty bottle and looked at it. The label was beginning to peel off and it was covered in dirt. Sirius having stopped prodding Remus turned to look at them.

"Maybe it's the old guy in the Hogs Head. I can't imagine him having a problem with selling alcohol to a student."

Peter had to agree. But before anything else could be said they heard a strange noise. Turning they found that Remus was beginning to transform. Peter quickly stepped further away towards James as they watched silently. Remus' face was changing shape and fur was sprouting all over his body.

Peter had never seen this happen before. He had to admit it looked painful and he was sure it was far worse to what they did. They watched silently as Moony appeared in front of them. Peter was sure the werewolf was going to awake and attack. However as soon as the transformation was complete the beast rolled over and into a ball.

Another snorting snore was heard through the building but that was all. James and Sirius were sharing looks over Peter's head. He didn't take any notice though. Moony looked like a large dog curled up in that manner, almost like it was impossible for him to harm a soul.

"We need to do something. This is beyond."

Peter looked at James and nodded. Then silently the three friends started picking up bottles. They collected them throwing them down into the tunnel. As the last bottle was removed Peter couldn't help but wonder what Remus would make of that…

* * *

"We're late! Come on Peter walk faster."

James was practically running to the entrance of the shack. It was true that they would have missed the transformation. But Peter was secretly happy about that. He didn't want to face Remus today. No the boy had probably figured out that they were the ones to remove the whisky.

He remembered all to well the day that his mother had run out of drink. She had screamed and yelled at him even striking him. In the end she had walked to the muggle shops to buy more. She was a pitiful state that was for sure. And it was his father that had made her that way.

A growl radiated from inside the house. Peter shared a look with Sirius as they all transformed into their alter egos. Prongs using his antlers pushed open the trapdoor. Wormtail watched as Prongs was dragged up into the room by his neck. Teeth had landed firmly in them.

Padfoot jumped up the steps and bit at Moony. He however slapped Padfoot with a massive paw as he tried to bite Prongs again. The antlers though pushed him back towards an old sofa. The two larger animals tried to control the beast as Wormtail ran forward. However as Moony snapped his teeth at him he released that it would be easy for Moony to swallow him whole.

Peter watched as the attack continued with his stomach knotted. This was worse than he thought. Moony was uncontrollable. But then again most people had probably never dealt with a werewolf with a hangover.

All that Peter could hope was that they would finally soothe him but as the night wore on it became clear that both Moony and Remus were unhappy with their interference.

* * *

Okay you get two chapters today because I uploaded the wrong chapter and have already posted it! So enjoy. Kris


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The soft cough brought Lily back to her senses. Suddenly the sniffs of others reached her ears, the cleaning of throats and the unmistakable rumpling of sweet rappers.

Twisting her left arm she took in the hands on the face of her peach wrist watch. Ten to one. Wow nearly two hours had passed. How had her mind become so distracted? She really needed to be getting to her next class.

But her eyes went back once more to the words of Aristotle. It had surprised her to no end to find a work of his in their library. On the nature of Magic. She had never heard of it before, not that she was a great expert on the works of early Greek writers, but she knew her Aristotle.

But this work was something new to her. She would never claim to know the names of all his titles but her granddad John had tried to get her into the Greek writers. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had been an academic in life and wanted to pass that knowledge on. He'd been a great teacher in his day and had taught Classical Studies at Oxford.

The tiniest of smiles spread to her face. Granddad John had died two months before she had received her Hogwarts letter. She had so many great memories with him. She could remember being quite young and sitting in his study. She had been on the floor with a child's book and he'd been at his desk typing away on his typewriter. His bookcases that surrounded them had been full of works by people who Lily at that stage had never heard of. Now she remembered just a handful of the names, Herophilus, Pliny, Dio, Hippocrates, Julius Caesar, Galen and of course Aristotle.

She'd asked her grandfather that day what he was typing. She could still remember the look of joy spread to his face as he turned to look at her. The way that he patted his lap and she climbed up to look at the work. Next to the typewriter had been a book filled with weird symbols. She could still remember the conversation she had had with him about them.

"_What is that?"_

"_Greek."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We speak and write in English Lily darling but not all people do that. You see the world is made up of so many different nations and a lot of them have their own language. Like in France for example they use French, and in Spain it's Spanish. Then in Germany they have German and Italy Italian. So can you guess what they use in Greece?"_

"_Greek!"_

"_That's my clever little girl. One day you'll grow up to be as smart as your old granddad."_

Lily had grinned thinking about that. She didn't believe that she would ever be as smart as he was, but it was a good way to build the confidence of a little girl. But she had always been curious and just knowing it was Greek wasn't enough for her. The smile lingering on her face threatened to grow as she remembered what had happened next.

"_Granddad I know the writings Greek, but what is it?"_

"_Oh well it's a very famous work."_

"_Really?"_

"_Indeed. You see a very long time ago; long before Jesus had been on this earth the Greeks were already advanced. They had ideas and theories about how the world worked. Now this piece of work here is by one of those men. A man named Aristotle."_

"_What is the work called granddad?"_

"_On Dreams."_

"_Wow."_

Lily remembered sitting there and wondering what kind of work one could write on dreams. But her granddad had kept her attention by calling out letters for her to press on the typewriter. After a few minutes of this he told her to stop. Then looking down at her he read the small sentence out aloud. She could still remember the words even now.

'_So men in fever sometimes think that they see animals on the walls from the slight resemblance of marks in a pattern.'_

It had made her laugh then and it still did now. She had had no idea at the time about what her grandfather did. She didn't have the knowledge that he was a leading figure in the study of Aristotle. It wasn't even until years later that she found out he had been translating the work into English, and that in just six months from that date it would be a published book.

When granddad John had passed his books had come to her. Most of them had of course been in Greek or Latin and they were useless to her. However among his many titles were all the translations that he had made. Most of them had been works by Aristotle and she had spent years sitting down at night reading them. Not because Aristotle was something she enjoyed but because it brought her closer to her granddad once more. Due to this she knew most of the titles and 'On Magic' was a new one to her.

When she had seen it in the library she had known that she had to read it. So instead of working on her potions essay as she had planned she had sat reading the work for two hours. She had to admit that suddenly she had a new perspective on Aristotle. For the first time she realised that he had been more amazing than she had ever credited him with. He had been a wizard, and much better at hiding that fact than Socrates.

"What you reading?"

Startled Lily jumped slightly. James was stood behind her grinning. She looked at her watch and made to stand up.

"Potions has been cancelled, don't bother. There was an accident in a third year class. Slughorn is apparently in the hospital wing getting treated."

"Oh right."

"So what you reading?"

She picked the book up and handed it to him. His eyes took in the lettering and then a smile grew from nowhere on his face. She watched silently as he closed his eyes placing the book back onto the desk.

"The unlearned man believed blindly that the flight of the birds will predict the outcome of war. It is not the birds but the magical capability of the seer that holds that knowledge."

Lily felt her mouth drop as she looked at James. She had just read that sentence three pages earlier. Yet he'd kept the book closed, put it back on the table and had his eyes closed. How on earth had he managed to take that quote?

"How'd you do that?"

"Don't act so surprised Lily. I can recite Aristotle backwards and in my sleep if I had to."

"But that's impossible. I mean there's so many works it would take a lifetime to learn them."

"Only if you count those muggle styled ones. No I mean his proper works, the magical ones. Let's see there's; 'On the nature of magic', 'The flights of divination', 'The blindness of muggles' and my personal favourite 'The not so sacred diseases'."

Lily couldn't help but stare at him. James though didn't seem to notice as his hand went once more to the cover of the book. She followed his fingers with her eyes as he pointed out the name of the translator C. P Scholfield.

"See the name Clement Penelope Scholfield. My grandmother."

"What?"

"My grandmother. She married into the Potter family. She was an expert in ancient magic. She wrote a hell of a lot of books on the subject. But she didn't stop there she even translated the works of ancient witches and wizards. It was always her life."

"Wow. Did she ever translate Aristotle's muggle known works?"

"Nah. Said there was no need for her to do them. You see Lily she had a muggle friend who loved the ancient civilisations as much as she did. This friend was a translator too and she said that his were the best she'd ever seen. She even use to joke that his were better than hers. I think she showed him the magical ones once, but she swore him to secrecy what with him being a muggle and all."

"Really. Did she ever say who the muggle was?"

"I think so. I'm sure his name was John something… no I'm wrong it was Travis John!"

Lily's mouth fell open again as she reached into her bag. She knew that she had put a book in there that morning that she'd been reading. She had thought that if she had finished her potion essay early she could read some more of it. Slowly she felt her fingers close around the hard spine and pulled the blue book out.

James took the book from her and smiled nodding.

"Yeah this is the work by the guy that grandmother liked. She said he was a great guy, better than most muggles."

James laughed and Lily shook her head slowly. Making sure that James was watching her she opened the book to the dedications. In small black printed ink it said…

_To my three beautiful flowers_

Under that though in looped writing were words made by a black ink pen. It had the touch of being formal yet loving. Lily could see James' eyes scanning the words.

_To my gorgeous little Lily. May the works of Aristotle inspire you to greatness. I dedicate this book in part to you. To your smile and laugh. To the questions that you asked and the times you sat on my lap and pressed the keys. Love always Grandpa John._

"Grandpa?"

She nodded at him and saw his grin spread.

"You're the granddaughter of Travis John."

"He was my mother's dad."

Suddenly James was laughing and grinning. Lily watched him carefully as he put the book on the table.

"See look at us Lily. We have a history that we didn't even know about. So you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You have to go out with me!"

Lily rested her head in her hand. Just when they find a topic that they could talk about without her wanting to smack him and he brought up dating again. She couldn't help wondering how long it would take him to realise the truth. She just got to her feet and started to walk away. As she reached the door to the library she heard James call to her.

"I'll take that as a maybe then!"

* * *

Okay so this was written on the last Monday of April in 2007 (wow it's taken me a year to get to this!). The reason I'm saying this is because it was my last Monday in University. That means this chapter is the very last piece that I wrote in the university library. And I was feeling sad that I wouldn't be there anymore so I wrote about the library and you may guess but I'd just read Aristotle's book 'On dreams' for a lecture.

So the Aristotle work that is mentioned in here (that I was reading) was:

Aristotle 'On Dreams' found in 'Aristotle on the soul Parva Naturalia on breath' translated by W. S Hett, 1936, London Press

Oh on another note Socrates was a philosopher and well I've been doing a topic called 'Magic and the Supernatural' and one of the passages I read was a comment that was if Socrates went anywhere other than Athens he'd be accused of being a wizard as he spoke his mind clearly. So that's where that idea came from. Although to my knowledge Aristotle was never accused.

Hope you like Kris xx


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"What's wrong with you?"

Lily looked up as Branwen dropped on the bed. Lily shot her a look as she threw a piece of parchment at her friend.

"James bloody Potter! That's what's wrong with me!"

"Why? What's he done now?"

"He won't leave me alone!"

Branwen laughed lightly giving her a small smile.

"He fancies you."

"Well I don't fancy him. He should get the message by now."

It had been two weeks since Lily had spoken to James in the library. He had apparently taken their conversation as a sign that they were meant to be together. He had taken to waiting for her outside of classrooms, searching for her in the library. Even sitting by her at meal times. It was always the same thing as well. He would start a harmless conversation about a book he had read or about some piece of homework or Quidditch or even music. Then he would build up and ask her out.

She was sick of telling him no. It was getting to her so much that she had decided to spend the first Saturday of December in the dorm room. She was so annoyed she was even counting down until the time when she could go back home for two weeks and not see him.

"He isn't all that bad you know Lily. Just ask Amanda?"

"If he isn't that bad why did they break up?"

Branwen opened her mouth and shut it. Lily knew she was stumped by that. The truth was that they didn't know the details of the break up. It had been obvious that it had been a bad break up. They were sure that something had happened. But Amanda had never spoken about it to them. Branwen though seemed to catch her tongue.

"It couldn't have been that bad. They are friends."

"I don't care! I'd rather date the squid in the lake than James."

"Want me to see if he's free on Friday night?"

Lily swatted Branwen as she picked up her potions book. She was trying to memorise the ingredients to their latest homework. As Branwen got to her feet and headed over to her trunk the door opened and Amanda smiled stepping inside.

"Lily I've got a note for you."

Lily took it and opened it quickly. With a scream she ripped it up and threw it on the floor. Amanda and Branwen shared a look. The Welsh girl pulled a cloak over her shoulder and smiled at Lily.

"Wasn't something you were waiting for then?"

"James bloody Potter!"

Branwen laughed again as she headed towards the door.

"I'm going down into Hogsmeade with Tad. You can join us if you want Lily."

"No thank you."

Branwen nodded at Amanda as she left the room. The other girl though didn't move as she watched Lily.

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Lily James isn't that bad."

"I don't want to date him. He's annoying, he's ignorant. He's so far up himself I'm surprised that he's able to walk."

Amanda moved across the room and dropped onto the bed next to Lily.

"He's also one of the sweetest guys you're ever likely to meet."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously he is. I remember when we first started dating he surprised me with a midnight picnic in the grounds. We almost got caught sneaking back in but it was great."

"Really?"

"Yep. And he use to surprise me with little notes that he'd hide in my text books."

"That would be annoying."

"Okay. But oh he always remembers important dates. He got all annoyed last Valentine's Day because he thought I'd forgotten our anniversary. I was only waiting for the end of the meal!"

"Really?"

Lily was shocked but Amanda smiled softly and nodded.

"He's really sensitive. I know he doesn't show that side often but he is. And he may come across all confident but really he's not. He can be self-conscious sometimes and Lily that even surprised me. I almost thought that I was dating somebody else."

"But come on he's a trouble maker. He picks on people just because he doesn't like them and it's wrong."

"So he's not perfect. As far as I can tell nobody is. But Lily he doesn't really pick on people for no reason. Okay he pulls pranks on some of the younger students but they are never hurtful just fun. And you'll find the other people that he fights with like Lestrange and even Severus. Well they're not too innocent themselves. They usually fight back."

Lily opened her mouth and shut it a few times.

"But he's so thoughtless. He doesn't think of anybody but himself."

"No now that you're very wrong about. He'll do anything for the people he cares about Lily. His friends come first and I have a feeling that will always be the case. You're just looking for reasons not to like him. You should ask yourself why that is. Because maybe, just maybe you're trying to convince yourself against him."

With that Amanda got up and walked over to the door. Lily watched her go with her mouth open slightly. Was Amanda right? Was there a reason why she was trying to see the bad in James? Shaking her head Lily turned the page and wished for an easier and less complicated life.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Happy birthday!"

Amanda looked up from her pancakes and smiled as Sirius dropped onto the bench next to her.

"Thanks Si."

"Where is everyone?"

"Branwen and Lily are in the library, on a Saturday! Alice and Frank have gone for a walk around the grounds and I believe that James, Joe and Peter have gone down to the Quidditch pitch. As for Remus he's probably still in bed sleeping off another hangover!"

Sirius laughed in an anxious way about this. They had for the most part all noticed Remus' behaviour but nobody seemed willing to be the one to confront him on it. So instead of commenting on that he just picked up a bacon butty.

"So why are you so late coming down to breakfast then Si?"

"Well I kind of needed to wrap your gift didn't I!"

She watched as he pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and placed in on the table. She grinned picking it up. He watched silently as she shook it a couple of times and then opened the corner letting the box fall onto the table.

"What is it?"

"Open it Mand!"

Lifting off the lid she looked inside and gasped. Gently she lowered her fingers in and pulled out a gold bracelet filled with charms.

"Si it's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"What are these charms, they're beautiful!"

"Well I got a lion to represent Gryffindor. Then there's a dragon because their ferrous and come on everyone loves a dragon!"

Amanda laughed as she looked at the other three charms.

"An owl? What to represent all the mail that we get?"

"No! To represent wisdom Mand! And then a cat, because well I reckon that if you were an Animagus that would be your shape. And then a dog that represents … Padfoot."

"Who's Padfoot?"

"A friend of Moony's."

Amanda opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. Instead she leaned in and kissed Sirius' cheek.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad that you think so."

Silently she picked up her goblet and took a sip. He gave her a small look out of the side of his eyes.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh I was wondering what else you got?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Lily has decided that we're going to have a little stay awake like party tonight. So the girls aren't allowed to give me presents before then. And when James just tired to give me one Lily took it and said tonight. She's a little birthday mad!"

Sirius laughed happily before taking a bite of his butty. They both became a little quiet then as people around them started to get up and head off to do their own things.

"So any plans for today then Mand?"

"Quidditch practice at two, and until then I plan to sit in the common room and do nothing."

"Brilliant plan."

"I know."

They were interrupted by a screech owl as it landed in front of Amanda and lifted its leg for her. The owl had a small package that she took from him and Sirius watched soundlessly as she opened the paper and pulled out a silver heart shaped box.

She laughed and pointed something at Sirius.

"Look at this. _Happy 17__th__ Birthday Amanda. Keep something safe if not yourself_ that's so funny!"

He gave her a small smile as he picked up a small card that came with it.

"From Johnny by the looks of it!"

"Why do you have to call him that? His name's John."

"Well isn't it strange that he's sending you birthday gifts."

"He's my friend."

"Yeah right!"

"Jealous much?"

"What? Me? Jealous? Never!"

Amanda just shot him a sweet smile as she picked up the small trinket box.

"You know this is lovely. And it's big enough for me to keep the charm bracelet in. It's fantastic."

Sirius just nodded as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Amanda though was staring off into space. She looked a little lost. Sirius thought that he might be able to understand that feeling. They were both now officially adults and that meant that they were now truly free from their families. There was no way that they could ever get hold of them again.

"You feeling strange Mand?"

"What?"

"An adult!"

"Oh no we've been adults for ages Sirius. Our age has just finally caught up with us. No I was thinking about Christmas."

"What about it?"

"McGonagall will be coming around with the sheet soon. I think I might stay here for Christmas this year."

"You're still worried about the Death Eaters."

She gave him a little shrug while her face gave a look of concentration.

"They've announced the date for my father's trial. January tenth through to the eleventh. They've asked me to give evidence against him."

"What you never said!"

"I got the letter this morning. Fitting isn't it. The first act of my adult life is to respond to the ministry and say that I'll give evidence against my father."

"You're going to do it then."

"Yes. I'll be there on the eleventh. According to the letter the tenth will be those wishing to give evidence in his defence, probably my mother, uncles and of course Pettigrew. Then the eleventh will be those against him and the verdict."

"I'll come with you if you want me to."

"I'll be fine. But I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd be spending Christmas here."

"I was planning on going back to Manor Gardens."

"Oh well never mind then."

"If you want me to stay though I will."

"No go home for Christmas."

"It won't be much of a Christmas on my own will it? I thought that you'd be coming back too."

"I did think about it Si. But it might be safer for me here until after the trial. But that is no reason for you to have to stay. I mean Mrs Potter will probably have you over for Christmas. I know Alice is spending Christmas with them. It'll be nice for you."

"And who will you be spending Christmas with then?"

"Dumbledore! And we both know how great he is at Christmas. I'm sure he was the one to spike the eggnog last year you know!"

They both laughed and Sirius looked at the girl carefully.

"You know we're sixth years now. That means only one more year in Hogwarts. I think we should spend as many Christmas' here as we can. We'll both stay."

Amanda grinned and leaned over hugging Sirius.

"Thank you."

He smiled over her head as he held her. Another Christmas at Hogwarts. Perfect!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Lily placed the last of her belongings into her trunk and slammed it shut with a sigh. It was strange to think that three months had passed already. Their first term at Hogwarts was over and to her it felt almost like it had hardly begun.

Things had changed and some of it was for the better but most for the worse. However she was determined not to dwell on that over Christmas. She found it refreshing to know that for two weeks she could leave the troubles of the wizarding world behind and spend time with people who had no idea who Voldemort even was.

"You finished packing Lily?"

She nodded at Alice as the other girl closed the lid of her trunk. They were the only two going home out of the girls. Amanda had chosen to stay behind for Christmas along with Sirius while Branwen and Tad were getting the Knight Bus later that evening to spend the Christmas at home with Taliesin.

In almost silence the two managed to carry their trunks down into the common room where it was filled with people lost in cheery conversations. It seemed that the Christmas spirit had landed at Hogwarts. Most people Lily realised were returning home for Christmas. She looked around at all the people in scarves and hats ready to leave.

"Do you want help with them?"

Frank smiled as he waved his wand making the trunks float ahead of him.

"Thanks."

Lily noticed the small blush on Alice's cheeks as they made their way down into the Entrance Hall. It was packed down there as well due to the students of all four houses trying to push their way out in the grounds to get in a carriage.

"Lily! Alice!"

The two turned to see Branwen and Amanda come running over. They shared a couple of hugs and wished each other good Christmases. Before Lily knew it she and Alice along with Frank and a second year Hufflepuff were being directed into a carriage. They travelled to the train in almost silence.

As they reached the station Lily left Alice and Frank and walked ahead to try and get a good carriage. She found an empty one and happily sat down. She knew that Alice would be along soon enough. In truth she wondered what was happening between the girl and Frank. It had been a long time since the incident and Lily wanted to see them back together. Maybe just to ease her own guilt.

"Lily surely you're not all alone on the ride home. How about I join you?"

"Get lost Malcolm."

The Hufflepuff student gave her a soft smile as he dropped onto the seat opposite her.

"Now come on Lily why fight this attraction. It's obvious that we're made for each other so lets stop playing hard to get and –"

"Why don't guys understand the word no?"

"We understand it we just choose to ignore it."

"But when I choose to ignore you that isn't the same?"

"Jenkin's what are you doing?"

Lily groaned as the door to the carriage opened and James and Peter stepped inside. The Hufflepuff boy smiled though looking back at Lily.

"Keeping the beautiful Miss Evans company."

"She has company so move it!"

James shot the boy a look that told him what James was really thinking. Malcolm though just stood up and moved to sit next to Lily.

"So as I was saying Lily. How about you come into Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?"

"How about I kiss the squid instead!"

Peter made a snort like laugh which he turned into a cough. Malcolm though smiled happily towards her.

"The more you try to fight the attraction the more I know its there."

"Merlin! You're worse than James! Just get lost. I'm not interested in you now nor have I ever been."

"Yeah you heard her Jenkins. Get moving."

Lily bite her tongue as James smirked at the boy. He made no attempt to move though. Lily was losing her temper. The compartment door opened and Alice and Frank entered. Alice dropped down next to Lily as Frank put the two trunks away. He looked around and noticed Malcolm.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Lily's boyfriend."

"YOU ARE NOT HER/MY BOYFRIEND!"

Lily and James stared at each other following their outburst. Malcolm grinned at Frank though.

"She's a little shy about letting people know."

Alice was laughing as Frank sat next to her. Lily was forced to move closer to Malcolm so that Frank could fit in. Tension flittered through the room and Peter spoke quietly to Malcolm.

"Shouldn't you go and find that Robert Dickenson. He's probably looking for you."

"Doubt it. He'll be too lost in Cassie Nature to notice I'm not there."

James whispered something to Peter and he shrugged. Lily though had thought up a new tactic. She looked at Frank and gave him a warm smile.

"What's happened to Joe? I thought he was coming home for Christmas too."

"He is. He thought he spotted Remus falling into the toilets. So he said he'd follow him and then meet us in here."

"What's up with Lupin these days? He's hardly ever in classes."

"His girlfriend was murdered. So what do you think the problem is?"

James spat the words at Malcolm. His tone made Alice laugh some more. But she managed to control it turning it into a sneeze of some kind. She shared a look with Lily before starting another conversation with Frank.

"Is Joe spending Christmas with you?"

"Not exactly. He's going to stay with Kyle and Anton. They've moved into a flat together somewhere in London. But mum tracked them down and they're going to spend Christmas Day in our family home. Just the three Wild boys, me, mum, Aunt Enid and Uncle Algie."

"Really. That sounds like it could be fun."

"Well yeah unless mum's new fella is there as well."

"Wait your mum is dating?"

James stopped giving Malcolm looks long enough to look surprised by this.

"Yeah his name is Victor. She's been with him for about six months now. She told me that he's not a replacement father for me. But I think that it might be serious. I mean I'm sure there's been other men since my dad but I've never met one before."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine my mum dating someone other than my dad. I think it might be strange."

"It is. But as long as she doesn't expect me to call him dad or anything I'm happy for her."

The compartment door opened again and Joe entered practically carrying Remus. Peter and James jumped up and hauled him onto the seat between them as he made a funny noise. Lily was sure she could smell fire whisky but she wasn't going to comment. She saw something in Peter's eyes and he looked at James.

The other boy stood up again and pulled Malcolm by the robes.

"Oy don't do that!"

"I've asked you to leave well now I'm throwing you out."

"You can't do that!"

"You're not a Gryffindor, you're not a Marauder. You're not one of our friends. This is between us. OUT!"

"Wait so Lupin turns up drunk and I don't get to spend a nice day with Lily."

"Exactly."

James slammed the door in his face and turned back to them. Joe had taken James' seat helping Peter to hold the boy up. Lily though couldn't take her eyes off of Remus. He looked a terrible state. Alice's voice broke the uneasy silence of the room.

"Is he drunk?"

"Yes."

They all looked at Peter as he slapped Remus across the face.

"Oh don't you dare go to sleep! James can you transfigure something into a goblet for me please. You're much better at it than me."

James jumped up onto the seat and pulled open his trunk. Lily watched in mild shock as he pulled out a trainer and used a switching spell to make it into a goblet. Peter took it from him and with a wave of his wand filled it with water. He forced it down Remus' throat.

"We need to get him something to eat as well. Not sweets, maybe a pastry or something like that."

"Leave it too me."

Joe was out of the seat and running out of the compartment. They all watched silently as Peter kept refilling the goblet and forcing Remus to drink.

"Get off I don't want any."

"You need to drink it to sober up Remus. Merlin what do you think your parents will say if they see you in this state."

It wasn't long until Joe was back and they forced Remus to eat. He then rolled off the seat and onto the floor falling asleep. Lily lifted her legs up onto her seat and looked across at Peter, James and Joe. All eyes were turning to Peter. He gulped and looked around slowly.

"My mother is an alcoholic. It's how she copes with my father. I learnt when I was about six how to help sober someone up. Father would never let her go into public looking like she was drunk."

They all fell silent looking at the figure on the floor. Lily thought about everything that had happened so far that year. Yes they had lost some good people from their lives but she was sure that unless they acted quickly they could soon lose another.

* * *

Okay so I've come up with a plan. I'm going on holiday four weeks Sunday and I'll be gone for an entire month. Now there's a chapter I would like to reach before that point and so until I go there will be two chapters a week. I'm hoping that will make up for a long absence. So the next post will probably be on Thursday now.

Kris xx


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Snow floated down into the large grounds of the school. Voices echoed from the Great Hall where the few remaining students happily enjoyed Christmas Eve. Sirius though felt detached. Somehow he had suddenly grown up and he didn't remember it happening.

His friends had for the most part abandoned him for the holidays. Remus and Peter had returned to their parents for the break. Lily had gone to stay with Pa Evans down in London and Branwen was somewhere in Wales. Then Joe was with his brothers and Frank with his mum while James had taken Alice home. James had offered Sirius to return with him but he felt like he needed to stay in Hogwarts.

The laugher from inside became louder and then suddenly quiet again. He only looked when he felt a light hand in his. Amanda smiled gently at him.

"What we looking at?"

"The torn fragments of my childhood."

"Oh. Looks like snow to me."

He couldn't help the small smile that came to him. He knew that she was trying to lighten the mood. It was Christmas after all they were suppose to be happy. He noticed her small shivers from beside him and quickly wrapped himself around her.

"You should have put your cloak on."

"Well I'm suppose to be bringing you inside. Dumbledore's orders."

She pulled herself from his arms and dragged him back inside. The Great Hall looked as always like something out of a fairy tale. The roof was blackened imitating stars while small silverish flakes fell around the hall. The floor was covered in the silver glitter but it never reached higher than ankle level. Several pine trees littered the walls covered with tinsel and small fairies happy to make them glow.

But maybe most surprisingly was the mingling of students. There were three Slytherins who had remained one seventh year and the other two first years. The first year students were sat happily with the two second year Ravenclaw students. There were three more Ravenclaws who had remained, a seventh year and two fifth years who were joined by the Slytherin and the only remaining Hufflepuff student, a sixth year. Maybe unsurprisingly they were the only Gryffindors to remain for the holiday.

As Amanda made to go sit with the Ravenclaws, Slytherin and Hufflepuff Sirius took a seat on his own. For all the joy that was being felt he was lost. He just didn't feel like he could join in with them.

"Come on spoil sport."

Amanda was leaning over him gently. But maybe something in his face showed his real feelings up to her. She slowly took a step backwards before dropping onto the bench next to him. As she sat she placed her head onto the table watching him carefully.

"So what are these fragments then?"

He put his arm on her back as he looked ahead. He didn't really know what they were but he felt them now.

"The knowledge that we grow up."

"It's Christmas! Nobody grows up now. I mean just look at Dumbledore and Slughorn."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two grown men run around the tables taking a bite from every plate of food. They did look like children enjoying themselves.

"Si I know how you feel honest I do. But can't we pretend that everything is perfect just for the next two days?"

He didn't respond. He couldn't what with Slughorn leaning over him.

"And what is this? Amanda, Mr Black come on there's a party."

The man pulled him up and pushed him in front of the food. Dumbledore cast a spell and another spoon appeared. Sirius picked it up and joined in on their game. It was a strange sensation having gravy and ice-cream in your mouth at the same time but that was the fun of the game.

"Ah Horace look. Mistletoe!"

Sirius jumped back just in time. Another second later and he would have been under it with the potions master.

"Good jump Mr Black."

Slughorn picked up another glass downing it in one. Sirius looked around and spotted Amanda talking to the seventh year Ravenclaw. He caught her eye and she moved over to him. She raised her eyebrow but before Sirius could question it she had wiped his mouth.

"Honestly how you can miss your mouth I'll never know."

He just grinned.

"I'm going to call it a night Mand."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What?"

"Mistletoe Mr Black. Not so quick this time!"

Slughorn sounded tipsy as he slurred his words. Sirius looked up and found he was indeed standing beneath the mistletoe with Amanda. Without skipping a beat he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. It was a short kiss but as he pulled back he was surprised to find that his lips tingled. This was something new.

A blush had spread to the girls cheeks as she pulled away from him.

"You still going to bed?"

A crease appeared in his forehead as he nodded slowly. Amanda didn't make another comment just bid him goodnight as he turned and walked out of the hall. Behind him he could hear Slughorn blasting out a verse of bless ye gentle hippogriff but didn't turn back. Slowly he climbed the marble stairs walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

He was more confused now than he had been before. His childhood was over of that he was sure. But what about his friendship with Amanda? That had been there since he was a kid; he had always relied on the knowledge that would never change. But something made him think that maybe it was changing. Maybe just maybe things were going to go another way for them. Maybe he had to think some more…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Frank rested his elbows on the table as his Aunt Enid told the usual Christmas story. Once again it was the joke about when she and his mother had been little girls and had fought over a bottle of perfume that had exploded and left them stinking of the stuff for two months.

He had heard the story one too many times for his liking. Plus he wasn't in the mood for it; his mind was focused on other things. In the Prophet the night before they had officially announced the trial of Alistair Dixon. Although he had already known that it was to take place at the start of January it was now well known. And knowing his Uncle Algie that would be after dinner chatter.

Now that it was known though he couldn't help but worry about Alice. She had been coping the last couple of weeks with it. But the whole thing had started to die down. People weren't watching her anymore, and suddenly they would be again.

He knew that in the following weeks he was going to be there for Alice. He wanted to be. But that wasn't all he wanted. The memory of her kiss after the Quidditch defeat floated into his mind. Nothing had happened since then between them. But there were hints that things could happen. He was hoping that they would. He wanted to be with Alice once more, he still loved her.

A prod in his ribs brought him back to where he was. Joe gave him a funny nod and he looked around.

"Sorry I wasn't listening."

"You got girl problems Frank?"

He shot Anton a look and the Quidditch star laughed prodding Kyle.

"I think Alice might still be giving him the run around."

"Leave Alice out of this, she's having a tough time. I was just thinking about the trial."

Anton stopped laughing and looked around. Everyone seemed to suddenly become serious. Then Joe laughed.

"Nah you were thinking about that kiss."

Frank hadn't told Joe about any kiss. But from the look on his face Frank knew that he was talking about after the Quidditch defeat.

"How do you know about that kiss?"

"Alice told me."

Frank spluttered as laughter ran around the room.

"Frank who is this Alice girl then?"

He turned and looked at his Aunt Enid. She was sat between his Uncle Algie and Kyle. He noted that the tip of her nose was turning red, a sure sign that she was getting drunk on the sherry again.

"Umm…"

Joe laughing spoke up.

"She's Frank's ex-girlfriend. Only he never wanted her to be his ex. They're sort of getting back together, just really slowly."

"Oh that's sweet."

"What's this Alice's surname?"

Those in the know fell silent at this point. His Aunt Enid and Uncle Algie looked interested but everyone else looked at their plates. Slowly Frank turned to look at Victor, his mother's new man. He had spent all of the holiday with them so far, and Frank had to admit he was a good guy. He liked him.

"Scott."

The gasps sounded around the table and Victor spoke again.

"Not the one whose family was murdered?"

Frank nodded and he heard his Aunt Enid mutter 'poor thing'. His Uncle Algie though grabbed the topic as Frank knew that he would.

"Going to trial now though on the tenth. Then there'll be justice done."

Frank and Joe shared a look. Neither of them had mentioned the fact that they had already known about the trial. They had not said that Amanda was due to testify or that Alice had already asked Dumbledore permission to be there. But Uncle Algie's next response seemed to fire Joe up.

"They should just throw the entire Dixon family in Azkaban and have done with it. Be no loss to the wizarding world."

"Yes it would! You don't know the Dixon family."

"Oh and you do do you boy?"

"I know Amanda. I know that she's going to testify at the trial against her father. I know that she has been supportive to Alice through the entire thing."

"Just a show to save her own skin."

"Algie that's enough!"

Carina shot her brother a foul look. She turned slowly to Joe and gave him a kind look.

"How is Amanda coping with that?"

"Not well. She doesn't want to go to court but after her father killed Ginny, I think that tore any family connection she still felt."

"Wait so there's a Dixon who is testifying against her father?"

Frank nodded and looked at Victor.

"It's complicated but yes. You see Alistair Dixon has three children. The middle child Amanda is a Gryffindor year younger than me and Joe. She was best friends with Ginny Dunn; she's one of Alice's best friends. I know for a fact that she hasn't been home since it must have been her second year. What you think Joe?"

"Don't know. It's been years though. She hates them all. She's the one decent Dixon. Which is why Uncle Algie you shouldn't throw an entire family away for the mistakes of one. You do that and you lose the good ones."

The room feel silent as Aunt Enid and Carina stood up to clear away the plates. Victor and Uncle Algie headed over to the fireplace with their pipes. Frank walked over to the window and looked outside. He wondered how many other families were talking about his friends like that. He wondered how Alice was coping.

"Are you going to the trial Frank?"

He turned to look at Kyle and shrugged.

"Alice wants to do it on her own. I've told her that I'll be there but I think she is determined that she needs to face these people on her own."

"I'll be there. I can keep an eye on her."

"Why are you going to be there?"

Joe turned on Kyle in a manner that resembled their mother so much that Frank had to hide a snicker behind his hand.

"Molly Weasley asked me. I was in school with Molly; she's still a close friend to this day. Her family were the first ones to be killed."

"Ginny's sister you mean."

Kyle nodded at his brother. Joe looked at Anton.

"You going to be there too?"

"Do Hippogriffs fly? Of course I'm going to be there. Fabian Prewett is my drinking buddy."

Frank looked at the two men that he considered as older brothers.

"Can you keep an eye on Alice for me?"

"Of course bro."

Anton slapped Frank on the arm. Turning back to the window he felt that one problem was solved. Now to sort out another one…

* * *

Okay so this chapter is sort of important, and not at the same time. I know that sounds complicated but so what. Basically I killed Alice's parents and I'd already killed Frank's dad. Yet Neville witnesses his grandfather die. So Carina is going to have a new man in her life, and this Victor is Neville's 'grandfather' I wanted to add him sooner than later. Also thought this was a good time to have some teasing about Frank and Alice from the Wild brothers!

Next post will be Thursday now. Kris xx


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Amanda rested her forehead on the window pane as she watched the snowflakes land on top of the mountain of white. A single trail had been made through the snow drift. It led from Hagrid's Hut up to the school and then towards the gates. He had headed into Hogsmeade for a Christmas drink.

Amanda had been sat up at the window ledge since the Christmas dinner had ended. She'd watched Dumbledore follow the trail out of the school with old Slughorn. Small professor Flitwick had been close behind along with McGonagall. In fact she had watched as basically all the professors that had remained for Christmas had snuck off.

She was aware that they did so every Christmas. However it had always been hidden better from students. But then there were hardly any of them left this Christmas. There were so few of them in fact that they had all sat on one long table for the lunch.

Of course as soon as it had ended most of the students had gone to play in the snow. There had been three exceptions. The Slytherin boy Gwydion had returned to the dungeons, Sirius had gone to the common room and she had taken the ledge.

She couldn't help but worry about what was to come. It was Christmas Day a time to celebrate and be with family. Well not her family. Her father was sitting in some cell waiting to be tried. Her mother was probably with her sister. And she knew that her brother had gone to stay with their older sister. Her family had been torn apart for years.

But was that really her family? Weren't family the people you lived with day in, day out? Weren't family the people who knew the most about you? The people who loved you even with all your little flaws and do absolutely anything for you? Yes Amanda had a feeling that her family had long ago changed, no longer the people she was related too but the people she had chosen to be part of her life, her friends.

"OHHHHH WHO IS THIS?"

"Peeves, peeve off."

The poltergeist made a funny whooping noise and swooped down on her.

"DIXON ALL ANNOYED MAYBE PEEVES WILL CHEER HER UP.

"Don't you dare!"

She watched as he zoomed to a suit of armour and picked up the helmet. As he came back towards her a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Unless you want the Bloody Baron to learn about this you better get going."

The helmet bounced on the floor as the poltergeist turned and went away making noises under his voice.

"Thanks."

"That's okay."

The seventh year Slytherin boy moved and stood behind her, looking out the window.

"You're Amanda right."

She turned and gave him a swift look.

"Depends."

"On?"

"What you want."

He laughed and stuck his hand out to her.

"I'm Gwydion Gregory."

She took his hand and smiled.

"You're the talk of Slytherin recently don't you know."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Your brother is trying to come up with ways to stop you testifying against your father."

"Good luck to him."

"Are you really going to do it?"

"What do you think?"

"You got balls."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. The Scottish boy did the same. He sat next to her on the ledge.

"You're a good Quidditch player."

"You going on the last game then."

"No I mean it. You were off last game, which I can't complain about, let us win. But no you've got talent. You should think about going professional."

"I don't think –"

"My dad is chairman for the Wasps. They signed Ludo Bagman two years ago, he was a great find. But now they're on the lookout for a Chaser. He's coming to all the remaining games this year."

"Didn't the Wasps sign Pullman?"

"No the Bats."

"Ahh…"

Amanda didn't know what else to say and looked back out the window.

"Where's your boyfriend gone?"

That drew her attention.

"What?"

"Sirius Black."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh…"

Amanda gave a little grin at that. But before she could react Gwydion had leaned forward and taken her lips…


	45. Chapter 45

hapter 45

Sirius stood in the shadows and watched as Amanda and the Slytherin kissed. He felt his anger explode. Without hesitation he turned and stormed up the staircase back towards the common room. Obviously whatever he had been thinking Amanda hadn't. So what if he had felt something in their kiss she was off kissing someone else.

He paced the common room muttering. He kicked a chair as he passed it. Pulling out his wand he blasted Christmas decorations. Was he mad? Of course he was. There was nothing sane about the thoughts he'd been having.

So what if he thought he was falling for Amanda. It was clear from her actions that she didn't feel like that towards him. But he had thought that there had been something behind the kiss on Christmas Eve. He had noticed her blush as they had pulled away; he had felt a tingle on his lips. But obviously it was all in his head.

But then maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Her behaviour over the last two months should have indicated that she wasn't in any mood to settle for a guy. Hell it even went back to the summer. Sirius had watched her flirt her way through relationships with guys.

Sirius punched the armchair as he stopped behind it thinking of the other guys. The first had been Jasper Cotton. Amanda and he had flirted like anything at the end of their last year and he had watched silently as they planned to meet up over the summer. They had done on several occasions but it hadn't seemed serious, until the date.

Towards the end of August Jasper had turned up at the house and Sirius had opened the door. He had wanted to slam it in his face. But no he had been the bigger person and let him in. He had taken Amanda out for a meal. Sirius had stayed up late that night waiting for them to return. He had watched from an upstairs window as the boy had kissed her goodnight.

Of course that relationship didn't go any further. He had made sure of that. Johnny had kept Amanda busy in the hospital until the return to Hogwarts and on the express he had found him. Sirius had laid into him and the boy had fought back. But Jasper had relented when Sirius had given him the choice of walking away or a very painful experience using a broom.

Then of course Amanda had had her accident and Sirius was there. He had watched her recover and was sure that she would be able to work out his feelings towards her. Yes he had decided then that he wanted to be with her, as maybe more than a friend.

But then she had flirted with a ton of guys since then. Shane a year above them in their house, one of the twins. Hell she'd even flirted with that Hopkins guy who was a year younger than them in Hufflepuff.

But the truth was that after their kiss Sirius was sure she had felt something. Sure that she would work out the truth. Alright he hadn't expected her to throw herself straight at him. But he never thought that she was going to go and kiss the first guy that she saw.

He hit the chair again as the portrait moved. He swore under his breath as Amanda walked in. He noticed that she was a little red and there was a strange look under the eyes.

"Hey Sirius."

He made a strange sound in his throat and dropped into the chair.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius?"

"How's Gwydion?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Sirius what the hell are you on about?"

"I saw the pair of you together Mand! Snogging the face off him you was."

"What? Are you spying on me?"

"Should I be?"

"Sirius I'm an adult I can do what I want."

"And that's dating a Slytherin is it?"

"I'm not dating a Slytherin!"

"Oh just sucking the faces off them then."

Sirius felt her hand connect with the side of his head from behind the chair. He turned standing up.

"You hit me again and I'll hit back."

"Go ahead!"

Her face was screwed up with anger as she yelled at him. Sirius drew his arm backwards as if about to strike. Then plunging forward he slammed his fist into the chair. He grunted a scream before turning and storming up the stairs to his dorm room.

Amanda threw her wand onto the bed before throwing her body next to it. Grabbing the pillow she stuffed her face against it and screamed. The muffled sound bounced off the walls in the empty room.

What the hell was wrong with Sirius? It was the one thought that was circling her mind. Why was he so angry with her? It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her kissing other guys before. Alright this one was a Slytherin but not all Slytherins were bad.

Amanda rolled over and looked up at her canopy. Maybe Sirius was overreacting for another reason. Maybe the same reason she had been flirting with so many guys. Maybe just maybe the advice Ginny had given her during the summer was taking affect.

Amanda slammed her fists into the mattress before screaming again. She was so angry with Sirius. So what if he was jealous? He had no right to react the way that he had. She was her own person and should be allowed to kiss whoever it was she wanted to. Sure she hadn't wanted to kiss Gwydion but that was beyond the point.

No he had startled her when he had kissed her. She hadn't expected it at all. He'd just asked if Sirius was her boyfriend. How was she to guess that it had been because he wanted to kiss her? Okay technically the kiss had probably lasted longer than it should have. But she had pulled back. She had told him to stop.

But that didn't matter. What the hell was Sirius playing at watching her? Didn't he trust her to be on her own? Didn't he realise that they were just friends? Just friends. That was the problem really. It was something that had arisen the year before following her break-up with James.

Amanda tried to think back to that conversation in the library. He had told her back then that he was jealous of her when it came to other guys. That he hated the way that she pushed him into the background and surrounded herself with others. She had flipped then, told him that he was mad. Explained that boyfriends would be a part of her life now.

But something else he had said played through her mind … _Merlin there's a ton of guys waiting to date you, who can blame them _… she had thrown that comment away since then. It had just been Sirius over-reacting. But thinking back maybe it hadn't been. Maybe just maybe he had meant it.

She kicked her legs against her mattress as she gave another scream of outrage. Why was it that Sirius made her life so complicated in certain aspects? Didn't he realise the pull that he had over her? Didn't he know that if he said the word she'd throw her arms around his neck and give herself completely to him?

It seemed obvious to her that he was oblivious to this. After all he had kissed her on Christmas Eve and it had left her tingling. She had sat there with Joan Reed from Ravenclaw smiling like the cat that gets the cream. She had blushed deeply when Sirius had pulled away. She had half expected him to lean in and kiss her again. She had maybe expected him to ask her to go to the common room with him and talk. But he had walked away like it was nothing.

So it was clear that he didn't want her. So why if he didn't want her couldn't somebody else? She felt tears float to her eyes and she tried to ignore them. But they wouldn't stop. She sniffed hugging her pillow to her stomach. Why couldn't Sirius see the truth? Why was he so ignorant of things like that? Why couldn't he tell by looking at her how she felt when usually he would?

Amanda closed her eyes and let the tears continue to fall.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Alice laughed as James dropped onto the seat. She was relieved to be going back to Hogwarts. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed Christmas, it had been much better than she thought it would have been. The truth was that she wanted to see Frank.

The compartment door opened and she felt her heart flutter with excitement.

"Happy New Year guys!"

Peter smiled as he dropped into the seat next to James. Alice watched as they lost themselves in conversation. Alice smiled and nodded to them at intervals but kept her eyes on the door. It opened again and Joe stuck his head in.

"Well hello Ally. Imagine seeing you here!"

He dropped onto the seat next to her and let his arm fall over her shoulders.

"Did you have a nice Christmas Joe?"

"Fantastic. Aunt Enid is just the funniest thing after one too many Sherries. Very interested in you too."

That drew her attention.

"Me?"

"Well Frank spent a lot of Christmas day-dreaming about you. When I mentioned the kiss Aunt Enid became very interested."

Alice pinched Joe a little looking into his face.

"So where is the day-dreamer then?"

"Prefects meeting. He's taken Lily in there too and they've even managed to corner a sober Remus."

James and Peter broke off their conversation and looked at them. James was the one to speak up.

"Did you speak to Remus Joe?"

"Nah. Doesn't look too happy though. Saw him arguing with a bloke that I'm guessing was his father. Mother didn't look too happy either. I'm guessing it's been a hard Christmas for them."

"Yeah he's probably been drunk most of it. Stealing bottles of nettle wine and fire whisky. Then claiming that it's nothing but a Christmas drink. Probably yelled that he's nearly seventeen and a man should be allowed to drink."

"What?"

Alice had her nose wrinkled as she spoke to Peter. She didn't understand any of what he meant.

"It's what my mum always does. She sneaks bottles from my dad's collection and then claims that she hasn't. She makes a comment about being a grown woman and allowed to drink. And all Christmas she's gone on about how it's a festive time and people everywhere drink. It's what drunks do. They make up excuses."

"Oh."

The four friends fell silent as if a spell had fallen over them. Then Joe pulled out a pack of cards and they played their way back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

"If you say one more thing I swear you'll regret it."

"Oh really and what will you do? Make me kiss a Slytherin?"

The sound of a hand making contact with skin sounded through the open portrait hole. Alice exchanged a look with Lily as the friends climbed into the common room.

"YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME AMANDA AND I SWEAR I'LL HIT YOU BACK!"

"Oh really. Do I look scared Sirius? You've been threatening me with that for TWO WEEKS! And look you're the only one with a hand print on your face."

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU PACK IT IN!"

"NO!"

Alice felt her eyes widen as she took in the scene in front of her. Sirius was stood in front of one of the armchairs. Across his left cheek was the imprint of a red hand mark. Amanda was standing the other side of the chair her arms crossed over her chest and her face very red from screaming. Between them stood Branwen. Her hands were over her ears and she looked ready to yell herself.

"If you want an imprint on your face I'll be glad to give you one."

"Yeah go ahead Sirius. Hit me like you did Gwydion! Go on right here."

Amanda was tapping her right cheek with her index finger. Alice looked sideways at Lily just as James ran past. Sirius' fist had been pulled backwards and it looked very much like he was about to hit Amanda. As he went to move it forwards James grabbed his arm throwing Sirius to the floor.

"GET OFF ME!"

"You can't hit Amanda mate."

"I was going to punch the chair."

"Yeah it's the only thing in this room that he's capable of hitting."

"Oh why don't you just piss off down to the Slytherin common room and see your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND SIRIUS! ALTHOUGH YOU'RE PUSHING IT TO THE POINT WHERE I WANT TO DATE HIM JUST TO SPITE YOU."

"Oh he's just your fuck buddy then is he?"

Alice heard the gasps from around her. While James had taken a dive at Sirius Peter, Frank, Joe and Remus had remained beside her. Lily had moved forward and pulled Branwen a little back. All of them watched silently as Amanda stood there. She shook her head slightly before screaming so loudly that Alice threw her hands over her ears.

"I KISSED HIM OKAY! I KISSED A BLOODY SLYTHERIN. AND YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT IT AS IF I ELOPED. WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS OFF SIRIUS AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

Amanda turned and stormed up the stairs to the girls dorms. They heard the door slam behind her. Then they watched as Sirius stood up and punched the chair. He kicked it a number of times before screaming in a manner just like Amanda had. Then he too stormed up the stairs to the boys dorms and they heard a door slam.

They all looked at each other in silence for a moment and then turned to Branwen. She had finally taken her hands from her ears as she looked at them all.

"Thank Merlin you're back. They've been like this since Christmas Day apparently. I've been here since New Years Eve and all they do is yell."

Alice moved and sat at a table close to where Lily had led Branwen. The boys seemed to follow suit. It was a few minutes before James found a voice.

"What's happened with them?"

"Well apparently this Slytherin named Gwydion kissed Mand on Christmas Day. It seems as if Sirius saw and went off on one with Amanda. He's accused her of all sorts so she says. So they screamed and yelled at each other. But then by the end of Boxing Day it seemed all sorted out."

Branwen ran a hand through her hair as she looked at them.

"Only thing is that on New Years Eve that Slytherin kissed Amanda again. He's even asked her out, but as yet he hasn't had an answer. Hasn't really had a chance of an answer."

"Why?"

Branwen laughed at Peter's question.

"Sirius beat him up on New Years Day. He's been in the hospital wing since then. Amanda keeps visiting him and that's wound Sirius up. They just haven't stopped fighting. And it's getting worse."

* * *

Alice closed her eyes as she sat in the armchair. It was ten at night and it had been a long day. Amanda and Sirius had argued three more times since their arrival back at Hogwarts. Amanda had slapped Sirius twice and the boy looked very close to hitting back.

"Knut for your thoughts."

Alice glanced sideways at Frank as he dropped down beside her.

"They're worth a lot more than that mister."

"Oh really and how about you let me decide that!"

Alice sighed as she leaned in resting her head on his shoulder. It felt like a natural thing for her to do, as though his shoulder had been shaped just for her head.

"I was wondering about the trial."

"You don't have to worry about that Alice. Dixon is going to be found guilty and shown a cell in Azkaban for life."

There was a powerful assertiveness sound to Frank's voice which made her truly believe what he was saying. A small sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not worrying about that. The evidence from Ginny's murder and the attempt on that muggle should be enough to put him away. I was just thinking about when it's over."

Frank shifted slightly and Alice lifted her head looking at him.

"What about it?"

"Well what happens then? I mean since my family was killed I've just kept thinking about their murderers being found and punished. What do I do after this is over?"

Frank's fingers brushed gently across her cheek as he spoke his next words.

"You go on living. You finish this year and go on to the next. You sit your N.E.W.T exams and then you graduate. You make a decision about what you want to do and do it."

"But Frank I'm scared of the future. I'm scared that I'm going to do something that I wouldn't do if my parents were here to guide me."

"Alice you'll do what your heart and mind tells you is right. And you know what? I'm sure that your parents would be proud of whatever you end up doing because they loved you. And that's all that's ever going to matter to them."

Alice smiled looking up into Frank's eyes. Slowly she reached her hand out and linked her fingers with his.

"There's one thing that my heart wants right now."

"Really?"

Alice didn't say another word as she leaned in and kissed Frank's lips gently. Her own hovered on his as he shifted again pulling her closer. She opened herself up to him as her memory ran over the kiss. It was just as she had remembered it only a thousand times better. At last she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Bet Aunt Enid would have something to say about that."

She couldn't help the laughter that floated from her lips when she saw the expression on Frank's face.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Oh you must have an answer for me by now."

Amanda smiled gently at the boy as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body. She had to admit that Gwydion was good looking. His hair was a copperish brown and fine strands sat falling into his face half covering his greenish/blue eyes. He was the kind of boy who turned heads. She was aware of the fact that a lot of the girls in the school had a thing for him, even though he was a Slytherin.

Amanda though didn't know what it was she was meant to tell him. Her head told her one thing but her heart was telling her something completely different. Looking at him it was all she could do not to throw her arms around him and kiss him; he was a wonderful kisser after all. But there was something holding her back.

She knew what it was and it was annoying her in ways she had thought impossible. It was the small voice that sounded a lot like Ginny. The voice that was comparing him in everyway possible to Sirius and he was coming up short every time. Oh she wanted so much to say yes that she would go out with him but it was an impossible yes to get out of her lips.

"Amanda."

"I'm sorry."

She turned away from the boy and walked up towards the doors of the school. She had gone outside to get some air. The rest of the house had returned the day before and it was impossible for her to stay in the common room now. It had been bad enough before. Yet when it was only her, Branwen and Sirius it had felt easier. When she had wanted to yell she could but now she was aware of others listening. She had just needed ten minutes on her own.

She had expected Gwydion to be out of the hospital wing that morning. She hadn't expected him to be leaving the Great Hall as she had walked past. She hadn't even expected him to follow her, but he had.

"Why are you sorry?"

She had reached the oak tree when he caught up with her. She felt his hand on her arm and she turned slowly to look at him.

"Gwydion I'm sure you're a great guy and if the circumstances were different I'd probably say yes."

"So just say yes and screw the circumstances."

"I can't."

He took his hand off her arm and thrust it into his pocket.

"It's because of Black isn't it?"

"I don't expect you to understand Gwydion."

She watched as he kicked a lump of snow into the air.

"I really don't understand. You say he isn't your boyfriend but yet you refuse to date anyone because of him."

Amanda shook her head raising her left hand to her forehead.

"I can't explain it. I don't really understand it myself. But for now all I need to know is that he's mad with me. And as a result I'm mad at him."

"So what?"

"So we're yelling at each other. I keep hitting him when I lose my temper and he keeps punching all the chairs. We can't be in the same room together and I can't live like that. Gwydion I wish things were different but I need Sirius, I need him now more than ever."

The boy reached out his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"So you won't date me because he doesn't approve. Well what happens if he never approves of a guy?"

A small laugh broke through her teeth.

"Most of the time I don't care. But it's different now. Gwydion I've known Sirius my entire life. I've trusted him with things I couldn't imagine telling anyone. I need him now because without him … I won't be able to face my father."

The Slytherin boy didn't say another word. Amanda looked up at him and shook her head slightly. He didn't try to stop her as she walked away back up towards the castle. Her mind wandered over so many different conversations she'd had since yesterday. The arguments she'd had with Sirius over the last two weeks.

The truth was she was unhappy. She was more confused than anything else. Her heart pounded whenever she saw Sirius. She found herself watching him silently when he wasn't paying attention. She found herself comparing every guy in the school to him. Was she going mad?

The Entrance Hall was empty and Amanda walked slowly up the marble staircase. No she wasn't mad. She was sure that it wasn't that simple. But she didn't want to think about those things she had other things to consider. And she knew that above all she needed Sirius for those.

She had spoken to Dumbledore the night before about the trial. She had told him she was ready to speak there, that she would do it alone. But she needed Sirius' support. Maybe she didn't need him to physically be there when she spoke but she needed to know that when it was over, when the truth came out he would protect her as he once had. He would shield her from the gossiping make sure that she wasn't seen as a soft target, an easy get at.

What she needed was for Sirius to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would be fine. That it didn't matter what the world outside thought of her, it only mattered what those closest thought. He'd tell her that she was brave and that her father would never be able to hurt her again.

But she knew that at the moment he wouldn't say those things. The arguments and the shouting, she had yelled that she didn't need him. He thought that she was beyond those gentle moments that they shared. She needed to show him right now how much he meant to her and how much she needed his care. And if that meant no Gwydion than that was a decision she knew she'd never regret.

"Password"

"Gobbledegook."

The portrait swung out leaving the entrance clear. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside. Instantly all eyes were to her. She silently watched as those around turned their head towards the floor by the fire where the boys were playing cards. It was like a game of Quidditch where nobody knew where to look next.

Then her eyes connected with his. She watched as he stood up throwing his cards to the floor and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She didn't try to stop him; she didn't want to make another show of things.

"Amanda over here."

Alice waved her towards a table and she silently headed over. Branwen and Lily were looking through a magazine together and she smiled as they gazed at Ryan Cooper the new American Beater that the Bats had signed.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore yet?"

Amanda lowered herself into the chair next to Alice.

"Yeah. You?"

"He called me to his office earlier. I've decided that I'm only going to go to the last day of the trial. I want to hear the verdict but I don't want to hear a load of people telling me how great he is and how its all been set up."

Amanda understood completely what Alice meant.

"Have you decided to go to the whole trial or not?"

"I'm not allowed. As a witness I'm not allowed be present for any testimony that takes place before my own. And since mine is on the last day I can only go to that one."

"So it'll be you and me then."

"Isn't Frank coming?"

Alice gave a soft smile and shook her head.

"He wants to be there for me but I need to do this on my own. I need to show that I'm strong enough to stand on my own, that I'm like my parents. I want to make them proud."

"They wouldn't want you to suffer on your own though."

"Like I will be! Come off it Mand. Dumbledore is going to be there, Jacqueline Promised me over Christmas that she'll be there that day for me. Joe said that his brothers are going to be there since they're friends with the Prewett boys. And I'll have you too and probably Ddraig once he's given his evidence. Honestly I doubt there'll be room for Frank!"

She laughed squeezing Amanda's hand.

"Alice I need you to promise me something."

"I won't blame you for what your dad did don't worry."

"No it's not that."

Amanda closed her eyes biting her lip. She had been worried about who would be allowed to attend the trail but if Alice was going alone maybe just maybe things wouldn't be as bad there as they might be.

"Whatever I say in the trial don't interrupt me. Don't ask me any questions when we're there. Don't feel sorry for me. I just want you to treat me the same way you always have. No matter what you learn about my past."

"Come on I won't find anything out about you."

"You might find out the reason why I left home when I did. The reason why I've never been back and haven't spoken to my father since."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head indicating that it was a promise. Excusing herself Amanda got up and headed towards the stairs leading to the dorms. She had a choice to make now. And it was the easiest one she'd made all day.

Not caring if anybody saw her she took the first step up to the room where Sirius was hidden away. Enough was enough it was time for them to resolve their issues. Nobody tried to stop her, nobody called out that it was a bad idea. To her own knowledge she was unaware if anybody was even watching her.

She reached the door sooner than she had expected. Reaching her hand out she opened the door and stepped inside. Sirius was spread out on his bed with a magazine in front of him. From her position she could see the same photo of Ryan Cooper so it had to be Quidditch Weekly.

"Get out."

His eyes hadn't left the article. It didn't surprise her at all that he knew she was there. He had probably been expecting it since the day before. The rule had always been that their arguments took place as much as possible behind closed doors.

"I turned him down."

"Good for you."

"Because of you."

His eyes shifted up to her and she took that as a sign that it was alright for her to move closer. She positioned herself on the edge of the bed looking over at the drawn curtains around Remus' bed. Under any other circumstance she would have commented on the fact that he was still in bed, but not today.

"I thought you didn't care what I thought."

"I lied."

"You do that often do you?"

"Like you don't."

Silence fell between them and she turned to look at her friend.

"I can't cope when we fight Sirius. I hate not being able to talk to you. These two weeks have been horrible."

"You use to cope alright."

"Yeah because before I had Ginny to talk to. She was my best friend and the only other person I felt able to tell anything and everything too. Don't get me wrong I'm on great terms with the other girls but it's different. Alice is closest to Joe and Frank, Branwen and Lily are inseparable and I feel like I've lost that. But it was always alright because I still had you. And I know you and James are closer than close but I felt that James was your Ginny he was someone you could talk to openly, but so was I. And Sirius I don't have anyone else now."

She was fighting to hold the tears in. Sirius must have noted that as he sat bolt upright and wiggled closer to her. She felt his arms envelope her and they rocked gently.

"I'm sorry Amanda I didn't know that's how you felt."

"Neither did I Sirius. But I do. And the scariest thing is that I need you more now than I ever thought possible. In less than a week I have to face him and I'm petrified."

"It'll be alright."

"They're going to ask me about everything Sirius. Dumbledore warned me this morning. Pettigrew wants to do everything in his power to discredit anything that I have to say. He's authorised them to ask why I left, he's actually demanding it. He told them that I have a vendetta against my father for some reason so of course I'll make something up to get him out of favour."

"That's a lot of rubbish."

Amanda didn't respond as she hugged Sirius close taking in his scent.

"I'll be there that day Mand."

"No!"

She pulled back and looked Sirius in the eyes.

"I need you to stay away. I need you to be here. I need to do this on my own."

"Mand you need support."

"And I'll have it. Alice is going to be there, and Dumbledore, Ddraig, Joe's brothers, Ginny's brothers. I don't want you there Sirius because … because I don't think I can take the look on your face when they tare apart what I have to say. I can't watch you as you remember that night. And if you're there it will be you I'm watching. I need you to support me, but I need you to do it from afar."

Sirius hugged her close to him again and she knew that she'd be safe. That whatever happened Sirius would watch out for her.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Remus' stomach was knotted as he sat on the floor in the abandoned classroom. He liked this room. Nobody ever used it and it felt like a safe place to him. He had missed it if he was honest with himself. He had been stupid to return home for the Christmas holiday.

Of course his parents had written to him and in the end he had relented and agreed. But the entire time he had thought about being here. It had been so much harder to get hold of alcohol at home. That would surprise most people but he knew the passages out of the school.

He had of course been sneaking sherry from his mother's cupboard, a bit of whisky from his father but for the most part it had been a sober Christmas. He couldn't remember going that long without alcohol since Ginny's death. It hadn't helped that his parents had wanted to talk about that with him. See how he was.

It was a good thing that he was use to hiding things from people. They could tell he was upset and still getting over it. But they had no idea what he was resorting too. He had counted down to New Year when they would allow him some of the nettle wine. It wasn't as good as Fire Whisky but it was something to help him.

Then the days had passed slowly. January 4th had marked his return to Hogwarts. He had felt so happy yesterday to crawl into this room with his drink and get trashed. He knew that his friends had hoped that he would have lost that urge over Christmas but it had increased.

And now today he was back in that room with his drinks. He knew that the boys had expected him to spend the evening with them but he couldn't bring himself too. Today he was a man, today he turned seventeen. And all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die. He hated it.

Nobody had had any celebrations for their birthdays this year. It was dark times now. Nobody wanted to celebrate without Ginny and he felt the twice as much as the others. This birthday was going to be something special. He would have enjoyed an evening with his friends and his girlfriend. They would have joked and laughed about his coming of age.

He had received presents from them all and had thanked them. But as was the case now he just wanted to be on his own. He couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be a birthday he would look forward to again. Maybe this would be his worse birthday. And yet somehow he doubted that. With everything that was coming this was likely to be the first of so many bad years to come.

* * *

I know this is really short but I forgot about Remus' birthday so I've added it in. I was going to put it was chapter 55 which would have made this very different. But I realised that by that point his birthday has already passed. So I know its short but that's because Remus doesn't want to celebrate it. But to make up for that you get two chapters. So enjoy.

**Another important note! **

As you all know I will be away **ALL** of July. That means no post. So I've decided that while I'm away I'm going to leave you with chapter 51. This chapter is **26 **pages long in size 10 font. Thing is that's only 3 chapters away. So I'm not going to post another chapter of this this week. Next week is my best friends wedding, I'm hoping to post chapter 49 maybe next Wednesday in the middle of the hectic run about. The following week I shall post chapter 50. And then on June 29th I will post chapter 51. That is because that is the date that I leave.

I just wanted to say that now so that you know why there have been so many updates lately and then hardly anything before nothing. I think that chapter 51 is a good place to leave it because there is no cliffy and it rounds up a lot of the plots line that have gone before, and the new plot lines won't have started yet (there are some good ones coming up)

OH and to answer one question that kept coming up…

**FRANK AND ALICE ARE OFFICIALLY BACK TOGETHER**

So enjoy

Kris xx


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Alice sat down at the table placing her head in her hand. It had been the longest day of the year so far. And yes she knew that technically the year only started ten days ago. But for her this day had lasted a week in itself.

"You want some cod?"

She shook her head at Joe as he placed a piece on his own plate. Around her everyone was lost in small silent conversations. It was something she had noticed was becoming more popular among the group. Where as once they had all sat and talked as one now they hardly did. And it was all down to dealing with raw emotion. It was becoming easier for certain people to talk to one another.

Frank appeared from nowhere and sat down next to her. He leaned around her and spoke to Joe. She shook her head wondering why he didn't just sit next to his friend in the first place.

"We want to come tomorrow."

Alice was startled from her thoughts as she looked sideways at Frank.

"I know and thank you both so much. But I need to do this alone. I need to face the man who killed my family and I want to show him that I'm strong enough to do it, and that I'm not scared of him."

"You can do that with us there!"

Alice smiled at Joe shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I can't. The pair of you will look like my bodyguards or something. But like I said I appreciate the thought."

"But seriously you can't do it on your own."

"I won't be on my own. There's going to be a ton of people in the room. And by the time they get onto the account about my family Amanda will be sitting next to me. We'll show her dad that we're strong women that don't need the protection of men."

"Oh yeah with Sirius sitting next to you!"

"Actually Sirius isn't coming. Amanda told him she wants to face this on her own too. And Dumbledore said the only other student going is Adrian."

The two boys became silent and Alice took it as her opportunity to get a piece of beef onto her plate. They ate in silence for the remainder of the meal. It wasn't that Alice didn't want to speak but her mind was firmly on other things.

The trial had started that very morning. The paper had been filled with speculation of what would be going on and said on the first of the two day trail. Alice was aware that Pettigrew was set to speak in his friends defence as were Adrian and Anastasia Amanda's siblings. Alice was quite sure that they were out to discredit Amanda's testimony before they even started.

The Prophet had being having a field day over the last week. Each day a little bit more information was offered up. The people standing in his defence, those standing against him. Speculation of what the three children would bring to the trial. The wonderment over the part that the Minister would play.

That very morning a list of names had been printed. The jury members that would be sitting in on the trail. The people who along with Barty Crouch would be making the final judgement. Little statements about the Dunn's and her own family and what was known already about the murders.

"Dumbledore's back!"

Those two words flew around the great hall at maximum speed. Everywhere people turned to look as he walked in followed by a very smug looking Adrian. The headmaster winked at her as he walked passed but she was sure that there was a look in his eyes that wasn't entirely reassuring.

Once the meal was over all the students started to head back up to the common rooms. Alice didn't move as her eyes shifted over to the Slytherin table. A group had formed around Adrian Dixon and he looked to be loving it. She knew instantly that he was gloating about his part in the trial and how he had helped save his father from Azkaban. But the boy was counting his chicks too soon.

"You coming?"

Joe held out his hand and she slipped hers into it. He squeezed it gently and she smiled looking at him. She was aware of a number of girls shooting her looks. She had become use to it by now but not for this reason. With the run up to the trial Joe had become very protective to her and paying her a lot of attention. The girls who had crushes on him didn't like that attention; especially with the fact Frank was doing the same. They thought she was milking it for the boys.

But in truth she didn't care in the least. They were her friends and they were there for her. Together the three of them headed up to the common room. Inside the atmosphere was so tense it felt almost like the hours before a Quidditch game, or maybe the deciding Quidditch game for the Cup.

Groups of students were sat at tables doing homework, playing cards or chess even some gobstones. Over the deathly silence of the students hummed the radio. It was set up in the corner and sat on the sofas listening intently to its words were her friends. Still holding Joe's hand she headed over there. James and Peter were sat beside Branwen on the large sofa. Remus was in the chair with Lily resting on the arm her arms wrapped around the boy. On the second chair sat Sirius with Amanda sat on his lap with her legs resting over the arm. Alice with a nod to the others dropped to the floor in front of the sofa with Joe and Frank. Then they listened silently as the Hobgoblins latest song ended.

"_And with that Wizarding Hour is over. I'm Glenda Chittock and next up is Kurt Clarkson with today's news including exclusive commentary from today's trial of Alistair Dixon. So stayed tuned…"_

Alice's stomach turned as she tried to calm her breathing. The atmosphere in the room built as the tiniest of noises died away. Leaning over Frank she looked around the sofa. All eyes had turned to the radio as they all waited to hear what was about to come. For the first time Alice realised that although this was personal for her and her friends it was something that had hit the entire house. They had lost a Gryffindor and everyone in the house wanted justice for their fallen peer.

"_Good Evening and welcome to tonight's wizarding news. Tonight's main headlines … Hobgoblin front man Stubby Boardman denies rumours of a marriage to Celestina Warbeck … France's top Quidditch team Quiberon Quafflepunchers are fined over the incident against Poland's chaser Josef Wronski V in the game against Grodzisk Goblins … The organisation Brotherhood of Goblins is demanding once against for the rights of Goblins to use wands and lastly an anonymous werewolf has become a best selling author with the release of the book 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart' wizards and witches all over the world have cleared it off the shelf to make it an instant success."_

"_Of course our main story tonight is the first day of the trial of Alistair Dixon. For those that need reminding Dixon was the key recruiter for the ministry and head of the Department of Mysteries. Moreover he is also one of the closest friends to our current Minister Simon Pettigrew. In December he was arrested for the attempted murder of a muggle and following his arrest rumours arose of his involvement in the murders of two influential families of the wizarding world, the Dunns and Scotts."_

"_Today saw the first of a two day trial. I was privileged enough to have a front seat in today's trial and saw first hand the support that this man has. Speaking at today's trial was the man himself Alistair Dixon. He had the following to say when asked why he was at the muggle house 'I don't remember going there. It's as if I have lost several days of my life. There is a white blanket over my mind when I try to think about it.' While those sitting around me sounded unconvinced by this there were a lot who thought it possible."_

"_He was then asked about the two families that were murdered. He had the following to say about that 'I don't understand where these accusations have arisen from. Why would I want to kill those families? The Dunn's have been a great asset to me over the last few years. They have taken care of my youngest daughter who has taken it upon herself to leave our family. The Dunn's took her in and so gave me the peace of mind that my daughter was safe. As for the Scott's I have nothing but respect for the family. Thomas was an amazing wizard and it is a great loss that he is dead. I would never wish harm upon them.' I must say it was all rather believable."_

"_However I was sat next too Fabian and Gideon Prewett who screamed insults in response to this. It took Albus Dumbledore to calm them down. He pointed out calmly that Dixon would not tell the truth since he wasn't being trialled under Veritaserum. He then reminded them that tomorrow the truth would come out. This has lead me to question the manner of this case. It is obvious that the friendship of the Minister has given some protection to the man."_

"_After Dixon his eldest daughter Anastasia took the stand. She looked the part of a loving and obedient daughter as she spoke of her fathers love for all his family. How he would never wish hurt on anyone. She spoke of her sadness over these deaths and the wish that they would realise it was not her father and track down the real killer. She didn't though to my mind bring anything to the trial itself. Nor did her brother Adrian who spoke of Dixon as the prefect role model. A man who has taught him the difference between right and wrong. He brought up the idea that there are those that wish to discredit his father out of jealously. From the mutters around me it would seem that the two siblings were there for one reason only. And that was to discredit their sister before she takes the stand."_

"_Yes I have an exclusive for you from the mouth of Quidditch star Anton Wild. During the break that was taken for lunch I sat with my old peer and asked what his take was on the fact that only two of Dixon's three children were called as character witnesses. The star had the following to say 'Amanda his other daughter is a witness in the trial. She'll be here tomorrow speaking against her father. From what my brother Joe has told me she's a key witness to one of the murders that he is accused of. That's probably the only reason those two brats were called up. Want to make out that Amanda is the bad seed of the family.' When I asked if he thought that Amanda Dixon (the middle child) was indeed a bad seed. Anton told me that after meeting her he would believe anything she said."_

"_Following the call for lunch. Dixon's wife went to the stand claiming that he couldn't have been involved in the first two murders. She presented the case that he had been with her on the first of September at her sister's house for a dinner party. On the second occasion she claims that they were at a restaurant celebrating the announcement that their eldest daughter Anastasia is with child. As for the muggle case she shrugged and said that she couldn't tell you where he was on that date."_

"_Similar testimonies were made by his sister-in-law Amarantha Snape and brother-in-law Charles Snape. His brother-in-law William Malfoy claimed to have been at the restaurant with them as did Dixon's sister Victoria and nephew Lucius Malfoy. Surprisingly his son-in-law Paul Parkinson wasn't called to his defence due to some illness that has prevented him from being present."_

"_There were some surprise witnesses called, Alan Player a waiter who had been at the restaurant in question. Then Yvette Hobbins and Joan Berrabah close friends of Amarantha Snape who claim to have been at the dinner party."_

"_The last person to be called to the stand today was the Minster himself Simon Pettigrew. Whilst jumping to his friends defence he brought to light some ideas of how his friend may have been in two places at once 'I think that there is a possibility that Polyjuice Potion may have been used. It would have been easy to gather some hairs from Alistair in the lifts within the ministry and who's to say that the impostor isn't an excellent potion marker. Or there is just the possibility that those with vendettas against the man are using this as an excuse to destroy him.' I can tell you that that statement went well with those against Dixon!"_

"_While today's evidence was pretty much expected by all tomorrow's promises to be full of surprises. With those who wish to have the truth spoken coming to the stand it is going to either make or break the case against Dixon. And hopefully tomorrow Alice Scott the only surviving member of the family will be in court. Kyle Wild claimed that she was reluctant to come face-to-face with the man that murdered her family. But the rumour is that she will be there tomorrow to support her friend Amanda Dixon through her testimony."_

"_But the big question about tomorrow is what Amanda Dixon is going to say. It is well known in certain circles that she left home at the age of thirteen and has refused to have anything to do with her family. Today I spoke to Victoria Malfoy who not only is her aunt but up until last year was potion mistress up in Hogwarts."_

"_When I asked her what she thought she had the following to say. 'Amanda is a very mixed up girl. She suffers from what people have termed "middle-child syndrome". Amanda is very talented but she has always suffered by being in Anastasia's shadow. While Ana has always been the flower of the family Amanda is the wall flower. The one that nobody notices. So she plays up to get the attention. Plus there is the fact that the third child of the family is the only boy so she feels outshone by him too."_

"_She is bright and I think that could be part of the problem in all this. She has been influenced by people who think our family is over the top. She has broken away with a bad-seed in the form of Sirius Black. We thought that he would be a good and calming influence on her when she was younger but it has turned out to be the other way. He has led her down a path away from her family because he hates his own."_

"_When I then asked her about the fact that she is publicly speaking against her father Malfoy claimed that it shows Amanda in her true colours. 'She is a spoilt brat who has always wanted her own way. Her father has never given into her and this is a revenge thing for her. But not for her deceased friend as people think but for her own purpose. As for the allegations that she is going to put forward one must put it in context with what Ana and Adrian have said. Alistair can't be that bad a parent if two of his children love him. I believe the problem is with her and that she has engineered the entire thing."_

"_While that seems to be the thinking of her entire family a different tale is told if you speak to those that are there to see justice. The Prewett brothers as well as the Wild boys claim that Amanda is doing what she knows to be true. That she will speak the truth and that her siblings are just there to discredit her. I guess we will find out tomorrow. So don't miss the news tomorrow when we bring you the truth and the verdict of one of the biggest trials we've seen in Britain this century."_

Alice looked around. Everyone was still just staring ahead lost in their own thoughts. She glanced at Amanda and noticed that she was white and shaking. Alice didn't blame her. She felt outraged by what she had heard so far. But she was sure that with tomorrow everything would change.

"I need to see Dumbledore!"

Amanda's voice was high and squeaking. It was so strange. It made Alice feel uneasy. All eyes in the common room seemed to drift to her.

"You can see him tomorrow Mandy."

"No I need to make sure he gets some Veritaserum."

"You can't be serious Mandy. If you take that you'll have to tell them everything."

"Yeah Amanda Sirius is right. If you take the stuff and they ask why you left home you won't be able to lie. Do you really think you're ready to explain that?"

Alice looked from Sirius to James. She had the sudden feeling of being lost in the dark. But that didn't matter. Amanda threw her legs to the floor and looked extremely calm.

"It's time the truth came out. You heard Kurt on the radio. Today nothing was done under Veritaserum. If I take it tomorrow then they'll know I'm not lying. He won't be able to squirm his way out of it. And let's face it the last thing he'll be expecting is for me to tell the truth about that. It'll throw him."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Finally Branwen spoke softly.

"My nhad has some. Dumbledore took it to court today. It's been tested by the Aurors and they'll be bringing it down with them tomorrow. I think he said Moody has it. So I'm sure if you ask to take it they'll let you."

Amanda shared a look with Alice. They were both thinking the same thing. Tomorrow could possibly turn out to be the worse day in their lives so far.

* * *

Okay so I was too lazy to write day one of the trial. I thought seeing everyone saying nice things about Dixon would be boring. So we heard about it on the radio. Thingd are progressing now! Lol. Umm next post will probably be next Wednesday and then there'll be another one next Sunday just before I go to the train station.

Kris xx


	50. Chapter 50

Okay so I feel that I must say that this chapter has been sandwiched in. I'm hoping that it will feel like it belongs here. The reason is that I wrote this chapter whilst still working on Year 4. I knew I was going to kill Ginny so I wrote that chapter early and then I decided that I needed to do something to try and set Remus back on track and wrote this. Then it didn't fit anywhere when I wrote the year out. So I'm really hoping it is going to work here, because the trial is a turning point for people. And this is the moment when Remus realises that it is time to move on with life. So fingers crossed you'll like this chapter and feel that it works.

Chapter 50

It was late, she knew that it was passed curfew but she didn't care, she couldn't sleep. Opposite her stood the lonely bed which was once home to one of the liveliest people she had ever known.

She heard a loud sound from outside; quietly as possible she crept to the window. Just below sat a lone figure with sandy blonde hair. Cursing the stupidity that was Remus Lupin she grabbed a cloak belonging to somebody in her dorm.

She silently left the tower and headed towards the main door. It seemed that fate was on her side as she was not once stopped by the old caretaker.

Outside she followed the light of the half moon until she neared the tower base. That's where she found the boy she had known for six years, sitting drinking Firewhisky again. They had all noticed he was drinking but nobody had done anything to stop him.

"That's not going to change anything."

He looked up at her before taking another mouthful. She thought he was ignoring her so she opened her mouth to speak again but he cut in

"It helps me forget."

"Remus that's not the way."

She moved closer to him and sat down. Carefully she raised her hand to his cheek, he was frozen.

"Remus you're freezing! Here wear this."

She pulled the cloak off her shoulders and wrapped him up in it. She watched as he looked her up and down and slowly raised his left eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?"

She looked down and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a tiny nightdress. The look on her face caused the boy to laugh as he pulled her onto his lap so they could share body heat and the cloak.

"I miss her Re"

She felt him place his left cheek against her right as he whispered

"Me too"

They sat like that for minutes before Remus spoke again.

"I'm scared I'll forget her"

Turning slightly to face him she noticed the tears in his eyes

"Remus, you'll never forget her, she's with you all the time. She's in your heart and mine and everyone's whose life she touched. She will stay with you forever and remember in death we will all be reunited."

Tears ran down her face as she rubbed Remus' away with her thumb.

"She'd want us to remember her. But Remus she'd want us to continue living and she wouldn't want you to drink yourself into an early grave"

"BUT I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO BE AWAY FROM THIS MURDEROUS WORLD!!"

"SO DO I…"

Silence followed for moments

"Everyday I pray that I won't wake up. I wish I were dead all the time. But I'm not and I'm lucky in some way. Yes this is a murderous time, but we're isolated. Don't you see we're away from it all; we're all naïve towards death. Well this was our wake up call. We can either sit around drinking and do nothing or we can fight it. Voldemort did this, think how many others he's affected."

Tears ran faster down her face as she paused looking at him. He dropped the bottle, the smash of broken glass echoing in the night air.

"Remus I don't expect you to do anything right now. You loved her and take comfort in knowing she loved you, and that she died knowing how much you loved her."

She stood up to walk away but felt a strong arm pull her back.

"You're right I'm not going to sit around and do nothing, I'm going to fight. I'm going to make this a better place and then … then I'm going to tell Ginny's new nephew all about his brave aunt."

She felt herself pulled closer to the boy, he leaned down and his lips brushed against hers. She pulled back slightly startled but was pulled back by his strong arms around her waist. She relaxed into the kiss; it was comforting knowing the other felt the same. It was a kiss of need, a kiss to comfort the other.

She placed her arm around his shoulder and behind his neck pulling herself closer to him. He deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. The frustration of the last four months left their bodies as their friendship changed. Finally after what felt like a lifetime she pulled away.

Both breathed deeply looking at the other. Neither knew what they should say, both were embarrassed by their actions.

The girl looked up at the boy and in a whispery voice said

"I'd better get back up there before somebody notices I'm gone."

She turned and took a few steps raising her finger to her lips. From behind she heard the words of the lone boy.

"Thank you Amanda"

She smiled slightly as she headed to the dorm, glad that she had gotten through to him but guilty about kissing her best friend's boyfriend, as she was still Ginny's best friend and whether he liked it or not Remus was still Ginny's boyfriend.

* * *

Okay to quickly answer one question. Lily was hugging Remus in the last chapter in a comforting sort of way. As for this chapter it was just the realisation that things change. Remus finally understands that this isn't the end for him. He needs to move forward while never forgetting the past. The fact that it was with Amanda was because I was originally going to set up a BIG fight scene later between Remus and Gwydion (who was then going to be Amanda's boyfriend) but that has changed slightly. And it just felt like a tender moment between friends.

Oh and before I forget. I've changed my mind over when the last post will come. I don't think I will have time on Sunday. So I will post late Saturday night (British time). So until then. Enjoy!

Kris xx


	51. Chapter 51

Okay this is the longest chapter for FFMN ever! (26 pages long in size 10 font! 11,889 words!) And I've been building up to this moment since the opening chapters of Year 3. And I'm really excited that finally I've reached it. This is one of my favourite chapters and this is by far my favourite story to write. I want to give a little warning. This is very jumpy. It's going to swap POV often just to tell the story. This is obviously the trial chapter. It starts before breakfast and goes through the entire trial up until the verdict. So that's why it's so long. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 51

Looking in the mirror she pulled at the red shirt. It sat comfortably over her stomach but she noticed that just as with all her others shirts it sat extremely tight over her chest. Undoing the buttons she tossed it on top of the growing pile of clothes.

"Why don't I own a shirt that doesn't make me look like a tart?"

"I'll assume that's a rhetorical question."

Amanda turned and shot Lily a rotten look as she pulled a lilac jumper over her head. Turning back to the mirror she changed positions looking at all angles. The jumper looked alright but it didn't sit right over her knee length pencil black skirt. With a scream she took the skirt off and threw that onto the pile.

"Have you seen those grey muggle trousers? You know the ones with the high waist and button."

Lily looked around the room. Amanda followed her eyes and felt a groan from her lips. The entirety of her wardrobe was thrown over the room. Half of her clothes were on the now vacant bed while the ones she didn't think would suit were on her own.

"Didn't you try them on like half hour ago?"

Amanda scrunched her nose and looked at her bed. With a sigh she started to look through it. Sure enough on the bottom were the trousers. Pulling them on she looked back in the mirror. She thought that overall the top and trousers were alright. Only they made her look about fourteen. She pulled them both off and looked back at Lily.

"I don't have anything that is suitable for this trial. I can't go!"

"Mand don't be stupid. Why don't you wear your school skirt and shirt? You'll look respectable in them."

"The skirt cuts about mid-thigh. That means it too short for the trial Lily. I wear that and his defence will take one look at me and say that I was obviously asking for it. And as for the shirt, do we need to go back to the tart comment?"

"Mand I don't think he has a defence."

Amanda raised her hands to cover her face as she tried to take a deep breath. Counting to five she turned back to her clothes and pulled out a cream top. Putting it on she looked back in the mirror. Shaking her head she pulled it back over her head…

* * *

Alice looked down at her plate. The piece of toast covered in beans still sat untouched. Her stomach jumped at the sight of it. Bringing her hand to her mouth she just shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to eat anything.

Picking up her glass of water she took a little sip. Even that made her feel nauseous. Her brain was telling her to eat something, telling her that this could be her only meal of the day. But she couldn't.

With a little sigh she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what she was going to face. But it was too difficult to picture. She felt sure that she was going to hear the horrific details of the death of her family. She didn't know quite if she was ready for that yet. But then truthfully it didn't matter if she was or not.

The scrapping of a knife drew her attention. It was the most surreal feeling in the world sitting at that table. Around her was complete silence. Frank and Joe were sat to her left both silently eating their eggs. Opposite were James, Sirius and Peter again they were silently eating their breakfast. On her other side sat Branwen and a very sober looking Remus. Like her Remus hadn't touched an inch of his meal.

It felt like the strangest thing in the world for them all to be silent. That never happened with them. Around the group the other Gryffindors were happily gossiping about this and that. The excited chatter of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table as they counted down until Saturday and the Quidditch match between the two houses. Even the Slytherins were full of it that morning. It made Alice feel once more as though they were standing still and everyone else in the school were happily living their lives.

Alice watched as Lily and Amanda strolled down the aisle between tables towards them. Alice didn't know when Branwen and Lily had discussed their plans for today but it seemed they had decided that they should both go with one of the girls that day. Branwen had helped Alice pick out a decent pair of black trousers and a blue jumper and then had headed to breakfast with her. Lily on the other hand had remained in the dorm room watching as Amanda threw clothes everywhere.

In silence Alice watched Amanda sit down next to Sirius opposite her. Lily took her other side and pulled hash browns towards herself. Amanda ran her hand through her hair. Alice noted that while she had chosen to tie hers up in a ponytail Amanda's lay in soft curls running down her back.

Amanda gave her a soft little smile and Alice returned it. The girl reached for some water and then pulled her hand back glancing down at the pink dress that she was in. In an instant she was on her feet again climbing out from the table.

"I need to change."

"Amanda the dress comes down to your knees so there's no way your father or anyone else can say that you asked for it. The top is tight enough to give you support but loose enough so that you don't look like a tart. The soft colour makes you look completely healthy. And the shoes are not too high or slutty. You look perfect. Now sit down and have a slice of toast!"

All eyes had shifted to Lily. Her voice had been louder than maybe she had intended and a large group of students had turned.

"But –"

"Amanda you have tried on every article of clothing that you own. You've tried on three quarters of Branwen's wardrobe … about half of Alice's and everything that I own. There is nothing else left for you to try on unless you intend to go in your Quidditch uniform."

Amanda silently sat back down with a little sigh. She pulled at the top of her dress raising it higher. As the eyes went back to breakfast she looked towards Sirius.

"Knowing everything that you know am I going to get away with this dress?"

"As long as you keep your legs together."

Alice watched as a smile spread to her friends face as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Then once more the silence engulfed them. Alice studied her friend from across the table. She looked worried and almost as nervous as Alice felt herself. But there was confidence in the way she reached over and took a bacon sandwich. She looked almost ready to face what was too come. Alice just wished that she felt as ready as her friend.

* * *

Albus lowered his goblet and rose from his chair. Dyfan looked up from his scrambled eggs.

"You think she's ready?"

There was no need to ask who. Dyfan knew as well as Albus that although the day was going to be tough for Alice Scott the real impact would be felt by Amanda Dixon. When the trial was first announced Albus sat down with his friend and told him everything that he knew. He wanted a second opinion. He had been so sure that Amanda would come for his advice. But he had been surprised that she had agreed to the trial without talking it through.

"We shall find out later."

With a nod he left the table and walked between the rows up into the hall. It had been many years since he had done so. The teachers always entered and left through a side entrance. As he reached the spot where the two Gryffindor girls were sat he heard Amanda's words.

"Are you sure I shouldn't put a jumper or a cardigan over the top of the dress."

"You look fine Mandy."

"But fine isn't good enough. Lily are you sure the top of this isn't too tight?"

"Miss Dixon you look perfect for what you are about to face. As do you Miss Scott."

The blonde girl turned and gave him a wobbly sort of smile while the brunette ran her hands through her hair in a nervous sort of way.

"Is it time to go Sir?"

Albus nodded at Alice's words and the two silently got to their feet. As they began to walk he heard Sirius Black speak up.

"Are you sure you don't want me there Amanda?"

Whispers broke out almost instantly. He heard people comment on the fact he called her Amanda, this had to be serious. Albus heard the girl's response clear over everyone.

"And see the light die in your eyes as I talk about that moment. I can't do it Sirius. Like I said I'd be looking at you and that look it kills me every time."

The echo of her heels sounded as she left the hall. Albus with a look at Alice carried on out of the hall. As they reached it Adrian Dixon emerged from the dungeons. He was in his uniform minus his tie. Albus had to admit the boy looked smart in the moment and the image of his father.

"I have a Port Key here. If you'd all like to touch it we'll be off…"

* * *

They had exited the lift on its lowest level and following behind Dumbledore walked towards a door at the end of the hall. However he turned left about halfway down and headed down some steps. Amanda stopped and shared a look with Alice. In silent agreement they took each others hand and walked together down the steps ready to face the world.

She didn't know what to expect down there and felt her stomach begin to move. She started to wonder if the bacon sandwich had been such a good idea. From the bottom voices floated up towards them. As they levelled out flashes went off around them.

Alice squeezed Amanda's fingers and they walked passed the photographer. They had both been warned the night before that there would be people there from the WWN and the Prophet. Both knew not to answer any questions thrown at them and to just keep their heads up.

Amanda started to look around. She spotted her mother standing near the entrance to what had to be the court room with the rest of her family. She noted that Ana was heavily pregnant again and that this would be her second child to Paul Parkinson. Parkinson though was the only person missing from the family line-up (not including Adrian who was behind her or Severus who was back in Hogwarts)

"Usted traidor."

Amanda turned and looked at her brother. She didn't care what he thought of her and she knew that her look said just that. As he took a step closer she was aware that they were being watched by a journalist who had written down her brothers words. As he got closer to her he spoke once more.

"Usted va contra la familia como éste y allí será apuro." (You go against the family like this and there will be trouble)

"I'm not going against my family Adrian. You might not have noticed but my friends are my family. And I'll do anything for them."

"Usted espera Amanda. Usted vivirá para lamentar este día." (You wait Amanda. You will live to regret this day.)

* * *

Alice was completely bemused by all of this. She knew that Amanda was part Spanish and was aware that her friend spoke both that and English. But she had never really heard it up close before. As she listened she thought that maybe the language could be very beautiful. But the way in which Adrian was speaking it was anything but.

"Si usted atestigua contra él usted conseguirá lastimado. Prometo eso."

His words were rough and Alice was really confused. She didn't understand a word of it. Up until this point she had gotten the just of it from Amanda's responses in English. But she was surprised when her friend spoke back in Spanish.

"Usted realmente me piensa se asusta de usted?"

"Usted debe ser"

"Usted no es nada comparado a ese monstruo. He oído amenazas antes de Adrian. De padre, de usted infierno incluso de Lucius. Pero usted no tiene nada en él. Y usted sabe por qué? Porque usted sigue siendo un pequeño muchacho. Usted desea tanto ser como él. Pero nada que usted puede decir o que quiere siempre sea tan malo como qué le hacen a mí."

There was something in Amanda's voice that put Alice ill at ease. She didn't like not understanding, she didn't like the way that Amanda's grip had tightened. In an instant she spat a response of her own at Adrian.

"Why don't you just get lost Dixon? Can't you tell that you're not welcome with us?"

"You should learn to keep quiet Scott. Otherwise you might just find yourself going the same way as your parents…"

* * *

"Isn't that Alice Scott over there?"

Anton pointed over to where a journalist, photographer and the announcer from WWN were grouped around. He was sure that the blonde girl in the black trousers and blue jumper was his brother's friend. She had her hand linked with another girl with flowing dark curls wearing a pink muggle dress. In front of them was a boy, he looked to be speaking to them but there was something about his face that said it wasn't a nice conversation.

"Where you looking Anton?"

Anton Wild was stood near to the entrance of the court room with his older brother Kyle. They were also joined by their friends Gideon and Fabian Prewett and a young healer named John Warren. Anton had only met Warren the day before in the trial when they had ended up sitting together. He seemed like a decent chap. In response to his brother's question he pointed to the journalists.

"Yeah that's the girl that Frank was dating. Who's she with though?"

Anton just shrugged at his brother. The Prewetts looked at her carefully and it was Gideon that spoke up.

"I think I know her. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before."

It was John who had the answer.

"Amanda Dixon. And that's her brother."

Anton was amazed that the healer stormed over towards them. With a shared look the other four boys followed him. As they got closer he realised that the two Dixon children were arguing in what sounded like Spanish. Sharing a look with Fabian they all came to stop behind the two girls.

"Adrian porqué usted apenas no consigue perdido y no va charla a Ana."

"Si no?"

"Usted realmente desea descubrir?"

The boy looked up and his eyes connected with Anton's. It was clear that he hadn't seen them approach. His eyes moved to the other four boys before he hissed one more thing at his sister.

"Usted espera. Cuando usted está solo que es cuando le conseguiré. Usted no tendrá siempre sus guardias de corps el proteger de usted."

The boy without giving a sideways glance stormed passed them all as once more the flashes of the photographer went off…

* * *

Alice was now really confused. She was about to ask Amanda about it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she felt her mouth drop open. From beside her she heard Amanda laugh.

"That's what he meant by bodyguards."

She turned to see Amanda hugging John Warren smiling happily for the first time that day. Alice though didn't know any of the others there. Although she did recognize a rather famous Quidditch player.

"You're Anton Wild!"

"And you're Alice Scott right."

She nodded and the man smiled.

"I know we haven't met but I'm Joe's brother. This here is Kyle my other brother and those two are Gideon and Fabian Prewett. I believe you knew their sister Ginny."

Alice just nodded as Amanda gave a little squeal and hugged the Prewett brothers. It suddenly crossed her mind that they had probably met before. Kyle though had his attention tuned on her.

"Frank and Joe asked us to keep an eye on you today. Thought that maybe you'd want to sit with us."

"They sent you here?"

Kyle shook his head she noticed that he had the same black hair as Joe only his fell to his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. Looking from him to Anton you'd never know that they were brothers. While Joe and Kyle were dark with grey/blue eyes Anton was a sandy colour the same shade as Remus with soft blue eyes.

"No we're school friends of Gideon and Fabian. We promised to be here for them."

Alice didn't know what to say to that. She just nodded as Amanda let go of possibly Fabian, or it may have been Gideon. She couldn't really tell. They looked so much alike with their short auburn hair, freckles and blue sparkling eyes.

As they stood looking at one another an announcement sounded out into the hall.

"Will everyone please proceed into the court room the trial will begin momentarily?"

Alice turned and looked at her friend.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll have to be won't I!"

She laughed an unnatural laugh and gave Alice a quick hug. As she pulled backwards she looked at Alice closely.

"Remember no judgement."

"Whatever you say you say because you have too."

They both smiled before turning away. Anton offered Alice his arm and giving a little smile she took it. He led her into the courtroom and she gave a small gasp. It was already pretty packed with journalists and spectators alike. The front two benches were empty and they led her into the second row. Alice found herself sitting between Anton and Gideon as Dumbledore entered the room.

* * *

Amanda stood against the wall as she watched Alice and the boys head into the courtroom. She had noticed her brother's glare as he had entered before Alice. As she leaned on the wall she tried to control her breathing. It was coming in quick sharp breathes and she knew that it was a bad sign.

Although it seemed to most that she had recovered from her incident at the beginning of September the truth was she was still feeling the effects. She struggled with Quidditch and knew that she really needed to give the sport up; although it was something she loved so much. What really scared her though was that she was prone to having breathing problems now. She hid them well from the others but she was still taking so many potions that it would only be time really until they discovered that.

As she dropped to the floor she lowered her head to her knees and took long stabling breathes. She felt a hand on her back and the soft welsh tones of Taliesin Ddraig.

"That's it just breath slowly."

His hand rested on her back as she fought it. She heard someone call her name and Ddraig speaking. The door closed and she put her hands to her face. Finally after a couple of minutes she caught her breath and looked up at her friend's father.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Did you take your potion this morning?"

"How'd you know about that?"

The man gave her a soft smile as he helped her to her feet.

"Just because you're not in the hospital anymore doesn't mean I'm not keeping my eye on you."

Without realising why she put her arms around the man and hugged him close. She felt his arms go around her as she put her head to rest on his chest.

"I wish you were my father."

"Amanda."

"You're a great dad. I've seen you with Branwen. You would never hurt her the way he hurt me."

He didn't respond but she felt him give her a little squeeze. She didn't know when but she realised that somewhere along the way her friend's families had also become like her own. She had thought of Ginny's parents as her own, her brothers as hers. Alice's family too had become like hers and as for Branwen's … well Tad was everyone's Tad and Ddraig was like a favourite uncle.

"Is she ready now?"

Amanda took a step back and noticed that an official looking man was watching her. With a nod at Ddraig she took a step closer. Her stomach was jumping and she felt ready to be sick. But she gave a soft nod.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Dumbledore heard all the muttering as the official came back in and said that Amanda wasn't ready to come in yet. Barty gave him a swift look.

"What is she playing at?"

"She will have her reasons."

"She's here to testify."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned at the same moment Barty did. John Warren was leaning forward.

"Do you know if she took her potion this morning?"

"She usually does John. She's just composing herself is my guess."

Around them people began to whisper. He heard some people loudly wonder if she had chosen not to take the stand. Among them were the people sat on the third row… her own family. After a few moments though the same official came back in and behind him walked Amanda Dixon.

"Looks confident enough."

Albus turned to his right and gave a nod towards Alastor Moody. The Auror was right she did look extremely confident as she walked into the room. Her eyes stayed forward on the chair that she was being directed to and her head was held high. He noticed that her eyes scanned the seat over from hers were Alistair Dixon was held in chains.

The room was silent as she sat on the chair. He watch with some amusement as she fused over her dress making sure it fell in just the right way. She then crossed her ankles and let her laced hands rest on her lap. It was the first sign he had ever seen of her upper-class upbringing. Sitting on the chair in front of him was a young woman who knew the ins and outs of society. She knew how to present herself to her best ability.

Barty slowly climbed to his feet and cleared his throat. Amanda's eyes darted up from her skirt and landed on the man. Albus heard the in take of breath from behind him and almost felt like doing the same. The change was immense. A small smile sat on her lips showing her straight white teeth. Her eyes twinkled as she took the audience in and the impact of her long curled hair falling past her mid-back gave the impression of a woman in her early twenties, not barely seventeen. Albus realised for the first time that she was the spit of her sister Ana only with the class that her mother had.

"My name is Bartemius Crouch and I will be conducting this interview."

Albus heard Alastor say something and turned to look at him. The man was grinning and Albus wondered if he was doing the same. Barty never introduced himself; he usually just got to the point. But Albus knew the man was raised in a proper background and something about Amanda must have brought that to mind.

"Now what is your name?"

"Amanda Lyra Dixon."

"And your date of birth?"

"December 13th 1958."

"Okay. Thank you. Now what is your relation to Alistair Dixon?"

"I wish to take some Veritaserum."

The gasps around him led him to know that this shocked many present.

"My dear we do not require you to take Veritaserum. If you would please answer my question."

"Mr Crouch I am aware of what is expected of me in this court today. Some of the things that I am going to say will be claimed by some as lies. I wish only to talk about certain aspects of my life, such as my leaving of the family home, once. And so I ask to be allowed to take Veritaserum so that what I say will not be open to any debate on truth or lies. Will you please allow me that?"

Albus watched as those around began to chatter. The potion was brought and Amanda opened her mouth taking three drops. As she swallowed her eyes came to him. They both knew what was to come and Albus for the first time in years felt nervous beyond statement.

* * *

"Okay Miss Dixon since you have taken the potion I must once again ask you your name and date of birth."

"Amanda Lyra Dixon born 13th December 1958."

Amanda felt a tug to answer the questions. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. And yet even as the dread of the question sunk in she felt relief that it would soon be over.

"What is your relationship to Alistair Dixon?"

"He is my father."

"When is the last time you saw him before today?"

"September 1st."

The words were out of her mouth before she could think of it. She saw the looks of wonderment around her.

"I saw him commit a murder on September 1st 1975. However the last time I was in his presence was Christmas 1972. It was the year that the 'Pure Ball' was held up in Hogwarts castle."

"Okay and you've had no contact with your father since then?"

"No Sir."

"Alright. Now Hogwarts. What house are you in Amanda?"

"Gryffindor."

"Are you a prefect?"

"No chance in hell of that."

She slammed her hand to her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Why is that Miss Dixon?"

"I misbehave too much."

"In what way?"

"I pull pranks on students and staff members. I wander the halls when I shouldn't and I've been known to get into shouting matches with a number of other students in the corridors and classrooms."

Amanda looked at Dumbledore and saw that a small smile was on his lips.

"May I ask what sort of pranks?"

"I put lugworms in Professor Slughorns pudding over Christmas. And I swapped a bottle of nettlewine for a bottle of sleeping draught which led to Professor McGonagall sleeping all the way through New Years Day and –"

"I think we get the picture."

Amanda could feel a blush on her cheeks as she gave a little coy smile at Barty Crouch.

"Now do you have any friends in Hogwarts?"

"Yes Sir."

"Any that you are very close to?"

"Yes Sir."

"Can I have their names?"

"Sirius Black, Alice Scott, James Potter, Branwen Ddraig, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom and Joseph Wild."

"You class them as your closest friends in the world."

"They are more like family Sir. I'd trust them with anything and everything. I would gladly die if it meant being able to save one of them."

"And am I right in saying that you felt the same way with Miss Ginny Dunn?"

"Yes Sir."

"And the two of you shared everything."

"Yes Sir. She knew all my secrets and I knew all of hers."

"And there was nobody else you were closer too?"

"Other than Sirius no."

Amanda saw the little nod that Barty Crouch made in Dumbledore's direction.

"Now you have family in the school is that correct?"

"My friends are my family Sir."

"Really?"

"I've learnt that a family loves you in spite of your flaws. They'll put up with you if you're right or wrong. They care and love you and you the same for them. That's how I feel about my friends. They've supported me and been there for me in a way my family would never be."

"Is there not a single family member that you feel that way for?"

"My cousin Severus."

"That would be Severus Snape?"

"Yes Sir."

"He's also a student in Hogwarts is he not?"

"The same year as I am Sir."

"But you do not feel the same way for any other family member?"

"No Sir."

"Why not?"

"They are prejudice evil people. They judge others on wealth and purity of blood. And I disagree with that. I have friends that are from pureblood families, half-blood and even muggle. I have friends that have wealth and others that don't. I think that what matters is who you are as a person and they don't see that."

"But Severus does?"

"Not really no."

"Then why do you still feel the same way for him?"

"Because he hasn't turned his back on me for that. He and I have a system where we agree to disagree. He doesn't like my friends and I don't like his. And yet when I told him about things that had happened he listened. He told me not to worry and he helped to take care of them. When I was ill in September and hospitalised he was the only one to come and see how I was. He even asked my muggleborn friend he was so worried. And he is the only one of my 'family' who realises that I'm still taking potions to help. That I'm still sick!"

She spat the last words and as they came out tilted her head backwards and groaned.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Dixon?"

"I didn't want my friends to know I was still feeling the affects of my illness. There's enough to worry about without them worrying over my condition."

She pulled a little face as she connected eyes with Alice. The blonde shook her head a little but there was the tiniest of smiles on her lips. Amanda smiled back at her nodding.

"Alright. Now you've mentioned you're illness and hospitalisation. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I used a transference spell on the night of September 1st which resulted in me … well for lack of a better term; it resulted in me falling into a coma."

"Why did you use a transference spell?"

"To show Dumbledore the images that Ginny had sent me that night."

Crouch nodded slowly.

"Can you describe them?"

"I can show you."

"That won't be necessary for the moment. Would you please just describe them?"

"Umm…"

Amanda closed her eyes tightly and searched through her own memories. She refused to open her eyes as she started to talk.

"I remember seeing a bracelet with the word Ginny on it. I think I knew straight away that Ginny was going to show me something. I knew the bracelet was really hers because I'd bought it. But I had no idea what it was going to be. Then she looked up from her wrist and staring straight down at me was my own father. He looked bewildered and it must have been because she'd said my name."

"Then Ginny yelled something and my dad replied about her brothers. He said something about teaching them a lesson. I didn't understand it. But that's what he said. Something else was said and then she gave a list of names. I remember them she said Alistair Dixon, Bootés Black, Simon Pettigrew, Paul Parkinson and Thomas Christian."

"I remember instantly feeling sick. There was my father with my best friend and with him were Sirius' dad and Peter's. Plus my brother-in-law and Christian. He was the captain of our Quidditch team! I remember feeling worse as the reality of it hit me. They were there to get Ginny. They were going to kill her. She fought back though. I felt her head connect with the person holding her and felt her jinx fly at another one. But more than that I remember her emotions. She knew that her parents were dead and she knew that she couldn't get away. She readied herself to die in that moment and just wanted to hurt them if she could."

"Then they said the killing curse. It hit her right in the chest and it hurt. I can't explain how much it hurt. I felt as though my soul was being ripped through my body and I just kept screaming and screaming. And then everything sort of went black."

Opening her eyes she felt the tears on her cheeks. Usually she would have brushed them away as a sign of weakness but not today. She wanted them to see how she felt. She had lost a sister that day. She wanted those watching to feel her pain and realise that she wasn't like her father. The room was deadly silent and finally after moments Crouch cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore if you would like to do the honours."

Amanda watched slightly confused as the headmaster climbed to his feet and walked passed the people in his row. He moved down to the front and spoke softly to Amanda.

"There's a pensive on the table by the wall. I'm going to remove the memory of that night and place it in the pensive for them all to see."

As he placed the wand to her head she stopped him.

"Take the other one as well."

"Amanda."

"They'll need to see it to believe it."

The headmaster gave a small nod as the pensive was brought over. He extracted her memory of the murder and then the second memory. Crouch had obviously just explained to those there what was being done. He spoke up sharply.

"Only one memory Dumbledore."

"She insists that we take a second one to view. The reason why will become clear."

Amanda watched as her headmaster placed his wand in the substance now in the bowl. Slowly an image rose from the surface and she watched as he muttered something making it become solid. As the picture of the murder became clear Amanda closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it now, not again. Ginny's voice echoed through the chamber and pimples formed on her arms.

As the killing words vibrated off the walls a gasp was heard. Then silence as Dumbledore settled the image back into the pensive. Amanda opened her eyes and looked back at Crouch. His face had gone tough as he shook his head.

"Unquestionably that evidence proves Dixon killed the girl. However our minister (Ha!) has questioned your reliability due to your relationship with your father."

Mummers had broken out throughout the chamber but suddenly they died again as Amanda spoke up.

"I have no reason to make these things up. You have seen the evidence yourself."

"Indeed but from testimony given yesterday a number of questions have been raised. For instance how old were you when you left home?"

"Thirteen Sir."

"And where have you been living since then?"

"I've stayed with the families of my friends up until this summer when I moved into a house owned by Sirius Black."

"Now there must have been a reason why you left home so young."

"There is."

"Which is?"

"Him!"

Amanda turned and pointed at her father. He was snarling at her and she would bet anything that he didn't expect her to reveal anything more. She knew that physically she wouldn't say why so instead she turned and nodded at Dumbledore. He had remained on the end of the row and climbing to his feet he moved to the pensive.

Whispers had broken out again as he lowered his wand into it. Before he said the spell though he looked up at Crouch.

"Barty what Amanda is about to show you is something deeply personal and of a sensitive nature. There are some people in this room who will find it too much to watch. But please remain seated and close your eyes if you don't want to see. I expect from the look on the girls face that this will be shown entirely."

Amanda simply closed her eyes as the image grew.

* * *

Alice was confused by Dumbledore's words. Her eyes had moved from the man to her friend. She was sitting rigidly with her eyes screwed up tight. Alice also noted that her fists were balled up and felt a panic take over her.

An image appeared above the pensive, it had been increased in size so that everyone would be able to see it clearly. The image of a girl looking in the mirror was the first thing that Alice saw. She almost smiled to look at it. Amanda looked so young and Alice realised then that she was only about thirteen.

The Amanda in the pensive was in front of the mirror smiling to herself. Alice noticed that she was pulling at the nightdress that she was wearing. A small smile came to her own face. The girl must have grown since she had bought it it was only just covering her upper thighs but then again modern Amanda usually wore skirts like that anyway!

The girl turned towards the bed as the door opened behind her. Alice felt the smile falter as an image of Alistair Dixon appeared there. He looked younger than he did now, the grey hair that had started to show wasn't apparent. She watched as his wand pointed to the door and the first sound played forth.

"_Silencio.__"_

As he turned to face his daughter the foulest look Alice had ever seen appeared on his face. The man was a maniac that was sure. There was so much anger on his face that Alice wondered if Amanda had pulled some sort of prank on him and been caught. His eyes had been narrowed as he stared her down.

"_How dare you! A MUDBLOOD!"_

"_Daddy, what are you talking about?"_

"_A mudblood and a Ravenclaw at that! He's below you; you need a Pureblood Slytherin like Rabastan Lestrange."_

Alice felt her brows crease as she tried to work out what he was on about. Around her she heard mumbles and then it hit her. In a low whisper so that those around her heard she said something.

"Amanda was dating Billy Morgan!"

Gideon Prewett shot her a little look but she ignored it. Of course the man would be mad if he had found out about Billy. Alice remembered the creep of a boy he hadn't been good boyfriend material but surely being a muggleborn wasn't that bad. But then Alice remembered who Amanda was dealing with in the memory.

"_Daddy I will not marry Lestrange, he's horrible. I hate him I'd rather marry the squid in the lake than him."_

"_You will marry whomever I see fit! You will have no say in that matter and if I say you're to marry a Lestrange then you will. They are a pure family after all."_

"_But daddy I want to marry for love not money. I don't care if I don't have a Knut to me name."_

"_Amanda Dixon don't you speak like that, and don't think I've forgotten why I'm here. You're bringing disrespect on the family, going around kissing Mudbloods."_

"_Daddy all I did was kiss him, it doesn't mean anything, it only happened once."_

"_ONCE! ONCE! Lucius told me that he'd seen you with him more than once."_

"_Lucius! He's lying!"_

"_How dare you slander your cousin's name like that!"_

Alice shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. The memory scared her and she hated to imagine what it would be like to have him yell like that at her. She looked closely at the figure in the pensive. The man's eyes had gone even narrower than they had already been and if it had been a drawing steam would have been flowing from his ears. Suddenly he got closer as he had stepped forward and Alice noticed sweat drops on his face.

"_You'll never do this again Amanda."_

The man had grabbed the girls arm and yanked her straight at him. Things had gone dark and it took Alice a moment to realise that she had been flung straight into his chest.

"_I'll teach you to disgrace the family name."_

Suddenly a wall came into view and Alice groaned as the girl slammed into it. In what felt almost like slow motion the image moved down as the girl must have fallen to the floor. A hand came into view as the girl rubbed her nose. Pulling her hand back there was blood on it. Alice felt sick but then realisation hit her and she knew it was going to get worse.

The man took a step towards the figure on the floor and in her horror Alice saw him unbuckle his belt. The image rose as he had yanked her once more to her feet. Alice noticed that the girl was back against the wall and then she screamed. The man had forced his lips to the girl as his hand went up under her nightdress.

Alice screamed louder as she slammed her eyes shut and threw herself at Anton. She felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she heard the noises from the pensive. The young Amanda was screaming begging the man to stop as he groaned louder and louder. Then what she had seen hit Alice again.

This was Amanda! Her friend Amanda. The tears fell harder as realisation once more hit her. This wasn't just some act of violence her friend had experienced that. She had lived for three years with this memory in her brain. Alice wondered how she had coped. She knew that if it had been her she'd not have handled herself well at all.

Suddenly all the groaning that Alice had heard stopped. With tears still running down her face she sat up and looked back at the pensive. The scene had changed now. The girl was sitting on the floor in a silent room. Slowly she stood up and walked passed the mirror. Although she didn't turn Alice once more gave a small scream.

The young Amanda had blood over her legs; bruises were already beginning to form as she walked by. Her hair was a mess and her face had been stained with blood and tears. Alice thought the girl might have been heading for the bathroom but that wasn't the case.

Silence had gathered in the chamber and not a sound was made as they watched the girl pull one of her cream curtains from the rail. In horror Alice watched as it was knotted and thrown over the banister. A memory of her own came to her mind, the day Ddraig had told her of her family's death. Sirius had mentioned then that Amanda had tried to kill herself once. Alice was sure she was now watching that attempt.

Alice seemed to be right for the girl put the other end over her head and pulled at it. She watched as the girl jumped. Spluttering sounds took over the hall and then the pensive went blank. Alice watched as Dumbledore using his wand pulled the memories up and pushed them once more into Amanda's head.

* * *

Amanda had heard the screams and knew that it was Alice's voice. She had also heard the groans from people and the gasps. But what she had heard that affected her most were the words and sounds of the memory itself. For a long time she had refused to allow herself to think about it and now in that moment it was all brought back.

She felt tears in her eyes and was aware that a number had slipped through her closed lids. She didn't care though. As the sounds of people whispering in disgust grew she continued to keep her eyes closed. Finally one voice was heard above all the others.

"Por qué usted no me dijo?" (Why didn't you tell me?)

"Quiet. Please refrain from asking questions. That is my job alone."

Amanda opened her eyes and sought out her mother. She knew that the tears were still running down her face but she didn't care as she spoke softly to her mother.

"Y qué usted habría hecho? Usted es su esposa y más una víctima que mí. Usted utiliza ser algo especial. Profesor Slughorn va en y en cómo usted era lleno de vida usted tenía alrededor la pasión y siempre reír. Usted perdió todo el que cuando usted lo casó. Tan porqué no le dije? Porque no habría diferenciado leve el pedacito." (And what would you have done? You're his wife and more a victim than me. You use to be something special. Professor Slughorn goes on and on about how you were full of life you had passion and always laughing. You lost all that when you married him. So why didn't I tell you? Because it wouldn't have made the slight bit difference.)

"Miss Dixon I have one final question for you. It didn't work is there a reason why?"

"The Black family were staying with us. Sirius snuck into my room that night and found me like that. He pulled me down and did that thing were you breath into people. He saved my life."

Crouch simply nodded and Amanda still with tears on her cheeks stood up.

* * *

Albus had retaken his seat next to Alastor Moody after he had replaced the memories to the girl. He silently watched as she walked towards the benches. He had been scared for her when he had heard she was going to be called. He had wondered how she would react. But with all things considered she had handled it extremely well. He was proud of her.

People watched as she pushed along the row behind him. As she reached the group of young men sat with Alice he wasn't at all surprised to see them grab her. The first she came to had been Kyle Wild and he enveloped her in a tight embrace and Albus smiled slightly to see her return it. He passed her along next to John Warren who held her a little longer. Then she was in Anton Wild's arms. Albus could see that he kissed the top of her head as she finally found Alice.

Whispers broke out as Alice grabbed her tightly. He saw the tears running down the blondes face and before long the chamber was filled with the sounds of them both crying. Anton somehow managed to get hold of Alice as Gideon and Fabian each took a turn to hug the Amanda.

Albus though saw from behind the look on her mothers face. It was clear to him that the woman wanted to reach out and take her daughter in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. But that time had long passed and Amanda wasn't a child the woman could comfort again. She looked at a lost as her sister patted her hand.

Then from the silence they heard the sound of a hand slapping skin.

"Amanda Lyra Dixon! Don't you ever do something as stupid as trying to kill yourself again do you hear me?"

Alice was stood with hands on hips looking at her friend.

"Yes Alice."

"And remind me to buy Sirius something nice."

The brunette laughed as they hugged again. But the moment was broken by an official entering the room.

"Taliesin Ddraig…"

* * *

Taliesin walked into the room and straight away he sensed that something had happened. He had known that Amanda was going before him and her testimony would ring against her family but something else must have happened. He tried to act as if the tension in the room didn't exist as he walked over to the seat set up for him.

As he turned he spotted Amanda and Alice stood in the second row enveloped in a tight embrace. Although he tried to prevent it he couldn't stop the small smile that came to his mind. For many years he had been a teacher and it gave him a unique perspective on the world. He watched children arrive and adults leave. Most of them had little effect on him but others well some did get through. He would admit that those two girls had gotten through to him. The image of two eleven year old girls stood next to his little Branwen played before his eyes. The girls, his own included, had grown into fine women and he was sure that they would make a massive difference in how things would play out.

"Silence. Please can everyone take their seats."

Barty Crouch had stood up and once more was in control. A silence filled the chamber as the official looked at Ddraig. He felt almost like a naughty school boy. His heartbeat increased as he remembered a time he had been called into the ministry for underage wizardry. He had been so terrified as they had looked down on him and told him off. They had warned him a second offence would lead to an expulsion from Hogwarts. He had found himself thinking of Hagrid and of his father. It had been on that day he had turned his life around for the better.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Only after I've taken some Veritaserum."

He noticed that it seemed almost as thought Barty had a tick as he gave a small nod and the container was brought to him. A burning sensation ran down his throat as he straightened himself.

"You're name."

"Taliesin Ddraig."

"What is your profession?"

"I am a professor."

"Yet you are unemployed at the moment is that true?"

"I am on a sabbatical. There were some things that needed to be taken care of and my father felt himself unable to do them."

"Your father that would be Dyfan Ddraig?"

"Yes."

"And he is currently holding the possession of Defence Against that Dark Arts in Hogwarts in your absence. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"How old are you?"

Taliesin gave a side look at Albus. They had discussed the possibility that the questioning would be rather random to try and catch him by surprise. He knew that Pettigrew wanted him to be caught out in some way. Diverting his eyes back to Crouch he spoke in a solid voice.

"Forty two."

"So you're date of birth would be?"

"September 24th 1933."

"You have one child is that correct?"

"A daughter Branwen."

"How old is Branwen?"

"Seventeen."

"So that would make her a peer of both Miss Dixon and Miss Scott. Is that correct?"

"Indeed."

"And she is a class friend of them."

"Yes."

"Are you married?"

"I'm a widower."

"I'm sorry."

Barty Crouch sounded anything but sorry.

"How long has your wife been deceased?"

"Seventeen years."

Taliesin looked straight ahead as though it didn't pain him to think about it.

"The same year your daughter was born!"

"The very same day."

He heard muttering and he was sure Alice had given a small gasp. But then silence engulfed them again.

"Do you remember your Aunt?"

"Very little."

"Your Aunt was Karen Arianrhod Dumbledore is that correct."

"She married Albus Dumbledore. Yes."

"So you are connected to both Albus Dumbledore through marriage and Alice Scott through your daughter."

Taliesin suddenly understood what was happening.

"Indeed. But that has nothing to do with what I am here for."

"If you say so."

Barty Crouch picked up a piece of paper and then lowered it back onto a pile.

"Where were you on the 17th October 1975?"

"I had been down in London on a bit of business when I got word that an attack had taken place in Surrey."

"You were told only moments later isn't that strange?"

"Maybe it is but that is how I found out."

"Then why did you go to the Scott home?"

"I've been friendly with Thomas for a number of years now ever since our daughters started Hogwarts together. I knew that he lived in Surrey and after the attack on the Dunn's I worried that it might have been his family this time."

"But why go there personally why not alert the authorities?"

"I thought they would have been. But I also thought that if I could get there quickly I would be able to help them fight."

"But that wasn't the case was it?"

"No."

"I have been informed that you wish to share your memory. Is that true."

Taliesin nodded as the pensive was brought to him. He thought hard on those memories and lowered them into the bowl. His eyes drifted to Alice as he got ready to set the memory off. Already her eyes were red and swollen due to crying. He didn't want her to see this. But she needed to. He noted the way Amanda squeezed her hand and then he started the memory.

* * *

_The front door was blown in. Taliesin hesitated on the front step pulling his wand closer to his body. Edging slowly inside he noticed that the upstairs had crumbled down and that rubble laid over what was once a very homely living room. A crumbling sound drew his attention and he looked up at the rubble and saw a figure in black stood there._

_The mask that had once covered his face had slipped and he found himself starting into the harsh eyes of Alistair Dixon._

"_Avada Kavada."_

_Taliesin jumped to his left straight into the weak remains of a wall as the spell rushed by him. A pop broke the silent air as a foul green skull and serpent shone down onto him. The spot that Dixon had been stood was now empty._

"_Thomas? Lora? Aaron?"_

_Taliesin's insides squirmed as he made his way through the rubble. He had been here the night before. He had eaten an enchanting evening meal with the family. They had been joined by Jacqueline Potter and they had all spoken happily about the progress of their children. About the horror of what had happened to the Dunn's and how their children were coping with it._

_There had been jokes, laughter and plenty of drink. They had offered both Jacqueline and himself a place to stay that night. Jacqueline had thanked them but said that she was expecting some visitors early the next morning and had left. He had also thanked them but said he had to head to London for a meeting. He hadn't needed to say more for both Thomas and Aaron to understand the meaning._

_But Aaron had excused himself down to London as well. He had been planning to meet up with some friends. His father had teased him about a new girlfriend by the name of Crystal. He had joked that his parents needn't wait up for he wouldn't be returning home._

_Now in the moment Taliesin prayed that it hadn't been a joke. Hopefully Aaron had found a bed with one of his friends and hadn't returned home. That thought left him as he made his first discovery. _

_The upstairs was still intact over the back of the house. Only the living room had been destroyed. A limp arm was hanging over the top. Bile raised in his throat as he walked towards it. A wand lay next to the body of the young man. He had clearly not long gotten up. His hair was tossed and curly. The grey eyes were clouded as he looked up at the remaining of the ceiling._

_Aaron looked almost as though he could be asleep. In a simple pair of tracksuit bottoms that he had probably slept in. Taliesin stopped by the boy for a number of moments just looking at him. He was so young with his entire life left to live. But he had been a fighter, Taliesin knew that. The wand next to him gave him the impression that the young man had fought with Dixon and any other Death Eater before finding his death. _

"_I'm sorry Aaron."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment before turning and heading back down the rubble. He did feel sorry for Aaron. Maybe if he had arrived a few minutes earlier he would have been able to help Aaron. Dixon had been stood close to that point, so it was likely he had done the killing. Ducking his head he moved under what was left of the ceiling and headed towards the kitchen._

_The pale October sunlight brushed the net sitting on the window. The smell of burning bacon pierced his senses as he entered the room. Bile rose once more to his mouth. Lora was propped against a cabinet. Her wand was snapped in two at her feet. Taliesin couldn't bring himself to move over to her. He knew that the eyes so similar to her son's would be looking straight ahead destined not to see another thing._

_Turning on the spot he wondered where Thomas was. Maybe he hadn't been here. Maybe he had left early for the office. But as he did so he noticed a hand under the rubble. Inching closer he reached out. But the hand didn't move at his touch. Looking at it there was a soft gold band on the ring finger. There was no doubt as he dropped to the floor there was the missing family member, buried under the rubble. Taliesin found himself wondering if he had been alive when it had happened._

* * *

Alice's tears were flowing unbidden down her cheeks. Amanda gently rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb in a comforting manner. Anton had an arm around her shoulder. Nobody spoke as they watched the images.

Aaron had looked so peaceful lying on the floor. If she hadn't have known better she would have said he was asleep. He had been known to sleep on his floor before, never out of choice though. He was a wriggler in his sleep and he'd roll out of bed. But he slept so heavily he'd never wake up. She had lost count of the times one of them had found him like that on the floor.

Then there had been her mother. She had always been a morning person. Loved cooking breakfast for the entire family. Alice knew she had always claimed that a good breakfast put a person in the right frame of mind for the day ahead. She would have been preparing something for her father before he headed off to work.

Her father. That was something else. Nobody had ever told her the circumstances of their deaths. Well that wasn't strictly true. She had known that they had been killed by Death Eaters but she had just assumed that the killing curse had been used. But it looked like her father had been crushed … but was that after he had been killed or before. She shook her head. She didn't really want to know. But she was going to find out regardless.

"You were first on the scene. How long until the Aurors arrived?"

"Alastor Moody was there within minutes of me. If the memory had carried on you would have seen him climbing down the rubble within seconds."

"Thank you. You may take a seat in the stands now."

* * *

Albus patted his nephew's shoulder as he took a seat next to him and Alastor. Sniffs sounded loudly from behind them but they didn't turn to comfort Alice. She had enough people with her at that moment. No instead Albus watched as the muggle man, Douglas Highfield walked in. He was led by his son Robert the Ministers personal assistant.

Albus watched silently as the man was questioned. He couldn't provide as much information as the others but his words brought an impact. He had been attacked and his wife had been murdered. He couldn't tell them who it was he hadn't seen but he was able to tell them what he had felt. Albus was sure that it was muggle torture that was for sure.

Then Barty asked Robert about his appearance at the family home. Normally witnesses would be interviewed separately for the court but it was different when muggles were concerned. They wanted him to feel at ease and he only knew one wizard. So his son had come in with him so that he wouldn't feel as though he was being talked down too.

Barty asked many questions but finally dismissed them.

"We have now heard all the evidence that has been provided and it is time to make a decision. I call for an hour's recess and then we will hear the verdict…

* * *

The noise died away instantly as Alistair Dixon entered back into the chamber. He didn't look at anybody as he took his seat again. He was a proud and confident man. The jurors had been tracked down the night before and he knew that they would find him not guilty. He felt confident that he would soon be leaving. He hid the smile as he thought about what he would do to the people who had testified against him.

"We have heard evidence which not only places Alistair Dixon at the scene of several murders but implicates that he cast the fatal spells in at least three of the cases. I ask the jury now to raise their hands if they find the man guilty."

Alistair watched in shocked silence as every member raised their hand high. Looking back to the stands Crouch had his hand in the air along with a number of people sitting behind him who didn't have the vote. His stomach dropped as Crouch's voice rang loudly through the silent chamber.

"I sentence you Alistair Dixon to a lifetime in Azkaban prison. Lead him away."

* * *

Amanda stood outside the court room giddy with laughter. She felt terrible for laughing but she couldn't control herself. Even Alice had a smile on her face. He had been found guilty of murdering the Dunns, Scotts and Mrs Highfield. Yet she knew there were many more whose identities would never be known. Her father had killed many more.

"He went down! Mand he's gone!"

Alice was practically jumping on the spot. Amanda laughed as she hugged her friend close. Together they bounced on the spot both so happy about their success. Happy conversations had broken out around them and Amanda could hear John and Anton happily telling Kyle they had known this would be the verdict all along. Gideon had run up to where his brother-in-law worked to tell him the news whilst Fabian was happily chatting to Moody.

"Es usted feliz? Usted hizo esto." (Are you happy? You did this.)

Amanda turned smiling at her brother. His eyes were dark and drawn together but she just grinned harder at that.

"I've never been happier Adrian. Everyone knows the truth and finally he's where he can't hurt anybody."

He opened his mouth to say something but Anastasia beat him too it.

"Usted estropeó la perra. Usted ahora nos ha arruinado todos. El nombre de Dixon no significará nada después de esto. Usted debe ser el que esta' en Azkaban." (You spoilt bitch. You've ruined us all now. The Dixon name will mean nothing after this. You should be the one in Azkaban.)

"ENOUGH!"

Amanda looked up at her mother. Her eyes were puffy and red and it was a sure sign she'd been crying.

"The pair of you leave your sister alone. Ana you should get home to your husband and son. Adrian go stand over there and wait for Dumbledore."

Amanda watched the looks on her sibling's faces. But unlike her they wouldn't disagree with what their mother had told them and so they headed off. She remained where she stood with her arms still wrapped around Alice. Her mother looked at the blonde girl a moment before speaking to Amanda.

"I am sorry if you feel that I have failed you. I have always tried to do my best and it is clear now that my best was nowhere near good enough for you. Somehow you've managed to bring yourself up to be a very mature and honourable woman. I have never been prouder of any of my children than I am of you right now."

Amanda was sure that her mother bore the look of a woman torn in two. She knew that her mother hated her choices in life that no matter what was said her mother believed in keeping magic among the pure-blooded. But there was a hint of longing there. For the first time Amanda wondered if Slughorns words about her mother were true. Maybe if she had been given the same chances as Amanda had her mother would be a very different woman.

But none of that mattered as her mother turned and walked away to where her sister was waiting. Amanda watched her turn the corner and move up the stairs. Something inside her told her that she was free from her family for good now. Surprisingly her stomach gave a small jolt at that thought.

* * *

In the six or so hours they had been in the chamber Alice had found that she liked Joe's brothers and that Ginny's were rather funny. During the lunch hour she had sat with them and laughed at the antics. That was why now she was quite happy to be stood in the lift listening to them laughing.

Amanda had gone rather quiet. She stood with her head resting on John's shoulder as he spoke animatedly with Gideon. As the lift stopped Anton took Alice's hand and led her out of the lift. She was rather surprised when flashes went off taking her photo. Voices called to her asking about how she felt of the verdict.

"It's the best thing that I've heard in a very long time. Finally that monster is where he can't hurt anybody else."

More flashes went off as they walked towards the fireplaces. Dumbledore was stood there waiting for them. There was no sign whatsoever of Adrian and he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Taliesin has taken Adrian back up to Hogwarts. And if the two of you are ready I think its time we headed that way too."

"What? Albus you promised us some celebration drinks!"

Alice was astounded that Kyle so openly said that to the Headmaster. But the man just nodded slowly.

"Yes and you shall have some. But Alice and Amanda need to go back up to the school."

"What? But they need to celebrate with us!"

Gideon had caught the conversation as he stood there. Dumbledore looked at them carefully. Alice hoped that he would say yes. She quite liked the idea of going for a drink with the boys to celebrate. After all Gideon and Fabian understood what she felt in that moment. Their parents and sister were dead too.

Dumbledore gave a little nod and the boys cheered. Alice turned and noticed Amanda was still staring off. Moving and taking her hand she broke into the girls thoughts. Amanda smiled as Alice grinned widely.

"Come on. We're heading to the Three Broomsticks. We need to celebrate!"

* * *

I just want to say that I don't speak Spanish. I've never had a lesson a day in my life (I was taught Welsh, French and German instead) and that I've gotten the Spanish from a website … babelfish Below is what should have been said in the conversation that Alice doesn't understand.

_If you testify against him there'll be trouble. I promise you that._

_You really think I'm scared of you?_

_You should be_

_You're nothing compared to that monster. I've heard threats before Adrian. From father, from you hell even from Lucius. But you've got nothing on him. And do you know why? Because you're still a little boy. You want so much to be like him. But nothing you can say or do will ever be as bad as what he's done to me._

And the Spanish that Anton doesn't understand says.

_Adrian why don't you just get lost and go talk to Ana._

_If I don't_

_Do you really want to find out?_

_You wait. When you're alone that's when I'll get you. You won't always have your bodyguards protecting you._

OKAY…..

I just want to say now that wow I loved this chapter, and every time I read through it I like it just as much (which doesn't happen often). So by the time you read this I will be on my way to Heathrow airport (or maybe already in Europe depending on when you are reading it!) And I want to say that I won't be home now until **1****st**** August**. Now there may be a post then. It depends if I'm working. Otherwise I promise there will be a post in the first week of August!

Have a good month everyone.

Kris xx


	52. Chapter 52

Hello everyone I'm back! I can't say much more because I have to go get food, go to golf and then get to work. But here's a quick post for you all. I hope that you didn't find the last one too hard to read because it was really long (and my favourite chapter ever!) and now we continue on with the story.

Kris xx

* * *

Chapter 52

Simon watched the images from the pensive and swallowed with difficulty. His left hand went straight to his mouth pulling at the side of his lips as he felt his world come crashing down. This couldn't be happening. No they would have warned him if evidence like this could be produced.

Why had he not known? He remembered the murders of the Dunn family carefully. Yes the girl had screamed Amanda's name but he hadn't understood the implications. She had been hospitalised but still it hadn't occurred to him. In the run up to the trial he had been sure that things would be fine.

But there was the Dunn girl shouting his name and looking right at him in the image. The entire wizarding community would soon know that their minister was a murderer, and worse he was a supporter of the Dark Lord.

It had surprised him that he hadn't been questioned before. Anybody who knew that the Dark Lord was once Tom Riddle should be able to figure it out. But then again Dumbledore was the only one who seemed to be aware of that connection for the time being. Maybe that was why he hadn't been questioned.

Everyone knew that he was just a figurehead to the ministry. He didn't have the real power. No the people who had surrounded him they were the strong ones. The Blacks, Malfoy, Snape and Dixon. They were the wealthy ones; they were the ones with the most talent. Yet he was the one in charge. He knew it was because they would be able to direct him as they found fit. But now he would lose the protection he had for so long grown use to.

It had always been that way ever since Hogwarts. He had been taken under the wing of the younger Black boy, Cepheus and that had won him great favour. He gulped again as he watched another memory come to life. This one was different. The girl was younger and it was in her own home. Simon didn't care.

He noted that all eyes were on the pensive. Carefully he slipped from his seat and very slowly walked towards the door. He managed to open it without anybody noticing and slipped out through it.

Taliesin Ddraig looked at him carefully.

"Can't take the truth Simon?"

"I am your minister! You don't talk to me like that."

The Welshman gave a grunt of a laugh as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We both know that your time in power will soon be over."

"Get out of my way!"

"What can't you take watching your own work?"

"If I wanted to watch Dixon rape that brat of a daughter of his I'll watch it through his memory. It's much more satisfying than the version she's showing."

The man went quiet and his brows knitted together. The distraction was enough for Simon to find the steps. He ran up them hitting the button for the lift. He went up to the Atrium and walked briskly out into the great space.

Looking up he felt a pang in his heart. He had tried to be good, once. He wasn't made out for that though. No and now he would have to give up everything he had become accustomed too.

"Minister."

There were curt little nods as he walked passed people. He quickly found himself in front of a fireplace and taking a handful of powder made his way back to his home.

Throwing the last few items into a briefcase he threw his cloak over his shoulders. The house was empty and his worthless wife was nowhere to be seen. He suspected she was out getting some more whisky or something to drawn her 'problems'.

It sickened him the thought that she had problems. Like hell she did. Chloe was very well off. She wasn't the prettiest looking woman in the world and she had never thought that she would marry well. Her father had made a deal with his own and they had been forced together. They had never loved one another. Hell they hardly liked to be in the others company.

But they had done their duty and produced a son. He wasn't much of a son Simon knew that. Peter was the worse bits of the pair of them. Maybe that was what happened when you had children outside of love. His friends had fine children but they had all fallen in love with their wives. They were wealthy and had the best of the bunch. He had been left with what his father thought decent.

Peter though was weak like his mother. He craved love and attention even though it was a weakness. He wanted to be loved and that was why he had taken up with his friends. But Simon wasn't naïve enough to say he hadn't given him his own faults. It wasn't only love that had made Peter join his friends. It was protection; it was the lure of someone greater than himself. Peter was as bad a wizard as Chloe was a witch (not like Simon who was noted as being great at charms) and so found those stronger who could help him.

Simon didn't bother writing a note as he picked up his hat. He didn't care what his 'family' would think of him leaving. They would understand because his weaknesses were the same as theirs. His wife chose the bottle and Peter would likely follow. Simon chose to save his own skin.

Once more his hand came to his face. How far would he be able to run? Tom had always been clear that they were with him for life. He had never thought that he would leave but he wanted out. He wanted to save his own skin. The only way for him to survive now was to leave everything even his position as a Death Eater.

Without knowing where he was going (except as far away from Britain as he could get) he turned on the spot. The photos that sat on the mantelpiece in the living room soon became the only evidence that Simon Pettigrew had ever existed. When the Aurors turned up he was long gone and nobody (not even Voldemort) ever found out what became of the ex-Minister.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Bootés Black placed the paper down on his desk as the door to his office burst open. Alastor Moody shot him a foul look but the man didn't react.

"Can I help you Moody?"

"Yeah you can get your slimy arse out of my department!"

At that five Aurors ran into the room wands raised high. Bootés looked at them carefully. He had expected this since Alistair was sent to Azkaban. He had thought it better not to be seen at the trial. He had even refused to give testimony to say Alistair had been with him on the occasion of the Scott's death.

Simon had reassured him that he would bring the verdict to him. Hell the minister had also insisted that Alistair would get off with it. He knew that some of the 'heavies' had been round to the homes of the jury and told them what would happen if he wasn't cleared.

Yet it had become clear to Bootés that the man would go down. Regulus had told him over Christmas what Amanda had seen. He hadn't asked his youngest son where he had gotten the information from. But yet it had tallied with what they had heard. So Bootés had carefully kept his distance. He had an alibi for the Scott's death and the muggle murders. As for the Dunn's he'd admit to being there but claim he hadn't killed them. He hadn't killed the girl he had been holding her.

But although Simon had promised to bring him news he hadn't heard from him. Instead he had found out from Gideon Prewett. He had run through the office screaming at the top of his lungs that 'Dixon got life! Dixon got life!' Since then he had been waiting for this moment.

Bootés didn't protest as he stood up. He lowered his wand onto his desk and stepped around it.

"Where is the Minister?"

"Did a runner while the evidence was being shown."

Bootés swore but that was all. He was led over to the lifts and up to the minister's floor. On entering the office he noted that Barty Crouch was stood there along with Albus Dumbledore. The two men turned and looked at him, but it was Crouch that spoke up.

"Moody what is this?"

"Black sir. We've arrested him for the murders based on the evidence."

"What? No let him go."

Bootés felt his stomach jump as he looked around he couldn't help but speak up.

"Pardon."

"You didn't kill the Dixon girl and we have no evidence that anyone other than Dixon killed her parents. As for the attack on the Scott family we only have evidence of Dixon and of the muggle killings. Unless you are here to confess you can leave."

"Barty…"

Bootés had known that it was too good to be true. Dumbledore was looking at him with piercing eyes.

"Dumbledore we have bigger fish to fry. We have a Quidditch star that we need to release from the Imperius curse and we have to track down and find Pettigrew. To run off like that is to proclaim your guilt. Plus we have to find ourselves a new minister."

Bootés remained calm as Dumbledore shifted his gaze towards Crouch.

"That may be Barty but I think at the least you need to suspend Bootés from his duties. If he is more involved there is a lot of damage he could do from within the ministry."

Bootés knew that from the tone in his voice Dumbledore knew that he was a Death Eater but that Crouch didn't want to know.

"Fine. Black clear your desk I want you out of the ministry by the end of the day. And don't come back."

If looks could kill Moody's would have left Bootés in a grave. But with a small inner smile the man left. He was free from suspicion and nobody cared anyway. He knew that he would have to go to Voldemort now and tell him everything. It looked like they had lost one fellow to gaol and another to fear.

* * *

I know this is rather short and I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But things are all over the place here. I've been trying to catch up with people I haven't seen in a month, working six days a week, training up in a new job and I've been ill. So I hope you'll all forgive me. I plan on updating on Sunday next.

Kris xx


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"The players assembled, twelve fine, hearty men. They strapped on their cauldrons, stood poised to fly. At the sound of the horn they were swiftly airborne. But ten of their number were fated to die."

Amanda let out a giggle as Alice took a breath from singing. They had been in the Three Broomsticks for maybe five or so hours celebrating with the boys over her father's imprisonment. The pair of them had started off well. While the boys had gotten straight down to Fire Whisky they had stuck with butterbeer.

But when it came to Anton's round the pair had been faced with what was undoubtedly red current rum. From then on in they stopped worrying about it. Amanda was seventeen and Alice would be come April. They had been very grown up that day and they needed to unwind and let their hair down.

Following the first drink they had tried cherry syrup and soda, elderflower wine, nettle wine and sherry. They had taken shots of single malt whisky with the boys before all of them had settled down to Fire Whisky.

Of course that was an awful lot for first time drinkers and Amanda and Alice were most definitely the worse for wear. Whilst they would have said that they were merry, or maybe pushing it a little tipsy they were drunk. Neither of them knew it but they were as drunk as Remus was at his worse.

They laughed as they wobbled up the path to Hogwarts. Neither one could walk in a straight line and Amanda had gotten hiccups. Alice though decided to sing the collective works of all the Quidditch teams she could think of. It was rather entertaining for all those in the pub who had pointed and laughed at her and Anton.

The girls though had been enjoying themselves. They felt part of something being in that pub. They felt like adults. There they were with a group of men all in their twenties getting drunk. Some of the regulars suspected that the men had alerter motives but they were perfect gentlemen. Until Hagrid had shown up.

He had insisted that it was time for the girls to return to the school. Fabian had tried to buy him off with a drink, followed quickly by the others. But he had received his orders and so picking up the girls by their collars he had marched them out of the pub.

"Watch it."

Amanda and Alice didn't pay heed to Hagird's call and soon tripped over some roots and landed face first on the gravel path. Their laughter increased as Hagrid picked them up by their collars muttering something about drunk teenage girls.

Neither took any notice though until they were inside the school gates. Hagrid gave it up and left them to wander the path back up to the school on their own. It was when alone that their laughter stopped. They still wobbled and Amanda hiccupped but something had sunk in.

They were back in Hogwarts, they were students and they were drunk. Both wondered if McGonagall would kill them. But Alice's mind moved quickly from that as she slipped and landed on her bum in the grass.

"Mand."

"Want me to help you up?"

Alice nodded and when Amanda tried to help her pulled her down too. They laughed a little as they sat under the stars looking up at the night sky.

"You did good today Mand."

"Thanks Alice."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Amanda didn't need to ask what. She knew. Silence filtered between them for a moment before she finally found her voice.

"It was too hard. How do you tell the people you care about most in the world that you've been hurt in such a way? How can you let them see you at your weakest knowing that there's nothing they can do to help?"

"But we could have helped. I could have been more understanding. I thought you were just trying to get attention but you were really hurt. I wish you would have told me."

"And have you look at me the way that Sirius did? He use to watch me all the time as if at any moment I would smash into hundreds of pieces. You know … sometimes he still does."

Alice gave a little giggle.

"You know you can tell me anything right."

"Sure."

"No Mand I mean it. Before we were all split into groups. Lily and Branwen are the closest of close and you and Ginny were the same way. I use to float between the two groups but I never had anyone I was that close to. But now that Ginny is gone I thought that maybe … maybe you'll talk to me like you did her."

Amanda's mouth dropped open as she looked at Alice.

"I didn't know you felt like that. I always assumed that you were part of our secret talks."

"Did you tell Ginny about the rape?"

"Yes."

"See you and her had that special connection."

"Alice I'm sorry. I never realised that we were excluding you. Of course from now on all my secrets are your secrets."

It was a moment that could only take place whilst very drunk. In the sober state Alice would never have mentioned that she felt left out among the girls all those years. She had always been best friends with them but even best friends can be divided into groups. But as she hugged Amanda she knew that that feeling was gone for good.

* * *

They laughed as they fell through the portrait into the common room. The pair had left Hogsmeade at nine and it had taken them an hour and a half to get to the common room. Whilst most of the younger students had gone to bed there were still a large group waiting up.

Alice and Amanda were entwined on the floor and they couldn't help but laugh. Amanda could feel Alice's elbow in her side and their legs were locked. They'd skipped up to the common room through the halls continuing to sing the Quidditch songs. They had been lucky that nobody had spotted them.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Amanda looked upside down at Joe and laughed. Alice finally managed to turn and get onto her elbows. Her head turned to look at Joe and then back at Amanda.

"I think he looks like Kyle."

"No Joe is so much cuter than Kyle."

"Not as cute as Anton though!"

"His butts cuter than Anton's."

The pair of them laughed and if they had been sober they would have noticed the blush spread over Joe's cheeks. Sirius moved forward and leaning down pulled Amanda up.

"You're drunk."

"Nah huh you're drunk!"

She giggled turning towards Alice. Alice was wobbling to her feet pulling at Amanda's legs.

"Mand I feel sick."

"Probably that current rum red thing that you were drinking. It was sickenly sweet."

"No it wasn't. It was nicer than the malt whisky shots that you and John were drinking."

Amanda grinned at Alice and together they spoke.

"Fire Whisky was the best."

They laughed again as Amanda managed to get free of Sirius and they wobbly walked over to the sofa. A group of fifth years had been sat on them but one look at the drunken girls and they were up. Amanda and Alice dropped onto the seat instantly starting up on the Quidditch songs again.

"The players assembled, twelve fine, hearty men. They strapped on their cauldrons, stood poised to fly. At the sound of the horn they were swiftly airborne. But ten of their number were fated to die."

"You two are drunk!"

Amanda and Alice turned to look at Remus. He was stood behind the sofa looking at them carefully. Amanda was so drunk that she didn't think before she spoke.

"Like you haven't been this drunk. You were so drunk last night that you kissed me! So don't go lecturing us about being drunk."

She was rocking forwards and backwards her finger pointing at him as she spoke. Only on the last word she moved too far back and lost her balance falling onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

She started laughing and looking up at Alice the girl laughed too. It was when Remus laughed that everyone realised that they weren't dealing with two drunken people but three. After a couple of moments they managed to regain composure and Remus spoke up once more.

"It's time to move on isn't it? It's time for a new start."

With that he made to walk forward and tripped himself. He was on the floor with Amanda in moments and the pair were laughing. They didn't hear Frank lean over and ask Alice how they were so drunk. They didn't hear her telling the others about going to the Three Broomsticks and the boys buying them drinks. They didn't hear because it didn't matter. All that mattered was that for the time being they were happy. Something they hadn't been for a long time.

* * *

okay so this is only a quick little message. Bootes got away because there was no evidence that he killed anyone. They know that he was there and he doesn't deny that. So he's lost his job and his standing in society will be affected. But at the moment they want to get Pettigrew so he's been sidelined by them. Which is a mistake that only Dumbledore has picked up on. I know its a stupid idea but I wanted to show that the ministry had everything wrong. While they had a chance to arrest and imprison a Death EAter they wanted to go for the bigger fish. Crouch was determined that he wanted to get the top prize and he forgot about Bootes in the moment.

Away from that chapter I want to say I love this chapter because drunk is fun to write. And I wanted to move away from Remus. This is light hearted drinking that doesn't turn into abuse. This is just teenagers being teenagers. And lets be honest most of us had been seriously drunk before we were 18 (I know I was!)

Kris xx


	55. Chapter 55

Okay so I'm changing direction again a little bit here. I don't know if anybody remembers past chapters in past years (year 4 Christmas to be exact) when Lily and Branwen talk about their family up bringing. In particular Branwen's mother … Here's a few lines of recap…

Branwen's mother was called Gwenhwyfar (Guinevere) and she was the wife of Arthur and daughter of King Gogrfran, king of the giants. She fell in love with Lancelot and Arthur's son/nephew discovered that and told Arthur. She was to be killed but Lancelot saved her, which led to a war with him and Arthur. The son/nephew used that time to kill Arthur and Gwenhwyfar ended up in a nunnery.

But she was an 'old one' a witch and met Merlin. He took her to different periods as his student. She met Tad in this way and Tad fell in love with her. But she returned to her time with Merlin, as she was unable to live in this world. She returned later when Taliesin was in his early twenties and fell in love with him. She married him and they had Branwen. But being in this time weakened her and she died shortly after giving birth.

That's the outline and the reason I've put it here is that this chapter is about Taliesin and Tad, and reflecting over their lives.

* * *

Chapter 55

Taliesin put down his glass of nettle wine and looked at his father sitting on the armchair next to his by the heated fire. Taliesin never thought as a boy that he would be such good friends with his father. He had been scared of him and had always sought out his mother for comfort. Yet over the years the fear had turned to respect and the respect to friendship. He couldn't imagine being any other way with his father.

There was a comfort that had grown over time. It hadn't happened over night but slowly as the years had passed they had gotten to know each other as people instead of father and son. They saw each other as equals in the world around them, both fighting for freedom and trying to educate those that would come after them.

"Nhad."

"Yes son."

"They didn't just ask me questions about the murders today. They asked me other questions and it got me thinking."

"What did they ask?"

"Lots of questions about the family, they asked me about Branwen, Gwyn and even Aunt Karen."

Dyfan gave a little nod and Taliesin took that as a hint to continue.

"I loved Gwyn nhad and I knew her for quite some time. But I know you loved her too. She told me once that she had met you as a young man. But you've never told me."

"She was your wife and my daughter in law."

"There was a time when you thought she'd be your wife though nhad."

The old man gave a little laugh.

"Yes I suppose there was."

"Tell me about it."

Dyfan closed his eyes and brought a memory he had long buried to mind.

_Dyfan was twenty five and had been working for the ministry for seven years now. Ever since he had left Hogwarts in fact. But he had talked his way into being allowed to take a leave of absence. It hadn't been that difficult. His mother had died two months before and he was now raising his five year old sister._

_It was a strange feeling to be sole guardian of the little girl. People had questioned him in the ministry at the beginning about why his father couldn't raise her. It was only then that they remembered that his father had died nearly six years earlier._

_It was strange. He was the male heir of the Ddraig family. It was a family that went back into old time Wales and some reckoned that they were now the oldest wizarding family in existence. He wasn't sure of that. But they did go back. But their family was lined with tragedy. For over seven generations each member had met a tragic horrible death._

_His father had been attacked by a rebel who sought to cause as much damage as he could to a local muggle community. His father being head of the Auror department had stepped in and been killed. It was only three weeks after his death that his mother had found out she was pregnant._

_Then two months earlier his mother had been in Diagon Alley when a riot broke out. Thirty two people were injured and six were killed. Karen had suddenly become his responsibility. That was why he had requested the time off. He had taken her to the sea-side to build sandcastles and play in the surf. _

_He watched as his small sister used a muggle bucket and spade to move sand around. He sat perfectly still as she started to cover his feet. He picked the prophet up a little higher to pretend that he hadn't noticed her. He flipped through the pages not at all surprised to see another mention of Albus and Flamel._

_As he read through he felt the sand tickle his legs as she covered more of his body. He snuck a look and caught a red plait fly through the air as she turned to get more sand. He couldn't see her eyes but he knew they would have changed from the normal teal to a more greenish colour showing her amusement. He was glad that he was able to keep her happy, she had been sad for quite some time._

"_Excuse me but do you know that little girl is burying you with sand?"_

_Dyfan looked up and felt his mouth drop a little. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was stood in front of him. She was a tall woman nearly six foot in height; she was slim and looked almost fragile. He remembered a muggle story about a girl with skin as white as snow and lips as red as roses. That's what this woman looked like. She had midnight black hair flowing in loose curls down her back and amber eyes shaped like almonds._

"_Did you hear me?"_

"_Yes."_

_He answered in English before realising his mistake. She had addressed him in Welsh and he repeated his reply so that she would be able to understand._

"_Why do you let her?"_

"_It makes her happy."_

"_Fan who's that?"_

_Karen had dropped her bucket and spade and was staring up at the woman._

"_My name is Gwenhwyfar."_

"_Oh … I'm Karen Arianrhod and I'm five."_

_Dyfan watched as she lifted five fingers in the air and gave the woman a smile._

"_Wow you're a big girl then aren't you."_

"_You're pretty."_

_Karen then picked up her bucket and moved over to build a sandcastle. The woman, Gwenhwyfar, smiled._

"_Your daughter is very lovely."_

"_Oh no she's not my daughter … she's my sister."_

"Nhad?"

Dyfan shook his head as he looked up at Taliesin.

"Sorry son. The first time I met Gwyn was when I was twenty five. I'd taken your aunt Karen to the beach to play in the sand. She was burying me when Gwyn came over. She couldn't understand why I'd let her do such a thing."

Taliesin laughed.

"Yeah she never did get the simple things."

"No but she was a nice woman. She spent three months with me and your aunt. I fell in love with her but I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her to marry me. Then old Myrddin (Merlin) turned up and told her she had to leave. She gave me and Karen kisses on the cheeks and left. I never thought I'd see her again."

"Did she love you nhad?"

"I don't think she did. At least not the way that she loved you. She saw me as a friend. She'd had a tough life of it and she sought me out as a source of comfort. She told me all about Arthur and Lancelot and tales of her adventures with Myrddin. But I was more of a brother. But I did love her. She was my first love."

Taliesin watched his father's face. He drifted off into his own little dream world for a moment. Taliesin hated to snap him out of it but …

"What about mam?"

"Ahh yes your mother … Rhiannon. I knew her in school she was the year below Al and me. She was a good friend, she use to play chaser with me on the Quidditch team."

"You played Quidditch!"

"Don't sound so surprised boy! Branwen doesn't get it just from you."

Dyfan smiled. He had been a chaser when in school as had Taliesin. Al and he had joked on a number of occasions about how Branwen had become a Beater. They both privately thought that maybe she had picked up her mamgu (grandmother) Ceridwen's arm.

"But how did you get together?"

"It was the year after your mamgu Ceridwen died. Rhiannon had been playing Quidditch in New Zealand for the Moutohora Macaws since leaving Hogwarts but she had made the Welsh team that year. So she returned home. It was then she found out about my mam. She came over and saw I was raising Karen alone."

A dopey grin came to the man's face.

"I remember thinking wow when she walked in. Rhiannon had always been beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes but now for the first time I was seeing her as something other than my friend. I fell in love with her in that moment. She always claimed the same too. We spent all our free time together and when it was time for her to go back to New Zealand she said no. Instead we eloped and she joined the Harpies for two years before retiring."

"And you really loved her."

"Of course I did Taliesin. What sort of a question is that?"

"Did you love her more than Gwyn?"

"More than any other woman I ever met. With Gwyn I fell for her beauty but we had nothing in common. Rhiannon though she was everything to me. She was my other half, my better half. And I loved her until her dying day, I still do actually."

Taliesin was silent. His mother's death. He remembered that. He had been fourteen and they had taken a family trip to Africa. Whilst out they had spotted a herd of Erumpent's. His mother by this stage was a photographer and it was mating season. She edged close to get a really good photo. It was at that point that two males blew up. They only ever found bits of his mother.

It was a tragic end to a wonderful woman. But the more Taliesin thought about it the more it fitted in with the rest of his family. They all seemed to meet tragic ends. Really in comparison Gwyn's demise had been civil and calm. He felt a small smile come to his lips.

"You know the first time I saw Gwyn she thought I was you."

Tad felt his eyes widen as he looked at his son. Taliesin took another sip of wine giving a gentle nod.

"She came running up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I remember her kissing my cheek and saying 'Dyfan I'm so glad to see you again'. I felt terrible telling her that I wasn't you."

The man laughed at this memory. The older though put his tumbler down and closed his eyes gently.

"She came to me. I remember her look when she saw that I had gotten old. I laughed and told her that I had had a wonderful life. I informed her that twenty five years had passed since I had seen her. It had only been a couple of months for her though. I told her everything, all about Rhiannon and you. She told me that she had met you, she called you really handsome."

Taliesin though had gotten lost in his own thoughts…

"_Do you have to leave Gwyn?"_

"_Myrddin has returned. I don't belong in this world he says that I must return with him."_

"_But I love you."_

_Taliesin had said it so simply and the look on the woman's face was amazing. Her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her luscious lips._

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Of course I do. Gwenhwyfar I'm madly in love with you."_

"_I love you too Taliesin."_

_For the first time in his life his arms wrapped around the slim frame of the woman. She was only a few inches shorter than he was and their lips drifted together without much complication. His mind screamed as their lips brushed. This was their first kiss and as it deepened he knew that he never wanted it to end. Finally though he pulled back and looked deep into her amber eyes._

"_Marry me."_

"_What?"_

"_Stay here and marry me."_

_The grin grew even bigger._

"_Yes."_

"Nhad do you think she realised when I asked her to marry me that she couldn't stay here forever?"

Dyfan sighed and reached forward taking his son's hand.

"She knew that to live in this time would shorten her life. But Taliesin she didn't care. She told me once when you were married that she had never been happier in her life. She believed that it was worth losing those extra years if the ones she got to live were the best she'd ever experienced."

"I wish Branwen could have known her."

Taliesin took another mouthful of wine as his father grinned.

"She's a lot like her mother that one. She's passionate, full of life and loves like there is no tomorrow. She's the best bits of the pair of you."

Taliesin simply nodded. It had always been hard for him to talk about Gwyn. Branwen had learnt from a young age that it was too tough for him. So she had always gone to her Tad to get the information she had longed for. He knew though that she had photos of her mother that she would gaze at for hours remembering the legends and stories that Tad had told her through the years.

Coming out of the daze he noticed a picture that his eyes usually glazed over. It was his nhad and mam stood in dress robes at a wedding. His mam was in flowing blue robes with a bulge showing her pregnancy bump. Next to them were the bride and groom, Albus Dumbledore and his Aunt Karen.

"Nhad at the trial they asked me about Aunt Karen too."

"I never doubted they would. She is a good way of linking us to Al although most people seem to have forgotten about that."

"I don't really remember her."

Dyfan shook his head slightly.

"No you were only six when she died."

Taliesin nodded slowly.

"She died young didn't she?"

"Yeah she was only twenty eight."

"But you and Albus were older than that. I mean you were forty two when I was born."

"Yes. Al was twenty years older than Karen. But age didn't matter. You should know that better than anyone else. After all Gwyn was more than two thousand years older than you."

The two men laughed at this but then a seriousness fell over them.

"How did they get together nhad?"

Dyfan laughed at that.

"It's a good story, one that most parents dread mind but a good one nonetheless. Al had been teaching in Hogwarts since Karen's fifth year. They had always been close especially after my mam died. So it was tough I think to keep things as a student/professor level. He use to look out for her and things. But it changed even more during her last year."

"They started dating when he was her professor!"

"No … well not really. It's complicated. But well Karen was attacked by another student and Al stepped in. She was in a real state and he took her back to his office and gave her a chocolate frog!"

Dyfan laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

"She kissed him. My little sister, the Head Girl of Hogwarts kissed my best friend, her own Professor. Al told her nothing could happen there and then but when she left the school there was nothing really to stop them and they got together. They dated for about three years before they got married."

Taliesin shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Imagine that happening now."

"Well son you are a professor!"

"Yeah and I can see parents letting me marry one of my students … and Branwen for that matter!"

The two men went silent for a while. Both were thinking their own things. It must have been a full five minutes before Taliesin found his voice again.

"She was murdered wasn't she?"

Dyfan nodded and Taliesin noticed tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No son, its just … our family all seem to meet tragic ends. Some people think there's a curse on us and anyone who is born a Ddraig or marries one seems to die horribly. Well except Gwyn but that still wasn't a nice death."

"Karen was in the house that she and Al shared. It was at the height of the terror of Grindelwald and Al had spoken out about attempting to defeat him. He always said he never intended to be the one that would have to but he tried to rally people to fight. Grindelwald took it as a threat and broke into the house."

"Al was suppose to be here teaching but he had gone on a visit to see Flamel and his wife. Grindelwald took that opportunity to take the thing that was most precious to Al. He killed Karen in the living room. I remember I was in the ministry when the call came in. I rushed to the house and it was horrible –"

Tears were running down the man's cheeks.

"It's alright nhad. You don't have to go on."

"Antonio Galen was already there. He told them that I shouldn't have been let in. But there was no stopping me. I sat there holding her little hand and stroking her hair back. They asked me where Al was and I told them here. Apparently he smashed up Flamel's kitchen when he found out."

The silence once more grew on them. Taliesin tried to remember his aunt but there was a mind block. He knew what she looked like, he'd seen the photos. But he couldn't remember her voice; he couldn't bring to mind her laugh. There was nothing about her that stuck out to him.

"She was pregnant."

"What?"

That snapped him out of it.

"Two years ago Al told me that she had been pregnant. They'd only known about a month when she was murdered. Another untimely and horrible death for two Ddraig's."

The family 'curse' was something nobody commented on these days. It had been so long since someone in their family had died. Admittedly there were only three Ddraig's left and one more who was seen to be connected to the curse.

"Nhad do you really believe in the curse?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But it's all circumstantial."

"True and for the most part I think that it's our own fault that we die in the way that we do. Your mother loved her work and knew the risks, Gwyn knew that having children would kill her and she still went ahead. Then your grandparents they stood up for those in trouble that's why they were killed. We interfere and end up dead."

"And we're interfering again aren't we nhad."

"Yes. By the time this war is over I think that at least one more Ddraig will have been a victim of the 'curse'. I only hope that it will be me or Al. I don't want to live to see the day you and Branwen are taken."

The man's voice died away. Taliesin was worried about that himself. Death was lingering around every corner and he and his nhad were involved in this war. Although he pretended otherwise he knew that Branwen had risked a lot by going into the ministry in the summer just past and that she was intent on fighting when she left. They were all risking so much that death would surely find them. But there was one thing about the war that he couldn't help but wonder about.

"Nhad I have one more question."

"Yes."

"Gwyn was the daughter of King Gogrfran. That makes Branwen his granddaughter –"

"Stop right there Taliesin. Al and I have already talked about this. Yes Branwen is the granddaughter of the most famous giant king ever but that doesn't mean that she can help us with the giants in this war."

"But she is their Queen by right."

"And she is a witch. The giants fear magic more than anything else. That is why King Gogrfran married Gwyn off to Arthur in the first place. He knew that there was magic in her when she didn't grow to the height that she should have been. The giants were scared of her and wanted to kill her. He saved his daughter by sending her away. They all knew her and wouldn't have taken an order."

"But –"

"Nobody outside of the family knows the truth about Branwen. As far as the giants are concerned King Gogrfran's line died out two hundred years ago. Branwen cannot involve herself with the giants. They'd kill her before they listen and people would say it was the 'curse' again."

Dyfan tried to lighten it but there was no happiness. Taliesin relented and sat back in the chair. The truth was that they were in bad times. His family had already paid dearly and he was sure that pretty soon they would be feeling the losses again.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Wakey wakey sunshine!"

"Ugh."

"Come on the sun is shining and the birds are chirping."

"Ugh."

"Transfiguration begins in twenty minutes."

"Ugh."

Amanda reached for the pillow and pulled it over her head. How the hell had Sirius gotten into the girl's dorm room? There was a spell put on the stairs which stopped any boys from coming up the stairs.

"Mand."

"Ugh."

The pillow came off her head and with her eyes closed she rolled onto her back. Big mistake. She could feel the room spinning without even opening her eyes.

"Come on. You need to get dressed."

Something brushed her arm and she patted at it. She could feel the material of her skirt. Touching her legs she realised that she wasn't wearing trousers or a skirt and so lifting up her hips she slipped the skirt on.

"Mand you need to sit up."

"Ugh."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"Ugh."

She felt Sirius' hands on her back as he pulled her to a sitting position. Bile rose in her throat as the room moved around her some more. She wondered how that was possible when she had yet to open her eyes.

"Arms in the air."

She did as she was told and felt a top slip over her head. Normally she would have said something; she would have hit Sirius or said something to make him blush. Instead she slipped her arms into the shirt and let him button it up. She felt her stomach bounce slightly when his fingers brushed over her skin but her head was hurting too much to take any notice.

She felt a pressure around her neck as he did her tie and then she felt his hands take hers as he pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"You're worse than a baby this morning Mand. Open your eyes."

Blinking away the light and regretting the action her lids opened. Her eyes felt sore and heavy. Moving her head only a little made her want to vomit again. But she was surprised by what she was seeing.

"This isn't my room!"

"You feel asleep in the common room. I brought you up here. Lily just got me your uniform. Now come on we have class."

"I want to sleep."

"You're hung-over but that serves you right. McGonagall isn't going to let you get away with missing her lesson."

"Tell her I'm sick."

Sirius didn't seem to get that message as he lifted her off the floor and carried her in front of him. The movement brought more bile to her throat. She kicked him and when he lowered her a bit she reached for the wall and leant against it.

"Did Lily give you my potion?"

"What potion?"

Her headache was getting worse but she knew it would be nothing to the pain that she would feel if she didn't get her potion. She hated the green gunk that she was forced to take every morning. But it stopped her chest from tightening. It stopped her from wheezing and most importantly it stopped her friends from asking questions.

She managed to get to the stairs that led to the girl's dorm. On all fours she crawled up the stairs into her dorm room. In her trunk she pulled out the round bottle and poured a measure, doing it as she had the whisky shots the night before. She thought of crawling back into bed. Yet she knew that Sirius was right and she wouldn't get away with it.

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm blaming you when McGonagall asks why we're late."

She didn't say a word as Sirius took her hand and dragged her out of the room. Her headache was increasing with every step. Her stomach felt unsettled and the corridors were spinning around at high speed. She felt like a child that had been spinning for too long, or like a Quidditch player who had taken a dive at high speed and not pulled up in time.

Normally she would have realised she was late from the fact that the corridors were empty. But that didn't cross her sickened mind as Sirius opened the door to the classroom and he pulled her inside.

"Mr Black and Miss Dixon. It's so kind of you to grace us with your presence today."

"Sorry Professor."

"All my fault."

Amanda had spoken up just as she slipped sideways and fell to the floor. Unlike the night before she didn't laugh. She coughed and felt something begin to rise in her throat. Gulping in deep breaths her stomach settled as Sirius shot her a worrying look.

"Why would it be your fault Miss Dixon?"

"I can't cope with hangovers. Sirius can you help me up?"

She waved her arms in the air and the boy pulled her up. She didn't notice the look that was sent at her from her professor. She didn't notice the sniggering laugher of her classmates. Instead in a wonky way she made her way to the back of the class. Dropping into her seat she pulled out her book and put her head on the desk.

"Miss Dixon! MISS DIXON! AMANDA!"

It was the last yell that drew her attention. She looked straight up at her head of house and this time she was unable to control her reaction. She felt the bile in her throat seconds before it was over her professor's shoes.

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION MONDAY NIGHT! NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

The yelling was doing nothing for her head and the bell that went seconds later was too much. She wobbled to her feet and was out the door. The corridor was buzzing with conversations as she was met with her friends. It was Alice that got to her first.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. How come you're fine?"

"Apparently I don't get hangovers."

"I hate you."

The girl laughed and hugged her. Amanda though just wanted to crawl back into bed. She knew that the day ahead was going to be hell. And she wondered how Remus could cope with feeling like this for so long.

* * *

So I know that not much happened but I wanted to show them hung-over. Poor Amanda she really suffers and Alice is a bitch, nothing at all. (which is just like my sister which is the most horrible thing in the world when you're a person who suffers). Anyway I know not much happens but I thought we could do with some pointless funny chapters after what has happened and what is to come.

Kris xx


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

After the patchy start of January everyone had hoped that it would calm down. However the days that had followed the trial were rather turbulent for everyone. The press were having a field day. Pictures of the youngsters leaving the trial had made the morning prophet the next day along with long extracts of the trial.

The Prophet had showed photos of them all leaving and suddenly it seemed like Alice and Amanda were celebrities within the Wizarding World. They had laughed when the Wizarding Wireless Network had pondered over the idea that the two girls had been at the trial with boyfriends.

Amanda had laughed no end when photos of her leaning on John Warren were circulated around the community. All the papers and magazines were showing them. Apparently John was the man who was helping her come to terms with her past. He was the one showing her that not all men were monsters. While they were happily talking about her relationship with the healer her mother was getting slammed.

So many questions had been asked about the incident that had occurred when she was only thirteen. People wanted answers to how her mother had no knowledge of it. A lot of people were dragging her mothers reputation through the mud claiming that she was in on the whole thing. Amanda thought it foul but didn't do anything to help her mother.

Whilst they were focusing on Amanda they were also printing photos of Alice. The world seemed to think that Alice was dating Anton. Not only did Amanda find this funny so did Joe. Frank though seemed to have lost his sense of humour when it came to this. But Alice just squeezed his hand and told him it was all nonsense.

After a week they thought that the stories were dying down. Then unfortunately for the two girls one Albert Young came forward with the story of the night of the verdict. Suddenly they were propelled back into the spot light for their night of wild drinking. Pictures of the pair of them dancing on tables whilst Gideon, Anton and John did some sort of jig on the bar became front page news.

Both received many owls (including a two foot parchment from Carina Longbottom and another from Jacqueline Potter) condemning them for such actions. But both had learnt their lesson and had promised that drinking was not as fun as it looked (at least the day after).

Unsurprisingly they were not the only ones to make the headlines. The prophet along with Quidditch Weekly had a large write up on Thomas Christian and how he had been placed under the Imperius curse. He claimed to have been confronted in the August by the ex-minister Simon Pettigrew and after that he didn't remember anything until the day Alastor Moody turned up at his front door. Some people were suspicious but anybody that knew him realised that he couldn't have been acting under his own steam.

Peter too became a focus point for some. It had not been secret that Simon Pettigrew had snuck out during the trial and had not been seen since. It was a scandal the likes of which Britain hadn't seen in over five hundred years. Nobody could remember another minister who had turned against his people in such a manner and run out on his family. But Peter was taking it in his stride and even spoke out wondering if his mother would put the bottle away now.

Surprisingly whilst things were up in the air for them one of their friends was starting to turn things around. Remus had decided to give up the alcohol after his late meeting with Amanda. Yet when the verdict had come in he had found himself needing something. But since that night he hadn't touched a single drop.

The seventeenth of that month had therefore been one of the toughest nights on him since September. It seemed that Moony had become accustomed to having something strong in his veins. But as he was clean the transformation felt about a thousand times worse. Luckily Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were on hand to calm the beast. And by the third night the four friends were running wild in the Forbidden forest chasing giant spiders (well expect Wormtail who rode on Padfoot's back).

It was by the end of January that the friends began to feel relief. Finally after two weeks of the world watching they were left alone. Suddenly they were attending prefects meetings, Quidditch practice, study groups and detentions as if things had never changed.

A dark cloud had risen over them at the start of the year but now hazy sunshine was penetrating its thickness. They all knew it was still there but for the first time in a long time they were able to smile. They would laugh and happily all sit together chatting about old things.

In fact things became so good that when Joe's birthday came around on the twenty-seventh they even had a party. No alcohol appeared but a lot of butterbeer, sweets and food littered the dorm room of the sixth year boys as the friends all crowded in. Lots of games were played and they all felt happy.

It was just a pity that the happiness couldn't last longer.

Okay I'm sorry its taken a while to post and I want to say now that I'm not sure when the next post will be because I have a little health problem that I need to sort out. Nothing serious really except half my face has swollen up and I'm back and fore having lots of blood tests to find out what's happening. So as soon as I get a chance I'll post the next chapter.

Kris xx


	58. Chapter 58

Okay so this chapter is another long one (10 pages in size 10 font). It's all rather depressing though. And I didn't mean it to be. I thought that there could be some laughs and things in this one. But although it seems that nothing is happening it is time for them to get the secrets out in the open. In particular I wanted them to find out the truth about Lily's father, about Remus' condition and Amanda's suicide attempt. And all that made for a depressing chapter. But to make up for that I'll make the next one happy. I promise.

Kris xx

Oh and on another smaller note. The thing I mentioned in the last chapter, an allergic reaction. Not sure what to, but its all better now!

Chapter 58

The first cracks in the happiness that had started appeared as early as February. If the group were honest they had expected the cracks and had all waited with baited breathe to see who was the first to surrender to it. They were surprised that it wasn't Remus but when Amanda broke down in tears on the morning of February 13th nobody said a thing.

This date was one that they all feared. It was going to be the first test to their new found strength. February thirteenth marked Ginny's seventeenth birthday. So far this year Sirius, Branwen, Amanda and Remus had all celebrated this land mark birthday. But none had done anything special.

Sirius had stolen some food from the kitchens and sat in the dorm room with Peter, James and Amanda. They had spoken softly and told jokes. There had been card games and chess but nothing else. Branwen had spent the day with her Tad and Nhad before having a 'slumber' party with the three girls in her dorm room. Amanda had written to the ministry and informed them that she was going to testify in her father's trial before sneaking into the library and doing her school work. Whilst Remus had sat in the empty classroom with his bottle of Fire Whisky.

But this time they had decided to do things differently. So they threw themselves a small party. Food was collected from the kitchens and the radio was put on. Whilst the other students sat around doing homework the group played card games and ate more junk food than was good for them.

By the end of the night the group was sat around in a circle just as they had at Christmas in their second year. However instead of happily laughing and handing out presents they sat in silence all lost in their own thoughts. Ginny was certainly on their minds this day more so than she had been for quite some time.

"Okay guys so what should we do now?"

They all looked up at Frank. His eyes were lingering on the fire as if he wasn't really watching them. But a tingle in his voice betrayed him. It was clear that his mind like everyone else was focused on sadness.

It was finally Joe that seemed to pluck an idea from the air.

"What about truth or dare? Ginny always loved that. She usually came up with the best dares."

The looks that Joe got told him that they didn't like that idea. But Branwen gave a small smile.

"What about if we share secrets instead. We all have to tell everyone the biggest secret in their life and we see whose is worst."

Everyone turned to look at Branwen and she pulled a face.

"That's a no then."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Peter spoke up slowly.

"How about our worse memories, I mean we've all had something terrible happen to us or around us. Maybe we can make each other feel better by sharing the worse thing that's happened."

Silence followed this. It was a bizarre idea but after a few moments they started to look at each other. Small smiles seemed to spread to faces. Finally Lily spoke up.

"So who's going first?"

"I will."

They turned to Alice and she smiled sadly.

"The murder of my family is my worse moment, memory whatever you want to call it. It's strange really I keep expecting them to send me an owl and ask how things are going. And in the summer well I keep thinking you know I'll go home and find them sitting around the table and get in a massive argument with Aaron. Its horrible knowing I'll never see them again."

Frank rested his arm around her shoulder and she lowered her head on it. That was the only good thing that had come from the disaster. They had been brought closer together and Alice and Frank were happily getting their relationship back together.

"Yeah that was bad but at least Ddraig came and told you! I mean I found out from a letter that was way worse than that Al. Although I don't know if that would be my worse memory. I mean losing my father was a horrible thing but then when mum went missing as well, I think she's dead."

"I bet she isn't mate."

"No Frank I'm sure that she is. I mean there was the Dark Mark above our house and everything, I just wish that I could see her once more, do you know what the last thing I said to her was?"

They all shook their heads and Joe grimaced as he answered.

"I told her that I knew she didn't love me and that I was a mistake. I yelled at her about how she loved Anton and Kyle and yet didn't show me the same love. I didn't mean it though I was angry with her and now I'll never get to tell her that I know she loved me and that I loved her too."

"I'm sure that she knew."

He nodded at Branwen smiling gently and they looked around Frank smiled lightly.

"Okay so is anybody else's worse memory losing a parent if so speak up now."

"Mine is. I mean losing dad was hard and mum took it hard as well. I mean I loved dad and I respected him but losing him made me grow up a little I think … but I'd give anything to be able to see him just once more, to hug him and tell him that I loved him."

"Yeah and what a way to go man, being stood on by a dragon."

James looked at Sirius and saw that amongst the sorrow for his dad there was also a little amusement there and James laughed.

"Okay so it is kind of funny. I mean if you were just told that somebody was dead because a dragon stood on them well … you would laugh. But it isn't a nice death imagine seeing this dragon come at you and not being able to move."

Everyone nodded and looked at Lily.

"What?"

Branwen took her hand and looked at her.

"Well isn't your worse memory your mothers death?"

"Yes and no."

Everyone gave her a funny look and she shrugged a little before continuing.

"Okay yes losing mum was horrible. I mean I was only eleven and I could have used having her around for a few more years. Don't get me wrong I love dad but there's something's a girl needs her mum for."

She noticed the looks the boys gave and laughed.

"Hey it's true! Anyway at least mums death was quick and she didn't really know about it. That's a good thing. She was living her life and then it ended and she never knew it was coming unlike dad."

Everyone was watching her carefully. She was aware that the girls all knew about her father's condition. She had spoken it aloud to Branwen and even Amanda. Ginny had discovered the truth and she was aware that something had passed between one of those two and Alice. She was also aware that the boys probably knew but she had never spoken it. It was something she had kept locked away, something she had been afraid to speak aloud for quite some time.

"My dad has a muggle disease, cancer. He's being treated for it but we don't know if he'll beat it. He was diagnosed with it just before we finished our fourth year and then my behaviour during that summer didn't help. I remember when I was told…"

Her voice broke and she could feel the tears coming to her eyes already.

"It was last Christmas. I got off the express and Pa Evans, my grandfather, was waiting for me. He only told me that dad was in hospital. Nothing else at all. I remember knocking on the door to Petunia's door and she was all rude to me because she thought I was pretending not to know. I asked her if he was going to die. I thought Petunia was going to cry then. I kept thinking of how my dad had looked over the summer, all pale and thin maybe even old. Then she told me. I thought my world had ended and it was even worse because I was too young to visit him."

The tears did flow slowly free.

"When he came home on Christmas day for the afternoon I was in tears. He looked so terrible and I really thought he was going to die."

She rubbed her face a little.

"He's getting better now. He's actually in remission. Which means that the cancer is gone. But he spent nearly nine months in treatment and he's aged so much. His hair is so thin and almost all gone and he's so thin he looks like he hasn't eaten in years. But at the moment things are good. He's cancer free but there's always a chance it will come back. And that scares me more than anything that has happened in this world, because … because there is nothing I can do to help."

Everyone fell silent. It felt like one of those moments. They had over the years become some sort of messed up family. And their actual families were seen to be an extension to that. Some families they were closer to than others (Branwen's and Frank's) and others they weren't. But this was something they all felt. And it was worse because it was a muggle thing that for the most part they couldn't understand.

Finally after several long moments Peter's voice broke through the silence.

"I sort of understand the feeling of being unable to help and how that can be the worse memory in the world. With me it's being unable to help my mother through all the terrors that have shaped her life."

Peter looked deeply into the flames of the fire not wanting to look at anyone in particular.

"I'm from a pretty well off family. Everyone knows who we are and that has been a curse. Before my father ran off things were bad for us. I remember being a small child and hiding under my bed just wishing that I was anywhere other than there."

Shaking his head he grimaced.

"My father has always had a temper. But it was more than yelling he use to strike out at people. He was terribly violent towards my mother. I lost count of the times he beat her up when I was small. It was that which drove her to drink alcohol to the extent that she does now. I've always wanted to help but as a child I physically couldn't. And now no matter what I say and what I do I realise I can't change her. She has to want to give it up and it's been so long that she can't … or she won't."

They all just looked straight ahead getting a new view on their ex-Minister. They all knew that he had been a foul man who had deserved a sentence in Azkaban in the cell next to Dixon. But now it felt as if he deserved it a hundred times over. It was thought a pity that he had gone on the run. It was horrible to know that such a man was out there and nobody had any ideas where he had gone to.

"I know what you mean about wanting to help your mum Pete. That was always what I wanted to do as a kid. But it's so difficult when you're young and don't understand what is happening fully."

Frank ran a hand through his hair as he gave a sigh.

"When I was five my father died. I don't really remember him I was too young to have memories. There are shadows I suppose and images that I image but I couldn't tell you if they are true."

He gave a soft sad smile.

"I remember that my mum was really strong through it. I only saw her cry once. Other than that she never broke down she was just a constant. She put on a front that she was coping so well with the loss but deep down she couldn't. She loved my dad and she lost him and she was left with me. And I know she loves me and doesn't begrudge that but I look like my dad did. And I think that must have been really tough on her."

"But the hardest part for me were the nights. I remember not long after it had happened I woke up and heard this strange noise. That was the only time I saw her cry. She was curled up in a ball in bed wearing one of his shirts and she just sobbed. I crawled into her bed and just hugged her telling her it would be okay. I didn't understand what was happening but watching her cry and knowing there was nothing I could do to help has got to be the worse thing."

He smiled gently as Alice squeezed his hand looking up at him with a small smile on her face.

"You've always been a sweetie haven't you!"

He grinned and kissed her forehead gently looking into her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone though. Don't want to lose my macho image."

Everyone laughed gently and looked at the remaining four that hadn't spoken. Branwen cleared her throat gently and smiled.

"My life's been strange. I mean there aren't many people that lose their mother when they're born anymore but I did. She died giving birth to me and I suppose that could be the worse thing in my life but my nhad and tad are fantastic."

She looked sideways at Lily before continuing.

"I think the worse thing was the attack at my house before fourth year. I mean I didn't think about it I just pushed Lily out of the way. But the pain I felt when the spell hit … well I thought I was going to die! All I wanted to do was cry. And then I remember coming to and all that pain. It felt like my chest was going to explode or something. And having everyone watching me like that. Well that has got to be the worse thing ever."

She grinned then and pushed Remus lightly.

"Come on mate tell us yours."

Remus looked at his friends. What was his worse memory? His memories of all those nights on his own with the bottle? The memory of the night his world shattered with the news about Ginny and destroying Dumbledore's office? No there was one that even out weighed that. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes.

"I have a number of memories that are bad. Most come this year. There are some which I feel have caused me nothing but shame. But then again how many people can claim to have smashed up Dumbledore's office and not gotten punished!"

He gave a little laugh before he opened his eyes and looked at everyone in turn. Some there knew his secret. All of the boys excluding Joe had discovered the truth over the years. Then there was Amanda alone out of the four girls. He felt that now maybe was the time to come clean with them all.

"My worse memory is also my biggest secret. I know that a few of you sitting here know the truth of what I really am. But some of you don't. And none of you know how it happened, although one of you does know the name of the man responsible. I've been so scared over the years to talk about this; about how it would change the way you would all treat me. But the truth is that none of you have thought badly of me. And I'm scared to say now what it is in case one of you decides they can't handle it. But I think the time of keeping this secret has come to an end."

He knew that he was rambling. He knew that he wasn't making sense. He also knew that those who shared the secret understood what he about to do. Finally he looked at the ceiling unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"You know it's funny. My father has always worked in the department for regulations and control of magical creatures. He use to speak about Henry Potter and Thomas Scott all the time. It never occurred to any of us that one day I'd be in school with their kids. But whilst your dads were high fliers within that one department my dad was different. Early on he showed a spark for being able to bridge gaps between two departments. They needed somebody who could work within their department and the law enforcement one as well. So my dad sort of worked the two becoming an assistant in cases within the law enforcement department that involved magical creatures."

"He always loved that so much. He usually dealt with witches and wizards who were illegally dealing in magical creatures, or keeping them or even breeding. There were occasional cases that involved goblins and vampires but there was one case that proved to be terrible."

His voice failed a little and he closed his eyes.

"Greyback was arrested when I was six."

"Fenrir Greyback?"

Branwen's voice had gone high. Remus looked down at her and gave a little nod. She began to make funny little noises.

"Bran calm down."

"Calm down! Mand don't you know who Greyback is?"

"I've sat at a dinner table with him. I am quite aware of who and what he is."

Everyone fell silent for a while. It was clear from looks that some people knew who Greyback was. In fact the only ones that didn't seem to know were Alice and Lily. Joe caught Remus' eye and spoke softly.

"What did he do to you mate?"

"He attacked me. After his arrest he claimed that my father had offended him in some manner. He swore that he would take revenge on him for that. I remember that it was a chilly night, but not too cold. It was spring turning into summer. We'd been sitting on the patio having dinner and my parents had left the back door open."

"I was suppose to be in bed. But I was thirsty. I wanted some water. So I went down into the kitchen. I could hear rustling out in the garden. I remember thinking that it may have been Mindy, my mum's pet cat."

Remus closed his eyes hating the memory that was so close on his mind.

"I stepped outside and started calling her. I was walking closer to the bush when something big jumped out at me. I just remember screaming. Then nothing else for a couple of days. Apparently my dad had heard me calling Mindy and had gone to the back door. He saw Greyback jump out of the bushes. It was really lucky that my dad is good with his wand otherwise Greyback would have killed me."

Silence followed this statement. Then Joe found his voice.

"I'm so sorry mate. That must be terrible. I couldn't imagine."

Joe shook his head his voice failing. Branwen's mouth was open and it was clear that she was in shock. But Lily and Alice still looked confused.

"I don't get it. Who is this Greyback person? And why would he do that?"

Lily was directing the question at Remus but Amanda was the one to answer.

"He's a foul excuse for a human being. He's hard to explain. But if you ever see him, and I pray that you don't, you'll realise that whatever we tell you is nowhere near as chilling as the truth."

Amanda put her hand to her mouth a moment and then carried on.

"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He particularly likes to attack young children because it gives him a rush of power. You know he once told me that it's his goal in life to bite and contaminate as many people as he can so that he can have enough werewolves to overrun the wizarding world."

Remus felt the silence as finally the truth sank in to Lily and Alice. It took a while for anyone to speak and it was Branwen.

"Maybe he didn't mean to attack you."

Remus shook his head but it was Amanda that spoke up again.

"Greyback plans everything. Nothing is done by chance with him. He is so foul. I mean do you know that he positions himself close to his intended victim on the full moon. He plans it all so that it will be an easy strike so that nothing can go wrong."

The silence that followed Amanda this time was striking. Remus felt sure that those that already knew had a new appreciation for how it had happened and trusted that they wouldn't say anything. He was however worried about his other friends. He slowly spoke up.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I hate what I am but it's only a tiny part of me. Moony only surfaces three times a month but Remus is here constantly. And people don't accept werewolves; they don't think we have a right to a normal life. But I like Hogwarts, I like having friends and I don't want to lose that. I promise that you are safe and that you don't have to worry about it. Dumbledore has made sure that nobody will be anywhere near me at those times. And it's been six years and nobody has come close to being bitten."

He knew that wasn't exactly true but he also knew that it hadn't been his fault. And those that knew of that incident would never mention it. And as long as those who knew where he went didn't tip anyone else off nothing like that would happen again whilst he was in Hogwarts.

"Your secret is safe with us mate."

Joe gave Remus a small reassuring smile. Alice simply nodded looking to dumbfounded to speak as did Branwen and Lily. As the silence grew he felt like that was it for the night. Nobody was speaking up and it seemed as though the night was over. But then Sirius' voice was heard.

"My worse memory has got to be third year."

He shook his head slightly.

"Do you remember how horrible that was Mandy?"

"Of course. Every time I close my eyes I see it over and over again."

"Are you talking about when Lestrange raped you?"

Everyone's attention turned to Amanda and all pressure was off Remus. The look she gave James though was killer.

"Wait Lestrange raped you? I thought it was just your dad!"

That sentence on its own would sound bad enough. But Alice was looking at Amanda in a funny way.

"It was nothing trust me. Lestrange …"

She wiggled her little finger at them laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world. She noted that James and Sirius gave her little smiles but that was about it.

"I thought we had an agreement Mand. I thought you'd told me everything."

Amanda rested her head on the palms of her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"James I'm going to kill you."

Taking a small breath she spoke again.

"Look honestly in retrospect it was nothing. Yes I reacted badly to it and got all clingy to Sirius but that was because of the memory it triggered of my father. You know I hardly think it counts as rape thinking back on it. It was the Halloween of third year and he grabbed me. I remember he pulled me into this classroom and pinned me against the wall. But although he went through the motions I don't really remember what he did. He got it out because I remember it was like that …"

She wiggled her little finger for a second time at her friends.

"But I was in hysterics because it made me remember being pushed against the wall two months earlier. I can tell you that his breath is foul and that he's a crap kisser. But it's actually quite funny looking back on that. He thought he was this badass and he ended up in the hospital wing after Lucius beat the shit out of him for boasting of such things. Then of course James you started on him while he was still on the floor. Then as soon as he was released from hospital I know that the pair of you beat him up again putting him back in."

She was pointing at Sirius and James at this point.

"When he got out that time he was band from Hogsmeade visits for the year, he had detention three times a week for the entire year and a few months later ended up back in the hospital wing after Severus beat him up."

She laughed shaking her head.

"So no that's not my worse moment. In fact my worst moment is …"

She paused looking at Sirius.

"You know you should go first Si."

"Why?"

"Because I think my worse moment is the moment right after yours."

Sirius gave the girl a stunned look

"After mine, but nothing happened after that!"

"Just humour me please."

With a small shrug Sirius seemed to agree and started to explain his worse moment.

"Okay so we all know from the trial what Amanda's dad did to her. And that would probably be expected to be her worse memory. But it isn't. The press seem to have sat on something that goes in hand with that memory. Something that those in the trial now know about but hasn't been released to the public."

"The attempted suicide?"

All eyes came to Alice as she looked between Amanda and Sirius. The boy nodded.

"Yes. That summer my parents were having the house re-decorated or something stupid like that. So we had moved in with Amanda and her family for the summer. It was a nightmare since Mand and I were still in an argument that had started up the term before. But I remember that on that night I woke up from this dream and heard a bang. I thought I'd go and see what it was."

He shook his head slowly.

"I opened the door and threw up. This was my worst moment ever. Imagine seeing your friend with a curtain tied around their neck hanging limp from the side of a bed. I remember those haunting eyes the most. They were looking straight at me but they weren't seeing a single thing. I honestly thought that you were dead Mand. And I was crying and I wanted to scream and shout but I knew that I couldn't leave you like that. So I reached up to take her down and she was still warm. So I laid her down and did that thing were you breath into a person and there she was coughing and blinking."

The earlier silence had returned.

"And that is my worst moment. Beat that Mandy!"

"I started coughing. I remember taking my hands and touching my neck. I couldn't work out what had happened. It took only seconds for it all to come pouring back to my mind. I wanted to scream but by throat was so bruised I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't work out why it hadn't worked. Maybe the curtain had snapped and I'd revived that way."

Amanda closed her eyes a moment before opening them and looking at Sirius.

"Then I saw you. And your eyes. They were so large and filled with fear. You had tears running down your cheeks. You were in so much pain. But then I saw your eyes change. It was the fear replaced with relief, then doubt, worry and pain. And then lastly it was the hurt, the mixture and trying to figure it all out and the hurt."

"Do you realise that those emotions run through your eyes every time that night is brought up. It's in your eyes now. The worry, the fear and hurt of the night have all come back. Then the hatred for not being able to change it. It's looking into your eyes whenever it is brought up. That is my worse memory, my worst moment. And it is one that I have to relive over and over again every time something happens. And it is the only reason why I wouldn't let you go to the trial."

Everyone fell silent again. The sounds of people taking sips of butterbeer or the rustling of sweet rappers were the only distraction for a long time. But finally Remus broke that with one tiny statement.

"Everyday I pray that I won't wake up. I wish I were dead all the time. But I'm not and I'm lucky in some way."

Amanda and Remus met each others gaze. Nobody else understood and no matter how many times they asked Remus wouldn't explain himself. It was something private between them. And after that slowly the group started to retire to bed. The hope that they would feel better about sharing seemed to have backfired. And now they all felt a thousand times worse than they had before.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Alice sat at the breakfast table with a bowl of porridge in front of her. Everyone else had slept late that morning. It wasn't all that important since it was a Saturday. But her mind was swimming with information from the night before. She was glad that they had all sat together since it had been Ginny's birthday but there had been a lot of information to digest.

The only really new information for her had been Remus. Never had she even suspected that something like that could be happening. She was terrified by the idea. Werewolves scared her. But then maybe it was the story of them that sent shivers through her. After all Remus had been her friend for six years now. Never had he so much as harmed a single hair on her head.

Thinking about it Remus was about the only one of her friends who hadn't ever hurt her. She had fallen out with all the girls in turn and even Frank. Then of course there had been arguments with James and Sirius over pranks. She'd fallen out with Joe over one of his stupid ex-girlfriends and she'd even fought with Peter. But never in six years had she fought with Remus.

She felt terrible for him. Imagine having to live with that. She couldn't. For the life of her she couldn't. She may have been ignorant of Greyback but she knew about werewolves. Remus was right they were discriminated against. People feared them for good reason. They didn't get jobs, they didn't have friends and for the most part they lived in the outskirts of society. She really hoped that would never happen to Remus.

Although she felt all over the place she couldn't help but smile at the people around her. She loved Valentine's Day and always had done. She remembered the look her mother would have when her father would return from work with a bunch of roses. He would give her a kiss to which Aaron would make a gagging noise.

Each year her father would always take one of the roses and hand it to Alice. That had always made her feel special. He would smile and say that both his beautiful women deserved to have flowers on Valentine's Day. That hadn't changed since she had started Hogwarts. Every year a single red rose would find its way to her with the owls. She had always known that it was from her father but it was something special to her. Not this year.

Although she had smiled through Christmas that had been hard. She had spent the day very quiet and hardly spoke. Jacqueline and James had been fantastic with her and hadn't expected much from her. That had allowed her to sit quietly and come to terms with her first Christmas without her family. They had allowed her on New Year to sit in a corner while they played games and laughed. She had been allowed to spend the first away from the looks. This was different. Although nobody really knew about the tradition with her father it was a first for her and it was going to be difficult.

Yet she enjoyed the smiling and laughing as people gossiped around her. Things had been turning bad in the wizarding world. And although she had only taken notice of the pain that she and her friends were feeling they were not the only ones. Many students had lost family members. It was something that she hadn't realised until Christmas when the students got off the express. The war was real, and it was spreading.

And yet for one day it didn't seem that way. It was the like an awakening for Alice. Through the troubles and the evils of the world one could still smile. It was the first realisation that life goes on and that you have to keep living even in the darkest hours because they may be the only hours you have.

What surprised Alice was the nervous feeling she had in her stomach. She had left a card for Frank in his room. She had snuck up late last night when everyone was in bed. He hadn't surfaced and she wondered what he would make of the card. She was scared to be honest.

Things had been improving between them of late. She had been the one to make the first moves she realised that. She had kissed him after the Quidditch match in November. She had been the one to kiss him on their first day back after New Year. They had been hanging out together a lot more. They had started holding hands when walking together. She would sit with her head rested against his chest, or on his shoulder. They had even kissed a few more times. But they weren't dating.

It was strange to her. She felt almost as though they were dating again. But she knew that neither one had asked the other yet. She had wondered if it was right to send Frank a Valentine's card but it had felt wrong not to. The truth was that she felt that they were dating. She wanted to date him.

She couldn't help but remember the horrible scenes of the November in her fifth year. It was just after she had caught Lily kissing Frank. It had been a Hogsmeade visit and she had ended up staying in the common room and speaking to him, well more like yelling. She remembered a sentence that he had spoken, something she had kept in her memory without telling anyone.

"_I don't want her I want you. I love you."_

Even in the moment she had realised the significance of what he had said. He hadn't meant too she was sure of that. But he had told her that he loved her. She had felt the hairs stand up on her body, a shiver down her spine as her stomach had jumped. Her heartbeat had increased and her brain screamed that he had loved her.

She of course had reacted all coolly as though she hadn't cared. She had wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him deeply. But she had been hurting. But ever since things had started to get better between them she wondered if he still felt that way about her. She hoped that he did. The idea that Frank loved her made her feel complete.

Her mind also allowed her to remember something she had said.

"_Frank I love you."_

Of course she had also told him that she didn't trust him. But she did now. She knew that it had been a mistake and she was willing to forgive him that. The truth was that she loved him. Maybe even more than she had then. That scared her a little but she didn't care. She had seen that if you loved someone you should be with them. Her parents had been the essence of love to her and they had had a number of wonderful years together. She wanted that too.

But she didn't know what to expect anymore. She was sure that there were feelings with her and Frank she could only hope that he would want to get back with her.

Putting her spoon back in the bowl she stood up. Outside the wind was howling and the rain pelted the windows. She had planned on going for a little walk, maybe a visit to Hagrid. But that was out of her mind now. Instead she walked to the library and pulled out her Astronomy essay. She knew that homework on a Saturday wasn't the best idea but she really wanted to get this essay done by Monday.

Alice didn't know how long she'd been in the library when the sound of a scraping chair broke her concentration. She looked to her left to see Frank leaning backwards on the hind two legs of the chair a large grin on his face.

"Frank what are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention. I've been here ten minutes and you haven't once looked up."

She blushed putting her quill down.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did."

She bit her lower lip to stop from laughing.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's quite alright. Now what I said was thank you for the card."

The blush came back to her cheeks as she looked down.

"And I have something for you."

A single red rose was laid across the scroll she'd been working on. She looked up at him her mouth wide.

"Frank …"

"I know your dad always sent you one. You explained that one when I got jealous a few years back. And I thought that you'd be missing your rose today."

Alice grinned as she leaned in and kissed Frank's lips softly.

"I love it. Thank you."

She pulled back from him and noticed he was grinning.

"Alice."

"Yeah."

"What are we doing?"

She shook her head a little confused by the question and he leaned in closer.

"I want to know if we're dating or if we're just acting like Sirius and Amanda."

Alice grinned. That would sound like such an odd comment to somebody who didn't know their group so well. He wanted to know if they were going to go on pretending that they didn't have feelings for each other or date. She knew which of the two she wanted.

"How about you take me to Hogsmeade on the next trip?"

His smile widened.

"It's a date."

He leaned in and took her lips. It was a sweet kiss to signal the start of their relationship. Pity that a tutting noise forced them to pull back. The look on Madam Pince's face told them everything. Still laughing they ran out of the library hand in hand.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"We need to talk."

"Is everything alright?"

Severus didn't reply as he took his cousins hand and pulled her away from the stream of people. He pushed his way past his peers around corners and up through emptying corridors. Finally he reached the end of a corridor that had been empty and put his hand on a classroom door. It was locked. But with a wave of his wand and the right words the lock slipped open and he pulled the girl into the room.

There was a musty smell inside and it occurred to him that this was one of the rooms that wasn't in common use. He closed the door behind them and locked it again. With another wave of his wand candles appeared lighting the room and he dropped to sit on one of the many chairs in the room.

"Okay so I'm guessing that this is going to be a very private conversation then."

Amanda dropped onto a chair opposite him; her face was soft and relaxed but held a look that said at any moment I can be serious. Severus just sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not who you think I am?"

Her reaction was instant and unexpected. Her wand was in her hand resting against his chest and her eyes had narrowed. She had a 'don't mess with me look' about her.

"Who are you? What have you done with Severus?"

"Oh Amanda that's not what I meant. I meant that I've brought you here because I've found out something and well I'm not who you think I am, or who I thought I was either."

"What?"

"I'm adopted."

He whispered the word and looked around as if somebody would jump out from under one of the tables and scream gottcha at any second. He forced himself to look at the girl and saw she was baffled. Her wand had dropped as she started at him hard.

"Huh?"

"I'm not really a Snape Amanda. Well maybe I am but Amarantha and Charles aren't my real parents. It's really complicated Amanda."

He dropped his head into his hands not able to look at his 'cousin' any longer. But he was surprised when he felt her arms come around his body and she held him gently. He put his head on her shoulder as she gently comforted him in a manner he'd never experienced before.

It felt strange to him. His relationship with Amanda had altered from what it had been when they were children. He no longer held the ideals that they would be close their entire lives. He no longer thought that they would stand shoulder to shoulder as friends. No that time had passed.

But that didn't mean they didn't care. They had long chosen which side of the fence they wanted to stand on. They had given up trying to convince the other that they needed to change alliances. And with that they had slowly drifted.

It had happened slowly. Little by little they spent less time with one another. They stopped seeking the other out. The last time that they had spoken had been in October. Severus had gone to the hospital wing to check on Amanda after the incident. He knew that she had only just finished taking a long list of potions. She was now finally fully recovered.

Before that they hadn't spoken since the OWL's. But he knew that in the moment she would be there for him like he would her. That was why now when he was at his lowest he had found her. He was all over the shop. He didn't understand what he was feeling, didn't know what he thought. He needed somebody to listen while he got things off his chest. Amanda was his only chance for that.

"Explain everything Meil."

"I'm a filthy half-blood! I've been lied to my entire life."

"Meil!"

"Fine, okay I'll explain. You know how my grandmother was once a Prince."

"Grandmother Snape of course."

"Well her brother Tiberius had a daughter, Eileen. Not very bright on all accounts and she wasn't a very good witch either. In fact she was plain stupid. She left Hogwarts and got herself involved with a muggle!"

"Really?"

"You don't have to sound so happy Amanda."

"Sorry."

"But you may have guessed the rest already. She got married to the filth and that resulted in her getting disowned by her family. It severs her right though running off with a muggle. But the result of all this was that she ended up pregnant and guess what she had!"

Severus raised his arms a little pulling a little back from Amanda. She was looking at him gently without making any sort of reaction to the news. But gently she stroked at his hair trying to calm him.

"You know meil it's not the end of the world. There are a lot of half-blooded wizards and witches about who are extremely talented. Plus you've still got very pure blood running through your veins from your mother's side of the family. And you know what else. I've learnt that it doesn't matter what your blood is anyway."

"It does in my world Amanda!"

"But you're wrong Meil! It's all about the image you cast. I mean Riddle's a half-blood and look at the followers he's got. All you lot run around doing his bidding and none of you care that he isn't as pure blooded as you."

"But he is on his mother's side."

"And so are you."

"Not as much as he is."

"But they don't know that!"

"What?"

"Look obviously the family already know this. Your parents, my parents our grandparents and they've never said anything. You've been raised as a pureblood and that's what people are going to think. Just keep playing it up and nobody will be any the wiser."

"You think."

"I know. I mean you won't say anything and I'll take the secret to my grave. Which hopefully I wouldn't be going to anytime soon."

She smiled sweetly and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Amanda."

"There's one thing though."

"You want to know who the muggle was don't you?"

She nodded gently and he sighed.

"Tobias Snape."

He heard a snort of laughter. Amanda's face had gone soft and her shoulders were moving. But she was trying hard not to laugh out loud at him. Finally she managed to control herself and spoke.

"So you really are a Snape then!"

"Shut up."

She became serious all of a sudden.

"What happened to your biological parents then?"

"Mother said Eileen turned up on grandmother Snapes door one day. She was the only one Eileen could turn too since her father had died the year before. Mother said Eileen was beaten black and blue and that she was close to death when she arrived. He'd beaten her up and she was so weak she couldn't even turn her wand on him, I told you she lacked talent."

"But Severus –"

"But nothing! She died that day in grandmother's guest room. She had no idea what to do, she couldn't raise me herself she was too old. So she sent for Amarantha and Charles. Apparently they couldn't have children they'd tried absolutely everything in their power. So they took me in pretending that they'd had a child and nobody of course questioned that. They raised me as their own while father hunted down that muggle and killed him for what he had done to our family."

"So a nice family reunion then."

He laughed softly as he sat there in Amanda's arms.

* * *

Okay so when Half Blod Prince was released I decided that it brought about an ideal plot twist for this story. The idea that Voldemort isn't the only one playing up on his pure bloodline, but that there are others. I liked the idea that there are some Slytherins who are half-blood that due to their name can pretend to be a pureblood and I thought Snape was a good character to see that in this story. In the beginning he didn't know he was a half-blood but now that he does he'll ignore it and pretend to be as pure as those around him. So that's what is happening with this chapter.

Kris xx


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

February soon faded from the sight of all. People were rather happy to see it leave. For the first time in years the month had been stressful to all people in the wizarding world. There was a mass hunt for Simon Pettigrew but nothing could be seen of him.

Then there were internal matters within the ministry that needed to be sorted. A new minister was needed. But people were afraid. There was a lot of competition for the position and yet nobody knew who to trust. A lot of people had called for Dumbledore to take the position. He had declined quickly. Following that it seemed that Barty Crouch would get the position but at the last moment he was beaten.

An old Auror by the name of Egbert Jones was announced as the new minister of magic. The photos in the Prophet showed a man who was on the wrong side of the retirement wagon. He looked to be older than Dumbledore was. But they thought that he could guide them through the tough times.

Some were unsure about that but the choice had been made. A lot of grumbling had been heard from within the ministry. But it seemed to most a smart idea. After all Egbert hadn't been in the ministry for over forty years. So there was no way that he was working with the Death Eaters. But there were those who challenged this age claiming that he would be ineffective.

That was why when March started people thought it would be better. The worries within the ministry had slipped from the front page and the attacks had gone down since Dixon had been arrested.

The weather too seemed to change. The sun started to shine for longer while the wind dropped away. The chill of the spring air still lingered but on the whole it seemed better.

The change in Hogwarts too seemed for the better. Alice and Frank were happily wrapped up in each other, which brought a lot of teasing and laughing to the Gryffindor common room. Joe was dating a girl by the name of Kayla from Hufflepuff which the boys took to teasing him about.

Then there were the Marauders. With Remus back on track the pranks were doubling. It seemed that their reserve had been broken. The first years for the first time came to appreciate the warnings that they had received.

Then there were the girls. Branwen and Amanda were making the most of the recovery of the younger girl and the good weather. At every opportunity they were on the Quidditch field working on stamina and strength. Whilst Lily had made a new friend in the form of Mark Permut. Mark was a sixth year Hufflepuff student. She wasn't exactly dating him but they were more than just friends.

So they were all happy in March. And when the eleventh showed itself the group found themselves even happier. It was Frank's birthday and he was finally turning eighteen. To his surprise when he returned to the common after dinner there was somebody waiting for him.

"Bout time you turned up! I was starting to think you'd gotten lost."

"Anton."

Joe hugged his brother in a manly way as his friends entered the room behind him. His brother gave them all warm smiles happily slapping hands with Frank before he turned and looked at the girls.

"Alice! Amanda! How are my favourite drinking buddies?"

"Very sober and staying that way."

Amanda shot him a coy grin which made him laugh. He slapped both hands over his heart and dropped to the floor.

"I think cupid is playing around again."

"What are you talking about? Anton you're suppose to be my boyfriend not Mands!"

Alice had her arms crossed over her chest as she stood over the famous Quidditch player.

"Now now girls no need to fight. There's plenty of me to go around."

The common room had gone silent as all the other students looked at him. He had visited them only once before and that had been late at night when most students had been in bed. He had shown up to pass on the message to Joe about their mother. Now though he was playing up to it.

Joe shared a look at Frank and laughed. His brother's eyes came back to him.

"Bad luck Anton. You've lost your girl to Frank."

"Really. Alice you've broken my heart. At least come and give me a goodbye hug."

As she hugged him he dipped her backwards and started to swing her around in a dance.

"Now what were those words?"

He was pondering aloud at them all. As he passed Frank and Joe he gave them a wink before he started to sing.

"Oh come and stir my cauldron. And if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot, strong love. To keep you warm tonight."

Alice had turned red and Joe laughed as his brother finally let her go.

"Missed your true vocation there Anton."

His brother gave a small bow. He was a terrible singer but his charm made up for that. While Alice moved back and wrapped her arms around Frank Anton looked at the group watching him.

"Joe don't I get introduced to your friends then?"

"Oh of course. This is Lily Evans, and Branwen Ddraig. Then we have Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Black did you say?"

The man, Joe noticed, looked at Amanda and gave her a little wink. She like Alice turned a pinkish colour. But Anton turned back to the group.

"It's great to finally meet you all. And I look forward to seeing you again on the twentieth."

Joe shot his brother a look and he laughed.

"Oh Amanda here invited us to watch her play in the next Quidditch game. I doubt she'll remember the state she was in. But we all intend to take up that offer."

"All who?"

He looked at Sirius with a smile.

"Well it's myself and my brother Kyle. Then Gideon and Fabian Prewett and John Warren."

"Jonny boy!"

"Si drop it!"

Joe shared a look with Frank but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to his brother.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Ant but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my brother from another mother on his birthday. Is that not allowed?"

"Anton!"

"Okay fine. But I have come to see Frank."

They all watched him and he gave them a big smile.

"Okay I've come to let you know that the Arrows are scouting you. Barney thinks that you have potential to be a great Seeker. So I wanted to be the one to tell you. Barney, our head coach, will be at the game coming up. We can be team mates!"

Joe looked at Frank with a soft grin. He knew that his friend had no interest in going into Quidditch professionally. Frank was going to join the ministry; he wanted to be an Auror. And as for Joe he was going to be a broadcaster. He'd already sent letters out and had been accepted into a junior position within the Wizarding Wireless Network.

But as Anton pulled Frank into a one armed hug he knew that for the moment neither boy would tell Anton that.

* * *

Just to explain one thing from the last chapter. Snapes mother was Eileen Prince. She married a muggle in this story by the name of Snape. This Snape was a muggle. The muggle Snape is Severus' real father. As for the Wizarding Snapes, well Severus' 'father' Charles is Eileen's first cousin. It just turned out that they had the same surname. I hope that helps xx


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Franks birthday faded from mind as the month continued. The full moon came and went on the sixteenth and three animals were rumoured to have been seen around Hogsmeade. But nobody was at all sure what those animals had been.

The Gryffindors though were concentrating on the up coming Quidditch match. They were due to play Hufflepuff. In their opening game Hufflepuff had lost to Ravenclaw by ten points. That meant that if the Gryffindors could beat them with over a hundred points they would take second place. It was commonly accepted that the Slytherins would beat the Ravenclaws. So if they won this game they would still be in with a chance of winning the cup.

That was why three evenings a week the Gryffindors could be found on their brooms working on plays in the air. The other two nights of the weekday were spent as a group around a large table going over the theory of the plays and looking in depth at the other team. It almost felt like planning a war. The Sundays too had been lost to the team who spent all afternoon (two until six) out on the field. Saturday had become their only day off and that had become homework day for them.

They were beginning to crack under the pressure of it all. And yet nobody was willing to speak up against the straining training load. They each wanted to win the next game. They were the champion team, they were competitors. This was what they did best.

Saturday March 20th was a cloudy day. The wind whistled through the trees and it would make controlling their brooms in the air a little harder. But the sun was firmly hidden which meant that they would have some advantages. The whistle sounded and the fourteen players kicked hard against the ground into the air.

The Gryffindors were quick to take control of the Quaffle. James caught it and flew straight to his left out manoeuvring the other team's captain and star player Pullman. James had faced Head almost instantly and the Quaffle had sailed through the posts giving the Gryffindors an early lead.

Head had then thrown the ball out and it had been caught by Book who had headed straight down the field. He had dodged past Amanda and Branwen's bludger had missed him. However Katherine Wood showed her potential and knocked the ball straight into Jaclyn Owen's hands. She was off back down the pitch and the score board quickly read twenty nil.

Within three and a half hours of play the game was furious. The clouds had turned black and a pounding of rain echoed through the stands. The grass all those metres below had turned to mud and a rain stream was flowing through the ground. And yet the fourteen still played on.

The vision though was so bad that the players were barely missing hitting each other. Amanda and James colluded mid air causing the girl to drop the Quaffle into the hand of Cast who then somehow managed to score. It wasn't just the Gryffindors having problems Beetle and Hughes the Hufflepuff beaters seemed to be out of the loop. They had missed the Bludger each time in came within reach of them.

At the four hour mark the lightening started. The crash of thunder roared through the stadium as the players still carried on. It seemed to be a hopeless case but nobody was willing to voice that. If they had been sensible they would have called it a tie but that wasn't going to happen.

And then Frank saw it. The lighting sparkled and the Snitch shined about 200 yards from him. Tomlinson had seen it too and they both took off after it. Frank reached his hand out at the same moment that Tomlinson did.

Lightening flashed and Alice screamed as Frank fell from his broom. Tomlinson had the Snitch and the game was over. Sirius had left his goal, James was going up, Pullman and Book had turned and were ploughing upwards while Tomlinson went into a deep dive.

It was unclear who caught Frank among the many arms there. What was clear was that his hair was spiked up and there were burns all over his body. The lightening had struck him as Tomlinson had caught the Snitch.

The game had been lost for the Gryffindors; the Quidditch title was out of their reach. And their captain was seriously injured.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

No Monday morning had felt this bad to James ever. It was two days after the Quidditch defeat and his mood was as sore as Frank was. After the game Frank had been taken straight to the hospital wing. He was covered in bandages and had so much ointment rubbed in that he had a slimy gleam to him.

He had had to spend all day Sunday in the hospital wing but now had been released. He was still brunt but the pain had left and they were starting to heal. His hair though had the fly away look that James' always had. Joe had found it funny to wind Frank up about that until he had been warned that he could look that way too!

The school were happily discussing the turn that had taken on Saturday. For the first time in six years Gryffindor were not going to win the Quidditch Cup. James knew that hurt Frank the most. He was the captain and yet he was unable to bring them the glory of the years prior. But they didn't blame him. Circumstances had occurred that nobody could help.

Amanda had been unfit for the first game of the season and that had caused them no ends of problems and then Saturday the weather had been against them. The storm, the lightening. It seemed they were destined not to win.

If that wasn't bad enough James' timetable for Mondays was one of his least favourite. He had a full timetable for the day. He had Defence followed by Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Then after lunch he had an hour off before a double potions lesson. He scowled even more as an owl landed on his plate and spilled his eggs all down his trousers.

"I don't believe this!"

He was on his feet, eyes wide looking down at the egg stain. He'd have to change now which would mean he'd be late for Defence. Tad would be alright about that but then he didn't want to be late. He didn't want to have to walk all the way back up to the dorm room and all the way back down.

"Oh come here James."

Amanda had gotten to her feet and walked over to him. Her wand pointed at a rather dangerous part of his body and he was about to yell at her not to when he saw the yellow spell emit from her wand.

"There all better."

He scrunched up his face and looked down to see the stain had gone.

"Thanks Mand."

"Don't mention it. Now sit down and open the present your mum has sent."

That was another reason why he was unhappy about today. It was his seventeenth birthday. He was now officially a man. That in itself scared the hell out of him. He had always felt that he could get away with anything before. He'd only been a kid, or a teenager. But now he was man. He knew that it would mean acting his age. Well at least when not at school.

It also hit him with a pang of upset. He had always imagined what his seventeenth would be like. He had thought about this massive birthday card that he would get from his parents and this wonderful watch. He didn't doubt that his mother had sent him a brilliant watch. It was just for the first time in years he was hit with the realisation that his father was truly gone. This was something he wouldn't get to share with him.

He opened the card and smiled to himself gently. He loved his mother and he wished that he could spend his birthday with her. That was one thing he missed about his life before Hogwarts. He missed having his birthday with her. But most students had to put up with that now.

"She send you a watch?"

James pulled the magnificent watch from the package and showed it to Sirius.

"Wow mum has taste."

James gave him a mock scowl. But some of the bitterness had faded away. He was surprised then that a horde for presents were pushed his way from his friends. He laughed as he looked at them all.

"Thanks."

They grinned as they began to climb to their feet. They all had lessons first thing on a Monday. James picked up the parcels and placed them in his bag. They could wait for later. He was a man now. He had no need to rip the paper off and snatch at the goods. Well … maybe just one.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Saturday April 3rd was a quiet morning. Alice lay in bed with her quilt over her head. It was ten o'clock and she knew that she should get up. All the other girls had been up for hours. She had heard them pottering around the room but she refused to get up. No instead she buried herself further under her blanket.

She knew that she was acting childish but she felt better for doing this. The door to the room opened and she heard Lily's soft voice.

"Al you up yet?"

She remained silent and waited for her friend to leave. She wasn't ignoring her on purpose. She just didn't want to get up. She knew that the others were probably down in the common room waiting for her. But they would have to wait all day.

April 3rd. The day kept running through her mind. Today she was seventeen. She was just under two weeks younger than James. She had watched him on his birthday. She had seen the way he had sulked over the fact his father wasn't there to celebrate with him. But at least he still had his mother. Who did she have?

She knew that she was acting like a baby. Sirius and Amanda had celebrated their birthdays without as much as a card from their families. But it was different for them. They had chosen to separate from them. She hadn't had a choice.

Sitting up slowly she ran her hand through her hair. She needed a shower. She felt sticky. Alice let the warm water run over her body and then she stepped into a pair of baggy trousers and one of Frank's old jumpers. She didn't care what she looked like. She felt comfortable.

As she opened the door into the bedroom she came face to face with Branwen. She jumped backwards a bit.

"Happy Birthday Alice."

She was hugged before Branwen took her hand to lead her out of the room.

"I'm not leaving the dorm room today."

"What?"

"I'm staying up here."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Frank is waiting downstairs with a present for you. Come on he's sent Lily, Amanda and me up and down here all morning. Please for the sake of our legs come down."

"You're young, your legs aren't suffering."

"You kidding! Me and Mand are old! We're eighteen this year."

She said it in a mock whisper that caused Alice to grin. In that moment Branwen had her out of the door and down the stairs. When she reached the common room she wasn't surprised by the fact it was quiet. The weather was fine and most people would be out enjoying it before the exam stress stuck in.

Her friends were sat around the sofas and Branwen led her over there.

"About time."

Joe had his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry."

"You should be. I'm going to be late meeting Irene now!"

She chocked a laugh back down at that. Irene Stone was the Head Girl and she had a real big crush on Joe. He was using that to his advantage. The Ravenclaw was really good at Arithmancy and she was more than happy to tutor Joe in it.

She sat down on a seat and was given presents from her friends. She had books, clothes a lovely watch from Jacqueline. Her eyes though lingered back and forth to Frank but he remained silent holding onto whatever his gift was.

After all the others were open he shot looks at them. Joe was the first to react.

"So I better go and see Irene."

He was up and out of the room in an instant. Alice looked at her friends as one by one they came up with excuses to leave the room. Finally it was just her and Frank. The boy was fully healed after the Quidditch accident and she thought he looked even better than before.

"Alice this is for you. I figured that it would be best for you to open it away from everyone else."

She noticed that he was looking uneasy. As she took the box his hand was shaking. Her stomach gave a jolt as she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen.

"Frank –"

"It's a promise ring Alice."

Her eyes gazed down at it again. Frank's voice spoke softly.

"It's white gold, not silver. And those are diamonds and a tanzanite."

It was gorgeous. It was slender and looked very smooth. In the centrepiece there was a heart with the tanzanite in the middle. The heart itself was decorated in the diamonds.

"Frank I can't take this. It's too much."

"Alice this is my promise to you. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love someone. In my mind, and my heart I can't imagine anyone else other than you. So this ring symbolises my promise that when we leave Hogwarts I am going to get you an engagement ring."

"Frank!"

Alice's mouth fell open as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. His lips brushed her hand as he looked her in the eyes.

"Alice I love you. There will never be anyone else."

She couldn't stop the tears as she hugged the boy close to her.

* * *

Okay so I wanted to get the birthday chapters over with because nothing really happens. But I felt I had to at least write the chapters where they turn 17 since its a landmark birthday for them. For the record before people ask Frank and Alice **ARE NOT **engaged. He is promising to always love her and never hurt her again, and the promise that one day when they are both out of Hogwarts they will be engaged. But they are not engaged at this point. I just wanted to make that clear.

Kris xx


	65. Chapter 65

Okay this is a warning before we start. This is a filler chapter. This is more filler than the birthdays were. I felt that I needed to cover the reactions to Alice's ring and so this chapter was born. But the more exciting stuff comes next chapter.

Chapter 65

The aftermath of Alice's birthday was something to see. The girls went berserk when they saw the ring. There was a lot of jumping around and laughing. Alice had told them over and over again that she and Frank were not engaged that it was a promise ring. Yet they calmly told her this was just the first step.

It seemed that it wasn't just her friends. The entire school were whispering about her and Frank. She thought it was rather funny as did the girls but it felt comforting to know they were gossiping about something nice this time and not terrible.

The boys seemed to take it as a good joke. They had started referring to her as Mrs Longbottom. She laughed it off but it did feel good to be joking about things again. The year had been one of mixed fortunes and whenever they could laugh it was good.

In the days that followed Alice's birthday there were more changes. The Apparation tests came around. All of the Gryffindors with the exception of Lily and Peter (who were still only sixteen) were taken to the ministry to take the test.

They were rather fortunate in comparison to some of their peers. All of them passed. Although it was touch and go with James (he almost spliced his right ear off!) and Sirius emerged three centimetres to the east of where he was suppose to. Yet they all returned to the school happy with the knowledge that they were that much closer to being adults.

There were some other minor things taking place. Whilst the Quidditch Cup was out of reach the Gryffindors still had a game in May against Ravenclaw. With the exception of Frank the team were training three times a week. They were hoping to at least beat the Ravenclaw team this year and not to have lost all the games.

The reason for Frank's absence was possibly the most important thing that was taking place. The N.E.W.T exams were soon to be starting. Frank was stressed to no end and it wasn't surprising. He was taking some seriously tricky subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology. While Joe was taking it just as hard with his studies for Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Charms and Transfiguration.

The common room in a matter of weeks had once more turned from a fun happy lively place to one where utter silence was expected at all hours of the day. Many of the students not involved in N.E.W.T or O.W.L exams were counting down to their end just to get things back to normal.

Although nobody knew that once the exams were over there would be a twist. Something that would ensure that nobody saw the remainder of the term as normal. And for some it would touch them closer than others.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The summer slowly showed itself to the students. The April showers had evaporated to be replaced by burning sunshine. Exams were just around the corner but nobody seemed all that bothered.

Amanda sat under the oak tree thinking about how the year had changed them all. Their innocence had been stolen. Back in September they had all been hopeful for a fun, safe year. Murder had not been part of the plan. Although nobody spoke of it Amanda knew that the impact was still felt.

Her mind was in turmoil. She wanted so much to speak to someone about it. The problem was she didn't know who. The first person she always thought of was Ginny. But that was an impossible task. Then there was Sirius, but how could she talk to him when he was the problem.

Yes Amanda had a problem and it involved Sirius. What a big surprise! But this was serious. Somewhere along the way she had changed, they had changed. Small things had played out differently to how she had expected them too. It was hard to explain them.

But deep down she knew that they didn't need explaining. The truth of the matter was she felt differently towards Sirius. They had always had friendship holding them together but that had been strengthened with a sibling like bond. But along the year that bond had broken. Amanda no longer saw Sirius as a brother.

Now when she saw him she noticed what he was. She had always known that he was handsome but it had never occurred to her how. She now found herself sat in the common room looking at him like most of the other girls. She noted the sparkle in his grey eyes, the healthy glow to his skin. Then there was the way his hair sat around his face complementing him. She was now for the first time in her life finding it difficult to be around him.

But what made all this worse was the fact that she knew that her friends were noticing the changes. They knew that she wasn't completely herself around him anymore. Alice had been the first to comment on it. The pair had been working on a potions essay but Amanda hadn't been able to fully concentrate. Paige one of the fifth year girls had been sitting close by watching Sirius' every move. She was sighing to herself and had the looks of a girl with a big crush. Amanda had sat there shooting her the worse looks imaginable. The girl had soon gotten the message and looked away from him. But not before Alice had noticed. Since then she had been watching Amanda carefully and on more than one occasion had mentioned the looks she was shooting at these girls.

Although Amanda knew that Alice was watching her closely she hadn't expected the second load of comments she had heard. Admittedly the comments hadn't been directed at her. No they had been a whispered conversation late one night between Alice, Lily and Branwen. Amanda was curled up in bed and had been for hours. It was after a painful Quidditch practice in which she had gotten soaked to the bone. Since she had already been suffering from a cold she had decided to crawl into bed early and try to get some rest.

However she had woken up before the others had gone to bed themselves. The three girls must have been at the ends of their beds talking as quietly as they could not wanting to wake her. But as she had turned over to go back to sleep Alice's voice had drawn her into the conversation.

"Amanda shot that Tanya girl a killer look earlier."

"Which one's Tanya?"

"The fourth year with blue hair. She'd been flirting with Sirius and Amanda wasn't happy about that."

"She so fancies him I wonder if she even knows…"

As Lily had finished the sentence Amanda had just stared at the curtains around her bed. They knew that she fancied Sirius and that hadn't surprised her. She was as easy to read at times as a picture book. But what had really shocked her was the fact that they thought she didn't know. How could she not have known?

Amanda sighed as the sun started to set over the lake. A small chill ran through her body but she ignored it. She really hadn't expected them to wonder about her knowledge of feelings. Yes there had been times when she had shut her feelings out but for Sirius never. Yes they had been flirting for years but it was more like a testing way, nothing had ever felt real then.

Closing her eyes though she smiled to herself. She had expected the girls to pick up on the difference but the fact that the boys were watching her as well spoke depths about the way she was acting. Frank and Joe made her laugh thinking about them. She had been sat on the floor playing chess with Sirius and losing to him badly. They had sat there looking from the pair of them raising eyebrows. Sirius had been shooting them looks but she was sure they had figured out that she was throwing the game to let him win.

Then there was Remus. He kept shooting them sorrowful looks. It was the same kind he reserved for happy couples. Over the last few weeks he was getting better at being sober and happy around his friends. But when Amanda and Sirius were together that look of loss just etched his face. There was no doubting the fact that he knew that there was something there that could be bringing them closer together.

James on the other hand was having a ball. While it was obvious to all that James had a thing for Lily (the fact he asked her out twice a week gave that away) he was enjoying tormenting Amanda about her feelings for Sirius. When they were in the changing rooms before Quidditch she could often hear him mumbling things about her and Sirius under his breath. Then of course Sirius would slug him one causing him to shut up for a while.

These reactions were part of the problem for Amanda. If people were commenting like that how would they react if she came clean? How would Sirius react? He obviously didn't think the idea was funny if he kept telling James to shut up. She was truly at a loss.

But somehow today she felt even more confused and that was down to one person, Peter. Over the last few weeks he had been watching the pair of them. But unlike everyone else he hadn't spoken a word about what he was watching. His silence was the strangest thing. Amanda would feel eyes on her at the strangest of moments and turn to find Peter studying her like a school book.

Yet the strangest thing was when he had tracked her down earlier that afternoon. He had made her go into an empty classroom with him and just sat there looking at her. It had to have been five minutes before he had spoken. And then he had just put her into a spin. After a lot of talking, on his part, he had told her to just make a move on Sirius. That she should tell him how she felt and then see what happened. Something about the way he had said it though had made her uneasy.

That was why she was now sat under the tree in the grounds. Her head was spinning and she was just completely out of it. She really did fancy Sirius. She would yell to the sky just to get it off her chest. But how could she do as Peter had suggested? This was Sirius! This was her best friend! What if she ruined it? What if something happened which resulted in their friendship ending for good? She couldn't cope with that.

She was so worried about ruining their friendship that she had tried to forget him. She'd had hints over the summer that her feels were changing. So she had gone on a date with Jasper Cotton. She'd had a great time with him; they'd had a lot in common. Yet on their return to Hogwarts he'd ignored her.

So she had moved on. She'd been kissing a lot of frogs to try and prove there was one that she liked more than Sirius. But she was losing that battle. She blamed the Christmas kiss with Sirius. She had felt so much in that kiss and for a moment she had thought things would work out.

Of course then there had been the whole Gwydion thing which had stopped anything between her and Sirius. So she had moved on and kissed other boys, Remus had been a mistake so she didn't count him. But then there had been Chris DuPont, Marty Sunders and only the week earlier Heath Woodall. But it was no good. None of them had anything on Sirius.

Shaking her head she sighed loudly. She focused her attention at the reflection of the setting sun on the lake. It was a beautiful evening. The sky was turning that delicate shade of pinkish red which indicated that the morning would be spectacular. Yet the beauty of it was wasted on her. She didn't take any notice of it. Instead as the sun got lower she thought of how it was mirroring her life. Her childhood was fading away just like the sun was, her teenage life too would soon be over and the adult years were about to begin.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Sirius stood at the top of the steps and looked out onto the grounds. The year was quickly running away from them. So much had happened and yet so little. The majority of change was taking place around him, in the outside world.

From his elevated position he could see his friend under the oak tree. She was looking away from him out over the lake. Even from where he was she looked tense. His stomach knotted as she moved her head causing her long flowing hair to hit the trunk of the tree. His knees almost buckled as he watched. How on earth had this happened to him? Sirius knew that no matter how long he lived that would be a question he would never be able to answer.

Slowly he made a move towards her. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He was at a loss. Something had come over him in the last few months that was so different. Amanda had always been an important person in his life, someone that he was fond of. But recently he wanted more than they had.

Their relationship had always been tight. When things got tough they pulled together. Sirius would never admit it but he loved it when things went wrong because Amanda would come to him. After the murders at the start of year she would sit there and hug him letting him hold her. He liked that.

But the truth was he was scared to tell her any of this. What if she just looked at him like he was simple? She wouldn't feel the same way about him. She was the most gorgeous girl in the school she could have any guy. Why would she settle for him?

The guys though loved the predicament that he was in. He was Mr. Cool. He was the one who always got girls easily. Alright he hadn't dated much because well there were more important things like Quidditch and pranks. But when he wanted a girl he always got her, yet Amanda he couldn't get.

Frank and Joe were annoying him to no end. They kept insisting that he do something that would give Amanda a clue of how he felt. But he wasn't going to do that! It was like when he had been playing chess with her. He had been thrashing her and they had kept hinting that he should let her win. But why should he? She almost always won at chess he wanted to beat her for a change.

Then there was Remus. He was trying to be helpful about it. Sirius though didn't want to rub his nose in it. So he was trying to be tactful. But Remus had tried to convince him that he was better off just going for it. That a relationship with a friend was a million times better than any other relationship. Sirius believed him on that but he just wished that Remus would stop with the depressed look of hopelessness that he got whenever Sirius was around Amanda. It was the look of 'I wish I could have what you have'. It must have been freaking Amanda out because she would always look away almost embarrassed.

Then where to start with James! Sirius wanted to smack him half the time. He was truly enjoying this too much. Every chance he got he would make little comments that only Sirius could hear about his feelings for Amanda. It was driving him batty.

But as much as the boys were annoying him he was also confused by Amanda. He had heard some of the younger girls talking about how Amanda was reacting to them trying to flirt with him. But maybe she was being protective of him. After the whole Annie thing it wasn't all that surprising. Amanda had really suffered under that relationship. So maybe she was worried that the younger girls would be jealous of her relationship with him if he started dating one of them. Well she wouldn't have to worry about that. He wouldn't be dating anybody any time soon unless it was her.

But then again maybe it was something else that was making her behave like that. He couldn't quite believe it himself but Peter was under the elusion that she might actually have feelings for him too. But Peter was known to be wrong. Yet when the boy had cornered him at dinner just ten minutes ago he had seemed to sure.

Sirius had gone down to dinner with Remus. He had of course looked up and down the table for Amanda as he came in, something which had become custom over the last few months. But she hadn't been there. He and Remus had sat down and then Peter had turned up. He had dropped down next to Sirius and started talking.

Peter had told him that Amanda felt the same way he did. That he should go outside into the grounds and tell her everything. So to silence him he had headed outside. Truthfully he hadn't expected to find her out there but she was still under that oak tree and he was getting closer to her.

A chill ran through the grounds causing him to shiver slightly. He wasn't cold it might have been nerves though. He was close to the tree now. He could see Amanda as she leaned her head against the bark of the tree. Her eyes were fixed on the lake and she wore an almost lost look about her.

Slowly he lowered himself down next to her. Without thinking she moved towards him resting her head onto his shoulder. Warmth spread through the spot where her cheek touched his top. A small smile came to his face.

"What you doing Mandy?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How the sun perfectly represents the stage I'm in in life."

"What?"

He felt his mouth drop a little at her reply. That was something he hadn't expected. A small tickling of laugher floated through the air. She didn't move her head from his shoulder as she stopped laughing and tried to explain her statement.

"See how the sun is setting now. Well that's like childhood. Up until this point I've still felt like a child, well not a child but yet not an adult. But things are changing so quickly now and that innocent time of freedom and happiness seems to be slipping further away each day. Every morning when the sun rises I'm that much closer to being an adult. I'm that much closer to leaving here and taking responsibility for my life."

"And the sun represents all that."

"Metaphorically yes."

"Wow that was a big word."

"What metaphorically?"

"No I meant yes!"

She laughed again pulling up from his shoulder. He wanted to stop her; he wanted her to keep her head on his shoulder. But that moment had past.

"What you doing out here anyway Si?"

"Pete told me you were out here."

Her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes were wide as though she had seen something truly scary.

"Mand are you alright?"

"Did he tell you that I wanted to talk to you?"

"No he told me that I should come talk to you."

They were watching each other very closely. A strand of hair fell into his face and he pushed it back finding words.

"Has he spoken to you today then?"

"Yeah you?"

Sirius just nodded. A hushed laugh floated in their direction and they both turned to see a group of fourth year Gryffindor girls walking quickly by. Sirius spotted Anita Kingsland from among them and noticed her giving him a flirty wink. A tut from Amanda made him wonder if she had noticed it too and if more importantly it bothered her.

"Look at her! She thinks we're dating and yet still has the nerve to flirt with you in front of me."

"She what?"

"Thinks we're dating. Most of the house thinks we are."

"But why?"

"Well maybe it's the fact that we're been almost inseparable for the last couple of months and even more so in the last two weeks. Just think about it we've spent almost every minute of the day together and the gang are leaving us alone together for a lot longer. The rest of the house think that they're giving us space just like we did Frank and Alice when they got back together."

"But Mandy I don't understand. We've always spent lots of time together and yes okay more so than normal lately. But that doesn't mean we're dating. They're mad!"

"Yes but then there's probably the added fact I'm kind of being more aggressive to the girls around you and you've been scaring guys away from me."

"You're what?"

Amanda blushed lightly turning away from him to look once more at the lake. He could see that she was gently biting her lower lip and looked reluctant to tell him what she was talking about.

"I umm warned that Paige King in fifth year to keep away from, then that Tanya Sullivan in fourth year I scared her away too. I've warned that Anita girl that if she goes near you'll I'll curse her into the next decade oh and I've also threatened two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff."

Sirius barked a soft laugh running his fingers through his hair looking at her.

"Really."

"Yes but it's not as though you've been mister innocent yourself is it?"

"And what does that mean?"

"Umm hello does last week ring a bell with you at all? Remember you cursed Heath Woodall after you spotted him and me together having a bit of a snog."

"I thought he was trying to eat you!"

She chuckled lightly at that comment turning to look up at him. But as their eyes connected her posture changed and she spoke very softly.

"You can't fool me Si; I've always been able to tell when you're lying."

"Fine but for the record it's not like it's the first time I've done it."

He quickly looked at his feet not wanting to see her reaction to that. They were sitting so close together still that he could feel her reaction though. She had gone stiff at his words like she was completely gob smacked.

"Si explain."

"Well let's see. Where do I begin? Remember Jasper Cotton?"

"How could I forget? I went on a date with him in August. We got on really well but then he totally blanked me when we got back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah well you see on the train back to Hogwarts in September I found him. And well I scared him really well. Told him that he wasn't to go near you again otherwise I'd cause him quite a lot of pain."

"Sirius!"

"Yeah and then there's Gwydion."

"Which I don't need reminding of Sirius! You really hurt him. He spent five days in the Hospital wing."

"Well he was a Slytherin!"

Amanda shot him a look and Sirius gave a little bit of a shrug.

"You should know that I umm … well I cursed Chris DuPont after the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game back in January."

"Wait he was the one I was tutoring for potions under Slughorns instructions."

"And since when does studying require him to have his hand on your knee?"

Sirius slowly looked up at Amanda and saw that her eyes were wide and cheeks a delicate shade of pink that was unnatural for her.

"Anybody else Sirius or is that it?"

"Well now you mention it I encouraged Peeves to start stalking Marty Sunders. Pete said he'd spotted the two of you together towards the end of February and I figured that I'd put an end to that. He has a bad reputation not much better than a Slytherin really, can't believe he's actually a Ravenclaw."

Amanda chocked on a laugh or maybe it was a surprised gasp. She looked at her hands quizzically before back at him.

"Si that's every guy I've kissed since breaking up with James, excluding you!"

"Except Remus."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him closely.

"How do you know I kissed Remus? Did he tell you?"

"No you told me. Actually you announced it to the entire group when you and Alice were drunk. You were telling Remus off about lecturing you when he had been so drunk he'd kissed you the night before."

Her hand went to her mouth and she shook her head a little as if confused.

"So excluding the fact that you didn't beat up Remus. Don't you believe that there is a pattern emerging in what you're doing? And don't you think that what you're doing might give other guys the impression that they have to stay away from me because you say so?"

"Well that was the idea."

"Okay so you're being protective again, overprotective really. But if you add what you've been doing to what I've been doing and then include the fact that we spend so much time together, that you've been looping your arm around me in the corridors and I keep cuddling up to you on the sofa in the common room you kind of get why everybody is starting to think that something is going on."

He couldn't help the small grin coming to his face. She had noticed all that stuff and so had other people. Maybe she was doing those things for the same reason he was. Maybe just maybe she fancied him.

"So I'm the jealous boyfriend type and you're the jealous girlfriend one."

"Seems that way doesn't it."

"Well at least we know that it's not true."

He waited for her reaction to see if she did what he was hoping she would. As the words left his mouth she began to fidget. He knew her just as well as she did him. Maybe he was onto something.

"Mandy?"

"The girls have been talking and well they think that maybe something is really going on between us. At first they thought that maybe I fancied you and didn't know but now they think that we've been dating in secret and I'm trying to make you jealous so that we can come clean."

"And are you?"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Her fidgeting increased though and the soft pink of her cheeks blazed red. He tried to get her to look at him but her shoes had suddenly become very interesting.

"Mandy have you been trying to make me jealous?"

She still wasn't responding and it seemed her shoes were becoming more interesting by the second. So without really thinking he reached out and touched her cheek, slowly he closed his hand on her face and forced her to look at him. As she turned he noted that her cheeks weren't only red but warm against his skin. Locking eyes with her he refused to let her break the contact.

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"Has it been working?"

"Has it been what?"

"Working."

She said the last word very slowly her eyes trying to look away. But Sirius was still holding her face gently. He noticed that there was something different about her suddenly she had lost all confidence. She seemed so shy and nervous looking at him.

"Mandy can you explain that?"

"Well it all started back in August with my date with Jasper. Remember you became all funny about it and well I told Ginny. We spoke about it for ages and she figured that it was because you probably have … for me. Anyway we carried on talking and she said that it was clear that I have … for you. So she and I sort of came up with this plan that when we got back to Hogwarts I'd start dating around. She said that it would lead you to become all protective for starters and maybe a little bit … well you know. But then she went and got killed and I couldn't face dating anybody so I thought that I'd forget about the plan. The only thing was at Christmas with the mistletoe I saw your reaction to me kissing Gwydion and figured that maybe Ginny was right after all.

Sirius' eyes widened looking at her.

"You have … for me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

The look she shot him said it all. He cleared his throat surprised to find a lump had appeared there.

"Mandy why didn't you just say something?"

"Because it's us!"

Laughter filtered through her lips and he finally let go of her face. They were facing each other again now though and looking at her he couldn't stop himself. He gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards himself. Her head went once more to his shoulder and he leaned forward kissing the tip of her head.

"For the record it worked."

He knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face. Her voice sounded soft as she spoke again.

"So Si what now?"

"I'm thinking Charms homework."

Her fingers dug into his ribs and he gave a low moan.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but well… It seems to me as though we might already be a couple, we just didn't know it. So now I think we just keep doing what we were doing only now knowing that we are a –"

"A couple?"

It sounded so much better coming from her. Gently he squeezed her not quite believing what had happened. Gently he kissed her head again and it felt right. Nothing about them together felt wrong to him. He couldn't help but grin as they sat there together against that oak tree watching the sun set.

* * *

Just to clear this up for the record because I've been asked countless times. Sirius and Amanda are not cousins. Their dads were best friends in Hogwarts so they were raised together. Their families always planned for them to marry but the pair of them never wanted to. And now there are feelings, and cuteness and they're together. So enjoy.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The sun had set before the pair moved from under the Oak tree. Amanda stood up first and looked down at her friend, no her boyfriend. A smile spread to her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sirius' glare told her he didn't believe that. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Come on Mand what is it?"

"You're my boyfriend. How weird does that sound?"

"About as weird as me saying you're my girlfriend."

She laughed as she went to slug him one. However he quickly looped his arm and took hers in his. The gap between them disappeared as his lips gently brushed hers. They stood like that for a while before he finally pulled back.

"Think we should get inside?"

"Curfew was half hour ago."

She gave him a cheeky grin with her response. With a smile they walked hand in hand up towards the school. They knew that the door would still be open and Sirius gave it a quick push. It gave a grating noise but nothing else. He stepped aside and bowed Amanda in before him. She laughed at that as she stepped inside.

The corridors were dead but neither one was too concerned. They'd both accumulated so many detentions over the six years that they were use to walking the corridors after curfew to get back to the common room.

Sirius and Amanda had their fingers interlocked and as they went to turn a corner on the third floor Sirius had leaned down and given her a soft kiss on the cheek. They both suddenly stopped though as Sirius began to straighten up.

"What is this then? Out of the common room after curfew?"

Amanda gave a wide grin and a little nod.

"Looks that way doesn't it."

"You know that's an automatic detention."

She gave Sirius a sideways glance before shrugging. Laughter was the reply as Frank shook his head.

"Alice was looking for you earlier. She was worried since you missed dinner."

"I got distracted."

"Looks that way."

Frank was nodding towards their interlocked fingers. And he tapped his cheek in a flirty manner.

"Something you've been keeping a secret from us all then?"

"Shut up Frank."

"Now Sirius you don't talk to the Head Boy that way. I can take points and give detention."

Amanda took her hand out of Sirius' and walked over to Frank. She gently kissed his cheek and looked back at Sirius.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend."

Frank looked between them for a moment.

"I thought you were already dating?"

She laughed looking back at Sirius.

"Told you."

The other boy gave a shrug before moving over to her and Frank. He offered his hand and she chuckled as Frank took it and swung it back and fore.

"Sirius I didn't know you cared!"

"What is going on here?"

The three Gryffindors turned and found they were facing Professor Slughorn.

"Longbottom I thought you were patrolling the corridors and Black why aren't you in your common room it is past curfew?"

Amanda stood by the side of Frank with her arm still resting on his shoulder. The two boys were still holding hands but they didn't seem to notice as they spluttered. Amanda though gave another small laugh. She was so happy tonight that she didn't think it would ever be possible for her to stop smiling.

"Professor it's all my fault. I was out in the grounds and didn't notice the time. Sirius came to find me and I distracted him and we missed curfew. We were on our way back to the common room when we bumped into Frank."

"With your hands?"

It was at that point that the two boys noticed their hands and quickly pulled them back. Amanda laughed once more as she looked back at the Professor.

"If you have to give us a detention each we understand."

His features softened and he gave her a smile.

"Nonsense my dear. Why don't you and Mr Black get back to the common room and Mr Longbottom can continue patrolling the corridor for the next hour."

"Yes Professor."

The three spoke all at once. Amanda grabbed Sirius hand and dragged him around the corner. They ran up to the seventh floor and only then stopped and started laughing. They couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

"I can't believe you didn't let go of Frank's hand sooner!"

"I'd forgotten I was holding it."

Her laugher increased and it seemed an age before she had it under control. Her eyes met Sirius' and she stepped closer to him. Her hands took his again as she went onto her toes and took his lips with hers.

The kiss deepened and her hands brushed up his arms as his rested around her waist. They got lost in each others kisses and time passed them by without realising. It was only when they heard the sound of a throat clearing that they pulled back.

Frank raised an eyebrow at them as he walked around them to the portrait.

"I thought they'd never stop."

Amanda looked at Sirius her mouth wide. The portrait was nodding at Frank in all seriousness.

"Demiguise Derby."

It swung back and Frank turned to look at them.

"You better get inside unless you want to be caught out after curfew for a third time tonight."

He was grinning as he stepped inside Sirius pulled Amanda's hand and followed him inside. The room was almost empty considering most students had already gone to bed. Amanda spotted Alice as she hugged Frank. She had waited up to say goodnight to him. With her were Joe and James who were playing chess.

She turned and looked at Sirius again.

"I think I might call it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

He leaned down and took her lips again. Her stomach jumped with excitement at the small contact. He pulled back and she turned to head to bed. Alice who had been hugging Frank was watching mouth wide. She was sure that the two boys had seen as well.

As she went to walk passed Frank she stopped and gave him a little kiss on the cheek in a flirty manner. Then in a carrying whisper said.

"Don't forget to give Sirius a good night kiss either. Slughorn will be disappointed otherwise."

Then with a chuckle she was up the stairs. The sound of Alice's footfalls told her that it would be a while until sleep came to her though.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"You are not getting away that easily."

"Oh come on I'm tired."

"AMANDA!"

Amanda pulled the strap top over her head. Alice had followed her up from the common room. She hadn't been surprised judging by the look on the girls face when she and Sirius had pulled apart. But she had half expected Alice to let it go until the morning. That didn't seem to be the case.

"Night Alice."

Pulling the covers back off her bed she climbed in. Alice though jumped on top of the blanket and shook her head.

"You are going to tell me."

"It's nearly half past midnight Al. Please I'm tired."

"Will the pair of you shut up! Some of us are sleeping."

Branwen's voice conveyed annoyance through the closed curtains. Amanda pointed to them and gave a small nod towards Alice.

"See we should sleep."

Alice shook her head and directed her voice straight at Branwen's curtains.

"Amanda and Sirius were kissing in the common room."

To her surprise Lily's curtains swung open.

"When?"

"Just now."

Branwen's opened too and Amanda was facing the three girls. Giving a small sigh she grabbed her pillows and threw them at the end of her bed. Crawling down she lay next to Alice as Lily and Branwen followed suit on their own beds.

"Okay so its official. Sirius and I are dating."

The squeals of excitement almost forced Amanda to throw her hands over her ears. She couldn't help but laugh a little though.

"It's about time you came clean Mand."

She gave Branwen a soft smile.

"There hasn't been anything to come clean about."

"Get off it. You've been dating for ages."

Lily was speaking in her prefect voice. It was the annoying 'I know everything' voice that she reserved for people breaking the rules. Amanda shook her head though.

"Look I know you all think we have, but we haven't been. Yes I've been aggressive towards girls trying to flirt with him, but that was because I fancied him. But we weren't dating."

Alice slugged her arm.

"So what just happened then?"

She shrugged a bit.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain. I was outside, and Sirius came and sat with me. Then that Anita Kingsland walked past and I said how she was flirting with him when she thought we were dating. Somehow we got talking about the reasons why people would think we were dating and it sort of led …"

"WHAT?"

The three girls looked on the edge of excitement as she stared between them.

"I admitted to trying to make him jealous to see if he did … you know. And he admitted to beating up every guy I've kissed since breaking up with James, except for Remus."

"YOU KISSED REMUS!"

Alice hit Amanda's arm.

"Ouch."

"I can't believe you kissed Remus. How can you two not react?"

"We already know."

Lily and Branwen spoke together. When they finished they turned and grinned at each other. Alice though hit Amanda again.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You told everyone except me!"

Amanda turned and gave her a funny look.

"Actually Si said that I announced it to everyone when we were drunk. I don't remember telling anyone but you were there."

Alice looked at the other two and they gave little nods. Lily though had her eyes back on Amanda.

"So you and Sirius then. Really."

Amanda nodded.

"I know it sounds so weird."

Branwen gave a yawn stretching.

"You know the rate its going I'm going the single friend. I mean Alice and Frank are practically engaged, Amanda and Sirius are together and Lily's with Mark. I'm on my own."

Alice gave a funny laugh nudging Amanda.

"We should set her up with Joe."

Amanda gave Alice a funny look. She had spoken softly and Amanda doubted that Branwen had heard her words.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember?"

Amanda scrunched up her face and Alice sighed.

"Anton told us that night we were out that Joe had mentioned a girl called Branwen that he has a crush on. He was asking us all about her."

Amanda closed her eyes and images of that night came to her. She couldn't truly remember the entire experience but she was pretty sure that they had discussed Branwen. She laughed nodding and the two other girls looked at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Alice and Amanda spoke as one. The other two didn't look convinced as Amanda yawned.

"Can I sleep now?"

Branwen was already moving her pillows back into place and Alice had finally gotten off the bed to get changed. Pulling her curtains closed Amanda couldn't help but grin. Things were looking up. They were all happy again, they were enjoying life. And she had a plan forming in the back of her mind…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"_Good morning to the wizarding world on this fine day. Today's date is Thursday April 29__th__ and I'm Derek Young."_

Joe sat on the armchair in the common room waiting for Frank to finish getting dressed. It was only seven in the morning and they were heading down early for breakfast. The exams were due to start on Monday and they were in the midst of revision. So they had decided to get up early to work before Transfiguration (their first lesson, which was second period).

Joe loved listening to the wizarding wireless at any opportunity. He liked to hear how the professionals did. It was almost like a form of training for him. But Derek Young was one of the few he couldn't stand. He was the presenter of 'wizarding news' in the morning. And he was just too happy for this time of day. He always spun everything so it sounded great when most of the time it wasn't.

"_In Quidditch news Bats manager Tim Keating has admitted to blackmailing the Kestrel Seeker Danny Blunt. Speculation has been rife for weeks that Blunts decision to leave the Kestrels was not of his own choosing. Apparently Keating discovered Blunt to be having an affair with his eldest daughter Rosie and used that information to his own advantage. Keating has been fined and suspended from his duties for the remainder of the season whilst Blunt has been kicked out of his family home by a very angry wife."_

Young couldn't have sounded happier by this news if he had tried. There was laughter in his voice. Joe had to admit that it wasn't the most depressing story but he could have handled it better.

"_Our very own Glenda Chittock, presenter of the wizarding hour has been taken in for questioning by Aurors following a love potion that went drastically wrong. It seems that Chittock tried to get Stubby Boardman from the Hobgoblins to fall in love with her. Unfortunately she used too many Ashwinder eggs and the poor man is now in St. Mungos breathing flames. We here wish Stubby a quick and easy recovery."_

"You ready for breakfast then mate?"

Joe smiled as he stood up from the armchair. Frank shouldered his bag and turned towards the portrait hole. But before either could reach it they were stopped in their tracks by Young's next piece of news.

"_Aurors have announced that Graham Howells is the latest victim of Death Eaters. Last night an attack in Warwickshire left the ex-head of Auror department dead in his home. Along with him his wife Eva and grandchildren Albert and Guy were discovered. His family have refused to give interviews and the Auror department are remaining tight lipped over the attack."_

"The bastard still sounds happy!"

Joe slammed his fist into the wall. That was why he hated Young so much. Four people were dead and he announced it in a cheerful voice. Then he was left wondering why the family refused to speak to him. Shaking his head he looked at Frank. The boy was white and Joe knew why. Uncle Algie lived three doors down from Howells.

"_Carrying on with the attack several muggles in the town of Kineton were found dead in the streets. There were no indicating marks on them and the local 'please-men' are puzzled by their deaths. We spoke exclusively to a local resident who fought back in the attack…"_

"_They came from nowhere. They were like a swarm. So I took out my old wand and ran down the street. Went straight to Grahams place. Good man was Graham, always good for a pint down the Rose and Crown. Saw the mess they'd made of him and I went outside and started throwing spells at them. Didn't do much good. But that Moody guy said that I slowed down the attacks. That's something isn't it."_

Joe looked at Frank and saw the relief on his face. Trust that Algie would mention a pub when talking about an attack in the village. They didn't wait to listen to anymore of the news but headed out of the common room. They were silent for a while. Joe looked at Frank and gave a soft laugh.

"Bet Uncle Algie ended up in the Rose and Crown with a pint after the Aurors got there."

Frank gave him a smile.

"Yeah him and that Bruno Walters. Probably ended up telling stories about old battles they had fought in."

Joe gave a soft grunt. Algie worked in the Cauldron shop in Diagon Alley while Bruno worked in St. Mungos on the spell damage department. Neither of them had been in any major fights but they liked to talk about little arguments that they had been part of when they had been younger. But he knew that they had always loved hearing Graham's stories from his days in the ministry. They were the only three wizarding families in the area and they were quite close.

"Bet Old Algie talked Irene into giving him a bottle of whisky on the house. Told her that he had found Graham dead."

Frank had a small sad laugh in his voice. Joe though laughed softly.

"Nah you're wrong mate. It was brandy."

As the two walked down the marble staircase they broke into laughter. They knew it was a release of their momentarily worry. But it was also the idea of the little man with a huge glass of brandy. He had spent most of Christmas Day telling them about how Bruno drunk brandy and had started him on it. Aunt Enid had apparently locked him in the shed after one night with too much brandy. Algie claimed that he hadn't minded being locked up, except when the fork tried to tickle him.

The Great Hall was practically empty and they took seats part way down the table. It was still rather early for most of the school. They would likely arrive within the next hour to eat before the nine o'clock start of lessons.

Joe reached and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Using his spoon he pushed the stuff under the milk making sure that it would all be soggy. Frank was buttering toast next to him. It was as the second boy was reaching for jam he spoke up.

"I wonder why they targeted Graham?"

Joe was rather surprised that Frank hadn't worked it out. The boy was quick when it came to things like that. But Joe understood that he had other things slowing him up. His mother had sent an owl two days earlier informing them that she and Victor had gotten engaged. Frank and Joe were expected at the wedding at the end of August. Then there were the exams they were currently in the middle of and the prospect of life outside of Hogwarts. Joe though had somewhere along the way to the Hall come up with a plausible reason.

"Bet it's because of Egbert Jones."

"Huh?"

Frank had taken a mouthful of toast. There were specks of jam sitting around his lips. Joe shook his head ever so slightly before he spoke again.

"Getting a little slow with old age aren't you Frankie boy?"

Frank went to open his mouth and Joe jumped in.

"Manners! Anyway I bet that they targeted old Graham because he's an old Auror. They've already brought Jones back into the ministry because he's been out for so long. And well there have been rumours that they want to bring in someone with experience from outside to head the Auror department. And Graham would have been the best bet –"

"Because he's been out of the loop for a good twenty years so he can't be one of the employees who are likely feeding information to the Death Eaters."

Frank picked up a goblet of apple juice and gave Joe a funny look.

"This isn't good is it?"

Joe took the spoon out of his mouth and shook his head.

"And we're going out there for good soon. Makes you wish we were first years again doesn't it."

The pair silently ate their breakfast. By quarter past seven they were joined by Branwen and Amanda. The two girls were not dressed ready for the day but in shorts and t-shirts. Joe silently watched as the pair walked down the hall and sat opposite them. Both girls filled goblets with water and gulped them down. Frank wiping his mouth engaged them in conversation.

"What's the weather like?"

"There's a chilly wind but the sun is warm already. It's going to be a boiler that's for sure."

Amanda picked up an apple as she spoke. Branwen was already biting into a sausage and bacon roll. She looked up and caught Joe looking at her. He gave her a cheeky grin as he took another mouthful of cereal. He was happy enough to let Frank take the conversation and it seemed Amanda was happy to reply.

"Hear the news this morning?"

"Joe and I just heard. My Uncle Algie was involved."

"Oh no. Is he alright?"

"Went down the pub when the Aurors turned up so can't be much wrong with him."

The girl laughed but Joe didn't notice. He noticed however the way that Branwen waved to her grandfather at the main table. How she excused herself to go wish him a good morning. How when she returned she and Amanda left the table to shower and dress for the day. He noticed how she walked slowly up to the door before breaking into a run up the marble stairs.

"Wow I haven't seen that gaze since Avril MacDonald."

Joe turned and looked at Frank.

"What gaze?"

"The 'I wish you were mine' gaze."

"I haven't got a gaze like that."

"Yes you have and you keep using it on Branwen."

"Shut up."

Joe took a gulp of coffee as an owl landed in front of them. The picture on the prophet showed two older gentlemen bashing their wands in the air in a triumphal signal. Algie's cheeks were red and it seemed that he'd already been down the pub. Bruno too looked a little wobbly on his legs. Under the picture was an article about how they had bravely fought Death Eaters until Aurors arrived. Joe put his coffee down and looked at Frank.

"I'm going to the library."

As he stood up he watched Remus, Peter and Sirius enter the hall. Frank and he walked passed them with nods. In the Entrance Hall they passed Lily dismissing James' latest attempt at a date as Alice ran down the stairs to catch them up.

"Morning."

She gave Frank a small kiss on the cheek and kept going. The two seventh years didn't linger as they walked up the stairs. It was time to put the thoughts of the outside world aside for an hour while they tried to cram in a little more revision.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting what can I say? Work is a pain. Btu anyway not sure when I'll be able to post again. Dad's on the sick and wanting to paint my room and my mam gets Thursdays and Fridays off which means I can't get on the computer. And with the run up to Christmas I'm working lots of hours. But I will try to get another post in before Christmas.

Kris xx


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"So the gillyweed plant was discovered by Beaumont Marjoribanks in the eighteenth century."

Lily gave Mark one of her looks. The Hufflepuff pretended to quiver in fright.

"That's not right then."

"Not quite. Marjoribanks is credited with the discovery of gillyweed but he actually re-discovered it in the eighteenth century."

"So when was it discovered?"

Lily gave Mark a smile and leaned in on the table as if it was some massive secret.

"It was in the seventeenth century by a witch named Elladora Ketteridge."

"Really. And was it a fantastic discovery that rocked the wizarding world."

Mark had leaned in now too. He was close enough now for Lily to appreciate his grey eyes. They were sparkling with amusement as they sat together. She was rather shocked to find that his eyelashes were long and tainted blonde. She had never noticed that before.

"Actually she had found it and taken it home hoping that she could use it in a casserole or something to impressive her mother-in-law."

"Oh the old mother-in-law. Every young man's worse nightmare."

He smiled and Lily noticed that he had three wonky teeth on the bottom row which prevented him from having the perfect smile. Somehow that flaw made him look even better.

"Elladora decided to take a bite to see if the plant tasted any good. She suddenly found herself with gills and had to dunk her head in a bucket of water to breath."

Mark laughed sitting back. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as he shook his head.

"Have you ever considered a career in story telling Lily?"

"Not really."

"You have a knack."

She gave him a grin as she looked back down at her book. The pair were in the library studying. Mark was having some problems grasping the Herbology material so she had agreed to help him in the run up to the exams. She had done it as an excuse to get to know the boy. He interested her.

There was something about him that was very charming. He was upfront and straight forward. When he spoke he said what he meant and not what people wanted to hear. When he listened it seemed as if he were listening entirely to you and that there was no-one else in the room.

Lily was attracted to him. But she wanted to know if there could be something there. She didn't want to date she wanted a relationship. She wanted to know if there was something behind the attraction. This seemed like a good way of finding out.

"Okay so that's gillyweed covered. What else did you want to go over?"

Mark looked at her with a grin.

"What can you tell me about Venomous Tentacula?"

"It's a venomous spiky dark red plant with vines that reach out towards people. Their seeds are the most interesting part. Lily can I have a word please?"

Lily had turned as soon as she had heard the voice. She knew that her posture had changed from relaxed to alert as he had carried on with his explanation.

"Potter I'm working with Mark."

"This will only take a moment."

"Go ahead I'll wait."

She gave Mark a smile as she stood and followed James around the corner into a section of books that nobody was browsing.

"Why are you with a Hufflepuff?"

"You interrupted me for that!"

Lily remembered to keep her voice down. She didn't want to be thrown out of the library again. It was becoming her bad habit. It seemed that James felt this was the best place to track her down and so he would turn up and bother her.

"No. I wanted to ask you about the supersensory charm."

Lily tilted her head to look at him. This had to be a ploy. He knew that charms was her favourite subject. It was the thing she was best at (she was even better at charms than potions).

"What about it?"

"I keep finding reference to it with muggle transport and I was wondering why it would be important for that?"

"Because the supersensory charm allows the caster to sense things that are outside of their line of sight."

"Yes but why muggle transport?"

"Because if you were driving a car you would have to keep looking in the mirrors to ensure that there is a safe distance between you and other cars. You look in the mirrors to make sure that you aren't going to hit a bike, or someone crossing the road. The charm allows you the freedom not to rely on the mirrors."

"Oh. You're so smart."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy. He gave her a charming smile that made all the other girls at Hogwarts melt at his feet. It didn't have that affect on her though.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me!"

He had spoken quickly. But she had been expecting it. Turning her back to him she walked back towards the table where Mark was waiting for her.

"Lily –"

"James I'm not interested in dating you. I don't want to go on a picnic with you, I don't want to stroll around the grounds and I most certainly don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"But Lily -"

"Now if that's all I have work to do."

He gave her a look but didn't leave. Lily was getting really annoyed by this. As she was about to speak though Mark jumped in.

"Lily can't date you anyway."

"Oh and why not Permut?"

"Because she's already agreed to go on a date with me."

Lily tried to act as though this wasn't a surprise. She saw the look of disappointment behind the hazel eyes of her friend but ignored that. He turned and walked away silently. Lily turned back to Mark and gave him a brief smile.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to lie for me."

"I was sort of hoping that it wasn't going to be a lie for long."

Her smile widened at that.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I thought that maybe you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me. There's a trip on the twenty-ninth of May. I know that's nearly three weeks but I thought –"

"I'd love too – only…"

"What?"

"I've already promised Branwen I'd go with her."

"You know my friend Kyle has a crush on Branwen."

Lily couldn't help but laugh as she agreed to the date.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"What's wrong with you?"

James threw a pebble into the lake as though he hadn't heard his friend speak. He heard the sound of a thump indicating that the boy had taken a seat but still he ignored him.

"Prongs mate this isn't how a conversation works."

"I don't want to talk."

He threw another stone and watched it skim the surface.

"Let me guess. Lily."

He turned and looked at Sirius. The two boys had been best friends now for six years. They had had their differences over the years. Some of them had been minor and on one occasion massive. But somehow it didn't matter. When it came down to it Sirius was the person he would trust his life with. He was the one that he had fun with.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like me."

"First impressions mate."

"What?"

The boy leaned back casually against the tree and looked out at the lake.

"We've caused lots of trouble here haven't we?"

"Sure have. It's all been in good taste though."

"Well almost."

Sirius gave a sheepish look in his direction. They didn't speak about the incident that had almost caused Remus to become a killer. But James didn't understand where this was going.

"Remember our second year?"

James closed his eyes trying to remember back. There had been so many pranks over the years.

"I remember finding out about Remus."

"Yes but what about the pranks."

"We got Snape right?"

Sirius laughed nodding. He seemed lost in thought.

"That was the year the girls beat us to the first prank. They blew Snape up like an elephant on the first night. So we decided to get them back. But before we could they gave us sweets and we blew up too."

James suddenly released what he meant and laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah we made up different pranks for all of them. We put a potion in Alice's shampoo to turn her hair green and Amanda used it too!"

He laughed at the memory of the two girls with green hair. Sirius chuckled to himself as well.

"Yeah and we put something in Ginny's make-up so when she used it her entire face turned blue!"

Their laughter increased at this. It felt like a lifetime before James found his voice.

"And we shrunk Lily's uniform so that it was tiny on her."

There were tears in his eyes as he laughed. But Sirius had somehow managed to stop. He was looking at James.

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Amanda hit us with something that made us freeze. It was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever felt."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"But with Lily."

James stopped laughing and thought hard.

"She ran up to the dorm room crying."

James suddenly felt tiny. Sirius nodded solemnly.

"That was the start of all our problems. We'd all gotten on so well first year and then we messed it up by being insensitive. I sometimes think that if we hadn't gotten Lily we wouldn't have all fallen out. The girls would have been mad but then they would have gone onto the next prank."

James covered his eyes with one hand.

"Lily's never been the same towards the two of us since has she?"

Sirius shook his head.

"I think it's become clear over the years that we're the ones that pull the pranks more than Remus and Pete. So I think she has held us responsible for it."

"But the other girls got on with it. I mean I'm not sure if they even still remember."

"Because they weren't humiliated. I mean blue face, green hair. Yes okay that's bad. But Amanda and Ginny were secure enough and Alice well she wasn't the only one that looked like a fool. But Lily remember how shy she use to be."

James groaned as he picked up another stone and threw it over the lake.

"I was a kid. She can't hold that against me."

"We still pull pranks. I think maybe she thinks that we haven't changed or grown up."

"So Lily won't date me because she's still hurt over that."

Sirius shrugged.

"No idea mate. I bagged myself a girl that doesn't care if I pull pranks. You're going after one that thinks it's childish."

Sirius stood up as James hurled another stone.

"Maybe you should speak to Lily as friends."

"But …"

"What?"

"I wonder Sirius. Do you think that Lily even considers me to be a friend?"

* * *

Hello everyone. *waves*

I'm sorry that it has been over a week. What can I say? The only excuse that I have is that I've been so ill that I actually took time off work (and anyone who knows me realises that I must have been really ill to do that) and I missed one of my Christmas parties! But I'm better and so I'm posting.

Umm so this chapter is the start of something new. I know that a lot of you don't like the fact that Lily has had a back seat in this story. But I've found her really hard to include because I kept her more child like for longer and so I've felt that she wasn't up to the same level as Ginny or Amanda, or even Alice really.

But things are starting to change. Lily and James **WILL NOT **be getting together in sixth year but I want to start paving the way for it. And this is the start. I was asked who Mark was and he is a Hufflepuff that Lily is interested in. She has been dating different guys in the background for a while, I've just never pulled any of them forward. But here comes Mark!

I know now that some of you won't like him because he isn't James. But its clear from the books that James liked Lily for a long time before they started dating. We've seen hints of him asking her out and she's always been rude. Now its time to address those problems. So we're going to see a change in their relationship start to develop.

I want to say a big thank you to everyone right now for sticking with me on this. There are some threads that I set up really early on that have dropped away to nothing which is why Lily took more of a back seat than I originally intended. But I promise you that year 7 will show a difference and this is where it starts.

I have another chapter ready for you before Christmas. So I'll update again on Christmas Eve next (I actually have the day off and should be able to get on here to post for five mins!)

Kris xx


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Lily stretched looking up from her book. The common room had emptied and she hadn't even noticed. Her watch told her that the time was quarter to midnight. When had that happened? She placed her copy of the Railway Children onto the table and stood up. She wished that the girls had told her they were heading up. She had planned on having an early night.

It was a good thing that it was a Friday though. Lily wondered how much sleep she would have had if she had gone to bed early though. It was the ninth of May and the next day she would be seventeen. Mind not that her family would think much of that.

She had been part of the wizarding world for six years now. And yet there were still blanks in the knowledge between wizarding and muggle. She hadn't realised until the year before when Joe had turned seventeen that it was a special birthday. Being a muggleborn caused that sometimes. But the surprised had grown less as the years had progressed.

Seventeen in the wizarding world was big. It was the age when you were considered an adult. You could move out of home, you could marry. You were able to use magic outside of school, pass you apparition test and even chose not to return to school. Yet in the muggle world seventeen didn't mean much. The only thing it presented you with was the possibility to learn to drive.

Eighteen now that was the big one. You could get married and vote. You would leave education unless you chose to go onto university. You could go to the pub and have a pint. It was the milestone. It was when everyone saw you as an adult. Lily had always accepted that idea. But to have it given to her a year earlier in the wizarding world was thrilling.

She knew that her friends would make a fuss of her. They wouldn't understand the lack of acknowledgement from her family but she didn't mind. She had somehow divided the wizarding and the muggle world. Her family were her only link to that these days. And she sometimes wondered how much longer they would last.

Her sister was soon to be married. She had received an owl a month back saying that Petunia would be married in the Autumn. It was only unfortunate that due to the date Lily would be in school and unable to attend. Lily wondered if that was because Petunia had decided that she wanted as little to do with her as possible.

Then Pa Evans was getting on. He was soon to be turning eighty five. He was still a nimble man but recently things had taken a bit of a dive. He had caught flu over Christmas and not really recovered. Lily wondered if he would make it through another winter.

Then there was her father. He was still receiving treatment for cancer. It was going well and seemed to have been gone. But then they found something in one of the tests that got everybody worried again. Lily was unsure what the outcome would be.

So maybe her link with the world she grew up in was shrinking away. Before long she would graduate from Hogwarts and get a job. She knew it would be in the wizarding world and maybe that would finally cut the tie to her muggle beginnings.

Standing up she stretched out and yawned widely. She could just picture crawling under the blankets and closing her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Can we talk please?"

She hadn't heard James sat on the chair just over from her. He was silently watching the empty fireplace. That wasn't like him. He didn't just sit in the common room silently. He usually played chess or cards. He would have a magazine and flick through it. But he never ever sat in silence.

"If you want to ask me out don't hold your breath."

"Are we friends?"

The question caught Lily off guard. James was so confident she had never expected him to wonder something like that. She had never expected James to be the kind of person to care about her answer. As far as she knew all he wanted from her was a date, not friendship.

"Oh."

His voice was small and he had turned away. She hadn't realised he was watching her expression.

"James –"

"No Lily I understand perfectly. We're not friends. Hell I don't know if we ever were."

She opened her mouth as he turned around and his words cut across her.

"Everyone gets along, they treat each other the same. But you… you treat me differently to everyone else and its hurtful Lily. You dismiss me in a second and nobody else does that."

For the first time she noticed his eyes. They weren't filled with the malice that he wore when he was pulling pranks; there was no sparkle of the moments when he was playing Quidditch. His eyes scared her now, they were dead.

"James I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't know if we are friends."

She dropped back onto the armchair and James walked towards her. He stopped short and sat on the sofa. Their eyes connected but neither spoke for a long time. Finally James found his voice.

"You're friends with all the other guys aren't you?"

She gave a nod.

"So why not me? We've all been through so much together. We've lost family members and friends; we've supported each other through some of the most difficult experiences anyone can imagine. And yet … why?"

Lily raised her hands and ran them through her hair. She felt awkward sat there in the moment and didn't know quite what to say. Finally she closed her eyes and spoke.

"I don't know why."

"Lily I fancy you. There's no hiding that I've made it clear. But if we can never be together because you don't feel the same way, fine. I won't ask you again. But it never crossed my mind that we wouldn't have friendship. Because when all is said and done I want to be able to say that I'm your friend."

Lily heard the sound of weight lifting from the sofa and opened her eyes. James was starting to walk away.

"I want to be friends with you James. I guess it's just … I think you're childish and immature and that you can be hurtful of people's feelings."

"What about Sirius?"

"He's all that too but there's another side to him. The side that comes alive when he's around Amanda. He's got a gentle and caring side –"

"And I don't?"

"I didn't say that –"

"You just did!"

Silence built up around them. It felt like an eternity before James spoke again.

"Is it because you still hold that silly old grudge from our second year?"

"What grudge?"

Lily was really confused now. She couldn't remember a grudge that she had against him from second year. A smile came to the boys face as he turned and sat on the sofa as close to her chair as possible. His voice sounded comical and she knew he was remembering something that was good and carefree.

"We pulled a prank on all you girls in the first week back of our second year. It's what changed the dynamic of the group. Before that point we had all gotten along perfectly well and then suddenly it changed. We put blue potion into Ginny's make-up because remember she use to wear make-up back in the second year."

Lily laughed.

"Yeah I remember. She wouldn't leave the dorm room unless she had her foundation, eye shadow, mascara blusher and lip gloss on. I thought it was stupid. I mean we were only twelve there was no need for that. Do you know she use to do it so she could be like Molly? She idealised her sister and she wanted to be grown up just like her."

James shook his head.

"No I didn't know that. But do you remember that we also put gunk into Alice's shampoo that turned her hair green but Amanda used it as well. The pair of them came running down here all mad and Amanda started to use these freezing spells on us to get us to tell her who had done it."

Lily laughed nodding.

"Oh yeah. And you shrunk my uniform!"

She laughed but James looked solemn.

"I'm sorry about that. We thought it was funny but you didn't."

"I was a kid. It was a stupid harmless prank looking back."

"But you didn't feel that way at the time. Lily you're one of the most confident girls in the school. You don't let anybody talk you down or make you feel small. But that wasn't always the case and Sirius pointed that out to me earlier. At the time you didn't feel secure enough to walk around half dressed as you do now."

"If you're trying to apologise telling me I walk around half dressed isn't a good idea."

But she was smiling and laughing. The memory was buried somewhere deep in her mind and she hadn't thought about it in years. She couldn't help but grin.

"James I haven't thought about that for I don't know how long. With all the stuff that's happened it seems to be the dark stuff that surfaces. But we've had good times here haven't we?"

"Yeah. I remember the end of our first year when we all sat together around the lake laughing and joking. And there's been so many times like that. We've always gotten along because the people around us have. And I love those moments. Those times when it's all of us together, because there's nothing dark or bad about those moments."

"But they don't happen so much anymore."

Lily heard the sadness in her own voice as she continued.

"With Ginny gone we don't sit around as much as we use too. We've split into smaller groups and next year…. No Joe, no Frank. It's going to be really strange."

James gave a small nod. Lily though caught his eyes and smiled

"I honestly didn't remember that grudge but maybe it's been in the back of my mind all these years. Maybe it's that memory that has clouded my judgement of us. So what about if we start afresh. I forget about all the pranks you've pulled on me over the years and we give being friends a try."

The smile on James' face spread to her own. He stood and pulled her into a hug that she would usually pull away from. But she fought against herself letting him hold her this time.

"We'll be great friends."

He pulled away and bid her goodnight. As he reached the bottom step though his voice carried back to her.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope you enjoy whatever it is that you will be celebrating at this time of year.

Kris xx


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The two weeks that followed Lily's birthday were some of the tensest in the memory of the Gryffindors. Frank and Joe were in the last stages of their N.E.W.T exams and the end of year ones for the sixth years were extra tough.

When the twenty first stuck nobody thought there was a happier day in the history of the school. Exams ended and the sunshine was fierce. Parties were started in four separate common rooms but one outlasted all the others.

The group was recovering from the nightmare start of the year. Nobody had forgotten the horrors that they had seen and it seemed unlikely they ever would. Yet with the summer sun came a relaxing feeling. The idea that life moves on and that things would be alright for them.

Unfortunately that feeling couldn't last forever. And it ended on the twenty second of May when the final Quidditch game of the season was to be played, and Frank's final Hogwarts game ever. The sun was bright and the stands were filled with the cries of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Joe was sat for the last time in the professors stands with the scoreboard in front of him. The players were about to kick off and the atmosphere was fantastic.

"And they're in the air. What a potent farewell this will be for the Ravenclaw beater and captain Christmas and their seeker Farr. Ravenclaw for the first time in six years are in contention to win the Cup. If they beat Gryffindor today they will snatch it away from the Slytherins. However this will not be an easy game. After two defeats the Gryffindors are determined to end the season and the career of Longbottom, their captain and seeker with a win."

"Potter has the ball and swerves passed Harper and Woodburn but Gabel hits the Bludger at him and he's dropped the ball, and Denham has it she's off down the pitch and Ddraig has knocked the ball straight into Dixon's hands."

Joe watched as Amanda went down under Harper's broom and back up throwing the Quaffle to Jaclyn Owens who got it passed Fairhead the Ravenclaw keeper. Joe yelled happily punching the board to make Gryffindor show ten points.

The ball was suddenly in Denham's hands and he was heading towards Sirius. But a bludger from Katherine Wood knocked it straight into James' hands. It was unfortunate for the Gryffindors that Christmas had been having a great season and with perfect aim easily knocked the ball from James into Woodburn's hands. Only Sirius stood in the way and it was with a sinking heart he watched the Quaffle sail through the hoop.

Cheers bounced from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff crowds. They wanted Ravenclaw to get the cup from Slytherin. Joe felt the same way and knew that the last thing the Gryffindors wanted was for the Slytherins to win the cup. But they were determined that this had to be a game they won. So their boos mixed for the first and only time in their memory with the Slytherins disappointed that Black hadn't stopped the ball.

However that soon changed when James gave a side pass to Amanda inches from the goals and the Quaffle sailed through the unguarded hoop next to her. Joe felt his heart jump to his throat as Frank went into a dive. He shouted about it so everyone would hear as Farr followed his lead. The Snitch must have been in view. But then Frank suddenly pulled up and Joe cried louder with pride that his friend had pulled off the famous Wronski Feint. He had never seen anyone outside of the professionals make that move. Then a sickening thump sounded as Farr connected with the ground.

A time out was called and Madam Pomfrey ran onto the pitch. But Farr got up after a moment looking dazed but got back onto the broom. However in that time Frank was able to search for the snitch. While he was searching the other players were huddled together in a group talk. It seemed they knew what they had to do and were letting Frank get on with his job.

When the whistle sounded again the game became more aggressive. Denham had the Quaffle and Joe watched as he did the Porskoff ploy. He was surprised that he remembered the name of the play but with Frank yelling plays all the time he was learning what they were. This play was one of Joe's favourite where the player flew upwards and dropped the ball to a Chaser below.

Denham had dropped the ball to Harper and as he took aim Sirius let go of the broom with one hand and looping only one foot and hand on the broom he reached across the Hoops stopping the Quaffle easily and with a quick roll he was back on his broom and the ball was in Jaclyn's hands.

She was down the pitch and as she threw the Quaffle through the hoop the whistle sounded causing the celebrations that were taking place to end quickly. Joe gave a groan as the crowds went silent. He knew what the problem was.

"And a foul by Owen. How you may be asking? Well what we just saw is known as haversacking; Owen was still holding the Quaffle as it passed through the hoop so a penalty is awarded to Ravenclaw."

The Gryffindors booed along with the Slytherin fans as Harper got the ball passed Sirius. The ball was again in Amanda's hand and she took off towards Fairhead. Joe however noticed that Christmas had called Gabels towards him and both took aim on the same Bludger sending it at Amanda and she quickly saw it coming and rolling on her broom was upside down allowing for the Bludger to pass her by and she dropped the ball to Jaclyn who carried on down the field.

As she let the Quaffle go to sail through the hoop the whistle sounded again. Joe yelled along with everyone around him. There was no way that Jaclyn had fouled that time she was about two meters away from the hoop. Within seconds though Joe understood what the problem was and with happiness in his voice sent out uplifting words to the Gryffindor fans.

"Another foul but this one was by the keeper Fairhead. It was a move known as flacking; he pushed his shoulder through the middle hoop to keep the Quaffle out. That means a penalty for the Gryffindor."

Jaclyn easily got the Quaffle through the centre hoop and the stadium erupted with cheers. The game had been going for two hours by this point and the score stood at two hundred and thirty to two hundred to the Ravenclaws. But Joe knew the game wasn't over and there was still every chance that Gryffindor would come back.

However a sudden movement caught Joe's attention. Farr was pulling up from a dive and was happily waving something in his hands. Joe swore loudly as the Ravenclaws started to scream. They had gotten the snitch. Not only had they beaten Gryffindor they had won the Quidditch Cup. The final score had been three hundred and eighty to two hundred. Gryffindor had lost all three of their games for the year.

As Joe left the stands for the last time as a student he knew there would be no parties that night. He knew that all anyone would want to do would be sit around quietly. But Gryffindor always had next year. They wouldn't let this ruin them. It was unfortunate though he kept thinking that this was how Frank would finish his years as a Quidditch player.

* * *

Hello everyone. Happy New Year! I am so sorry for the delay in my posting. I wish I had an excuse that would blow your minds away but I'm sorry to say I haven't. I can only blame a six day working week, and too many books for Christmas (although I'm not complaining I loved Twlight and can't wait for the postman to arrive with the next one!) I wish I could say that posting was going to get regular but I have a bit of a problem. I'm quitting my current job but before I can do that I need a new one. So for the next couple of weeks I'll be job seeking. But there is a happier side. I've only got two chapters left to write of this story. It's going to be about 35 chapters long. So we've nearly finished.

and okay so this is a proper Quidditch chapter and we haven't had one of those for a while. And I want to fess up now. I took this chapter from I Need You. This is what happened in chapter 3 of that story. I just changed the team name and the players. But I hope that you like it. I've gotten bored of Quidditch but I felt that the last game of the season and Frank's final game needed to be shown.

**AND**

Because its been so long since I posted there's a second chapter for you as well. Enjoy

Kris xx


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The atmosphere in the common room had been disastrous that night after the loss of the Quidditch game. But it hadn't lasted too long. They had been comforted by the fact that their loss had prevented the Slytherins from taking the Cup. That had been the bright side in it all. Branwen though had been feeling low. She had wanted to win the cup so badly. But then she knew sometimes you couldn't get what you wanted.

The week that had followed the game had passed by rather quickly. The sixth years were once more in classes continuing with their N.E.W.T work. Branwen had known that the sixth year would be difficult but the classes were harder than she imagined. She found herself always looking forward to Fridays when she would have two days without worrying about note taking.

"Who fancies a game of Gobstones tonight?"

She smiled at Peter as she bit into the apple crumble. She loved dinner in Hogwarts. It was the best tasting food she had ever found.

"I'll play you."

Peter grinned at Joe as they continued to eat. Her attention lingered on the older boy though. It had only occurred to her earlier that he wouldn't be at Hogwarts the following year. It was a rather befuddling feeling.

She remembered the first time she had met Joe. It hadn't been through Frank or Alice, but Ginny. The pair had dated throughout their third and fourth year. Branwen had to admit that they had been a good couple but things hadn't worked out. She had known that Joe was Frank's best friend but after the break up she had figured that the two would take to hanging out on their own again.

She was extremely happy though that that hadn't been the case. Joe was a good guy and an excellent friend. In fact their group was just amazing. Everyone commented about them. Branwen wasn't stupid about that. For some reason they were the envy of the school.

"What about Branwen? You going to join our game?"

Joe must have felt her staring at him and she felt her cheeks reddening slightly. But she shook her head.

"I can't sorry. I promised Tad I'd go up to his rooms tonight. He wants a chat. I think he's feeling a bit left out since I haven't spent any time with him since the exams started."

"That's understandable though. He'll want you to do well."

"Of course. But he's family. And it's nice to get to see him so often."

Joe nodded as he put his fork down. He turned his whole body towards her and smiled.

"I'll take you on tomorrow night then."

"You're not going to beat me at gobstones mister."

"Oh I forget. You're president of the gobstone club here at Hogwarts aren't you?"

He was teasing her and she nudged him in a friendly manner. It was something that they teased her about quite a bit. While she loved playing Quidditch she was also a fan of gobstones and had joined the club when in her first year. She still sometimes went along to play.

"Well its better than being a member of the Winged Horse racing supporters!"

Joe shot her a grin as he stood up.

"Well let's agree that neither are as good as Quidditch and be done with it."

She gave him a nod as she stood up. Walking towards the doors she felt eyes on her but ignored them. She was use to the stares of people in the hall. Most of the time it was somebody narrowing their eyes and whispering something unpleasant about her or one of her friends.

The walk to her Tad's quarters was uneventful. The corridors were almost empty except for the sound of Peeves on the floor above. She walked briskly lost in her own head. She knew that there was a reason Tad wanted to speak with her. She couldn't help but wonder if he was about to tell her that he was stepping down as a Professor. She expected that her nhad would take up his post again the following year.

The girl was unsure in her own head though if that would be a good thing. She loved her nhad and wanted him close again and to be secure in the knowledge that he was safe. Yet she loved having Tad around. And the part of her that was conscious of what her nhad was doing realised that he was more use out of Hogwarts.

She knocked the door once and opened it. Stepping inside she saw Tad sat in his comfy armchair with a mug in his hand. On the table next to him was another already filled with hot chocolate. It was silly but that was what they always had when together. It was something from being a young child at home with him. Whenever she had had a nightmare Tad would be there with hot chocolate. When she had had a question about her mam Tad was there with hot chocolate. That was the first give away that this was going to be an important conversation.

"How are you feeling cariad?"

"Ummm… fine. You?"

"I'm as fit as a fiddle. I was wondering if you're still upset after Saturday. What bad luck that was, I was rooting for you. Of course I was suppose to be imperial but its Gryffindor and my wyres (granddaughter). There was only one side I wanted to win."

Branwen fell into her seat with a sigh.

"We deserved to win it Tad. I know that we've won the Cup so many years in a row and it was someone else's turn. Fine. But we deserved to win that game. All the effort we put into training and it was worse for Frank. After six years of winning suddenly he's going out on a low. I wish we had won the game just for him."

"But Frank knows that you all did the best you could. Fate just wasn't with you on that day."

"Fate? I'd say luck. Everyone knows that on paper we're the strongest team and that we should have won."

"Yes you have been unlucky."

"Unlucky isn't the word Tad. Our opening game against Slytherin lasted just under three and a half hours. The longest we had trained to that point was twenty minutes before Amanda tired out. Our aim had been to end the game quickly but we just couldn't. The truth is that we weren't ready for that game after everything that had happened. And maybe we should have asked to postpone our opening match and have Ravenclaw play Hufflepuff as the first of the season."

She drew a deep breath before continuing.

"Then the second game. Well we were trailing that's true but we were stronger we could have gotten ahead but the damn weather. I mean we could hardly see our own noses it was so bad. But then Frank somehow saw the Snitch. You know he would have gotten it. I know Tomlinson reached at the same moment but Frank was just that little closer. But then the lightening hit him and he missed and fell."

Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"And the last game … well it could have gone either way. Frank hadn't seen the Snitch and Farr had but still if we had been watching him he could have stopped him. I mean one of us could have flown in his way, or I could have aimed a Bludger at him –"

"And cheated? Come on cariad. I think that you would have regretted that if you had won by cheating."

She nodded. And he gave her a soft smile.

"Are the others this disheartened by it?"

"Sometimes. They were at first. But then… things are moving on. I think that really we all realise and know that there are more important things to worry about. But it would have been nice. I think it was a symbolic thing for us. We wanted to show that not everything changes. But we couldn't. Life moves on and we have to move on with it."

He grinned.

"That's a very grown up view cariad."

"Well I am seventeen now Tad."

"Don't you make me feel old!"

She grinned at his over the top dramatics. His eyes flickered around for a moment.

"It's hard to believe that my wyres (granddaughter) is almost finished at Hogwarts. I still fondly remember being a student here. It feels almost like yesterday."

"Only almost?"

She giggled as he gave her one of the 'stern' looks that he wore when somebody messed around in class. It was a look that held nothing for her to fear. She had seen it so many times before that she had learnt how to get around it. Within seconds Tad was smiling.

"Okay then. So are you planning on heading into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

She felt the blush on her cheeks before she could hide it. Tad tilted his head surveying her.

"You're blushing. That must mean there's a boy."

"Tad!"

"You have a date for Hogsmeade. Do you not?"

Looking out of the corners of her eyes to the right so she wouldn't have to see the smile on his face she gave a small nod before speaking.

"Lily is going with Mark Permut you know the Hufflepuff. Well his friend Kyle Simmons sort of asked me if I'd –"

"Kyle Simmons?"

"Tad Kyle's a good guy. Don't you like him?"

"Oh Kyle is a well mannered young man. I'm just surprised that he would be your choice."

"Why who else would I be going with?"

"Joseph Wild of course."

"But …. Ummm … Huh?"

Branwen was entirely confused by this. Why would she go to Hogsmeade with Joe? Tad gave a hearty chuckle shaking his head ever so slowly.

"Young people today. They don't see what is right under their own noses."

* * *

Okay so I love this chapter and I hope that it makes up for such a long wait. Tad and Branwen together just worked for this chapter and I liked the light hearted moment between a grandfather and his granddaughter.

Now I want to give a word of warning. I'm not sure when the next post will be, but it will be worth the wait. The next chapter is the big one. The next chapter is ... 11 pages long and I think its my favourite chapter of all in this story so far (and I loved the whole trial chapter!) So I'm going to try and get it up next week at some point.

Kris xx


	76. Chapter 76

Okay so once again this is a jumpy chapter. I'm getting to like these so much more now as they mean longer chapters for you and that I don't have to focus solely on one pov or split it up into lots of shorter chapters. Also get ready for some pov's that we haven't seen before.

* * *

Chapter 76

"See you later Mrs L."

Carina waved goodbye to her boys as they left the café. With a small sigh she dropped into her chair. Business had taken a hit. With the waves of attacks people didn't want to be out so much.

"Augusta I'm going to head to Honeydukes. Algie wants some of those mice things."

Carina gave a curt little nod to her sister-in-law. Augusta! Only Algie and Enid called her that these days. Augusta Carina Longbottom. Augusta was a different woman to Carina though. Augusta was a teenager. She was silly and had her head filled with nonsense. All she liked to do was flirt and mess around. Yes alright there had been something good about her. She had been brave and rebellious but that was expected being a Gryffindor.

Carina tried to remember when the switch had taken place. She couldn't really remember when she stopped being Augusta and started being Carina. It was after Hogwarts, but before she had married her late husband. Maybe it had been when her grandmother had died and she'd inherited this café. Café Carina had been her grandmother's pride and glory. It seemed only right that the owner be called Carina. So maybe that was why she took to using her middle name instead of her given.

Sometimes she laughed thinking about it. It was almost like having split personalities. She saw Augusta as one thing and Carina as another. But she knew that she was both personalities really but it had been a long time since she had had to show the other side of her. Carina saw herself as caring, loving, warm and slightly fragile. Yet Augusta was a source of strength, she was rebellious with an attitude. Augusta was the fighter and Carina was the pacifist.

An explosion racked her brain back into the present. At the sound she had jumped in fright onto her feet. That sound had been close. Too close for her liking. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she moved towards the door. It was yanked open and she pointed her wand as people came running inside. They were middle-aged witches and wizards who had been brave enough to face the streets. Among them was Enid. Carina pushed her way towards her sister-in-law quickly.

"Enid what's happening?"

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!"

***

A flash of grey sent a pile of stones up into the air. The sound of manic laughter erupted from behind. The Death Eaters were in Hogsmeade. They were attacking. Worse still it was a trip day for the students of Hogwarts. Students aged between thirteen and eighteen were strolling around in the late spring sunshine. Most had no idea how to fight each other never mind a Death Eater.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you!"

The laughter started again. Frank didn't care, he didn't wait.

"Run!"

A group of third year Hufflepuffs and fourth year Ravenclaws had been near the spot where he, Alice and Joe had been wandering. They hadn't long left his mother's café when the attack had started. Instantly the two boys had ran forward drawing the attention of the Death Eaters. The younger students had run behind them to where Alice was stood. She was effortlessly using a powerful shield spell to keep herself and the younger students safe.

At Frank's scream of run they had turned and ran up the path towards the school. He turned his attention slightly and found Alice stood there. Without thinking he ran towards her and grabbed her hand. Joe was right behind him as they pounded their way up the path. The Death Eater was close behind.

"Alice get to Hogwarts. Get Dumbledore."

"What? No I want to fight. Let them."

"They won't be able to fight any Death Eaters up by the gate. They need you."

Joe had turned and was fighting with the Death Eater in a duel. Frank quickly leaned in and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Get them to safety and get Dumbledore. There's more students still stuck in the village."

He pushed Alice ahead of him. But he didn't wait to watch her leave. No instead he spun on his heel and sent a stunner at one of the Death Eaters. Then he followed Joe back into the town. He didn't think about the danger he was heading into. Frank just raised his wand and ran forward to try and help.

***

Zonkos was always packed on a Hogsmeade weekend. That hadn't been any different on this one. Students from different years and different houses had pushed their way inside to try and get something to trick their friends, their 'enemies' and in some cases the professors.

Peter, James and Remus had gone there after leaving Sirius and Amanda for some alone time in the Three Broomsticks. Their two friends were on their first official 'date' outside of the school. So of course the three of them had followed them around the village winding Sirius up a treat. They had been in Honeydukes, had gone to the post office and had sat at the same table as them for lunch. But finally Remus had decided that enough was enough and marched the other two into Zonkos.

That was where they were when the attack had started. The screaming had been almighty. Students had pushed their way towards the back of the shop as the windows had smashed. Products were scattered under foot as they tried to get to 'safety'.

The shop owner had quickly made a dash into the back store room. Peter had seen this and in a moment of bravery or maybe stupidity he had climbed onto the counter and drawn everyone's attention. With his instructions the students had followed the owner into the back room hopefully into safety.

Whilst Peter had been doing that Remus and James along with two sixth year Ravenclaws had managed to drag one of the display cases and push it in front of the door. It wasn't much of a barrier but it was a good start. Then with looks at Peter his two friends had taken stands by the door and fired spells into the street at Death Eaters circling the streets.

Peter's stomach knotted as the Ravenclaws (looking very scared) took to one of the windows and copied James and Remus. Peter felt sick. Where were the professors? Tad and Flitwick were supposed to be on duty in Hogsmeade? Where were the older students? Why where there only five of them still stood there. Gulping back the fear that was rising in his throat Peter did the only thing he could think of to do. He lifted his wand high and moved over to the second window display. Crouching behind a fallen display case for shelter he started firing his own spells into the street.

***

Lily dropped to her knees and took hold of the young girl's hands. She held them both tightly as she could feel them shaking.

"My name is Lily. What's yours?"

"Roxanne."

"Listen to me. Forget what's happening down there you're safe up here."

"But –"

"I promise you everything will be alright."

"But they're still attacking!"

"Just listen to me alright. Now get further into the bushes with the others."

Lily watched as the small girl crawled back into the bushes. With a sigh she looked up into the canopy above her. Why had she thought a walk to the Shrieking Shack would be such a good idea? Oh yes it was going to be romantic. A nice peaceful walk with Mark. Well it was really turning out that way.

Lily wasn't actually dating Mark, but this had been an opportunity to see how well they got on. So when the sixth year Hufflepuff had asked her out she had agreed with one term. She had already promised to come into the town with Branwen. So Mark had gotten his buddy Kyle to join them and the four had gone into Hogsmeade together.

They had gone into Madam Puddifoot's and had a nice drink and then had walked around the village for a while. They had gone into Gladrags Wizardwear, where Lily had bought herself a new cloak. They had then gone to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where both Lily and Branwen had bought quills before deciding to walk around the shack.

They had been up there when the Death Eaters had arrived. Bangs were echoing from the village proper as fighting started to break out. It was as Lily and Branwen were considering running down that they heard Roxanne and a number of other students. The Shack was after all a favourite spot for students hoping to hear the wailing of the ghosts that resided inside it.

Branwen and the boys had quickly taken cover to watch the path as Lily had taken the younger students further back towards the shack to hide them in the bushes. Some had kicked up a fuss wanting to fight but all were finally well hidden. Lily silently made her way back towards the path.

"Can you see anything?"

Branwen shook her head. Lily knew that the girl was worried. Not only were their friends down there but so was Tad. But their friends as well as the old man were more than capable of looking after themselves. But then Lily was met with the image of Ginny, and of Alice's family and Joe's mum. All were capable of fighting and yet were now gone. Lily's stomach itched with nerves. She needed to be fighting to know she was doing everything.

"We need to get down there and help."

"Are you completely crazy? There's fighting going on down there."

Lily was beginning to think that she and Mark didn't really stand a chance in the long run. Branwen caught Lily's eye and the two silently communicated. It didn't matter about the two boys if they wanted to stay there fine. They would fight. As Lily began to move forward Branwen spoke up again.

"You two keep an eye on the kids then. We're going in."

"You're crazy."

This time it was Kyle. But neither Branwen nor Lily cared as they heard the sound of a young boy screaming in pain. It sent shivers through Lily as the reality of what was happening hit her. Without a backwards glance she stood and started to run towards the town. Only one set of footfalls followed her and she knew that no matter what Branwen was with her.

***

"Come on keep running."

Alice had a stitch beginning to form in her side but she didn't care in the least. She ran driving on the younger students as she went. They were crying, panting and completely crazy with worry. Alice though wasn't thinking of those things.

No her conscience had struck her at the worst time. Her friends were back there fighting and where was she? She was running away. Had her brother run when the Death Eaters had attacked? No. Had her father? No they had both stood and fought and she felt that she should do the same thing.

But yet she trusted Frank. He was right too. Hogsmeade needed Dumbledore. If he already knew then good but if he didn't she needed to alert him. They needed help down there. In the mean time she would push the others forward. She would make sure they got to Hogwarts unhurt.

That was the only reason that she kept running. She was running like there was no tomorrow. She needed to get Dumbledore. There were students stranded in Hogsmeade. There were Death Eaters attacking. Nothing else mattered.

***

"Get out of my pub!"

Aberforth blasted the Death Eater out of his doorway. He wasn't having any Death Eater in mid attack in his pub. Afterwards when they were pretending to be a normal wizard fine. He'd serve them it was money. But they would not destroy his pub. He couldn't afford to have it refitted again! Not after that stupid young man Mundungus Fletcher had gotten into a duel with Tiberius Ogden. That had cost him a good few bob.

The sniffing sound broke into his brain as he looked around at the faces of some Hogwarts students who had made a dash into his pub when it had all started. They weren't the only ones there though. He did have a few customers of his own. He'd happily admitted the students and had even managed to draw the attention of a few more who had looked panicked and lost. It was his duty to keep them safe now.

Outside though it was bad. The sounds of expolsions and screams were difficult to block out. He knew that he should be outside fighting but that would draw attention to him. Someone might realise the position he was in. He needed to come across as a neutral in this war. He couldn't have anybody think that he was siding with his brother.

But Albus was needed. There was nothing he could do and he hated to admit it but his brother was being looked at to stop this war. It was because of what he had achieved before. Aberforth didn't really care about what had gone on before but now it was dangerous.

He knew he had been hesitant enough and it was time to call in the backup. Taking out his wand he produced his silver goat and watched as it galloped out of the pub.

***

A glass burst next to his left ear. Throwing his arms up Sirius felt the shards slash him. But he didn't let that bother or stop him. Instead he aimed and fired a stunner at his attacker.

A scream pierced the air as Shane, a seventh year from his own house, was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Although the screaming made Sirius feel sick and want to help there was nothing that he could do. He was already wand to wand with an attacker.

The Three Broomsticks was turning out not be the best location for a fight. The many tables and chairs blocked the way. Shane's screaming though stopped with a loud thump. Turning his head slightly Sirius saw the Death Eater who had been casting that spell had been hit with a table.

Sirius had gone into the pub earlier with Amanda. Peter, James and Remus had followed them in and had even joined them for a few drinks around a small table. The five had joked and laughed until finally Remus had taken his hint and dragged the other two away. It was suppose to be his and Amanda's fist official date. Hogwarts had so far provided the location for their others and he had been looking forward to this.

The pair had been sat together chatting away happily when the door had slammed open and all hell had broken loose. Who would have thought that the Death Eaters would attack Hogsmeade? Sirius had cursed aloud as he had jumped to his feet along with Amanda and the fighting had started.

Tad and Flitwick who were the chaperones for the visit had both been sat in the pub having a quiet drink together. Sirius hadn't been at all surprised when they too took to their feet and had taken up defensive positions. A few seventh years had joined in the defence as Rosmerta had quickly directed the younger students out the back.

A yellow shimmering cloud just missed Sirius as the battle continued.

***

Joe dived to the ground and aimed the body bind up at the Death Eater. It was reflected easily by his opponent. Blinking several times he tried to focus but he was finding it difficult. He had a large cut over his right eye and the blood was starting to blind him.

"Joe watch out!"

Someone pulled him backwards as the spot where he had been laying blew up.

"Branwen?"

She said something and the blood stopped from his cut. Without giving him a chance to say thanks she got up and ran back towards the fight. Joe noticed that Lily had joined Frank and they were both wand to wand with masked foes. Standing up quickly Joe ran back into the action.

***

James fired a stunner out but missed the back of the large Death Eater. He cursed under his breath. This position wasn't ideal. He needed to be able to move to take better aim. But he was needed in the shop. There were students in there. He needed to set up a protective barrier for them.

There were people out there fighting. James could make out the figures in normal muggle wear which was worn by all Hogwarts students on days off. He didn't really know who they were though. They had to be at least sixth year students though, anyone younger than that wouldn't stand a chance.

He felt his heart jump into his throat as something yellow hit a girl with flowing red hair. He knew that hair, he knew the girl it belonged too.

"LILY!"

Without hesitation he jumped from his position and out of the smashed window. The Death Eater by the shop was hit with his jinx as worry lent him more speed. He dodged a misty looking spell as he dropped down onto his knees next to his friend.

"Lily."

His looped his arm under one of hers and started to pull her backwards. A giant bruise was beginning to form on her face and her brilliant green eyes were shut to the world. Not Lily, don't let her be dead. He couldn't think of anything. He did manage to block a hex as he pulled her closer to the shop.

"James."

Her voice sounded weak and far off. But he stopped and looked down at her. Her eyes were locked on his only for a moment before she started to look around. She pulled herself up and they shared one more look. James knew what she was thinking. With a little nod the pair of them ran back into the centre of the fighting.

***

Alice knew that they were close to the school. They needed to go round the next corner and then the gate would come into view. Her stomach knotted with the worry that there would be Death Eaters waiting there for them. But if they were she'd fight.

"Around the corner. Come on keep going. We're nearly there."

The stitch had gone and although she was tired adrenaline had struck and she just kept going. She could see the bend in the road. They were closing the gap and nobody was following them. She was considering that a good thing but it was equally bad. It meant that no other student had managed to get out of the village.

With alarm she saw somebody run around the corner from the school. Her wand was in her hand and a stunner had left her wand before she realised her mistake. But the man managed to deflect it easily.

"Up to the school you lot. Keep going."

Dumbledore was sprinting with speed that she thought nobody of his age should have. The younger children were spurred on and cheered as they ran passed him. Alice though found her voice.

"Hogsmeade is under attack. Frank and Joe are fighting them. But there's too many."

"I know Miss Scott. Now up to the school."

He had gone passed her and carried on in his manic dash down the path towards the village. Where were the other professors though? Surely he wouldn't take them all on alone. In that instant her mind screamed at her again. Her friends were still down there fighting. Her family were there. So she'd go too.

Stopping in her tracks she screamed as loud as she could.

"Keep going to the school. Go to the Great Hall and wait in there. Tell the other Professors what's happened."

The others didn't turn to look as they rounded the corner. Alice though turned around and ran back the way she came. She could see the hem of Dumbledore's robes as he rounded another corner. With more speed than she thought she had left she chased after him, determined to help.

***

Dyfan's stunner missed his target but it didn't matter. The last Death Eater ran out of the pub. Obviously they hadn't expected anybody to put up a fight. But he was rather impressed. He of course knew he could fight and Filius of course. But he had been impressed by the students that had risen to the challenge.

Looking around some were the worse for wear, but none of them were dead. He noted that they were helping each other stand up and looked like they thought the battle had been won. He was shattered and wished that that would be the case. Filius looked like he would agree with that statement. But the bangs erupting from outside told another story.

"Filius."

With a nod at the small man they moved over towards the door. Pushing it slightly he could see the carnage going on out there. There were students fighting! Closing the door he leaned in towards the other man.

"We need to get out there and help."

Filius gave a little nod as he tried to catch his breath. Looking back at the group inside he let his eyes linger for a moment. Sirius was picking up some of the students that looked as though they had broken bones. He watched as the boy carried them over to tables and chairs and set them on them.

Shane was rocking backwards and forwards. His eyes were clouded and it was clear he was still feeling the pain. Dyfan suspected that once Poppy had taken a look he would be fine. But for the mean time Amanda had her hand on his arm and was whispering to him. Rosmerta was handing out bottles of Butterbeer to the rest of the fighters. They would be fine in here. They could look out for each other.

With a sigh he drew their attention.

"Professor Flitwick and I are going out there to fight. I want all of you to stay in here. If any Death Eaters come back fight them, but keep each other safe."

His eyes brushed over to Sirius. He knew that the boy would want to go out and fight. But he gave a little nod as he set Gertie onto a stool. With a look at Filius he pushed the door open and they stepped out into the fight.

There were Death Eaters everywhere. They outnumbered the Hogwarts fighters by about three to one, maybe even more than that. People were whizzing past and he couldn't quite make out who they all were. A flash of red hair though set his stomach jumping. Lily Evans. He noted that just to her right was James Potter. Of course they would be out fighting.

Filius ran into the crowd and he passed three people who had formed a triangle to fight. There stood Joseph Wild, Frank Longbottom and Ken Morgan. As Dyfan stepped into the fight he noticed Dougie Ball fall to the ground. As he rolled a hand pulled him up. Although he was fighting his eyes recognised the ring on the third finger. Great his granddaughter was involved as well. But as the fight continued he wasn't at all surprised.

***

Remus fired another hex out into the crowd. After James had jumped out the window the display case he'd been behind had been blown up. He knew that small cuts covered his entire face but he hadn't cared. Instead he'd used the levitating spell to block the window before moving to the doorway.

He'd managed to push his way out but he was blocked. He needed to get the Death Eater that stood around the corner before it would be safe for him to run into the battle. He was surprised by how this felt so natural to him. He had been worried about his life now that he had started to get it back on track, about what his position would be in the war. But it was clear to him now. He would stand wand to wand with his friends and fight for their freedom.

"Remus move your arm."

Lifting his left arm a little higher Peter crouched under him so that he was just an inch in front. With a little glance Remus watched as Peter (whose entire body was shaking) stepped out into the street. The boy managed to block the curse the Death Eater sent. But in that moment he had created a chance for Remus. With a quick flick of his wand the attacker went down.

The two friends shared a smile for the briefest of seconds. Then they began to move in the direction of the fighting proper. Remus didn't need to look around to know that Bryan and Stanley (the two Ravenclaws) were with them. The four just left the comfort of the shop doorway and ran into the fight.

***

"Everybody get away from the windows and the doors. You the guy in the orange hat turn that table over. Get behind it as a barricade."

Carina looked around as loose spells smashed her windows. She thought for a moment of pushing the tables against them but that would alert the attackers that there were people in there. At the moment they didn't seem to realise, or care about that.

Enid was still screaming and turning Carina fired a silencing charm at her.

"Nobody make a sound. They aren't aiming at the café. If we all remain silent and hide behind the tables they might not realise we're here."

She hoped that was true. They had tried to disapparate but for some reason it wasn't working. She began to think that maybe one of the Death Eaters was blocking them. But she suspected that the people were just so scared that they couldn't get it to work.

Now that they were all silent the sound of the fighting increased. It was a terrifying thing. She began to hope that Frank and his friends weren't out there. They had left before the battle had started and hopefully they were safe in some shop waiting for it to finish. This nervous thought was getting to her. So moving to the window she looked out hoping to see that none of them were out there.

But the first image that she saw was that of Frank and Joe back to back fighting in a duel. Those were her boys. Nobody messed with them. Standing up to her tallest and pulling her wand out she spoke to those there.

"Everyone stay down. It's time Augusta did a bit of fighting."

And with that she stepped out into the street.

***

The explosions were getting louder as more people seemed to be joining the battle outside. Amanda felt trapped in the pub. She had helped Sirius to get everyone away from the windows and the door onto seats. The younger students had re-entered the bar (all crouched together near the backdoor).

But she was feeling useless there. She needed to be doing something. Standing around wasn't good enough. So she had inched towards the door and had pushed it slightly open. She could see people out there fighting. There were some locals from the village, the two professors and surprisingly a number of students.

"Get away from the door Dixon!"

Of all the people who had been in the pub that day it had to be Lestrange. She hated him in a way that she had once thought it impossible to hate people. He was a coward she had seen that. He hadn't helped in the fight when they had, but then maybe it was because he wanted to side with them.

"Dixon did you hear me?"

"James is out there!"

"What?"

Sirius had moved forward and they both peered out of the gap. James was in a duel with one of the masked Death Eaters. But what surprised her was that a smaller boy crossed his path also in a duel.

"Peter's fighting too!"

Sirius' voice showed that he too felt useless. They were both itching to get out there. Amanda looked up from the gap to see Sirius looking down. They didn't speak, they didn't look at those still in the pub. They just pushed the door and together with their wands raised ran outside.

***

Albus stopped as he reached the edge of the town. From his position he could see straight into the middle of the fighting. There were people everywhere and flashes that signalled spells flying around. This was worse than he had thought. He hadn't known about the attack until his brother's message had reached him. He hadn't thought to raise the alarm with the other Professors, nor to send a message to the ministry. He had just run.

As he had rounded that first corner his heart had bounced when he had seen seven students come running towards him. He had hoped that they were just the first of a great many to be running up to the school. But they had been the only he had seen on his dash down. His students were trapped in that town, some were even fighting. He had been right not to waste time but to just run.

As he was about to start up again he heard footfalls behind him. The students would have reached the school by now. It was possibly Minerva, or Horace, maybe even Hagrid. He suspected that they would come after him to help gather the students up. Maybe even Poppy was heading down to try and help if anybody was injured. Turning slightly he was surprised to see Alice Scott stood there.

"I told you to return to the school."

"My friends are there fighting. I only left them to get the message to you. I'm going to fight."

"Miss Scott –"

"I'm seventeen professor you can't stop me. Now why don't we get down there?"

With the smallest of smiles and tiniest of nods the two once more started to run down into the small village. Albus just hoped that nobody had been lost to them. He hoped that they had luck on their side.

***

Branwen was out of breath. She felt shattered but that didn't stop her. With her wand held high she ran forward driving her opponent back. She had cuts up and down her arms, legs and face. There was a rip in her top and blood was dripping from a scar that had formed on her stomach. Yet she still refused to relent.

She sent a stinging hex at the man and watched as he almost dropped his wand. She was surprised that he hadn't blocked it, and that he wasn't sending anything back. She was more surprised that the number of spells has decreased in seconds.

For some reason the Death Eaters were starting to retreat. Branwen looked towards Frank who was stood near her. Having been facing the other direction his eyes were looking further ahead. Branwen turned to see Alice running into the street with Dumbledore right next to her. That had to be why. They were frightened of the Headmaster.

A single bang sounded from behind. She turned in time to see something green hit Tad in the chest. He fell backwards into a throng of Death Eaters. To her horror pops sounded throughout the street as the attackers left. A piercing scream left her lips as before her eyes Tad disappeared with them.

The world seemed to stop in that moment and the only sound left was that of her scream of horror and desperation.


	77. Chapter 77

Okay this one is going to be set up similar with the last one to get everyone's reactions and set to get an idea of what the injuries are like.

Chapter 78

Seconds sounded like a lifetime as the sole scream echoed through the streets. Then the voice went dead as the girl slumped to the floor. Joe ran forward determined to stop her fall but was beaten by his best friend. He watched as Frank's arms wrapped around her frame as her head still dipped so low her hair brushed the floor.

Joe's eyes met with Franks as he helped to lower her to the ground. With this action life started again. Screams echoed from different corners of the village as people realised the attack had finished. Joe though didn't move as his eyes went to the face of the girl.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes had become rags and she looked like a small child. He positioned himself better and pulled her head up to his chest. He held her in his lap, protecting her from any eyes that would move towards her.

"FRANK!"

Joe caught sight of blonde hair as someone bounced into his friend. A muffled conversation sounded as he heard his own name called several times. He turned to see Carina running towards him. Her hair was falling from its tight bun and scorch marks were visible on her arm. It was clear she had been fighting.

"Joseph are you injured?"

"No Mrs L."

"Frank?"

He turned and looked at his mother shaking his head.

"I'm fine. So is Alice."

The woman looked at the girl on the floor and back at them.

"Let's get her into the café."

"Mum shouldn't we get her to the school?"

"Inside the café first, away from prying eyes."

Joe didn't move. Instead he placed his head on top of the girls and looked towards Dumbledore…

***

James lay on his back his eyes scrunched tightly shut. His left arm was hugged protectively against his chest. He wanted to cry but refused. The pain was immense unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life. It felt like he was on fire still.

"James let me have a look."

He shook his head roughly. He could hear the annoyance in the voice but he didn't want anybody to touch it.

"James."

"It hurts like hell."

The tears sounded in his voice. He managed to open his eyes and met the dazzling green pair. Blood lingered over the pale cheeks and he reached his right hand up to try and rub it away.

"I'm alright James."

"You're bleeding."

"Not now. But you were on fire."

"Not now."

He grimaced not able to take the pain for much longer. A Death Eater had hit him with a spell that had caused blue flames to erupt all over his left arm. James knew he had screamed and dropped to the floor. He had been unable to think of what to do. He had rolled around in pain as the Death Eater had laughed.

Lily luckily had been close at hand. A well aimed stun had sent the Death Eater to the ground and the quick use of the Aguamenti had extinguished the flames. However the damage had already started. His sleeve was brunt away and his skin was brunt in places. He could smell it and felt ready to vomit.

"Sit up."

It was more of a command than a comment. He felt arms around his body heaving him to a sitting position. His head rested against somebody and he felt fingers brushing his hair back.

"I won't pretend to know much about healing but you could go into shock. I need you to keep talking to me."

He closed his eyes tight and tried to stop the pain…

***

Amanda rolled the boy onto his back. A gash could be seen across his chest in a diagonally direction. It looked like somebody had taken a sharp knife and slid it across his body. He was covered in blood. There was no sign of breathing. She bent over and cursed loudly.

He was only a kid. He didn't look much more than a third year. But he was dead. The Death Eaters had killed at least one student. There were moans and groans all over the place. The Aurors had yet to arrive and the only professor to be seen was Dumbledore.

"Mand get over here!"

She looked up from the boy and spotted Sirius sitting against a wall. She hurried over and looked at him. His eyes were almost crossed as he held his right arm to his body. The bone was on show at the elbow.

"Don't move."

She waved her wand in a complex manner knowing that it wasn't going to help too much. But she heard his grunt of pain as the bone moved back into its rightful place. Then lowering her wand she ripped a strand of her top causing her midriff to show.

"Nice look."

"Shut up."

She tied the cloth around his arm before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"That should help for the moment. I can't do anything else. You'll need a healer."

"Why are you two sitting around?"

Remus and Peter hobbled towards them with Ken Morgan between them. His left leg hung uselessly between them. His eyes were shut but Amanda knew he was still alive thanks to the scrunched up expression on his face showing the pain.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Inside the pub. We figured its cleaner in there and nobody is likely to step on him."

They continued to walk by. Amanda shared a look with Sirius and they climbed to their feet. She knew that Sirius' arm was still broken. She opened her mouth and he shook his head.

"You can't really help."

"I will."

"It's broken Si."

"So what? I can still walk can't I."

She watched as he stormed off towards the injured.

***

"Amanda over here!"

Lily called and watched as her friend turned and looked at her. She was over to them in seconds. Lily was surprised when she heard the girl swear.

"I'm that bad then?"

She gave James a winning smile.

"You need to get inside. There's skin damage and sitting out here you could pick up an infection. Can you walk?"

Lily felt James try to sit up. She had seen the incident and knew that he was in a bad way. She rested her hand on his back guiding him as Amanda pulled on his good arm.

"You know maybe I should get injured more often if it means I get all this attention."

Lily made a snorting laugh.

"You'd be such a baby James that we'd soon stop it."

He grinned through a painful expression. She looked at Amanda.

"Where should I take him?"

"The Three Broomsticks. Some of the injured are all ready in there and Rosmerta will make sure they're taken care of until healers turn up."

Amanda was walking away back into the crowd. Lily watched as she reached down and touched a blonde woman. But within seconds she was shaking her head and walking on. Lily turned her attention away from that and directed James towards the pub.

***

It was like a shambles. Albus looked around at the mass of people on the streets. Those that weren't injured were walking around looking lost. Then there were people who had just stepped out of shops looking around for people that they knew.

However that wasn't penetrating his mind. No instead there was one thing that kept replaying over and over again. His oldest friend being hit by that green spell. He was aware of what that was. He knew that there would be no return for his old friend. The tears were already beginning to stir in his eyes.

"Professor."

He turned to see Alice run towards him. Why was she running? Everything was over. Didn't she understand? There was nothing that needed her to run anymore.

"Sir there's a lot of injured people where should we take them?"

"What?"

He couldn't understand what she was talking about. But then another voice interrupted and Alice turned from him to look at her friend.

"Take all the injured to the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta is making everyone comfy until the Healers arrive."

"Thanks Mand."

"What injured?"

Albus looked at the young girl. His brain wasn't working which was a rare thing for him. It was grief. It had to be grief. But before anything could be said a local man had run up to him pleading.

"Dumbledore there's a pregnant woman over here. She's had a bump on her head and I think she's in labour. What should I do?"

Albus shook his head but the young girl spoke quickly.

"Take her into Madam Puddifoot's. Get her to sit down and to breathe. As soon as the healers get here she'll be seen to. Oh and make sure she stays awake."

The man was running away. Albus still couldn't concentrate fully but he became aware that these were his students. They were the ones that the locals were taking orders from. They were sorting things out for the Aurors when they arrived. When had they become so organised? When had they become responsible?

"Professor do you need to sit down?"

His eyes went to the girl and he gave her a strange look.

"Of course not."

"You've just had a shock sir. I mean Tad was your –"

"I'm perfectly fine Miss Dixon."

The words were hard and filled with emotion. He hated the sound of it. He was Albus Dumbledore, he was a leader. Things like this were not suppose to affect him. He was suppose to be strong and comfort others. He was expected to have all the answers. Not to break down and leave things to students.

"I'll deal with him. Go."

The voice was hard. Albus turned as the girl walked away and looked into blue eyes almost identical to his own.

"He was a good man. He'll be missed."

"Aber-"

"Come to the pub."

It was an order unlike any his brother had issued to him before. A grip so tight went around his arm and he was led away from the street and the chaos which was unfolding.

***

Frank bent over and pulled the figure into a seated position. The eyes of the man were open behind the mask and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the stunner wore off. Whilst most people were either moving injured inside or sitting down in the middle of the street he had decided to take a more important move.

Frank was moving among those still on the floor and finding the Death Eaters. He was tying them up and moving them out of the centre against some walls. The Aurors would need to get them and it would be better for everyone if they weren't pushing their way through the crowds.

While to start with he had been alone in acting this way slowly others were following suit. Shane and Philip the Gryffindor twins were stood guard over those he'd already collected whilst Dougie a seventh year Ravenclaw and Cameron a seventh year Hufflepuff were going through the people on the ground pulling out Death Eaters.

Frank knew that this wasn't his duty but it was something to get his mind off things. There were a lot of people just sat around crying, trying to digest what had happened. Then there were those that were trying to help the injured. They were moving them away from the dead. He felt he couldn't do either.

He wanted to help round up those that had conducted these foul actions. He wanted to make sure they paid for the losses of lives. So he did what he had too.

***

Alastor Moody looked around at the chaos in the streets of Hogsmeade. There were people crammed all over the streets in different forms of hysteria. This was going to make his job tougher.

Over the last number of years he had gotten use to the terror on this scale. Before attacks had been rare and his job had been hunting criminals who escaped capture. He had witnessed a number of muggle torturers being caught and small time criminals. But the last five years had found them facing a whole new set of arrests.

Moody wasn't a stupid man, he was well educated and smarter than some gave him credit for. He had a passion for old wizarding history. Not all the stuff that was taught at Hogwarts about goblins and what not. He didn't care about that. No his fascination had always been with wizards and witches who went bad.

He had read so many books on wars that he had realised early on that the signs were already in place indicating that a big war was coming. When nobody in the ministry believed him he sought out Albus Dumbledore. He too had been commenting on an up coming war. That was how Alastor Moody had joined a secret order that was set up to combat the war outside of the ministries knowledge.

He had seen a number of attacks through his work in that Order. But nothing had prepared him for this scale. A Hogsmeade weekend. The Death Eaters were making a point here. They could have attacked at any time. This meant that somebody had informed them of this date and they had chosen it to make as big an impact as was possible.

"Moody Sir where should we start?"

"Round up the Death Eaters Crumbie."

The Auror looked at him in a mocking way. Moody hated these young recruits who didn't seem to have enough brain cells to think for their selves. Where were the Aurors who didn't need him to tell them to round up Death Eaters? He needed the quick thinkers.

"Mr Moody Sir. Over here!"

Pickin, a twenty something year old Auror who had been with them six years was waving her hands wildly. With a sigh that showed his annoyance he walked over to her. Two identical men were stood surrounding about seven captives.

"What's this?"

The one in the blue jacket answered.

"Captured Death Eaters."

He opened his mouth to speak again when a young man pushed passed him with another captive. Moody looked at the man.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving the Death Eaters out from the crowds. Thought it would be a good idea since there are dead and injured there. Make more room for the healers if they ever get here."

"What's your name lad?"

"Longbottom, Frank Longbottom."

"Ever considered training to be an Auror?"

"My application is already in. Just waiting on my NEWT results."

Moody nodded at him as he ordered his men to take over the watch and to continue the boys work. His mind though was grinning. This was the sort of recruit the ministry needed. He jotted down the name in his memory determined that no matter what the NEWT results were this was his newest Auror.

***

There were people everywhere. He had no idea where he should start. Aurors had arrived at the scene not long earlier and one pushed him to the side as he went towards somebody to try and take some sort of statement.

"John! Thank Merlin."

He turned to see Amanda running towards him. Her hair was knotted and clumped together and there was mud down her face. He noticed she had cuts on her arms and specks of blood splattered her top, which was ripped at the bottom.

"Are you okay? I didn't know you were involved."

She hugged him in reply before pulling backwards.

"We've managed to get most of the injured into the Three Broomsticks, but there's a woman in labour in the café. It's chaos."

He gave a nod and turned to look at the other healers. They were huddled together as if confused. Taking a deep breath he called to them as loudly as possible.

"The injured are in the pub over there and a woman in labour in that café. Let's get to work."

He was by no means the most senior person there that day. But he was respected enough for them to follow his words. He watched as two healers separated from the rest to get into the café and the rest headed towards the pub.

As he stepped inside John was hit by the scale of the thing. There were people crowded all over the place. It was clear that there were many different types of injuries and that they were going to be hours.

***

Taliesin arrived at the scene late. He had only just heard about it. Why had he been in Liverpool with Athena Hammond discussing the issue of trolls when this was happening? He could have been some use.

He made out students everywhere. They were huddled together in groups talking to Aurors; some were sat with bandages around them. He wondered why they weren't being led back up to Hogwarts.

Minerva was off to a side talking with Alastor Moody. He knew that they were related thanks to a decreased sister of Minerva's who had been happily married to Alastor. He hadn't seen the two speak though since the tragedy. It was almost as if they were strangers.

"Minerva what's happening? Why aren't the students being taken back to the school?"

She turned and he noticed that her eyes were red and brimming with tears. He strode towards them for the first time realising that Dumbledore wasn't there. It wasn't right. He would be first on the scene.

"What's happened? Is it Dumbledore?"

"No son he's in the pub with his brother."

It sounded weird having Moody call him son. There was only about five years between them. He remembered being in Hogwarts with the Auror. But Minerva's arm wrapped around his shoulder and she pulled him close.

"Taliesin I don't know what to say."

"Minerva?"

"This was a supervised visit for the students. Filius was here … he's got a head wound but according to the healers he'll be fine."

"Branwen?"

His stomach began to flutter with the nerves. His daughter was down here. She must have been injured. He began to twirl on the spot as if trying to break free and find her. But Minerva's voice calmed that worry.

"She's fine Taliesin. She's got cuts some bruises and she fainted. But apart from that she is fine. She's in one of the cafés with Joseph Wild."

"Then what is it?"

"Dyfan was the second chaperon."

Taliesin felt his eyes widen as he looked around.

"Nhad. Where is he?"

She didn't respond. It was Alastor Moody who found the words.

"From eyewitness accounts the fighting stopped when Albus Dumbledore appeared. But one last shot was sent. I'm afraid your father was hit with the killing curse."

"NO! Where is he?"

"Taliesin Alastor is telling you the truth."

"I don't believe it. Show me the body."

The two exchanged looks. Taliesin didn't understand. Then Minerva's voice was almost silent as she said the worse words he'd ever heard.

"They took it with them."

* * *

Okay so I've got a snow day and thought I'd post. Tad **is **dead. This is the end of his story. His body has been taken by the Death Eaters when they fled. So there's no body but he **is **dead. That I'm sure of. To answer one more question. Branwen isn't concerened about her past at the moment but it is something that is going to come out in the future (I already have that chapter written)

Not sure when the next chapter will be. Maybe at the end of this week, maybe the start of next week. I'm on holiday now for a week so it depends on if the snow stops any more of my plans forcing me to be at home.

Kris x


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

The days that followed the attack in Hogsmeade were a blur to most people. Nobody knew what to say for the best. Parents of students injured or in some cases killed were contacted. Whispers started to spread around the school about what had happened. For first and second year students who weren't present at the attack it was unreal and they didn't understand the reactions of the others.

It wasn't really their fault. They had no concept of what a battle was like. They didn't understand how a duel such as what had occurred was more frightful than your worse nightmare. But it wasn't just them. A number of older students hadn't bothered to visit the village and seemed to believe that it was being blown out of proportion. After all they were well trained in Defence so they would have had no problem.

Maybe the fact that the dead hadn't been released to the school yet was part of the problem. A number of students had been taken to St. Mungos to receive treatment. As such some didn't realise the scale of deaths. And the fact that their Defence professor had been killed. Maybe if that had been known they would have realised how unprepared they probably were.

It was the Monday. Only two days since the attack. Joe was sat on the sofa with his eyes closed. The common room was almost deserted. The weather was nice still and after dinner a lot of the students had gone outside for a bit. He didn't feel capable of that though.

He could hear the whispers of Frank and Alice. They were sat on the armchair opposite him. Neither was in the best of moods but they were able to whisper about the latest news on the attacks.

The only other people in the room were Amanda and Lily. They were sat on the floor with their potion books open going through some potion they were expected to know by the lesson the next day. Joe knew that most people wouldn't know the potion and that old Slughorn wouldn't care in the least. But it was something for them to focus on.

The portrait opened suddenly and he heard the voices of Remus and Peter as they sat on the floor. He opened his eyes as the others looked at them.

"Sirius is going to be released tomorrow. James though has to stay in for another couple of days."

Sirius and James had been among thirty two students taken to St. Mungos. Joe hadn't been surprised when he had seen the state of them. Sirius' arm looked appalling but James … his entire left arm had been black.

"How'd you find that out?"

Amanda had closed her book and sat up.

"We went to McGonagall and asked her. We actually wanted to find out about Ken. But she refused to tell us anything about that."

Remus' voice was controlled. Joe understood why. Ken had jumped into the action without hesitating, a rather brave action for a Hufflepuff. His leg had been very badly damaged and there was a rumour that he had lost it. Remus and Peter had been the ones to take him into the pub and they had sat with him until the healers took him away.

"I hope he's okay."

Lily was distant. They all knew that her mind was torn to pieces. She was worried about James having been the one to have put out the fire on his body. But she was also terrified about Branwen.

The Welsh girl had been taken to the hospital wing in Hogwarts. There was nothing really wrong with her except grief. She had refused to speak to anyone since the attack. All she did was cry. Madam Pomfrey had stopped allowing them access in the end.

They all understood her grief. She had watched as her Tad was killed. She had seen the spell impact on his body. But worse. She had then seen him fall backwards into the hands of the Death Eaters and his body taken. They all knew that they would never find the old mans body.

But Branwen wasn't the only one in a bad state due to that. Her father had locked himself into his old quarters and refused to let anyone in. Joe knew like the rest of them that those quarters had been taken over by Tad and were filled with his belongings. Nobody knew how long he would stay there.

Then more surprising to most was the reaction of Albus Dumbledore. He had staggered back from the pub in the early hours of the Sunday morning and screamed bloody murder in the school grounds. Hagrid had pounced and pinned him to the ground to allow Pomfrey to tip a sleeping drought down his throat.

Nobody had understood that and none of the remaining professors seemed to want to comment. Lily had unsurprisingly found an explanation that was plausible. The old men had been friends for decades. He had lost his best friend and was grieving. A letter from Carina, or Augusta as she was now calling herself, brought another reason to light. Albus Dumbledore was Dyfan Ddraig's brother in law. She had told them of a family curse and explained that it was likely that the press would pick up on that soon.

A family curse. Joe had thought that a stupid idea. Who believed in family curses? Yes he knew that curses existed, they were hexes and spells that were fired from a wand. But on a family that was crazy. But he had found himself in the library going through old copies of the Prophet as a way of occupying himself. He had found mentions on five victims of the 'Ddraig curse'.

The first was a man named Llewellyn who was head of the Auror department from 1875 until his death in 1899. The article was about how he fought against a wizard that was attacking muggles. The paper didn't go into great details but stated that he was killed. The second case was from 1904 about a woman named Ceridwen. She had been among six people killed in a riot in Diagon Alley.

Joe didn't know much about his friend's family but judging from those dates he was pretty sure that they were likely to be Tad's parents. The third name though, that caused him to think back over what Mrs. L had said.

He didn't know if the whole Dumbledore and Tad thing being brothers in law had been a joke. Then he had wondered which of the two had had a sister. The third name seemed to shine light on that. Karen Arianrhod Dumbledore. Tad's sister had married their headmaster. What he had read about her though gave him chills. No wonder the two men were the way they were.

Karen had died according to the article in 1928, aged only twenty eight. She had been twenty years younger than her husband. It stated that she had been killed in the family home by no other than Gellert Grindelwald. Once again her death was branded under the family curse. The only difference with hers was that a later article from 1945 laid claim to the idea that she had been the reason why Dumbledore had gone after Grindelwald. It had taken him nearly twenty years to avenge his wife but he had.

The fourth case was another woman, Rhiannon. According to the paper she had been a famous Quidditch player turned photographer. She had been on holiday in Africa with her husband Dyfan and son Taliesin when she had gotten too close to a herd of Erumpents and been blown up.

So far the 'curse' was sounding to Joe like a number of tragic accidents. Until he found the fifth name, Gwenhwyfar. Branwen had told him about her mother's death, how it had been in childbirth. The papers were still making that out to be the 'curse'.

He could just imagine what they would say about Tad. He would be the sixth victim to the horrible curse. But Joe figured that it was just blown out of proportion. There was no curse. These were men and women who were active in the world. They had met their ends due to the choices that they had made.

But thinking about Tad did make Joe sad. He understood the grief that both Ddraig and Branwen were going through. He himself had felt it. He had lost his parents. But his mother's absence still haunted him. He didn't know for certain she was dead like the other two. But he knew how it felt to never know. How it would feel not to have a body to bury. He hated that feeling.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Branwen leaned her head against the wall. She didn't want to be here. She knew that if she had had a choice this would be the very last place she would have chosen. But she didn't have a choice. She had to be here. She needed to be here for him.

She could feel the tears prickling at her eyelashes through her closed lids. She refused to open her eyes or to brush them away. Instead she just sat there as still as a statue as though she were one of the people they were there to remember.

She had waited until the last possible moment to enter the Great Hall. She hadn't known what to expect of it though. The black banners that lined the room had surprised her. They were hung in the same manner as the house colours at the end of each year. But this wasn't the end of the year and there were no celebrations involved.

Branwen hadn't known where her friends were sat as she lowered herself into the back row. There were a number of empty seats and she wondered if that was because they hadn't taken into account the students still in hospital. She didn't know how many were still out of the school, other than James.

She didn't really know how she held that knowledge. Her friends had been kept away from her for the last two days. Two days she had been locked away in the hospital wing on her own. That meant that it had only been four days since it had happened. And yet it felt like eternity in her mind. She knew that both James and Sirius had been taken to the hospital and that Sirius was back. She had heard him outside the hospital wing the day before trying to get in. Maybe that was why she assumed that James was still absent.

It didn't matter really though. She wasn't strong enough to face her friends. She didn't feel strong enough to face anyone, but her friends would be worse. She knew that that didn't sound logical but it made sense to her. Her friends knew her so well that they would be able to read her emotions. And she hated that. She hated to be seen as weak. She needed to be strong; she needed to be the one with a stone heart in place of a real one. And why? Because that was the only way she could cope. She could cope when it was one of her friends and she was the one doing the comforting, but reversing that role made her feel tiny.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she opened her eyes for a moment. She was scared that somebody would be watching her. She had heard that a member of the Prophet was going to be here, and someone from the WWN. This was big news, Hogsmeade had been attacked and Hogwarts had felt the impact. She was scared that they would look at her; she hated the idea of that.

Her nhad she noticed was sat next to McGonagall. His head was bent over and she could sense that his eyes would be puffy. His eyes… one of the few features she shared with her father. She could imagine them being as raw as her own, having shed as many teardrops. She was heartbroken over her Tad's death but she couldn't imagine how her nhad felt. Her relationship with Tad had been extremely close since he had been her carer while her father spent his time in Hogwarts. But her nhad and Tad had a special bond unlike any father son one she had seen. They had been through so much together. She remembered once that Tad had told her that a death that touches two hearts brings them closer together.

"Today we are here to remember those that have been lost to us. So often in war the innocent are the first victims. Once more this has proven to be the case. Hogsmeade was chosen because of its location. It was chosen because it was an all wizard town. And it was chosen because our students would be there on that day."

Branwen closed her eyes as Dumbledore began his speech. He was dressed in simple black robes that were nothing like his normal wear. She understood that he too was mourning. She could sometimes play ignorant as to her family background but she was smart enough to know that this man was her great uncle by marriage. She knew enough to know that Dumbledore and Tad were brothers in law. He was hurting too.

"There have been rumours floating around this school for four days. Some of them are true and others fabricated. But it is clear that there are some that do not understand how severe the attack truly was. We have been missing thirty seven students and two professors since Saturday. Over the last four days twenty three students have returned to us. There are still five more students and one professor left to return. For those of you who are unable at such a time to use the arithmetic skills needed for this sum let me clarify. Nine students and one professor were killed on Saturday."

There was an audible intake of breath. Branwen wondered how many people had really been ignorant of the fact that there were deaths. In any attack the probability was that there would be at least one casualty. She could sort of understand that the full number was unknown if so many students had been taken to the hospital and some yet to return.

"Furthermore, along with the ten victims from Hogwarts there were a further fifteen locals and visitors to the village lost that day. Our sympathies go with their families and friends. I do not claim to know how many of the fifteen were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and how many were fighting. But I wish for us all to take a moment to remember the loss of their lives and the grievings of their loved ones."

Dumbledore's voice faded into silence. His had been the only sound in the room. Branwen tightened her eyes and balled up her fists. Those fifteen. She had no names or faces for them but she understood how much someone was missing them. Maybe they had been grandparents, or parents. They may have been husbands or wives, siblings or just children to somebody. But there was bound to be somebody mourning them. It was only right.

"Now to thoughts of our own. Of the nine students that were killed six of them were bravely fighting the attackers. They were not alone in their actions; a number of you took out your wands that day and tried to defend your peers. For that there are no words strong enough. You made a choice that put yourselves in danger. It is only luck that has kept you in this world and not in the next. I say that as a man who has stood in a duel and walked away with my life. To the young mind it would be considered that skill has kept you alive, but in truth it is plain dumb luck."

"But I do not belittle the actions of those six. In fact I honour their bravery. They did not have to stand in battle that day. They were well within their rights to run and hide to live another day. But in their hearts they knew the difference; they knew that they needed to fight. And for that they have given their lives. But today we say that we are proud of them for what they attempted. And we remember them because they did help. They quite possibly saved someone else from death; they kept the attention of the attackers off those that were fleeing. So I wish now to take a moment to remember our students."

A strong hush fell over the hall. Branwen wondered who these nine were. She wondered how close they had been positioned to her. Had she been moments away from death? Had one of them taken a spell that could have connected with her? Even as her mind was thinking these things Dumbledore's voice rang loudly through the hall.

"Rhonda Mazlish Ravenclaw, fifth year."

Suddenly sobs broke out from the students gathered. Branwen's stomach knotted.

"Darren Briggs Hufflepuff, sixth year."

A scream. That had to be Justine Darren's girlfriend.

"Jude Lear Ravenclaw, seventh year."

More sobs added to the sound. A second Ravenclaw among the dead.

"Georgia Lear Gryffindor, fifth year."

Branwen was shaking. Georgia was the blonde girl who had a crush on Frank. She was the one who wore bright blue eye shadow and argued with Felice Langley because Georgia had always thought her brother was too good for his girlfriend. Branwen was suddenly then hit with a second thought. Jude was dead too. The Lear family had lost both of their children on the same day in the very same attack.

"Felice Langley Hufflepuff, seventh year."

Branwen's mouth had dropped open. The tears were brushing against her cheek.

"Christopher Croggon Slytherin, seventh year."

An arm suddenly wrapped around Branwen's shoulders. She let out a startled sound as her eyes popped open. She looked into the face of Joe as he hugged her into his side. Where had he come from? She didn't really care as she buried her face into his side. She was embarrassed that he was there during a time when she was so weak. She hated her friends to see her cry. But what she hadn't noticed were the tears on his cheeks.

"Rhonda, Darren, Jude, Georgia, Felice and Christopher were all in Hogsmeade enjoying themselves when the attack started. I cannot say why but they all started to fight. They lost their lives protecting others. Although we all feel grief at their demise we must also realise that their sacrifice was out of love and caring. That in fighting they were not only physically opposing the enemy but they were also defying them on a fundamental level."

Branwen nuzzled herself closer to Joe and felt his arm tighten around her in a reassuring manner. She knew that it wouldn't be long until Tad would be mentioned and with each second she was losing more and more control.

"Three other students were lost on Saturday. These three students were not fighting. Their reasons as with the others are their own. Although I for one believe that the truth would be that they were unprepared to deal with such a feat. Their deaths are again mourned by those whose lives they touched. And I ask once again for a silence as we remember them."

The silence wasn't as strong as it had been before. Sniffles were heard and sobs from those unable to control themselves. Six had already been lost and now three more were about to be named. Surely there were some who would not be able to take this.

"Sebastian Vine Slytherin, third year."

Branwen was sure that for the first time the Slytherins were reacting to this. Sure Dumbledore had already announced that Christopher was dead but he had fought. It was no secret that some of the Slytherin students were the children of the attackers. So they would not mourn the death of someone who was fighting. But maybe some would mourn a third year caught up in it. Some would say it was his own fault that he should have gotten out quicker. Some would claim that he shouldn't have been there in the first place. But she thought that some among them would pity that small boy and mourn him.

"Janet Sedaris Gryffindor, third year."

A loud cry erupted from somewhere and Branwen knew it had to be the girls young friends. Maybe they had believed that she was in hospital. Maybe they thought that she would be fine. Or maybe, just maybe some had thought that her twin sister Ruby, who was in Hufflepuff had been killed and she had been taken home by her family.

"Glenn Mills Ravenclaw, third year."

Branwen didn't think that there could be any control in the room now. So many people would be crying. There had been losses from all four houses, from third years up to seventh years. Everyone in the school knew at least one of the nine if not more than one. She knew that they were all different. Some such as Jude and Felice had been popular; others such as Christopher were seen as outcasts. Some were extremely smart and had promised great things, others were under achievers. They had all though lost any chance to prove further the great things that they could have achieved in the future.

Tears sprayed her cheeks and she knew that her sobs were loud. So far she was managing to control herself. But the thought of the next name was causing her to break down. Her body was shaking and she could hear Joe's voice as he tried to sooth her. She was only grateful that so many people were upset that she didn't stand out.

"Yes this has been a great loss to us. These nine could have done anything and now they have been snatched away so early on in their lives. But I am afraid that there is one more name to add to the list today. For one of our professors too lost his life in the battle. He was a strong fighter who stepped in to try and protect not only his students but the others out there. I assure you that he was a capable man who for years fought and bested many a contender."

There was a quiver in the voice of the headmaster. Branwen could hear it as she hung tightly to the boy next to her. She knew that the tears were soaking through his shirt and yet she couldn't pull away and she felt sure that he wouldn't allow her too.

"Today I wish not only to remember the actions of my students but the actions of my oldest friend. Dyfan Ddraig our current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor lost his life on Saturday along side those that he was teaching."

Branwen was haunted in that second by the image of the green curse hitting Tad in the chest. Of his eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise as his body flew backwards to impact with the Death Eaters. Of the awful pop that sounded as his body vanished from in front of her eyes. The scream that fled her lips didn't register in her mind. She didn't realise that those gathered in the hall were looking at her.

She felt Joe's grip tighten and his chin come to rest above her head. She felt him shift his position as his other arm came from somewhere and wrapped her tightly into his body. Her arms went around his neck as she cried into his chest. She pulled herself close to him allowing him to see her at her weakest.

She didn't know that her nhad had thrown his head onto the top table. She didn't know that he was sobbing as loudly as she was in that moment. Nor that McGonagall was gently rubbing his back and trying to soothe him in the same manner that Joe was her. She didn't know that Dumbledore had stopped short of continuing. That his eyes were brimmed with tears as he remembered times from long ago. And she would never know that from among all the students her friends were weeping for the loss of a man who to them had become part of their family, that Joe who was being so strong so that she could cry had his own tears on his cheeks…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"Here take my arm."

"I can stand up on my own."

"I know but you're still weak."

"I'm not weak!"

Sirius looked up at Amanda with a sigh. He had been released from St. Mungos the day before and all Amanda had done since was treat him like a baby. He had barely had a moment to himself. Hell she was even determined to follow him to the toilet!

He had managed to give her the slip for a whole hour when he had convinced her that he was perfectly fine to take a bath on his own. He had sat in the tub for a good thirty minutes enjoying the peace before trying to go to the hospital wing to see Branwen.

He like all of his friends had witnessed Tad's murder. But he had been unable to speak to the girl due to Johnny boy insisting that he go to the hospital for treatment. He had tried to refuse but John was a stubborn bloke.

The only positive to being in the hospital was that he alone had been allowed to see James. The boy was like his brother and was in a bad way. He had snuck into the room on more than one occasion to check on him. John had threatened him with some really horrible spell to keep him in bed if he had snuck off again. But the healer had allowed him to visit James again before he left.

His friend wasn't looking his best. His arm was brunt worse than the steak Sirius had tried to cook over the summer. It even had the same sort of smell. But James assured him that there was no pain in his arm now that the healers had forced something down his throat. Sirius had still been worried though and was glad that when Jacqueline turned up she told him the truth,

Jacqueline Potter was like a mother to Sirius. That's how he thought of her. He had been stunned when she had turned up at his bedside on the first night to see how he was feeling. She had even brought him a couple of magazines to keep his attention. He remembered the conversation with a smile.

"_Sirius finally. You're a tough guy to track down."_

_Sirius sat up in his bed and gave the woman a look of alarm._

"_What's happened? Is James worse?"_

_Jacqueline smiled as she took the seat next to his bed._

"_He's sleeping. The healers gave him a potion that made him sleep so that they can try and get a better look at his arm. It seems that even though he can't feel the pain anymore he's determined they won't touch it. Just like his father was. You know as a small boy he'd never let me clean his cuts just in case."_

_She gave a brief laugh._

"_But how are you?"_

_Sirius gave her a charming smile as he lifted his right arm for her to see._

"_They've positioned the bone back into place and fused it back together or something like that. Johnny boy says that I need to stay a day so they can make sure that it has healed in the correct position and that it hasn't gotten infected."_

"_Johnny boy?"_

"_Oh John Warren he's a healer here."_

"_Should I ask why you call him that?"_

"_Oh he's Mandy's friend and I always called him that to annoy her."_

_Jacqueline gave a little nod and Sirius looked at his feet. _

"_Umm… not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why did you come to visit me when James is so ill?"_

"_Well right now James is sleeping and the healers need me out of their way."_

"_Oh right."_

"_But I couldn't not visit my second son now could I?"_

"_Second son?"_

_Sirius couldn't help the small smile that was spreading up his face. Jacqueline seemed to notice as she reached across and took his left hand in hers._

"_I always wanted lots of children when I was younger. But Henry and I weren't destined to be so lucky. James is my world don't get me wrong and time has proven that one child was more than enough. But when he went to Hogwarts I missed having children around. And then he brought you home, and Alice and Amanda and all the others. And suddenly I felt like I had all the children that I wanted. Now I know that you're not all mine and that you're not children anymore. But you must indulge the whims of an old lady who likes to believe such things."_

_Sirius couldn't help the laughter at this._

"_I always call you mum when we're in Hogwarts. Whenever you send James something I always ask if it's from mum and what it says. And he usually tells me."_

_This time Jacqueline laughed happily._

"_Well maybe from now on I'll send some of those letters to you and you can tell James about them."_

"Are you okay Sirius? You seem a little dazed."

He was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of his girlfriend. She was sat back in the seat next to him. He noticed that the hall had cleared after the memorial service. There were still small pockets of people but he noticed that their friends weren't there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Joe got up half way through the service and left. Frank and Alice have gone for a walk around the grounds and I believe Lily, Remus and Peter have gone to visit Hagrid. Are you sure that you're okay."

"Yes."

Sirius stood up and walked towards the entrance of the hall. He wasn't lying to the girl he was perfectly fine. His arm was a hundred percent better that's why they had released him. And there had never been anything wrong with his legs.

"Sirius wait up."

He stopped on the marble staircase and allowed Amanda to catch up. She didn't try to take his hand and simply walked on as though she hadn't asked him to stop. He noticed that her arms were wrapped around her body and she wasn't looking at him. It suddenly dawned on Sirius that maybe Amanda was the one that wasn't fine.

"Mandy?"

She didn't stop and Sirius had to quicken his pace. Reaching his arm out he quickly folded her back into his body. He was surprised when he heard the soft sound of her crying. He hadn't seen her cry since the battle. He felt quite startled by the fact that she was now.

They were in the middle of a corridor and he didn't know where to direct her. He knew that she wasn't the only one stood about crying. But he felt exposed for her. Amanda wasn't the type of girl that cried in public. Yes around her friends she was known to occasionally tear up but not when there were other people looking.

"Come on let's go to the common room."

Some how he managed to get her up to the seventh floor and through the portrait without much trouble. He directed her to one of the armchairs which was empty. There were people littered around the room but it seemed more empty than full. He expected that the fifth years were hidden away somewhere as were the third years lost in their thoughts of their peer who would no longer be there. It was something that they had dealt with at the beginning of the year. He had to admit his housemates had been kind enough to give them space and he was sure that the fifth and third years would be granted the same kindness.

"Mandy what's wrong?"

She didn't reply, she only cried some more. He wrapped his arms around her scared now that something was seriously wrong.

"Mandy?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

He pulled back. He hadn't expected that.

"Mandy?"

"Don't Mandy me."

She pulled out of arms. Her brown eyes were large and rimmed with tears. He could see that her bottom lip was shaking a little.

"Mand-"

"You keep pulling away from me. You're acting all callous and I don't like it."

"What?"

She rubbed both her eyes at once and looked straight at him.

"Please Sirius."

She was mad with him! She was the one treating him like a baby. Now there she was crying to make him look like the bad guy. He shook his head gritting his teeth together with a look of confusion on his face.

"You've been treating me like a child since I got back and it's driving me crazy. You won't let me go anywhere on my own you act as if I can't walk without support and now… now you call me callous!"

"I was scared!"

The tears were falling again. His face lost some of its threat but he knew he still looked confused.

"Why were you scared?"

"There were rumours flying around about people being hurt and people being dead. And I know it was stupid because I saw you. I knew that you only had a broken arm and McGonagall told Remus you were being released. But …"

"But what?"

"People were saying that you were dead. That you had been so badly injured that you couldn't survive. And I knew it was stupid but then … I kept thinking. I kept having nightmares that I'd walk into a room and I'd never see you again. And I was really scared."

He threw his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her as close to him as he could. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and then widening the gap slightly took her lips. He could taste the tears on them but he didn't stop kissing her. He felt her relax against him and only then did he pull back.

"Amanda I'm not going anywhere. I will never ever leave you. And I promise you that there's nothing wrong with me."

He kissed her again refusing to let her go.

* * *

So a shout out here for the faithful reader that is Taylin. I'm sorry to hear about the personal understanding that went with the last chapter. Although I think most of us can relate. I promise though that Branwen will not go down the same road as Remus. This is because they are two very different people and have had different experiences in life (plus Joe isn't going to let Branwen get too down - that's all I'm saying here you'll understand in the next chapter)

Okay so I wanted something a little light hearted with this chapter so I thought maybe I would look into the relationship between Sirius and Mrs Potter, after all he claimed to be like a second son to her and I wanted to show that. But somehow I got carried away and it turned into a Sirius and Amanda chapter. Although this is pretty important because it shows a depth to their relatioship as a couple. Which is something that wasn't there before. And I think this chapter will explain some of the stuff that is to come at the start of the seventh year (which I am now officially 15 chapters into - with another 4 already written for the Christmas plot - which is kind of good considering that there are only another 4 chapters left of year 6!)

Kris xx


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"I know how you feel."

Branwen looked up at the boy and shook her head.

"No you don't. Nobody understands how I feel."

"Part of you questions whether it was real or not. Was it some horrible dream that you're still in. Is this going to be something that you can wake up from or not. And the more you try to work that out the more you seem to get a headache."

"I know its real Joe."

Branwen rested her head against the sofa. After the service Joe had led her out of the hall. She had heard someone calling her name and knew that it was going to be a reporter. She couldn't handle that and had just allowed Joe to direct her somewhere. She hadn't known where.

The room she was now in was new to her and at the same time it wasn't. She had never been inside it before but had heard the boys whisper about it enough to know that it was the room of requirement.

When Joe had led her into it she had seen the sofas, the fireplace with its burning fire (even though it was the end of May and warm). It felt homely and safe to her like the common room. Only better because it was a room where nobody could get at her. Somewhere where she was safe.

Joe shook his head a little.

"Yes I know and you know that it's real. But part of you is hoping that it isn't."

She gave a little nod at this. Her eyes were closed again as she thought about it.

"I keep seeing it over and over again. The look on his face as he fell backwards. And I keep trying to work out if there was something I could have done to stop it."

"No."

"But-"

Her eyes were on his now and he was shaking his head. She watched as he reached over and took her hands in both of his.

"Branwen Tad was an amazing guy. I won't belittle you by pretending that I know half the stuff about him that you do. But I do know that he could fight. I know that he spent the start of his carer in the ministry as an Auror. I know that he was tipped to the top but left after his sister's murder. And then he came here and he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts until he retired. He was a trained fighter and has always been one of the best. I heard Moody say that your Tad was still one of the best fighters he knew and that he was surprised that it had happened."

"He had been offered the position as head of the Auror department when Aunt Karen was murdered."

Branwen didn't know why she was saying this.

"Antonio Galen, one of his friends, was the first on the scene. He tried to get Tad to stay out. But he wouldn't. He sat on the floor holding his sisters hand and stroking her hair. He told me that he felt more like her father than her brother because he raised her. Their father died before she was born and their mam was killed when she was only five. He was the one to take care of her."

Joe was stroking her hand.

"I bet he was good at that. I mean he was brilliant with you."

"He said that it was hard. But he was the only person she had. So he had to help. And then my mamgu married him. And they raised her as if she were their daughter. Tad always said that mamgu was brilliant with Aunt Karen. They were like sisters, which is what they really were."

Joe nodded. Branwen though was lost in thought.

"He found it difficult when she fell in love with Dumbledore. He never talked about that much but it was clear that he found it difficult. Tad loved Dumbledore they'd been friends since the first train ride to Hogwarts. But they were twenty years older than Aunt Karen and Dumbledore had been her professor. But he loved them both enough to see that they made each other happy. So he didn't get in their way."

"I told you he was a good guy."

Branwen laughed through tears at Joe.

"I shouldn't' be laughing!"

"Tad would rather you be happy. Isn't it better to remember the good times you had with him and not cry over the sad ones?"

"That's easier said than done."

She gave a little huff. Joe though nodded.

"So true. I use to remember all the arguments that I had with my mum after dad died. I was never really close to mum; I'd always been a daddy's boy. But then Kyle and Anton would tell stories about stupid incidents and I'd smile and remember that there were good times amongst all the sad."

"Tell me one of them."

Branwen watched as Joe smiled to himself. He was clearly lost in some memory. Finally with a laugh he grinned widely at her.

"I'm trusting you not to repeat this one. But … oh Anton was having problems with a girl. He was really shy when he was in Hogwarts and couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to her. So over Christmas Kyle decided to give him some tips. But nothing was working. Now you should know that my mum was a tiny woman, only four foot nine and really small framed. So when Anton still couldn't do it they decided that they needed a woman. So they dressed me up in mum's clothes-"

Branwen couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her lips. Joe didn't seem to mind.

"I was only five and so I let them. I even let them put lipstick on me and eye shadow. Apparently mum walked in and fainted. Dad ran in and couldn't stop laughing. He found it so funny that he set up the camera for a photo. It's a fantastic photo. You've got dad and Kyle on the bed in tears laughing. Anton is looking at me in this really worried way while I'm hopping about as if it's the best time ever. And then you've got mum passed out on the floor!"

He laughed so much that Branwen was worried he'd never stop. When their eyes met she grinned and couldn't help but laugh lightly as she spoke.

"I'd love to see that photo."

"Maybe one day."

She shook her head as she began to become serious again.

"How do you do it Joe?"

"What?"

"Cope without knowing."

He became sombre but looked her right in the eyes as he spoke.

"I know though. My mum's dead and there's no doubt about it. That's what Voldemort and the Death Eaters do. They kill people. Sometimes they leave a body to be found and other times they don't. I won't ever claim to understand why they wanted my mother's body but I know she's never coming back to me. And that I can't be sad about it forever. Life's too short for that. So I'll remember the good times, glaze over the bad and keep going."

"Do you wish though that you could have buried her?"

"Of course. But that would only have been her body. It wouldn't have been her. She's gone and I like to think that she's with dad again. And that she's in a much better place."

Joe gave a tiny little smile.

"You know we added her name to dad's tombstone. She may not be buried with him but she is with him. And it means that we have a place where we can go and be connected to them both."

Branwen felt a tear flee her eyelashes.

"I think that Tad is with everyone that he loved. I think that he finally got to see Aunt Karen again and that he's with mamgu. And you know I bet mam is even there. And that they're all waiting for the day when its time for nhad to join them, and Dumbledore too. And then when it's my time I'll get to be with them too."

"We'll all be reunited when our time here finishes."

"Do you think nhad would let me have Tad's name put on mamgu's tombstone."

"I don't see why not."

"She's not buried there you know."

Branwen blinked thinking about that.

"They never had enough of her to bury. So Tad got a plot that he planned to be buried in himself and had mamgu's name put on the tombstone."

"I think Tad would like to have his name there then. Because it will link him to his wife here as well as there. And it would give you a place to go when you're upset to remember him."

"Thanks Joe."

Branwen moved close to the boy and kissed his lips lightly.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Peter didn't expect anything. He wasn't stupid as some people seemed to believe. He knew enough to realise that things had changed again. The happiness that they had felt for so brief a period had evaporated away.

He knew that things would be difficult when on the twelfth of June the full moon made its appearance. James was still in St. Mungos and according to a letter that Sirius had gotten from Jacqueline he wouldn't be returning until September. His arm was healing but it was going to take at least another six weeks. They thought that he would always have a little section on the inside of his arm just above his elbow that would be burnt. That was apparently the spot the spell had hit.

So on the full moon Peter had expected it to be him and Sirius with Remus. However Sirius didn't budge that night. Peter was rather surprised to find that the boy sat on the armchair and pulled Amanda onto his lap. The pair sat quietly in whispers for a good two hours before they said goodnight and went to bed.

Peter had felt terrible that Sirius hadn't even remembered Remus. So he had transformed into Wormtail and headed down to the shack to help Moony. Wormtail was little help though. He was so small he couldn't control the beast. Moony had snapped at him and chased him around for a bit. But then he bored of that game and started to attack things and bite himself. Unable to watch Peter had fled back to Hogwarts.

Following this things didn't seem to get much better. For some reason it seemed that they had split into small little groups doing their own things once more. Sirius and Amanda were barely seen apart. He didn't understand that. They had always had their own space away from each other, even at the start of the relationship. But something seemed to have happened which had them glued to one another.

Then Frank and Alice were spending as much time together as they could. He understood that. Frank would be leaving Hogwarts soon and Alice and he wouldn't have the same amount of time together. Frank was obviously going home for the summer whilst Alice was staying with Jacqueline Potter. He wondered how much they would see of each other then.

What surprised Peter a little was the amount of time that Branwen and Joe were spending together. They had never been close before. Peter had observed that in a group as big as theirs some people were closer than others. Branwen had always been close to the girls while Joe was close to Frank, Alice and probably James. He wondered at times if there was something going on with them, but maybe they were bonding over losing a loved one and having no body to bury.

That of course left him, Remus and Lily out of the couples. They had formed a weird sort of trio. Lily and he had never been close before. Remus and Lily though had. But their group seemed to centre around getting information back and fore from St. Mungos. They had finally learnt that Ken had indeed lost his leg but other than that was recovering. He and Remus were on pretty good writing terms with the other boy. Lily was constantly writing to James. They seemed to be on great terms as they passed information onto each other.

With all this Peter had not expected much. When the nineteenth had arrived he had gone about as if it were a normal day. Since it was a Saturday he had laid in bed until nine thirty before getting up for some breakfast. He had happily munched his way through scrambled egg on toast by the time the owl arrived.

He had known it was from his mother before he had even opened it. There was no chance he would get anything from his father. The man had walked out on them and he would be surprised if he ever heard from his father again. Not that he cared. He had a low opinion on the man after everything that had happened. It wasn't just with the Death Eater things it was with the way he had treated his mother.

The watch he received wasn't the newest; in fact he knew that it had belonged to his grandfather. It was something his mother prized and for her to relinquish it to him was beyond words. It actually felt better to him knowing that it had belonged to his grandfather. He didn't know much about the man but it was a connection to a generation that was lost to him.

The card was a simple one. His mother wishing him a happy birthday. Nothing about it mentioned that he was seventeen. Nothing jumped out about it as special. But that didn't matter the watch was special enough.

What did surprise him was the second owl. He knew that owl from the letters that James and Sirius had received over the years. It was the Potter's owl. But he hadn't expected it to bring anything for him. The card it carried was flamboyant. He knew that it was James' taste. He laughed at the message his friend had written and the signature he scrawled.

When he had returned to the common room he was again met with a surprise. Remus and Lily were sat in a corner with a very colourful looking package. It looked like something that James would use. He hadn't been wrong. The boy had sent it two days early with two owls. Lily had taken it until now. When he had opened it a book about magical creatures had been inside. Peter instantly loved it.

As well as the large supply of prank material that Remus had gotten him. He knew that it would be something the four would use together. And that made it all the better. The writing equipment from Lily had drawn a smile to his face. This was more than he had expected.

Then that night when the group had sat together with cards for a game it had been amazing. Sweets from Joe, another two books on magical creatures from Sirius and Amanda, and a new chess board from Frank while Alice and Branwen had clubbed together and bought him a fancy looking set of crystal balls that he had been talking about.

No Peter hadn't expected a lot for his birthday this year. So much had happened in the run up that he had thought it would be quiet and hardly celebrated. Instead he was blown away once again with just how great his friends were.


	83. Chapter 83

This chapter is going to be slightly different to any other. I wanted to look back at Frank and Joe's time at Hogwarts. So this chapter is going to have some past events in it, like their sorting, that we didn't get to see.

Chapter 83

The 29th June fell on a Tuesday and for the Seventh years in Hogwarts marked their last night in a place that had been like a home for seven years. It was a strange feeling knowing that the train ride the next morning would be their last as students, and quite possibly their last ever. But of course things had to move on.

Graduating Hogwarts was considered a big deal but there was no ceremony to mark the occasion. The Tuesday saw Slytherin receive the House Cup ahead of the Ravenclaws before the students retired to their common rooms to finish packing. As for anything else well it depended on the house and the students.

Gryffindor had a long tradition of partying. After Quidditch victories there would be parties, after exams ended there would be parties. And of course every year there was always a party to mark the end of the school year. Everybody always joined in dancing, singing, eating food that had been taken from the kitchens. Of course everyone knew that the Seventh years would be the last to retire to bed, although most years they didn't.

This year was no different. At the start of the night the entire house raised their glasses to the fallen of the year. They remembered Ginny, who hadn't reached the school; they remembered Georgia and Janet the two Gryffindors killed in Hogsmeade. And they remembered Tad, their professor and a Gryffindor from years before. Then they had partied.

The radio had been put on and they danced. There were a number of off key singing from some students before party like games were played. The house laughed at the attempt of a muggle game called musical chairs. It was all the funnier when Shane and Philip started fighting over who had sat on the chair first. Then came the teenage games of truth or dare. There a number of red faces amongst younger students who discovered that their secret crushes hadn't been so secret.

By midnight the youngest students were falling asleep and making their way up to bed. By two in the morning half of the students had found their way to bed. When three o'clock arrived there seemed to be only eighteen people still sat up, the sixth and seventh year students. And when four arrived the number had dropped down to twelve.

Frank stretched on the sofa and looked around. He had always known that Hogwarts wouldn't last forever, that after seven years he would leave. Yet in the back of his mind he had never expected those seven years to end. He had never really thought that they would pass by so quickly. But they had. He could still remember his first train ride to Hogwarts.

"_Have you got any idea what House you'll be in?"_

_Frank gave a shrug. He really didn't care. He knew that his mother had been in Gryffindor while his father had been a Ravenclaw. Then both Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid had been Hufflepuff students. He figured it didn't matter where he was placed as long as he was placed somewhere._

"_Well all my family have been in Slytherin. I expect that I will be as well."_

"_And you're happy about that? You freak!"_

"_And where do you want to go?"_

"_Gryffindor like my brothers."_

"_I wouldn't boast about that. Gryffindor is a rubbish house."_

"_Better than Slytherin."_

_Frank watched as the boy Malcolm Snodgrass and the other Joseph Wild continued to argue. He wasn't getting involved. Instead he decided to sit and stare out of the window…_

_***_

_Frank watched as the hat fell silent. His mouth he was sure was open in a small 'o' shape. He hadn't expected anything like that. Why had Uncle Algie told him that he would be expected to recite something to get into a house? _

"_Tabitha Anderson."_

_Frank watched as a girl walked up towards the stool with the hat. The woman, Professor McGonagall, picked the hat up and placed it on her head. It took about thirty seconds for the hat to yell out the word 'Gryffindor'. Applause erupted from one of the four long tables as she walked that way…_

_***_

"_Frank Longbottom."_

_His legs felt shaky as he walked those few steps towards the hat. As he turned to sit down he caught a glimpse of all the faces and felt sick in his stomach._

"_Ahhh a Longbottom. Well let's see here then… you're smarter than you believe and ambitious too. You want to do something that is worth doing. But there is a soft side to you. You care deeply about people around you, your family is very important. I see that you would do anything and everything for them… where to place you. Well I can see only one place that you will be happy. So for you it has to be …"_

"_GRYFFINDOR."_

***

"What you thinking about?"

Frank opened one of his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. He hadn't wanted to go to bed on his last night. It felt wrong to sleep the last few hours of his life in Hogwarts away. So he like his peers had been determined to stay up. He was just so glad that Alice had agreed to stay up with him.

"My sorting."

"I bet you looked all sweet and innocent when you were eleven."

"Are you saying I don't now?"

She kissed his lips gently.

"You look like a gorgeous man to me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. This was another reason why he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He'd miss Alice.

***

Joe was laughing along with the twins. It felt so strange this being their last night. He remembered his first night in this place. It had felt so different back then…

"_Joseph Wild."_

_Joe walked up towards the stool. There was nobody else left. He hated being last at anything and the sorting was no different. All the other first years had been placed, what if he wasn't. He had listened as the list of new Gryffindors had joined the table. Unlike the rest of the houses he had already memorised the names of these students._

_Tabitha Anderson, Sara Clarkson, Colette Davies, Kerry Howells, Philip John, Shane John, Frank Longbottom, Jimmy Panniers and Ashley Thomas. He was hoping to be the last name added to that list. There was nothing more he wanted that to be a Gryffindor. _

"_Lets see. Well you have a good memory; you've got names stored here which you had never known before tonight. Oh and I see that you've even got faces to go with those names. That's a sign that you can achieve a lot on an academic level if placed in the right place. But ah I see that you don't want to be placed where I would put you. There's a need to prove yourself against your older brothers. That would liken you to another house, but still not right for you. But oh here's something… I think that this is something that will put you somewhere that maybe you won't want to be but alas it is your strongest attribute. So that means there is only one place where you can really belong. So off you trot you have a seat to take at the table that belongs to…"_

"_GRYFFINDOR."_

***

"Frank."

"Yes Alice."

"Don't you want to spend your last night with the others?"

He looked around the room. Jimmy was sat with Colette and Sara playing cards in one corner. They were happily lost in each other which had always been the way from early on in their school life. Tabitha, Kerry and Ashley were around the radio still dancing around to the quite songs. As for Joe he was sat with Shane, Philip and Branwen laughing away at some past event.

"I'd rather be with you."

"But it's your last night with them."

"Alice the only one of them that I'd want to spend time with is Joe. I can't stand any of the girls in my year and Jimmy is just as bad as them. The twins make me laugh but they're not my friends. And as for Joe we've got the rest of lives to laugh and joke together. We're going to spend the next year out there just the two of us. I'm sure he can stand one night out of my company. Besides I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you."

Alice leaned in and kissed him. Frank was so happy that he didn't care that he wasn't reliving old events…

***

"Remember the time that you tried to ask Samantha Duffin out Joe? You got all tongue tied and turned bright red and just ran away."

Shane and Philip both laughed. Joe cringed looking sideways at Branwen. She seemed to find it as funny as the twins. He could feel his cheeks burning slightly even though he was happy to see her smile again.

"I was thirteen and not as smooth with the ladies as I am now."

"Smooth! Ha you tried to ask that Lesley Hopkins from Hufflepuff out about two months back and got tongue tied, turned red and ran away. I don't think much has changed."

Shane slapped him on his back and Joe nodded his head slowly.

"Fine okay. I get tongue tied around girls that I like. But at least I never threw up over one."

Shane stopped laughing as Philip doubled up. It was an evening that they would never forget. Shane had just managed to get Millicent Dickenson to agree to go out with him. He was so excited. He took her for a walk around the lake but half way round something felt wrong. He had vomited all over her legs. He never did get the date in the end!

"Yes okay I was sick over a girl. But Philip was the one who got caught out dating three girls at once."

"You didn't!"

Branwen sounded mortified as the twins laughed at the memory. Joe just shook his head. Hogwarts had most certainly been a time to grow up and finally he felt that they had learnt most of the lessons that they needed to know.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

The express pulled in at the station and the students pushed to try and get off the train. Joe didn't though. He stayed sat in the compartment as those around him stood up. He knew that although this was goodbye to Hogwarts it wasn't goodbye to the friends he had made. He had already arranged with the twins to meet up for drinks regularly. He knew that when the new term started he would have plenty of nights out with them.

And he also knew it wasn't goodbye to his friends from the year below him. He had wondered how things would work out when he left before them. But the summer was already planned. There were so many things that they were going to do that he knew that he would be seeing them at least twice or maybe even three times a week.

Yet it still felt strange to know he wouldn't see them day in day out. But life changes and you can only go along with that. Finally feeling like he could wait no longer he stood up and headed off the train. The others were all stood on the platform waiting. The plan was that they would all go through together.

As they reached the muggle platform he stood there feeling as if he were broken. Hands slapped his back and he slapped backs back. He hugged his friends as they laughed and spoke to him. It felt like he was somewhere else. He knew that they were excited. Another summer at home before returning to school. But things were changing for him.

"Hey Joe don't forget dinner at my place on Saturday!"

He nodded at Sirius as the boy wrapped his arm around Amanda. The two were going back to Manor Garden and the house that Sirius owned there. A lot of joking had been made about that. After all the two were now a couple. But they had watched Amanda blush and Sirius mumble something about it not being a love nest. However to him it felt like a grown up step. A couple living together like that.

A pair of arms suddenly enfolded around him and he saw the pile of blonde hair as it brushed against his cheek.

"Remember you promised to meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow for ice-cream."

"How could I forget that Alice?"

As Alice stepped to give Frank a hug and kiss goodbye James appeared. He had been waiting at the station with his mother to pick Alice up. His arm was bandaged up but he looked eager and happy. Joe knew that James knew of the plans they all had thanks to letters.

"See you Saturday mate."

James moved over to give Joe a 'man' hug. It was a brotherly thing that they all did. He knew that some found it strange but it felt like a normal thing to them. As they stepped apart Joe nodded. He watched as James and Alice left with Jacqueline Potter. They would be spending the summer together. It seemed only right. Jacqueline had been close friends with Alice's family and they all got along.

Frank had been the next one to leave. With a promise that he would be round later that night for 'guys night'. It had been Kyle's idea that since they were no longer students they would go out on the town to celebrate. Joe kissed Mrs L on the cheek when she came over to see him and watched as they left.

He knew that he should head over to Anton. He was stood a bit back, he had said hello and goodbye to Joe's friends that had left already. But it seemed that he understood that leaving Hogwarts was something you had to do at your own pace. And leaving this station marked the end of that era.

Slowly as he made his way over to his brother. He said goodbye to Remus then Peter and finally Lily. The only one he hadn't spoken to was Branwen. She had run straight over to her father who had agreed to let her take the train to the station with them.

"About time you're walking like a snail."

Anton grinned and so did Joe. The two brothers walked towards the exit together.

"So where's Kyle?"

"Couldn't get the day off work. Said that he'll see you tonight."

"He is coming right. Because otherwise I can contact Frank and tell him we'll do it another night."

"He's coming –"

"Joe!"

Anton stopped mid-sentence as Branwen came running over to them. Anton gave Joe a look that indicated he'd be over there and walked away.

"Hey Bran."

"Weren't you planning on saying goodbye?"

She seemed quite upset. Joe twisted his neck with his hand in an awkward manner.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and your father."

"Oh."

She looked around at the students still walking passed. It was a rather strange moment. They had never been like this around each other before.

"Bran-"

"Joe-"

They both stopped and laughed. Joe indicated that Branwen should go ahead.

"I just wanted to apologise for kissing you the other day. I should have said something sooner but with everything."

"There's no need to apologise."

His stomach had died on him. He felt as if his organs were failing. What was wrong?

"Umm… are you going to Sirius' on Saturday?"

Joe nodded. He noticed Branwen's smile.

"Oh good."

"You'll be there too then."

"I'm going to be staying with them for a while. Nhad needs to go sort some things out and he thinks it's better if I stay here. I'm going there on Friday."

"So you'll be playing chaperone then."

She gave a little laugh.

"Something like that."

She looked over her shoulder. Joe could see Ddraig waiting. He looked terrible. Since the memorial nobody had seen him. His hair was shabby, his face was unshaven and he looked very much like his world had ended. Branwen turned back to Joe.

"I'd better get going."

She leaned in to hug him goodbye. But as she did he turned slightly and their lips brushed together. His stomach gave a jump as she pulled back slightly. But then he didn't give her enough time to pull to far away. His lips went back to hers and he kissed her. He was rewarded when he felt her kiss him back. As they pulled away both rather red in the face he couldn't help but feel happy.

* * *

And so sixth year ends. Not how I planned it originally but I like it. Three posts in one today because I wanted to finish this year off. I'll post the opening chapter of year 7 probably one day next week. So I hope you've enjoyed year 6 and there are some more surprises in store for year 7.

Kris xx


End file.
